Dragons' Destiny
by The Crimson Commando
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have been resurrected to fight against the Darkness. But when they are chosen by a long-dead dragon to herald the return of their kind, the Dragon Master and Alpha's internal wish may lead to the destruction of everything the Guardians have fought and died to defend. T for language. Written alongside Destiny: Skyfall by Link234521. Read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 1

* * *

 _What is this?_

He couldn't see anything in the pitch black dark. In fact, he couldn't feel anything. His body was either there and wasn't responding... or it simply wasn't there. He tried to look around, but it was all the same.

 _Where am I?_

Not knowing what to do, he let his mind wander. Was he in some sort of realm? His own subconscious, perhaps? Maybe all this is is a dream.

 _If so, then what was I dreaming about?_

He tried to remember. It was hazy, but it was getting clearer. He saw.. a village. People and dragons in joy. He was on one, a sleek black reptile with bat-like wings and... acid green eyes. He recognized those eyes, he knew he did.

 _Toothless._

That got him worried. Where was the dragon that been with as far as he could remember? The last he really saw him, he was at his side. He was in his bed, gently stroking the dragon's spade-shaped head with an arm. He heard his voice speak, "I'll see you in the sky, bud." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 _Am I... dead? Wait. Who am I?_

" **Come on, Guardian.** "

 _Who was that?_ He searched around to no avail. But he felt a numb pain growing.

" **Wake up.** "

A breath, followed by the tensing and relaxing of various muscles. Then a heartbeat with a slow exhale. A light formed in the dark, and it grew larger when he opened his eyes. It blinded him and shut them tight in response. He opened them back up...

...and saw the sky. White clouds pockmarked the blue expanse.

"Ugh. Wha-"

" **Oh good. You're awake.** "

* * *

The quartet of ships raced through the atmosphere. In the lead was a repainted white-and-red BKR, the dragon head painted on the sides and top shining. _Ceres Galliot_ weaved in behind it and a nearby Regulus painted in digital camo. A green Phaeton suspiciously lagged behind.

 _"Comm check."_

 _"Copy."_

 _"Loud and clear over here."_

 _"Affirmative._ "

In his BKR, Dmitri had his hands steady. Cerberus floated nearby, checking readouts and displays. His short, brown beard went down to a sharp tip, and a recent scar ran from his right cheek to his left eye. "Alright, everyone. Listen up. Vanguard lost contact with two new Ghosts north of the European Deadzone. We're coming in along their recorded path."

 _"Is this search-and-rescue?"_ A robotic voice asked.

"Possibly."

 _"Great,"_ one of the Fireteam members groaned.

 _"At least it ain't Mars. I'm getting a bit tired of that place."_ The only Awoken member of the team moved his ship closer to the _Dragon's Focus_.

"Can it. Eyes front, everyone."

Fireteam Dragon was one of the best teams the Vanguard had. Originally based on Mars, they were a major help to the City with keeping the Cabal occupied. Heck, they even planned and carried out a raid on Firebase Epsilon, a Siege Dancer fortress outside Meridian Bay. With the help of most of Fireteam Death, they broke through the near-impenetrable defenses and eliminated the base commander, Bracus Ta'aan... or so they thought at first.

Death's leader and resident Warlock, Triton-1, was considered a possible threat to the City several times for his delving into the Darkness. Fearing another Yor and Toland incident, the Exo was placed under constant surveillance frequently. Each time, he had caught no visible side effects, except for a defeatist tone every now and then.

The last straw was several months after Skolas' demise. To start off his self-imposed exile from the Tower, Triton and Dmitri's teams took down a rising Vex mind that had already recently claimed another Fireteam. Medusa attacked psychologically, paralyzing who it caught with their worst fears.

Triton was one of the few that gotten marked by an Eye.

He said he saw Xyor reborn as she usually was in the Summoning Pits. But she was also different. It looked as though she was wrapped up in the cosmos, a body of space and faraway stars. Then the apparition morphed into someone close to him and his brothers. Before the ghost was shot away by Hurricane, he saw the face. Samson was staring at him, a bright glow making his eyes impossible to see.

His weapon, Bad Juju, leaped at Triton's face. Whatever happened must have terrified him since he kept muttering about the end of war as we knew it. A memory wipe partially solved the problem; he was no longer talking... at all, and held his accepted opinions behind his dimmed eyes.

The last thing he did on the Tower was disassemble Bad Juju and pushed the now freed Darkness towards the Traveler. "Search the dark, not just the light," he said when a minuscule dot formed on the body's surface.

No one in the Vanguard had seen him since. Every now and then, someone would run into Lucks and Firewing in the City or the Reef, but they never talked about their brother.

That's when the message came.

 _"Guardians of the Last City, Eliksni, Cabal, everyone. We are approaching a war larger than what we are in now. I have seen it,_ him _. They're coming. The Light cannot take on this threat without aid. Twilight has risen. We will be that aid. We will fight this King with both Light and Dark. To my fellow Risen, I say come to where cold is closest to heat. To my fellow soldiers, I say come to where the sand is drowned. To my fellow Guardians, I say come and accept our aid._ He _is coming, and He must be stopped."_

Reports came afterwards of Cabal and Fallen working side-by-side throughout the system. Hunters said they defended themselves against whoever attacked them and moved as though they were searching for something. What concerned the Vanguard the most was the black color associated with Fireteam Death and the Light they wielded.

These Cabal, Fallen, and Psions behaved as though they were Guardians themselves. Fallen cut with the grace of a Bladedancer, Psions blew away swarms of Hive with the power of a Voidwalker, and the Cabal stormed areas with the unstoppable might of a Striker. The source for these new players was in front of them: the Traveler.

Since then, the Twilight House was found, lead by Triton and a council of various species. Triton agreed to an alliance, provided the men and women under his care be treated as fellow Guardians. Protests were overruled, and a treaty was made. He was allowed back into the Tower as his House's representative in exchange for using one of his ships as an outpost.

Now, they were preparing for the future war.

" **Approaching the last known coordinates.** "

"Thanks, Cerberus." Dmitri refocused his attention outside. There was nothing but clear sky and ocean in his vision. "Get ready, everyone."

It was all calm until they passed the coordinates. Everything went haywire. Sparks shot from panels and circuitry and the ship lost power. Cerberus quickly rebooted the system, thrusters preventing the BKR from falling any further.

 _"Holy..."_

 _"What the crap was that?!"_

"I don't know. Cerberus?" The Dragon looked towards his Ghost. It hung in midair, as though the construct was sleeping. "Cer?"

" **What? Oh, I'm... fine. I just feel... different. Wait. Wha- How is this possible?!** "

"Cerberus?"

" **Guardian, look outside,** " he replied, gesturing to the viewport and panels.

Dmitri did so and was dumbfounded. Where half a minute ago was empty sea was now an island-rich archipelago. He flipped the comm channel back on. "You guys seeing this?"

 _"Seeing, still working on believing,"_ Krayt answered.

 _"_ _ **I've a got a lead on our two missing Ghosts. Uploading flight path.**_ _"_

The four ships fired their engines and set off to the destination. It was a dense cluster of mountainous islands, the hills, plains, and forests sitting on top of high cliffs. The Dragon's Shield whistled at the sight. _"Can't deny the view."_

 _"Got a large multilevel clearing on the west side. We could land there."_

"If you say so, 20. 'Cane, anything on your scanners?"

 _"Nope, nothing hostile."_

"Alright, set them down, everyone. We can find our Ghosts on foot." Dmitri got set for transmat.

The BKR hovered above the ground, and the fireteam leader felt the familiar sensation of being pulled apart and put back together. His feet landed on the ground with a _THUD_ , his heavy armor causing an indent. 20/20 and Krayt joined him.

 _"I started at the bottom of the cliffs. Making my way up."_

"Roger. Spread out and let's see if we can find out where we are."

20 relayed his observations. "There was a settlement here, long time ago." He aimed his sniper scope at the large mountain overlooking the site. "Nordic symbols and art. Must be at least 2500 years old."

Dmitri brought Cerberus out. "Anything?"

" **There is something. When we went past the coordinates, I felt stronger. The Light here is very powerful, almost as much as the Traveler.** "

"Hostiles?"

" **None. I'm not reading any Fallen signals or traces of the Hive. In fact, I can't even raise the Tower.** "

"What? Can anyone confirm this?"

 _"Yup. No contact with the Vanguard,"_ Hurricane said.

"We should be able to just turn around and head back out," Krayt suggested.

" **That's right. The only reason the Ghosts haven't come out is because they haven't found their Guardians yet,** " Scale added.

"Or they can't their Guardians out of here." The white-and-red Titan walked up a set of stone stairs, the steps damaged from millenniums of disregard.

" **Got something. Could be our quarry!** "

"Dragons, form up at my location. Which way?"

" **Other side of the bay, in the forest.** " The others appeared after Cerberus finished. Surprisingly, the Hunter beat everyone else. The Awoken, however, was nearly run over by a Sparrow, the dark green Titan driver jumping off. 20 got there in time to see Krayt land face-first in the grass.

"Enough, you two. Stay close. Hurricane, you're on point. Krayt, cover our rear."

"Can do that just by walking," the man joked, smacking the Phalanx shield on his back.

Hurricane growled. "Let's go, already." He led the way into the forest, the others behind him.

* * *

Hiccup had been in the cove for a while now. Not that he didn't mind staying, of course. This place would always serve as a reminder of that fateful day. It would always hold the memory of when he and Toothless had changed not only the Barbaric Archipelago, but also the entire world around them. It gave him peace and calmed him, which was desperately needed earlier.

He sat on the shore, gazing at his reflection. His face was hidden behind a gray-white helmet, his neck covered with a white scarf. His clothing seemed to have little armor, the plates covering only vital areas. "So, you said that I'm a Hunter?"

" **Yes. Hunters are the masters of the wilderness. They excel at range and melee, and can be independent for days or weeks.** " The Ghost popped into existence, his orange shell glimmering in the sunlight. " **There are three different kinds; Gunslingers, Bladedancers, and Nightstalkers.** "

"So I can be any one of those?" He asked, thoughts still on Toothless.

" **Of course. All Hunters can switch between the different sub-classes at will, as can Titans and Warlocks.** " Fireball noticed his Guardian's face, even underneath the helmet.

"I had a friend that I was very close to. He definitely was able to live _much_ longer than me. I remember his face as the last thing I actually saw before you brought me back... I don't know if he's still alive."

" **I'm sure we'll find him,** " Fireball comforted. Suddenly, he perked up and looked around the top of the cove. " **Something's here.** "

Hiccup got to his feet, both of them. When the young man remembered his injury, he grabbed his left leg and examined it. Turns out, the lower third was still gone... at least, the flesh and bone part. Where his prosthetic would have been was a mechanical limb, a dull metal gray covered by his boot and pant leg. Fireball explained that it was the best he could do until they got back to the "Tower," wherever that was.

Hiccup unsheathed his knife, not that would do much good at range. While he was an expert at throwing knives, he had only the one with him. He kept completely still, letting the sound of his heart drift away to be replaced by the silence. He checked his HUD's radar: nothing.

There. The faint crush of leaves under a foot. Hiccup twisted and threw the knife at a speed near-impossible to avoid. He heard the _CHINK_ of metal against metal and saw the glint shoot past him. Near his feet was his knife, with another blade running through its own, making an X-shape.

Weaponless, Hiccup looked up to see someone in ocean blue armor covered with knife sheathes, most of them full. The man, he assumed, was dressed similarly to him, except more armor covered the torso, knees, and forearms, and his long, blue cloak went down to behind his knees.

"Who are you?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 2

* * *

"Found them, guys."

 _"Both of them?"_ Dmitri asked in surprise.

"One, actually. And its Guardian. Hunter."

 _"Alright, stay there. We're coming."_

Hurricane ended the comm channel and observed the cove before him. For some odd reason, it felt _sacred_. It was as though something important had happened here many times. The place was peace incarnate.

"Who are you?" the new Hunter asked.

"Same as you; Gunslinger, and talented ones at that." Hurricane jumped down and landed on the grass. As he slowly walked towards the other man, he sized him up. He was 6'3" in his armor, so he was most likely 6'2" out of it. He had his left leg positioned awkwardly, as though he didn't know or forgot how to use it completely. "Seen only a few _that_ good with their throwing knife, particularly with you."

"Wasn't the answer I was looking for, but okay." He relaxed and introduced himself. "My name's Hiccup."

Hurricane paused, then shrugged it off. "To each his own. Mine's Hurricane, and you'll meet the rest of my team right about-"

"Oi, 'Cane! Where are you?!"

"-now." The Dragon Hunter whistled sharply. "Down here!"

Hiccup looked back up to see three more figures, this time wearing full armor. Seriously, it seemed every part of the body was covered with plating. _How can they even move around in that, let alone carry it?_

They jumped down like the Hunter beforehand and moved forward. One wore almost storm-gray colors while his counterpart wore dark green. The man in front had red dragon motifs on a white background, but the designs weren't of any dragon he could remember. All three beings were heavily armed, if the size of the things on their backs weren't enough.

Hiccup took a careful step back. "Um, hello."

"Greetings," the man in front boomed with an accent. "I see you've already met Hurricane. I'm Dmitri, this is Krayt and 20."

"Hiccup." The green armored man, Krayt, laughed at the name, but was instantly shut up by smack to the back of his head.

20 whispered, "We can just say _you_ were named after a box." The human glared at the Exo.

"Sorry. Krayt's normally like that," Dmitri apologized, gesturing to the other Titans.

"No, no, it's alright. I get that reaction a lot. Where I came from, my people believed a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls." Hiccup removed his helmet, revealing a mop of auburn hair and the short beginnings of a beard on his chin. A few small freckles sat on his cheeks, above which were deep green eyes.

Dragon removed their own in response. Krayt had a few scars crisscrossing his face, and a burn mark on his left side that cut into his short black hair. Dmitri's dark-red hair was military cut, and his beard was just small enough to stay behind his helmet. Understandably, Hiccup recoiled a bit from 20 and Hurricane.

20, like his armor, was colored with his Thunderdevil shader. His purple optics shone bright, but were difficult to see when the sun shone on his face. A similarly colored plate rested on his forehead, providing cover from possible sun glare.

Hurricane bore the light blue skin of his kind, his face clean of facial hair, a silver raindrop under his right eye. His brown-red hair was dyed blonde at the ends, and was combed over one side of his skull.

"Uhh..."

"I'm an Exo, a robot built like a human and given human-like programming. Hurricane is an Awoken, a human changed by the forces flowing through the Reef. You'll certainly see a lot more like us." 20 did his best to smile.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do, Fireball," Hiccup said, looking at his Ghost.

" **Sometimes, it's better to see it than to explain.** "

"Nice name," Krayt complimented. "So to get back on track with our mission; Fireball, do you know where your counterpart went off to?"

"Counterpart?" the new Hunter asked curiously.

" **I don't know where the other Ghost has gone off to. I found Hiccup here almost as soon as I entered this place.** "

"Well, seeing how you've been here longer, mind telling us what you've learned?" Dmitri inquired.

" **This place, this whole archipelago seems to be completely enveloped by the Light. As I'm sure your Ghosts have found, the Darkness is nonexistent here. I suggest contacting the Speaker when we return to the Tower.** "

"Need to find the other guy first," 'Cane huffed.

* * *

The Ghost flew over the open seas, the waves sloshing below him. _Come on, where is it?_

He had just left one island and was proceeding to the next one. If he was still unlucky, he would another one after that. Without a break, he checked every island he came across.

He reached the target location. Its hills and plains rolled onto the wide beach, and the forests stood tall. The Ghost checked everywhere for any sign of his potential Guardian. Once the whole island was cleared, he set off again.

 _Island number 46: Negative._

" **You have to be here somewhere,** " he said to himself.

* * *

Hurricane volunteered to go search for the missing Ghost. Not even stopping to hear Dmitri's supportive words, he leaped onto a protruding boulder and walked off into the forest.

The Dragon decided to ask Hiccup about his past, and the two other Guardians chose to train out of boredom. 20's mind was on the fist-fight he was having with Krayt, but his hearing was focused on the Hunter.

Dmitri looked around the cove, gazing at the serene surroundings. "This place almost feels sacred. As though many a great thing has happened here."

"That's because it has. This is where I found my first _true_ friend, my brother."

"Go on."

"It was back when I was fifteen years old. I was the hiccup of the village, and son to the Chief. We had been at war with..." Hiccup paused, trying to find the right words, "our enemies for three hundred years."

The Exo lost his focus and failed to block an incoming jab. Krayt's armored fist hit 20 in the chest, knocking the robot back a feet. 20 responded with a feint and a light (to Titans) punch to his comrade's face. Krayt landed on the ground, but quickly recovered and continued the brawl.

"They'd raid us continually to the point where we accepted them as part of our common lives. Anyway, one raid, I managed to test out my latest invention: a bola launcher I called the Mangler. I shot him down and went to look for him later that morning.

"I found him all tied up. At first, I was relieved to finally prove myself to the village, but when I raised my dagger... I couldn't kill him. I released him and he spared me in return." Hiccup smiled, remembering that particular moment. "Over the next couple of weeks, we bonded and became close friends. That was when a member of the village found out about us."

Hiccup again paused to consider how he should continue. "We... convinced her that what she knew was wrong. The day after that was the last day of training, and I was the finalist. I tried to show my village what I showed... Astrid, but they wouldn't have any of it. My friend got captured and I was disowned.

"They took my friend with them to find our enemies' home, but I knew they wouldn't come back. Astrid and I got the other teens and we got a way to their island. When we got there... everyone was running from the giant beast."

"How big was this beast?" 20 asked.

"I'd say about as long as my village is wide."

Krayt let out a whistle. "Dang. That's as big as a full-grown Ahamkara, right?"

20 answered an affirmative, then proceeded to launch a flurry of punches at the green Titan's torso.

"What's an Ahamkara?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll explain when you're done. Now, you were talking about this beast..." Dmitri motioned for the Hunter to continue.

"Oh, yeah. The teens and I freed my friend, and we took her down together. It didn't come without its cost, of course," he gestured to his left leg. "I guess I woke up a week or so after the battle. My friend was there with me in my house. When we went outside, our former enemies were living alongside us in peace." Hiccup took a deep breath and glanced around the cove. "To think it all started here: at least two generations of peace after seven generations of war."

Dmitri bowed his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't see the events Hiccup had spoken of, but he certainly could feel the emotion. "I understand now. I'm not a religious person, but I believe that places like this must be preserved. Certainly not places like the Hellmouth, but where something great occurred and good came from it."

"Agreed. I remember quite a few of those places." Hiccup smiled at first, then frowned as the memory of his mother's sanctuary dawned on him. A place of reunion... and a broken family. He closed his eyes as his father's burial ship floated towards the horizon, the consuming fires burning in the night. He let it pass in its own time, then reopened his eyes. "What did Krayt mean when he said something about an 'Ahamkara?'"

"The Warlocks can tell you more than I can, but the Ahamkara were dragons that arrived around the same time as the Traveler did, at least seven centuries ago. Pretty powerful, too; had the ability to grant wishes... for a price, of course. Eventually, that price got too high and we, 'we' meaning the Warlocks, hunted them down to extinction. You'll see a few of them here and there displaying the bones as helmets and such, but some say they speak..."

Hiccup had raised his eyebrow in curiosity when Dmitri said the Ahamkara were dragons. A new species, something he had dreamed of finding throughout his life as a Dragon Rider. One that had the ability to grant wishes only hastened his thirst. But his mood darkened a bit as the white-and-red Titan said they were hunted down.

He drifted back to Toothless. How the Night Furies, similar in power, had been driven to near extinction themselves. Hiccup remembered a moment that was mere seconds, but made an impact on his life afterwards...

He had seen only _one_ Night Fury other than Toothless. He could see the distinct shape of the head and wings, despite the large distance. To both soul-brothers' dismay, it flew off into the clouds and they lost it.

They never saw it again.

The young Hunter let out a deep breath. "Dmitri, what do you know about dragons? Not the Ahamkara, but... you know, dragons in general?"

The Titan had to think for a few seconds. "Hmm. Well, everyone has their own opinion. Some say they were brutal monsters; others think they were graceful creatures. I've seen them as the powerful beings they were, hence my Fireteam's name and my designs."

Hiccup didn't really expect that kind of answer. He himself had known of the two sides; one felt that peace was possible, while the other decided all dragons were a blight. The latter was the more common outside the archipelago. "Okay... I should tell you that my brother... was a dragon." _Nice going, Hiccup. At least forty something years as a chief and you still can't handle telling that properly._

The Titans nearby stopped, or at least the gray one did. 20 got punched in the face again, but ignored it and helped his opponent up. They looked between each other and Hiccup with a bit of shock. Dmitri had his eyebrows raised and was about to respond when a woodland-colored Ghost entered the cove.

Everyone watched as it flew inside a cave, completely ignoring its onlookers.

* * *

 _Where am I?_

He had excellent night-vision, but he could see nothing. Pitch black was everywhere. When he turned his head, it looked the same.

Did he even turn his head?

He couldn't feel anything... and he felt genuine fear for another one of the few moments in his entire life.

He tried to remember what happened before this came up. There was someone with him, both figures falling through the sky. He had wings, but this... man didn't. His face kept switching back and forth between the face of child and that of a young man.

And they were still falling. There wasn't any look of terror on the boy's face. Both of them loved doing this.

 _Hiccup._

That was the man's name. No... not just man. Rider. Friend... Brother.

Brother.

That title sent him into a new mode of panic. All thoughts of his situation shattered, replaced by the need to make sure his brother, Hiccup, was alright. He thrashed around, or at least he think did, looking for an escape.

" **Come on, Guardian. Wake up.** "

What was that voice? It didn't sound like that of any Alpha he had encountered. He blew a sigh of relief, the haunting voices of the Queen and Dark Bewilderbeast lingering in the back of his mind. He pushed them away. He was an Alpha himself, and no good dragon would ever challenge him for his title.

" **Wake up. Open your eyes.** "

He felt something that time. A rhythmic thunder beat within his numb body, as did a warm, comforting heat. He drew in quick, deep breaths, the air relaxing his tired lungs. He opened his eyes to see a cave, and his ears heard a very familiar gasp.

"TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless brought his head up, ignoring the aching muscles in his neck. What he saw was the face he loved so very much.

"H-hiccup?"

He stopped when he heard his voice. It sounded both like Dragonese and the human language. _What?_

Hiccup didn't and brought his brother closer to him in an embrace. Toothless returned it as he got onto his paws, wrapping a foreleg around the young man. Nothing could or would get between them. They cried at their reunion, the memories of their last being together passing through both of them. Toothless reopened his eyes after a while.

That's when he noticed it. Hiccup did too, and also the strangers at the mouth of the cave.

His tail...

* * *

 **(AN) - Whew! That certainly took a while, trying to get it sound right. That and getting stuck in the SRL right now. Now onto the reviews:**

 **Guest: Glad I got your attention. Hopefully you found this interesting as well.**

 **Adipose: Thank you for your reviews, as always. I look forward to your comments.**

 **Telron: Thanks. Nice to know you like it.**

 **Now with Toothless... Oh, I just don't know. Let me know how you think it should be, at least until they get back to the Tower. I had to do some research on the Ahamkara and,... I'll just leave you to savor that tidbit.**

 **Your comments are very much appreciated, guys. If you want to leave a review or suggestion, go right ahead.**

 **Until next time, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Spectre, Rez, or Silver. These characters belong to Link234521 and his story, "Destiny: Skyfall". If you haven't read yet, I recommend doing so.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 3

* * *

Dragon stared in awe at the reborn creature in front of them. It had a sleek, black build and a pair of large wings folded against it. On its short neck was a spade-shaped head, with a multitude of flaps sprouting from the back. Its yellow-green eyes were each filled with a wide pupil, dilated into a rectangle. The tail swung between the two groups and curled around Hiccup, bringing him closer into the embrace.

Everyone noticed the two tail fins. One was the natural fin given to the dragon at birth.

The other... was made of black, more likely shadowed, leather. 20 could easily see the belt restraints and the metal gears painted like its owner's body. "Amazing," the Exo breathed out, subtly breaking the moment's silence.

Hiccup ran his hand along his brother's prosthetic. "I... I remember when I made this for you. So you wouldn't be grounded after I died."

Toothless gave his signature smile. "I never took it off. Not once in the thousand winters."

"A-a thousand _years?_ "

The Night Fury nodded. "Why should I have? It was the only thing left I had of _you_."

After they gathered themselves back into the moment, Toothless looked his brother over. "You're younger than when I saw you last. Your fur was gray and now it's back to its prime. And your clothing... It's not like your normal gear." He sniffed the garb a few times.

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah, this is going to take a _long_ while to explain, bud. Even I don't really know what's going on."

" **I can help with that,** " a robotic voice sounded, a Ghost appearing simultaneously in the brothers' view. Its shell held the forest camouflage as it did when it flew into the cove, but now it had a bit of a blacker tinge to it, like the shadows left behind by the sunset.

Toothless recoiled in shock, then went back to his original posture. "Who, or what, are you?"

" **I'm your Ghost, Guardian.** "

"Ghost? Guardian?" The Night Fury raised one of his ear flaps and gave a skeptical look. "My name is Toothless."

Dmitri shook his head and left the cave, leaving the two Guardians with their Ghosts. He had heard the _looooong_ explanation long ago, as did most of the Guardians around the system. Unfortunately, he had heard it too many times. _Boy, do I feel sorry for the_ actual _S-and-R teams._

Krayt and 20/20 were standing outside, discussing what they had seen. "-records don't go that far back. None that we haven't found, anyways."

"So you're saying we may have just seen a creature being brought out of extinction?!" Krayt asked incredulously. He rubbed a glove down his face and looked past the lake. "Wow."

"I wonder if there are any more in this place." 20 turned towards his commander. "What do you think, sir?"

"About...?"

"If there are any more dragons besides... Toothless, if I heard his name correctly."

Krayt chuckled at the dragon's name. "Oh boy, someone has got to come up with better names." The two other Titans glared at him. "...What?"

Dmitri rolled his eyes and looked at the inquisitive Exo. "I doubt it. You said it yourself that this place is at least two-thousand years old. Anyways, I got to call Hurricane back." He walked away from the team members, leaving them to continue their original conversation. He switched on his comm set and asked, "'Cane, you there?"

 _"Why wouldn't I be? Still searching for the Ghost."_

The white-and-red Titan ignored the Hunter's annoyed tone. "Don't. Come on ba-"

 _"The Ghost is with you, isn't it?"_

"Yes."

 _"..."_

"Hurricane?" Dmitri closed the channel after he heard a loud _thud_ on the other side. _Yeah, he's going to be mad if he isn't now._ Shaking his head, he returned to the fireteam, noticing Hiccup and his brother coming out of the cave.

"Who are you?" the dragon asked, looking at each of the Titans, but glaring in suspicion at 20. From his posture, he was at the ready to defend Hiccup from the seemingly potential threats.

"Toothless, calm down. These guys are friends. The one in green is Krayt..."

"Hello."

"The robot is 20..."

The Exo nodded at Toothless, smiling as best he could.

"And this is-"

"Dmitri," the Titan finished for Hiccup. Now that Toothless was in the sunlight, he could see very faint patterns of dark blue on the dragon's body. "And what exactly are you?"

Toothless calmed down, changing from a defensive state to one of ego. He held his head high and smiled, his wings partially extended to increase his size. Taking advantage of their lack of knowledge, he boasted, "Why, I'm a Night Fury, only the greatest of all dragons."

Krayt could only turn his head look at his teammates. Hiccup stared at his brother. "When did you get an ego, bud? You've never been like this."

"Only when you're not looking," Toothless laughed. Then his stomach growled and he lowered his head in a bit of humiliation.

Krayt chuckled. "The greatest of dragons brought down by a hungry sto-Whooaaa!" The Titan ducked before he could tackled by the charging Night Fury. He expected the dragon to turn around and come after him again for his comment, but Toothless continued towards the lake instead.

Hiccup only shook his head. "And there goes the bottomless-belly again." He did smile as his brother breached the water with a few fish in his mouth and swallowed the morsels in midair.

When Toothless sated his hunger, he bounded back to the Hunter. "Hiccup, come on! Let's get back into the air!"

"You sure, bud? You don't have your saddle on you." Ignoring the weak attempt of an excuse, the dragon dove his head between Hiccup's legs, the man landing on Toothless' back. "Whoa! Okay, okay. Just... a normal flight. Oh." Hiccup would have facepalmed himself if he wasn't clinging to his brother's back and neck. In their lifetime of friendship and brotherhood, normal had come to mean all their free falls and tricks.

The Titans watched as Toothless shot straight into the air, the young Hunter on his back. They smiled as Hiccup let out a loud, joyous whoop. The duo went into the few clouds dotting the sky, out of their view. Dmitri was the first to break the moment. "Alright, guys. Grab your gear and let's head back to the village."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless relished their time alone in their natural environment. Up here in the sky, it was just them, the clouds, the sun, and the moon. Each of them felt complete with the other. This moment had been repeated countless times, the actions of both being natural. Hiccup moved his prosthetic foot, Toothless' false tail fin opened on response, and they would go on and continue to soar.

But now, even as they wove and danced between the relatively clouds above Berk, it felt like something was missing. Several times, the Hunter looked down after not hearing the movement of the pedal to see his foot moving slightly in the air. He would then remember that A) his brother had his automatic fin on, and B) his saddle had not been regenerated with said brother. He would hang his head low and rub Toothless' head, the dragon closing his eyes and pressing against the human's hand in response.

"I know, Hiccup. It doesn't feel like it should," the Night Fury said as they glided through the air.

"Yeah. First time riding you without the saddle, and you've been constantly correcting yourself to balance my weight."

Toothless smiled as he slowly circled back to Berk, the tall mountains still standing strong. "You know me too well, brother."

"And you, me, bud. You, me."

It stayed silent except for the wind for a few moments. "I want it back," the two said simultaneously.

They both wanted it back. That saddle and all of its variants and predecessors were as much a part of them as Toothless' tail and Hiccup's leg. Strange how that in separating them from each other by such a small distance, it brought them so much closer together than through the contact they had right now.

The thought of building the beloved thing again entered Hiccup's mind and brought a grin with it. "I'll build it again, bud. _We_ will build it again."

"Together."

The Hunter heard some sort of crackling in his helmet. _"Hiccup, if you can hear me, we've moved back into where your village was. We'll be waiting for you."_ Dmitri must have ended the communications, because the crackling ended with a strong _click_.

Hiccup let out a sigh and leaned closer to Toothless. "They're waiting for us at home, bud. What do you say we take it slow from here?"

"No problem," Toothless calmly replied. He glided down to the island, beating his wings slowly and only when necessary. The two relished in the peace as long as it lasted.

They looked at the remnants of what once had been their home long, long ago. Where there would have been houses were hills and mounds of grass. The gray stone plaza and stairs to the Great Hall were covered in moss and partially eroded away by the elements of time.

There were four things hovering above the hills. One was colored white with a red unknown dragon head painted onto the sides and top. Another, completely green, was shaped similarly to an arrowhead. The third was gray and boasted split wings on the sides. The fourth was a dark blue, a long slim body with three protrusions at the back, sticking out like a tripod.

Toothless landed and Hiccup got off, both approaching the four-man team. The dragon noticed the fourth figure arguing with Dmitri, the ocean-blue armor, clothing, and cape standing out. He also noticed the large amount of metal knives sheathed all around the man's body. While this man had not made any moves toward his knives, it still put the dragon on edge.

Hurricane noticed the young Hunter and the creature with him. "See? This is why I scout _ahead_ for danger." He turned to the brothers. "So you're who I've been chasing after today." His voice held a bit of irritation, which slightly increased when the dragon's growling became apparent. "Sam, store my knives, please."

The knives, still in their sheathes, disappeared, shocking Hiccup and Toothless while calming the latter down. "How did you do that?" the dragon inquired, observing the empty covers.

"Ghosts can do quite a bit, which you'll learn later. Name's Hurricane," the Hunter introduced himself, holding out a hand.

The Night Fury, understanding the gesture, moved his head into the gloved palm. The texture was... interesting. It felt smooth, while also being rough enough to maintain a solid grip. He pulled back, wrinkling his snout at the new smell. "Toothless."

Krayt broke the moment. "Now that we all know each other, how about we get out of here and consider our mission a success?" Everyone looked at the green Titan. "What?"

"You remind me of my cousin. He was also a bit of a loudmouth."

Before anymore jabs could be thrown, Dmitri spoke up. "Krayt's right. We'll be leaving in few minutes," he went to Hiccup and Toothless, "if you need any time... to..."

The young Hunter nodded. "Thanks. Come on, bud."

The white-and-red Titan watched on as the duo strolled along, obviously seeing the village in their eyes. He remembered seeing the ruins of his own hometown, the plaza's fountain partially crumbled from time, the buildings covered with greenery. Dmitri sighed and turned away to his BKR.

 _Unless it is written down and the document stored, history lives only in memory._

* * *

The Fireteam exited the main building of Fleetbase Korus and were stilled by what they saw before them. The sky above Phobos was lit up in anti-aircraft fire and electric light-blue energy beams. Harvesters took off and made their way out of sight as fast as they could, most likely to join up with their carriers.

"Guys, we can go sightseeing later. Now, we need to get the hell out of here!" the Titan ordered, the flashes of light absorbed by his black armor. A control tower in the distance was shattered by another beam, the debris disintegrating and falling to the ground.

The similarly colored Hunter was already picking off Taken phalanxes and psions with Stillpiercer. _Bang, bang, bang, bang._ All four shots from the single magazine would take heads off necks and shoulders, the bodies being pulled violently away into another dimension. He looked from his scope for his Fireteam, only to not see them around. "Wha-" He scanned the area and found them, already making their way to their ships. "Hey! Wait for me!"

He leaped off his perch and landed on the platform below, only to jump another time across a recently made chasm. Rez caught up with Spectre and Silver as they cleared a bridge of cosmic-wrapped enemies. "Thanks for waiting for me. What did I miss?"

"Everything outside your scope," Spectre responded, shooting a phalanx's legs out from underneath him, followed by a penetrating headshot. The Titan rolled next to another one and punched it off the now narrowing ledge. "Come on!" he shouted, seeing the trio of ships hovering ahead.

Rez sprinted and jumped, a midair transmat delivering him into his ship, which began to pull away from the other two.

"Rez, you frickin' son of a..." Spectre looked behind him for Silver. "Silver, stop gawking and get in your ship. You can get samples later," he ordered as the white-and-red Warlock ran past. _Everyone's out, good._ "Primus, get me the heck out of here!"

" **Already done,** " the Ghost said as his Guardian was teleported into his own ship. The vessel broke away from Phobos, small cosmic dots forming on the moon's surface, and joined Rez and Silver. " **Zavala, we made it to our ship. We're heading home.** "

* * *

 **(AN) - Hello, everyone. I hope you're having a wonderful weekend, especially with The Force Awakens. No spoilers, please, I have not seen it yet.**

 **Link234521- Well, here's Nero Bianco's first cameo. I look forward to working with you.**

 **Spartan- 100- If I made it vague before, hopefully this answered your question. Glad to know you're liking this story.**

 **Adipose1913- Thanks for your reviews, man. I haven't read the Republic Commando books in a while, but yeah, I can definitely see some of Omega in Dragon.**

 **Telron- Thank you. I always try to sweep readers into the moment through their emotions.**

 **Thanks for your input and comments, everyone. It's nice to know how much you all like this concept. For you authors out there, here's some advice:**

 **If you think two concepts could work well with each other, write it down and expand on it. If the beginning or stories goes into a dead end, just go back and try to see it from a different angle. Imagination is a beautiful thing.**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spectre is owned by Link234521. The concept of the Cabal anti-material rifle belongs to Brawl499. Firefly and Serenity are properties of their respective owners.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 4

* * *

The quartet of ships glided past the Tower courtyard, depositing their passengers before landing in the hangar. The three Titans and elder Hunter landed on their feet. The younger one was on his hands and knees, still having to get used to transmatting. The black Night Fury beside him regurgitated his previous meal for the second time, but fortunately kept it inside his closed mouth and swallowed it back down. They were helped onto their unsteady feet.

"You'll get used to it," Dmitri said, getting their spirits up. "Now come on, we need to introduce you to the Vanguard."

As they strolled towards the hall, the other Guardians relaxing and conversing with each other noticed Fireteam Dragon and their newest additions. Understandably, Toothless received most, if not all the attention. He kept his head low as he surveyed his surroundings, not feeling that comfortable in this new place. His upset stomach didn't help matters, either.

Hiccup noticed his brother's discomfort and rubbed the dragon's head. "Easy, bud. It's alright," he soothed.

"I'm still not too sure," Toothless whispered back, climbing down the split stairs.

Dmitri saw it first and signaled for the group to halt. Turning around, he said, "We'll wait here for now. The whole Vanguard's in a meeting."

"All of them?" 20 asked, surprised.

"Yeah. _He_ is in there with them."

* * *

 _Earlier,_

The windows facing the rough terrain far outside the city were darkened, the two large-caliber guns unseen. The only illumination in the room was a yellow hologram of a Hive Dreadnought, the likes of which never seen before. Cayde-6, Zavala, and Ikora Rey were standing around the long table with their Twilight counterparts.

The well-known and (in)famous Bracus Ta'aan studied every detail he could. The Centurion still kept his sky-blue on yellow color scheme, but his knee-pads, jump-pack, and arms were his new legion's black shading. Since his introduction as the Twilight Titan Vanguard, Ta'aan has made an extremely hardy reputation in the Crucible, and has become Shaxx's assistant and protege.

An Eliksni Warlock, Gakskosis, leaned on the table, upper pair of arms crossed. Originally a King, Gak was a strategist and knew how to use his opponent's weaknesses (and their strengths) to his advantage. His blackened armor, yellow cloak, and striped robe led to a few Guardians to nickname him "Bee." To their surprise, Gakskosis took the title with respect after he learned all about the nearly-extinct insect.

A female Psion served as the Twilight House's primary Hunter. Unlike the Exo she worked with, "Jessica" as she was called was quiet, answering only when she needed to. According to sources, she used to be one of the very few Psions Flayers in Sol, but tended to perform long-range support on the battlefield with her anti-material rifle. Keeping with her people's tradition, no one has seen the face lying behind the midnight-and-crimson helmet.

"My contact near Saturn said the weapon fired only once," Ikora said.

"It's not like the Queen to attack a superior force," Zavala reasoned.

Ta'aan needed a clarification. _"Superior numbers or superior firepower?"_

"Likely both," Gak answered.

Ikora looked at the group. "How could she have known? How could anyone?" No answered the rhetorical question. "We need a Warlock inside the Dreadnought."

Whoever was going to speak next was interrupted by the sound of boots entering the room. Alongside Spectre, leader of the Ancient Vanguard, was the leader of the Twilight House, Triton-1. The Exo, even without his Obsidian Mind helmet on, seemed to absorb what light the display gave off. His dimmed silver eyes had the glow of a far away star, almost nonexistent.

"No," the Warlock stated ominously. "What Hidden you send there will not come back. Not while _he_ is there."

"Triton, while it is good to see you, could you save your spooky-scary stories for the campfires?"

"Cayde, that's enough. Spectre, it is good to see you alive. Wha-"

 _"What's the status on Korus, Titan?"_ Ta'aan interrupted Zavala. To the Centurion, the lives of his brothers-in-arms were not worth beating around the bush over.

"Korus is gone and whatever personnel that didn't evacuate the firebase in time are either dead or became Taken. There were Phalanxes, Psions, and Centurions with Hive forces thrown in the fray as well," Spectre reported, his Duskrender helmet resting between his arm and his side as he spoke with his fellow Vanguard representatives.

At each word of the fleetbase's destruction, the Bracus grew more and more furious. When he couldn't take it anymore, he stomped towards the exit, but stopped at the Titan's side. _"I'll want your HUD video later."_ With that said, he went on his way, almost pushing a frame aside.

"Their tactics are more advanced than what we faced before; we met teleporting and invisible Thrall, Centurions throwing axion bolts at us, even Psions that can clone themselves by ripping themselves in half. Hell, a Phalanx tried to blast Rez off an exterior platform, but failed miserably." He mumbled an "unfortunately" underneath his breath.

"Then our first priority must be to protect the City. Whatever Spectre found on Phobos turned Cabal against Cabal, wiped out their base in minutes. How long would we last?"

"How long would _any_ of us last?" Gak added, hanging his head low, taking in the new information.

"If... Samson has been Taken, our end will be soon," Triton answered in his defeatist tone.

Jessica slapped the Warlock's arm. "And that is why you formed the Twilight House," she said in a sweet voice. "So we could at least delay it." Her words made the Exo's optics brighten, but only a bit.

"Until we understand what we're dealing with-"

Another pair of boots sounded, followed by the alien screech of an object racing towards them. A rock, encased in an invisible orb of green smoke, came to rest on top of the projector, killing the yellow. Now, the room was bathed in the sick shade of green that Hive magic gave its shape. The eerie glow shined most on the newcomer, her trio of green eyes shining beneath her wrappings.

"They are Taken."

Cayde groaned. "Why don't we make this an open meeting and invite everyone in? Eris... Get your rock off my map."

Eris Morn traveled around the table, arm stretched towards the relic. "It hasn't spoken since Crota fell. It speaks now because Oryx is here. Come to fulfill the final covenant of his son."

Spectre groaned. "Great. Just what I needed."

"But, why fight the Cabal?"

"Not fighting," the old Hunter answered. " _Taking._ Controlling their will."

The green returned to the yellow hologram as Gakskosis gently removed the relic. He handled it with care, observing with his four blue eyes.

Zavala went with the direct approach. "So we focus on his army, kill these Taken until he's all that's left."

"Not just him," Triton spoke. "If Oryx has found Samson, their threat has multiplied."

The Ancient Vanguard representative groaned. "No disrespect, Tri, but can you please stop going off about him?" The man's words met a cold glare.

"Whatever you kill, he will replace," Eris continued, ignoring the others' banter.

"The Dreadnought, then. How do we get past that weapon?"

"Without ending like the Awoken," Zavala solemnly added. No one dared to lighten the mood after the truth was spoken, Gak and any Eliksni ally in the room especially. Their people served alongside the Awoken in the Battle of Saturn, and just as many never returned.

Cayde looked around the table nervously. "I, uh, gotta go... see about a ship." He turned and headed towards the exit.

"Cayde, our discussion has not yet been concluded."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm leaving," the Exo Hunter replied, keeping pace and not turning around.

* * *

Dragon had stayed on the stairs or in their vicinity, waiting for the Vanguard to end their meeting. 20 had left to go to his quarters, leaving Krayt to polish the large shield he kept on his back. Hurricane leaned against the wall, eyes closed underneath his blue helmet. The other Hunter in the group leaned against his brother.

Dmitri noticed Cayde-6 coming out of the Vanguards' room and motioned everyone onto their feet. "Hello, Cayde. They done in there?" the Titan asked.

"It ended for me when I left. You get your S-and-R op done?"

"Wouldn't be standing here with you if we weren't," Krayt wisecracked. A smack from Hurricane put his attitude back in line. "One new Hunter and his... Night Fury, is it?"

Toothless chuffed at the green Titan before following his brother's gaze at the blue robot-man in front of the group.

"Well, well, well. Welcome to the Hunter Vanguard, kid," Cayde greeted, slapping a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Words of advice: don't take Zavala too seriously and avoid Ikora whenever you can... for now. Any questions can be directed to me later. Good luck out there, kid." He quickly left, leaving two new Guardians staring at him as he climbed up the stairs.

"Uhh..." was all Hiccup could say. He didn't need to look at Toothless to know the same thing was going through the dragon's mind.

"Where's he going?" Krayt asked stupidly. He turned to Hurricane for an answer.

"Don't know, don't care." 'Cane resumed juggling one of his knives, then pushed himself off the wall. "Come on."

Sure enough, the meeting had ended. The windows let the sunlight back in, showing the full room and the guns outside. Of the extra Vanguard members, "Bee" and Jessica were the only official ones in the room. Triton and Eris stood next to each other, staring outside and no doubt in quiet conversation. Spectre dashed past the fireteam, nearly knocking over one of the weapons Arcite 99-40 had on display on his counter.

They walked down the stairs and stood at the edge of the table opposite Zavala. "Commander, Fireteam Dragon reporting in," Dmitri stated, his hand and those of the other Titans up in salute.

Zavala returned the salute. "At ease, Dragon. Was your mission a success?"

"Yes, sir. This is Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless." Both of the aforementioned stepped forward into better view. With the exception of the two "Hive-stricken", the various leaders looked at the new Guardians.

"A dragon?" Ikora Rey asked in surprise. "But the Traveler has only called on humanity to-"

"Those are the same words you used when the Eliksni, Cabal, and Psions entered the Guardian's ranks, Ikora." The voice felt old with a mechanical tone lying beneath experience. "A dragon is no different. Those who have been chosen are worthy."

The Warlock approached the Dragons, gazing at Toothless. The Night Fury returned the look and felt it. The feeling that this one was staring at his soul. "You are a special kind, Toothless. A leader. I speak only for myself, but I can feel that you and Hiccup are here for more than just fighting for your world."

"What are you saying?" Hiccup asked. He had been in this place for not yet fifteen minutes and he _still_ had many more questions than answers.

The Exo smiled. "Everything reveals itself in time. As it did with Oryx, so it will for your destinies." He pulled out two large, thin cards and handed them to Hiccup. "Take these. They will help get you two prepared for the future. Unless any of you say otherwise, you will be part of Fireteam Dragon."

"Uhh, thank you. I guess," Hiccup said, still not having any clue about what was going on here.

"Alright, I think it's best we leave now. I don't believe Hiccup and Toothless have gotten any of their questions answered," Dmitri said. He gave Zavala another salute, then turned to leave. "Come on, everyone."

Krayt put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Hiccup. Once we get you two all suited up and ready to go, we'll answer your questions."

"Not sure how many you'll answer, Krayt." The team chuckled at Hurricane's jab.

* * *

Cayde, in his "disguise", approached the ship before him. "Hey, Hogan. Got a favor to ask you."

The blonde man in question looked up, then shook his hands in a "no" gesture. "No, no, no. Not this time, Cayde. Last time I did a favor for you, I nearly got killed! Not to mention a few of my crew being in the same boat."

"That's okay. Only thing I need is your ship."

"What?"

"I'm in need of a ship for a, uh," he leaned towards Hogan's ear, " _special mission_."

"Cayde, I'm sorry, but no can do. I've worked with you far too long to know what will happen. I give you my ship, I won't see her again."

The Hunter shrugged, knowing Hogan wouldn't be convinced this time. "Oh, well. It was worth the shot. Safe travels, friend." He walked away from the ship, being careful to avoid crossing in front of one of the engines. Putting his helmet on, he keyed in a comm channel.

 _"Hello."_

"Hey, Firewing. I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

 _"...Shoot."_

* * *

 **(AN) - Hoped you liked that Firefly/Serenity tidbit at the end, folks. I didn't really know what to have Hiccup ask, so I decided to let the "Crazy Exo" give him even more questions. Next time, we see Hiccup working with the Tower's weaponry (if you can call accidents "working"). Now onto the reviews:**

 **Telron - Yeah. Dragons are supposed to have long lives, it just depends on the species. If you want a bit of backstory on Toothless, I'd suggest reading "Memory".**

 **Link234521 - Really? I do believe you are missing out on a great film. The second one, ehh, not _as_ much, but it's still good.**

 **Adipose1913 - Thank you. In some HTTYD stories I've read, their bond is just there, but isn't really brought close enough to the heart.**

 **Spartan-100 - Glad to have you back onboard! Thank you for your words, which have given me a way to write the next chapter. Don't forget to write your password down so you'll have it next time.**

 **Wow. 79 recorded views already? It's nice to know how much you all are liking this story. I hope you all have a good day/night and a very, Merry Christmas!/Happy Holiday! See ya, folks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's my Christmas present for you readers. Silver is owned by Link234521.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 5

* * *

Krayt rested against the large tree closest to Banshee's vendor station. Toothless was near him, still feeling fidgety most around the Exos and Frames. Dmitri, Hiccup, and Hurricane were talking with the Gunsmith.

"You ever fire a gun before, Guardian?" The old Exo asked, setting out a display of type of weapon.

"No. I don't even know what a gun is."

Dmitri uttered a silent "Ouch" while 'Cane tried his best to explain.

"Okay, what ranged weapons do you have knowledge of?"

"Bows and crossbows," Hiccup answered quickly.

"Alright. Banshee could give you a history lesson, but I'll spare him. Guns are an... advancement of crossbows. They used to use a chemical compound, gunpowder, to fire their projectiles. Now, gunpowder isn't really used for much anymore, except for explosive rounds. Right, Banshee?"

The inquired searched his memory banks. "Yeah. That's right."

"Anyways, what you have here before you are the many types of weapons we Guardians use on the battlefield." Hurricane then started from his left side. "Hand cannons are the closest you'll get to a crossbow, but you got to be careful with them. They're designed for medium/close range and to put a big pit in an enemy's day."

"Titans are a pretty big fan of these; auto rifles. You'll see two types: there's one with lots of ammo in the magazine, but they feel like pinpricks, and the other generally has half that, but packs a larger punch.

"Pulse rifles are burst-fire, usually three rounds per pull. Medium range, but recoil tends to a bit of an issue. Against the right opponent, this thing can be very dangerous.

"This one here is a favorite among long range shooters. Scout rifles are semi-auto, have good recoil control, and are useful everywhere except close quarters.

"Now, these things here are secondary weapons. Four types: snipers, shotguns, fusion rifles, and sidearms. All four types vary between Arc, Solar, and Void energy, which is also used in our powers. Sniper rifles are used most by us Hunters, but you have a few Titans and Warlocks that will work with them.

"Shotguns are everyone's favorite, particularly in the Crucible. Short range, heavy power, and overall problem solver. They've got high recoil, though, so automatics are not _that_ good.

"Fusion rifles are high-damage, mid range cannons. They're tuned to a specific channel of energy, and can wreck _anything_. Drawbacks are charging time, recoil, and reload.

"Sidearms are standard semi-auto pistols. Not that much useful outside of close combat, but can compete with shotguns. Low impact, fast reload, and good rate of fire.

"These three beauties are classified as heavy weapons. Machine guns, rocket launchers, and swords. Like secondaries, they're tied to different energy channels and can really mess up someone's day.

"Machine guns have two types; giant magazine with no stability whatsoever and the slow heavy hitters. Depending on what you're shooting at, this thing can clear a whole room or knock out a leader.

"Rocket launchers are the same throughout, designed for maximum damage on a large area. Their rockets are very difficult to control, so if you miss, you need switch weapons.

"These swords are powerful, but the blades themselves are solid energy. When the charge runs out, the blade disappears. I've heard of a few Titans bashing Hive to death with just the hilts. So, any questions?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Um, yeah. Can you repeat that, please? Just slower?"

Before the elder Hunter could respond, Dmitri voiced his support for Hiccup. "He does have a point. I didn't catch half the stuff you said, and I'm sure Banshee is in the same boat. Right?"

"What was Hurricane talking about again?" said Exo half-grumbled.

"I rest my case. You know, Hiccup could have a better time down in the shooting range. What do you say?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure. Can Toothless come as well?"

"He's a Guardian, of course he can go," Krayt cajoled.

The fireteam got to an open range not long after. Dmitri was late, having to access his vault for the different weapons. A large table, used mostly for organizing magazines, was cleared for the arsenal.

Hiccup picked the hand cannon first. It had a deep red barrel and grip with a black frame and trigger. He tested the weight in his right hand, then switched to the left and back again. Following Hurricane's earlier action, the young Hunter twisted his wrist counterclockwise, the chamber rolling out and dropping the magazine into his left hand. He reinserted the mag and flicked the chamber back into the frame.

"Alright, I think I got this," he said, mostly to himself. He took aim at the bullseye in the distance, checked his breathing, and fired.

The shot raced to the target and hit it a few inches to the right. Hiccup, on the other hand, was not prepared for the powerful recoil and stumbled back, his arm shaking from the unexpected kick. Seeing where his shot landed, he decided to switch hands. A few onlookers were surprised at the new Guardian's dominant hand, but he ignored them. Hiccup aimed, breathed, and fired. This time, the mark was almost dead-center.

Hurricane motioned for Hiccup to continue practicing. Dmitri went over to the Night Fury. "You sure he hasn't worked with this kind of thing before?"

"Positive," the dragon snorted. "Just wait til you see what _I_ can do." The two then turned back to Hiccup, who had emptied the magazine during their short talk. The target had a small cluster of holes situated just above and to the right of its center.

"Nice work, but don't make your decisions yet. Try out the rest."

Hiccup continued with the pulse rifle, Hawksaw. His first two bursts traveled around the target, while his next ones were more concentrated, but not by much. Understandably, he found the gun to not be very efficient with its ammunition and moved on.

Two auto rifles were laid out, each one of the types 'Cane had spoken of before. Hiccup chose the larger magazine and aimed at the reset target. However, he did not expect a slew of bullets throwing themselves out of the barrel. The recoil threw his aim off and multiple projectiles ricocheted through the range. Some Guardians in the area took cover in case they got hit, but got back up when the sounds ended.

Hiccup voiced an apology, but Dmitri interrupted. "Don't worry. Quite a few people make the mistake of holding the trigger. The key with auto rifles is to burst-fire, a group of bullets with each squeeze of the trigger."

"But why not use pulse rifles then?"

"Pulse rifles fire a set amount. With these auto rifles, you select how many you fire. Now go on and try the other one."

The second auto rifle was a smooth black-and-red frame, the word "SUROS" printed on the side. "This one feels... powerful," Hiccup remarked when he picked the gun up.

"That there is the SUROS Regime. Actual model itself is extremely rare. Very powerful. Give it a go."

Unlike the last weapon, which sprayed bullets like a waterfall, this one had a steady rhythm. Hiccup felt each bullet launch.

Eventually, the young Hunter had tested almost all the available weapons. He felt the most comfortable with hand cannons, scout rifles, and sniper rifles. Machine guns gave him a _very_ hard time, especially the ones with large magazines (the fact that the weapon he used _talked_ did not help matters whatsoever, to its name's irony). The only heavy weapon he could use effectively was the sword, as he didn't have the strength to hold the other ones still.

 _On the plus side, I didn't destroy anything_ , he thought to himself. "Well, bud, doesn't seem like I've lost too much of my edge." Hiccup eased his aching shoulders as the group walked back to the courtyard.

Toothless scoffed. "On still targets. Let's get in the sky and see how well you do then."

"I'm not hearing anything about your skills, mister."

"Please. I _never_ miss. Or have you forgotten that?" the dragon boasted, a smirk on his face as he playfully batted Hiccup with a paw.

Krayt saw an opportunity here. "500 glimmer says you do miss."

Toothless looked at the Titan like he was insane, then failed to keep himself from laughing. Hiccup asked out loud, "This glimmer is your form of currency, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

The Hunter turned and entered his bet. "10,000 glimmer says he doesn't miss." The other Guardians, including some nearby stopped whatever they were doing.

"Is he kidding?"

"10,000? That's enough to drop most accounts."

Krayt remained smug. "Alright. Get your weapons, armor, and a ship from Holliday. Meet me in the Cosmodrome's Mothyards." He moved ahead to prepare... and also make sure he had 10,000 glimmer.

* * *

The Fireteam, minus 20 who had to stay behind to tend to another Exo, landed in the Russian Cosmodrome. Dmitri and Hurricane had fur lining on their armor, the Hunter's hood lined on the interior. Hiccup was wearing a full set of Brusilov 1.0 armor, while Toothless still had his automatic tail fin on.

"Welcome to the Cosmodrome, cold as always," the elder Hunter introduced, gesturing to the ruinous wasteland. A few snowflakes could be seen dropping like leaves every now and then.

"At least there isn't a blizzard."

"I don't find it _that_ cold to be honest," Hiccup commented. "Feels like Berk during Devastating Winter." Toothless agreed with his brother.

Dmitri shrugged. "Anyways, the Mothyards are just over that ridge. Krayt said he's been keeping the area clear of Devils, so we shouldn't be interrupted by anything." Their sparrows were summoned and ready to go.

"See you there, then." Hiccup jumped onto Toothless, who launched into the sky. The Titan and Hunter watched the brothers do a loop before flying to the Mothyards. They got on their sparrows and followed the duo.

 _"What happened here?"_ Hiccup asked, apparently looking down at the area below.

"The Collapse. Not many records of it, so people have different theories."

 _"And these things?"_

 _"Old Russian transport planes scrapped down for metal and parts. A graveyard."_

The sparrow riders cleared the ridge. "We can see you three now. Be there in a few seconds."

"Anything you need me to do while we're down here?" Hurricane asked.

 _"Yeah. 'Cane, could you stay down there with my shield? Um, it's the target... for the first part, anyway."_

"First part?" Hurricane repeated, jumping his sparrow and walking to the phalanx shield. Sure enough, a target was painted on the front. "That means there's a second part. And since I'm down here, that means I'm not going to like that second part."

 _"Yup, you summed it all up. You're the second target."_

Back in front of the Skywatch Complex, Toothless and Hiccup were on the edge of the rock face. Hurricane and Krayt's shield were propped against the fuselage of a plane in the distance. "So I'll shoot the shield first, then Toothless does the same?"

Krayt just nodded for his answer.

"But won't we damage the thing?"

"Nope. Cabal shields are made of starship-grade alloys. Only thing you'll do is scratch the paint." The Titan looked at Toothless and muttered a silent "I hope."

Hiccup aimed down his sniper rifle's scope. With this magnification, he could just make out the layered circle on the thick slab of metal. He fired and saw the hole form in the paint, just a smidgen off-center. The Hunter got back onto his feet. "Okay. Your turn, bud."

Toothless smirked at Krayt, then turned towards the target. "Watch and learn, Viking." He saw the large shield and built up the gas in his mouth. A few seconds later, a purple ball of plasma raced forward. Its speed and size forced Hurricane to roll away before it hit and formed a cloud of smoke.

Krayt rushed to the railing, trying to see what became of his artifact. Not seeing anything, he summoned his sparrow and shot to its position. What he saw shocked him enough for the Titan to fall off his vehicle. His beloved shield was bent inwards a few degrees and all the paint had been scorched off. "Holy smokes."

 _"Well? How did Toothless do?"_ Hiccup asked over the comms.

Krayt didn't respond. Instead, he put the thing onto his back and dashed back to the Skywatch. Once he was there, he laid his prize on the ground, Dmitri whistling at the sight of the thing. Arms crossed, the green Titan asked the Night Fury, "Was that at full blast?"

"Of course it wasn't. If it was, everything around it would be blasted into next quarter-moon... uh, week."

"Looks like the Cabal have something to worry about now," Dmitri quipped.

 _"Um, Krayt? You need to come down here. I think I found a piece of your shield."_

Krayt's eyes widened underneath his helmet. In five seconds, the man was back at 'Cane's location. Well, previous, because the Hunter wasn't showing up on the radar. He looked around in vain, but noticed that the black form in front of the Skywatch was gone.

He heard a faint screaming noise that quickly became louder, and finally figured it all out. "'Cane, you rotten son of a..."

* * *

 **(AN) - Hope you all had a good December 25th, cuz Krayt sure didn't. Next chapter, it'll be a certain Hunter's turn. Wink, wink. Now for the reviews:**

 **Telron - Yeah. While the Taken weren't featured in this chapter, I do have plans for them and the Cabal as well.**

 **Link234521 - We will be seeing more of the Twilight House later on, especially when we get to the Dreadnought.**

 **Spartan-100 - While Hiccup didn't destroy the range, he certainly did make a few people duck and cover. How else to creep him than to let him use Super Good Advice for a spell?**

 **Thank you all for your reading and comments, folks. If you're liking this story and are an HTTYD fan, go ahead and give my other stories a look through. As always, I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rez and Church belongs to Link 234521.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 6

The bright, yellow sun of Sol was brilliant this close up. While there was no use putting Guardians on surface patrol, Shaxx had explained to the Cabal Bracus how important Mercury was to training them. The now machine-world featured a unique geometric terrain that many hoped they would not see it spread any more than it has on Venus and Mars. While Ta'aan preferred tactics combined with brute force, he knew that learning whatever you can of your opponent could mean the difference between victory or defeat.

That's why he had his Ghost, Thrawn, put whatever would be useful on his helmet's HUD. He was currently in his Harvester, modified to keep up with and surpass the Tower's own ships. The Centurion was alone in the vessel; if this were an actual combat drop, he'd be leading a large team of fellow Twilight Guardians into the fray. _A true leader_ fights _alongside his comrades._

Ta'aan studied this match's opponents. Two Titans, Russell Hyde of Freja Team and July-4 of Fireworks. The former was a hard-hitting Striker who focused on consolidating his targets before dropping a Havoc on them. He was headstrong at first, but would see the bigger picture of the battle before too long. July was most noted for his demolitions as a Sunbreaker, making entrances and exits into and from structures should the need arise. The Exo worked well in a team, but that required teamwork itself from his comrades.

He scoffed at the Hunter's profile. Rez, from Fireteam Nero Bianco. Ta'aan's views differed on Hunters; while he did respect their prowess on the battlefield, he saw many of them as cowards always hiding behind their sniper rifles, fleeing when the enemy spots them. He only needed to skim through Rez's profile to know which category he fell into.

Three flashes of light signaled that the others had come and they could proceed. All six ships shot towards Mercury's surface, the diamonds and lines of Vex energy channels visible. They rendezvoused at the Burning Shrine. The Bracus transmatted onto the surface and joined his team, carrying the Alpha Team banner.

An Eliksni Huntress, Vura, stood at his right side. Her silver-and-lime-green gear stood out in the blinding sunlight, a small lock of violet hair flowing out of her modified Mask of the Third Man. Her choice of colors didn't hinder her stealth whatsoever. While she was a master Bladedancer, the former Devil had high hopes of becoming a Bladeslinger like Firewing. Two Arc knives sat on her belt, a green hand cannon in her upper right hand.

An Exo Titan was on Ta'aan's left, bearing black armor with navy blue stripes. The Centurion flashed a toothy grin underneath his helmet. Lucks was one of the founding members, or at least supporter, of the Twilight House. He was an excellent marksman, Patience and Time in his hands.

The opponent team won't know what hit them.

The match began and Bravo stuck together. They momentarily took cover in a room, red lines dancing on their radar. July took the role of team leader. "Alright guys, we can do this. Hyde, I'll draw them out for-"

The Striker rolled into the open and got a sniper round through his skull for his effort.

"You. Crap! Rez, find some-" July turned around to see Rez running back the way they came. The Exo saw an arm with a knife in its hand swing towards the fleeing Hunter. Rez fell to his knees and screamed in inhumanly pain for half a second before another knife uncloaked and buried itself into the back of Rez's helmet. Church popped out as soon as his partner died, sighing.

His assailant: Vura. _Ohh, crap-berries._

Panicking, July reached an arm out to revive Russell. Within a second of placing his hand in the open, a round ripped through his palm. Natural movement brought his head past the wall. Next thing he knew, he was waiting for a revive.

Alpha – 1, Bravo – 0.

Next round, same positions. "I think I found my sniping spot, guys," Rez said, not a smidgen of confidence in his voice.

July was about to respond when Russell did it for him, slapping a hand on the Hunter's shoulder. "Oh, no you don't. You're staying here."

Rez ran to his spot anyways and constantly checked his tracker for opponents. He peeked through Stillpiercer's scope to see a familiar red glint on the opposite side of the map. "Whoa!" He took cover behind the pillar. He gave the other sniper the finger, taunting him and laughing uncontrollably, "Missed me, you mothe-Aaagghh!" His middle finger got shot off his hand, and he immediately brought it to his chest. "Son of a b-!"

He never saw the large slice of red on his HUD or heard the thundering footsteps until it hit him, _literally_. Rez was painfully slammed into the wall, all pain in his right hand replaced with the flares from the rest of his body. The last thing he saw was a large gloved fist racing into his face.

Ta'aan took a few steps back and looked in Lucks' direction. The Titan gave a two-finger salute before switching to an auto rifle and lighting up the adjacent hallway. A third skull appeared under Bravo Team.

Alpha – 2, Bravo – 0.

Round three saw Vura get taken out by a Striker charge, followed by a crippling hook to her head. Rez managed to put a few skip rounds in Lucks' direction, but the ricochets missed. His counterpart hacked into Bravo's comm channel and blared out _"Can't Touch This"_ before sending a few bullets of his own back. The Hunter retaliated and fired...

...at July-4's head, the Titan flying out of the central corridor. Rez's shock ended up putting another head injury on his list.

Bravo received heavy ammunition on Round four, much to their relief. Unfortunately for Russell, he ran right into Ta'aan and was stomped into the ground before he could use his machine gun. Rez fired a tracking shot from his Ash Factory, which hit the Centurion's jumppack. He launched into the air and got stuck in the ceiling before the equipment exploded and killed him.

"Hahahaha! Flying is easy, but landing is hard!" Rez laughed aloud, but he stopped as soon he felt gloved three-fingered hands tracing along his body. "Oh-"

"You won't be," Vura teased flirtatiously before driving a knife into the Hunter's crotch for the second time. She let him whimper and scream in pain for a second, then drove her second knife into his leg, quickly dropping him to the ground. The Eliksni walked away, smiling. "Lucks, dear, how are you doing?"

 _"Screw it."_ was the response, followed by a loud rocket explosion on the Titan's end. Everyone's HUDs showed July as both killing Lucks and himself.

All six Guardians were brought back, although Church was a bit late with reviving Rez. At Alpha's end, Lucks answered the Eliksni completely this time. "Vura, please don't call me that. You know that busts my concentration."

"Focus on the battle at hand, you two," Ta'aan ordered. "You can love later."

Bravo was well-coordinated (e.i. sober) this time, the fact that this would likely be the last round of the match now apparent. Hyde put up a Ward of Dawn, July and Rez joining him inside. The Sunbreaker had his Super ready, but he knew he had to make it count this time.

The Exo's thoughts were broken when Vura landed inside the shield. The Eliksni was blinded and took a shotgun blast to the face, but not before she dropped a swarm grenade. The tiny explosive drones focused on Hyde, severely wounding him. The pain broke his concentration and the Ward of Dawn dropped.

A trio of rockets arched into the wall next to them, almost killing the recovering Titan. July fired a suppressing burst of fire from his auto rifle, hearing Ta'aan's jumppack propel the Cabal towards safety. July turned to their Hunter and nodded.

Rez shadestepped into the corridor, his bow at the ready. One shadowshot burrowed into the wall on his left, the second landing on his right. An outburst came from the same area and Rez shadestepped again to the source. As he exited his roll, he fired his final shadowshot at the ensnared black-and-blue Titan. Lucks shouted in pain as his body was ripped into nothingness. "This way's clear!"

The Hunter turned back to see July spasm as blue lighting streaks jumped across his body. The Exo was then blasted backwards, leading the way for a barrage of rockets to shake the ground. Rez tossed a vortex grenade at the approaching Centurion, who continued his barrage with his slug rifle instead.

Russell, fully recovered now, flanked the Bracus. He shoulder-charged into the unsuspecting Cabal, but it only staggered him. Before he knew it, the Titan's back and other various bones were broken and his Ghost was out for revival. Through the construct, he saw Ta'aan throw his corpse like a spear in Rez's direction.

Now that the grenade was gone and the remaining target was behind cover, the Centurion ran through the corridor and turned right. Reaching a large hand out, he revived Vura, who gave a short growl/purr in appreciation. The Huntress then rolled off the balcony, cloaking as she fell.

Rez saw the second blip on his radar and knew he was screwed, no two ways about it. He focused his attention on Vura's approach, fearing the female Eliksni more than the Cabal Bracus. He saw the shimmer in the air, but it went past and back into the corner too fast for him to effectively target. He felt something grab his kneeling leg and let out a curse.

He was thrown into the air and slammed into the ground on his back. Before he could even register what happened, he was flying through the air again and his helmeted face connected with the now shattered rock. Rez's face was in shock, eyes wide as he was held upside. Two more times of his face hitting the ground, then he was on his back again. He could barely hear Ta'aan mutter something in his language as the Cabal stomped off. Whimpering in pain, Rez's mind was only saying _kill me now_ as Vura came into view.

"Maybe next time, you won't try to flirt with me," she said sternly before planting a knife in his body, ending him and the match.

* * *

When Fireteam Dragon returned to the Tower, the Courtyard was near empty, save for the vendors and a few bored or disappointed Guardians. These Guardians perked up as they saw the state of Krayt's shield. Everyone knew that whatever the Cabal used to make those things was invulnerable to small arms fire, even the rockets from launchers or Interceptors. To see such a thing damaged like it was would quickly head the current rumors floating around.

"What the heck happened to you?" a relaxing Titan asked, getting onto his feet. Lucks' tan face and blue optics moved between the Dragon and his shield. Both were bearing heavy scoring, the faint purple marks obviously Void.

" _He_ happened," Krayt responded, pointing a finger towards Hiccup and Toothless, the former talking to Banshee. The Night Fury noticed the gesture and sent a very smug smile back to the green Titan. He muttered something under his breath and returned to Lucks. "Why are you here? Didn't Triton leave already?"

"Oh, he did. I'm just here to keep an eye on Firewing while he covers for Cayde. That, and I just got back from Crucible."

Hurricane joined in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You mean to tell me Cayde's not here?"

"Yeah. Cayde swindled him into taking over for a bit. Only thing keeping Fire happy right now is the glimmer he's makin' until he comes back." Lucks shot Hurricane a look that basically said _'You know what's going on'_.

"What can I say? It's a Hunter thing, but I don't do any of that." Krayt scoffed at the claim. "Anymore," Hurricane added. "The person you should be glaring at is Krayt. He's been doing quite a bit of betting recently."

"Hey, I'm just off to a rough start."

"Sure, you're just down a shield and 10,000 glimmer," Dmitri explained, much to his brother-in-arms' embarrassment.

Lucks' jaw dropped. "10,000?! What did you do, crash your ship again?"

"If I did, I'd be truly dead right now. No, you should be talking to Hiccup and Toothless. Speaking of which..." Krayt pointed an arm to the duo.

"Hey, guys. Just needed to ask if we're doing anything else today," the young Hunter said, Fireball and Toothless' Ghost hovering close by.

"Nothing much, unless we hear otherwise from the Vanguard," the white-and-red Dragon replied.

"Thanks. I have a project I need to work on with Toothless here." Hiccup scratched the Night Fury behind the ears, causing the dragon to smile. "If I'm lucky, it shouldn't take more than a day or so."

"Good luck, then. If you ever need help building something, feel free to ask us or your Ghost. 20 in particular; he does have a workshop."

"Thanks. Come on, bud. Let's see how long it takes to find our room." The man and dragon went off to the Tower's interior.

Krayt looked at Lucks. He needed a pick-me-up after what happened, so he asked, "Speaking of Crucible, was Vura there?" The green Titan chuckled as the Death member groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

'You lost your life, your Light trying to end another.'

The membrane climbed up the armored form as it knelt in the pitch black.

'Your friends thought you dead, and avenged you tenfold.'

It crawled over the chestplate, turning from cosmic blue to space.

'Now avenge yourself hundredfold. Lead again.'

The blanket enveloped the figure's bowed head, a bright white star on its face.

"What is your command, my Liege?"

'Suppress the Light with your own, my Right Hand.'

The Taken rose and raised his head, a dark smile forming on his face, the symbol of the King emblazoned on his old Mark.

* * *

 **(AN) - There you are. Rez gets his butt kicked by the best, we get hints towards a certain Hunter subclass, and a new threat rises. Onto the reviews:**

 **Link234521 - Hopefully, this chapter made up for the last.**

 **Spartan-100 - Super Good Advice doesn't talk in-game, but it is a big part of the weapon's lore. If you haven't, I suggest reading about it. As for the damage against the Cabal... well, those rockets _are_ faster than arrows and bolas.**

 **I'll try to move a bit back into Hiccup and Toothless next time, as well as make more of his abilities known. Until then, keep on keepin' on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters of Red vs. Blue belong to Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 7

"Dang. You're a pretty quick learner," 20 commented as he watched the newest Dragons in his workshop. He was certainly impressed by Hiccup's skills, considering the time the young man had lived in. On one of the tables was a leather and metal saddle, the former a shade of black that matched Toothless' scales.

"I did work in a forge since I was six, so as soon as I see a tool, I've got a good impression of what it's for." Hiccup examined his work, trying to root out any errors from memory alone. When he didn't find any, he picked it up.

Toothless perked up at that moment. "Is it finally ready?" he asked, eager to get into the air. The dragon did his best to not accidentally touch anything, but he still knocked a few things over. He used his mouth to put a tool back on a shelf. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You were doing what you could." To be frank, 20/20 wanted to see if Hiccup's saddle would work.

The Hunter laid it on the Night Fury's back and checked the different straps, making sure they were positioned right. He looked into his brother's face. "Tell me if something feels wrong, bud." Toothless nodded and kept still as the harness was tightened against his body. Hiccup double-checked the straps, then took a few steps back. "Alright, Toothless. Let's see if it works."

"Right." Toothless relaxed and moved around. He rolled his shoulders and raised a foreleg. The muscles underneath felt the pressure, but it wasn't constricting. He put the paw back on the floor, then tested the other leg. "Hiccup, I think the left side needs to be tightened just a bit." Hiccup made the adjustment and Toothless tried it again. The touch was the same as the previous leg.

He assumed several combat stances, then laid down the floor. Hiccup cleared a spot, then did a signal. Toothless rolled over onto his back, then onto his belly. "Yup. I say it's ready for the next phase."

Hiccup didn't even need to hear a clarification. He jumped on the saddle and hooked his left foot onto the pedal. While he still had to build the actual tail fin and line, the harness was top priority. Toothless already had his automatic prosthetic, so why waste time building something that wasn't necessary right now?

The dragon wanted to take off from where he was, but he remembered the tools lying around and made his way to one of the unoccupied repair bays. He stopped with a clear exit path, waiting for Hiccup to double-check everything again.

"Okay, saddle's good. Straps, check. Safety lines," he tested each one, "Yup. Good to go, buuuuud!" Hiccup yelled out the last part as Toothless shot like a torpedo into the night sky.

Once again, they were in their element. The stars shone bright, even against the lights emanating from the City. The Traveler was illuminated from both directions, and the white surface contrasted against the distant dark.

Toothless rose higher and higher, his lungs and heart vibrating like a drumbeat with every pulse and breath. Soon, he had breached his record with Hiccup. Before, the duo would never have been able to reach this height with injury on the rider's part. But now, with his armor and helmet, the only thing they could do was see how high the ceiling was now.

They found it when Toothless couldn't go any higher, lest he fall of oxygen deprivation. Both of them looked down to see the top of the Traveler and the furthest reaches of the City opposite the Tower. The view was incredible, even if the horizon was covered with thick cloud cover.

Hiccup took a deep breath and disconnected his safety lines, Toothless hearing the well-known click of the clasps. "What do you say, Toothless? One more for old times sake?"

"And to start anew? Of course." The dragon got himself ready, but paused. "Wait. Start off with a bang or just normal?"

"Come on, bud. Don't tell me you've forgotten they're both the same," the rider remarked. He whooped out in joy as Toothless arched up and fired a blast towards the stars. Upside down, they dropped and dove back to the Tower.

The two separated in midair and spun around like a spiral, laughing like maniacs with their overflowing excitement. The wind screamed in their ears, but they could hear each other perfectly. Arms and wings wide open, they breached the lowest of the clouds. And not once did they bother to slow down.

* * *

Cayde was working late in the Hall of Guardians. His escapade reached the ears of Ikora and Zavala, and thus was punished to compiling the nightly reports for both of his colleagues.

"Ugh. I have _got_ to get out of this Tower," he muttered, shaking his head. His yellow optics caught the shadow racing down outside the window. He stared outside, looking for it. The Exo was about to return to his work when the shadow reappeared, shooting back into the sky, the sudden shock sending him a few steps back. This time, though, he saw two blue contrails against the black form, but it was only a glimpse as he rolled down the stairs.

 _What the hell is that Hunter doing?_

He made a note to find and reprimand/congratulate the Hunter that scared the bolts out of him. He also made a note not to mention that last part; he had a reputation to keep with Ikora and Zavala.

* * *

" **Hiccup, you need to get up.** "

Nothing.

" **Guardian, wake up!** "

Still nothing.

"Here, let me do it." Fireball moved back for the dragon. Toothless smiled, then licked Hiccup repeatedly. "Hiccup, get up or so help me, I will smash my tail!"

"You wouldn't dare, Toothless," the Hunter mumbled out. The Night Fury's response was to bat his rider's head several times. "Alright, alright. I'm up. What time is it?"

"Earlier than I'd like," Toothless answered, sneaking a look at his Ghost, who he aptly named Torch. The construct was a pain in the tail sometimes, but he tolerated it. "Get your gear on and let's go."

"W-What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

" **I'll explain on the way,** " Fireball stated.

Hiccup and Toothless, both aboard their bought and paid for Phaeton, met the rest of the team in orbit. At first, they were astounded at the view of Earth, the giant blue marble slowly rotating, the sun shining in the distance. But their observations would have to wait.

 _"Everyone, listen up. I will only say this once. We got Taken energy readings in the Cosmodrome, big ones. A Fireteam down there has City explorers with them and needs immediate evac. This is a search-and-rescue until those civvies are out, then it's purge. Follow me in."_

The Dragon BKR swung into the planet's atmosphere, the accompanying four ships close behind. As they got closer to their destination, they could see the white-blue beams of energy forming in the sky and then blasting to the ground. The ground came into view, revealing a war-zone. Fallen and Taken fighting each other, the former slowly losing.

 _"Only one full day and the patterns were found. Now..."_ 20 left the sentence hanging.

 _"This is Gulch Team requesting immediate assistance. Anyone copy? Over."_

 _"Gulch, Dragons are coming. Get your position fortified, we're coming to you."_

 _"Thank God. I'm sending our coordinates now. Doc, get down!"_

The channel ended and the quintet flew over the Divide. Six figures landed on the snowy ground, the two newer recruits fortunately not feeling queasy.

"Double time it, boys," Dmitri ordered. "Gulch is holed up at the Forgotten Shore. Hiccup, you and Toothless get airborne. Give them air support until we arrive."

Hiccup nodded and expertly mounted Toothless. The duo leaped into the sky and shot to the location. Below, the Taken were advancing towards a building situated on top of a small plateau, keeping whoever was inside behind cover with their fire. Weapons fire erupted from the building, taking down a few invaders with each barrage.

"Looks like there's only one way those things can reach the building. If I can destroy that bridge, that'll give them some breathing room," Toothless pointed out, waiting for Hiccup's command.

The Hunter nodded. "Go for it, bud."

Toothless pulled up into the sky, looped, and dove. The air let loose his species' signature scream, making the fire stop momentarily. The dragon fired a large ball of plasma at the Taken forces. It collided with the ground and crumbled the natural bridge. The Taken now had no direct way to reach the beleaguered group.

Hiccup looked behind to see the damage, then saw four sparrows racing out of the winding canyon.

 _"Nice work, you two. See what you can do with the rest of them. We'll do what we can down here."_

Toothless proceeded to do his dive-bombing, while Hiccup took out his sniper rifle. It certainly was different than the crossbow he used, but he managed. On the move, he was showing himself as quite the marksman, very few shots missing their targets.

Eventually, the forces in the area left or were destroyed. "They're gone for now! Don't know for how long, though."

Gulch exited the building, the civilians protected in the middle. Most of the fireteam was comprised of Titans, but a maroon Warlock and a cobalt Hunter stood out. A red Titan made his way forward, Universal Remote in his hands and another model on his back. "Thank you for your assistance," he said in a gruff voice. "If you didn't come, we'd have been up crap creek without a boat."

"That's not how the saying goes, Sarge," the Warlock corrected.

"Simmons, shut up."

The cobalt Hunter came up. "I finally got the evacuation beacon ready. It would've gone a lot faster if Grif helped."

"I was busy keeping the Taken away!" an orange one complained.

Hurricane and Dmitri had their heads down, trying to ignore the other team's banter.

Krayt leaned towards 20 and whispered, "500 glimmer Dragon loses his temper."

"You're on." was the short reply.

Dmitri spoke up, "Alright, that's enough! Listen, we'll help you with the civvies until the evac ship comes by. After that, we're cleaning up the rest of the place with you or without you." The fireteam leader readied his weapon and nodded for the others to set up a perimeter.

"It feels like someone is watching us," a blue Titan commented not long after. Gulch sobered up and scanned the surrounding area. While Caboose wasn't a person you could easily listen to, his seemingly paranoia had gotten Gulch out of some pretty tough situations. Dragon saw the act and also tensed up. Nothing happened.

A sniper rifle shot sounded, followed by screams. One of the City explorers was ripped away and into a miniature black hole. Both disappeared simultaneously.

"What the hell?!" Grif yelled in shock as another shot rang out. Another explorer dropped to the dirt and snow, dead.

By now, everyone was in cover. Dmitri called out to Hiccup and Toothless, "Get in the air and try to spot the guy."

"Where are those shots coming from?" Sarge asked.

Simmons peeked his head out and looked around, but pulled back when a shot burrowed into the concrete and rebar. He did it again and found it. "Scope on the ridge, dead ahead!"

The cobalt Titan from earlier and an aquamarine Titan pulled their rifles out. As they readied, the scream from earlier came back, followed by an explosion that blew out the attacker's spot.

* * *

He teleported away seconds before the plasma impacted the rock. With the sunlight, he saw the black form race past, as well as its rider. He had never seen the thing before, but that did not matter.

One shot was all he needed.

The Right Hand aimed Willtaker at the creature's head...

And fired.

Its flight faltered, then vanished as it fell to the ground. It landed with a loud _THUD_ , carving a trench through the wet ground. The rider, a Hunter, was lying nearby.

Already, he was suspicious. A precise shot, yet its will stayed. Anything else was guaranteed to kill, or at least severely wound, the victim.

A Ghost had risen from the thing's corpse, black and woodland on its shell. _So it was a Guardian, then. No matter._

He raised his rifle again, the construct of the Traveler in his crosshairs.

A hail of bullets knocked his shot off-course. He turned to see nine other Guardians charging towards him, weapons firing. An explosive sound erupted in the direction of the two who were shot down, followed by an inhuman roar.

What the Right Hand saw made him glare at everyone. Then he pulled himself out of this dimension.

* * *

'Give your will to me.'

"No."

'Surrender.'

"Never."

'You will listen to me.'

"I... listen... to NO ONE! I AM THE ALPHA OF BERK AND THE BARBARIC ARCHIPELAGO! I HAVE ENDED TWO MONSTERS PERSONALLY! YOU WILL BE THE THIRD!"

Fury unbound, his fire glowed and spread. His muscles burned with new hate for this King.

 _I have spent my early years under another. I... hurt my brother under the second._

 _I_ will not _be swayed a third time._

With that, he returned, his vision red, his body blue.

* * *

 **(AN) - Hope you liked this one, everyone. At first, I was going to end the chapter at "And fired.", but I didn't breach 2,000 words _and_ I did promise we'd see our favorite Night Fury's abilities. Now Toothless' class should be easily recognizable, as well as who his least favorite being in the system is. Review time;**

 **Link234521 - I'll put Reaper and Lightning in the next chapter as they help Dragon, don't worry.**

 **Spartan-100 - The only thing they'd need then is Hiccup's luck.**

 **Adipose1913 - Yeah, I found myself going on a bit of a rabbit trail there. Trying to make it enjoyable while also progressing with the story. Either way, thanks for your words.**

 **Well, have a pleasant last day of 2015, everyone. And good luck to you Iron Banner participants. See you next chapter.**

 **(Edited on 1/31/16)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Light language warning ahead. I know I have this rated T, but I'm careful like that. Fallout belongs to Bethesda and I do not own the Expendables.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 8

Hiccup regained consciousness, the daze ebbing away to the tune of the waves close by. That was the first thing he heard. The second thing he heard was a voice spewing expletives no human has even heard of like a fountain. It took him a bit to make the connection between the voice and Toothless.

He opened his eyes and wasn't blinded by the sunlight. Straight above was blue sky and a few clouds. Slowly, he got up, his body still recovering from the impact.

He tried to remember what exactly happened. He and Toothless were flying past the sniper. A shot rang out and Toothless jerked as though he was hit by something. They fell to the ground and Hiccup was somehow thrown off and away.

 _Toothless!_

Any sluggishness immediately left his body. He looked around, expecting (and certainly not hoping) to see his brother's body nearby, injured. Instead, the Night Fury was on his four paws, teeth out, snarling, searching for something. That wasn't the weird part.

His body was showing his alpha pattern, but he was also wreathed in electric blue flames. Hiccup knew that most dragons were fireproof on the outside, but Toothless wore them like any Monstrous Nightmare would.

"T-Toothless?" he asked in shock and amazement. The curses stopped as the dragon gave its hostile attention to the man, thin black slits on _very_ angry green eyes. While not the same pose, that face unearthed memories that Hiccup had accepted and forgiven, but never wanted to experience again.

At that time, they had been best friends. After that, they were and still are brothers. And if Hiccup's fears were true, his heart would be irreparable.

"Bud, it's me," Hiccup soothed, trying to calm both Toothless and himself.

Toothless took audible, deep breaths. He blinked his eyes several times, pupils dilating, the flames on his body dissipating, his natural black color returning. "Hiccup?" The man smiled, and was tackled by the Fury.

Unfortunately, the moment was cut too short when Dmitri stepped up. "Well, we certainly have no doubt which Guardian class you fit into, Toothless. Are both of you alright?"

"We're fine, nothing is broken."

"Good, cuz we still have a mission to do." The white-and-red Titan turned to Gulch Team. "Sarge, I want you and your team to stay here in case the Taken return."

"Of course. We'll give those Taken bastards an ass-whooping they won't forget and take anything they'll give us!" the man proclaimed, pumping his shotgun.

Dragon groaned at the Gulch leader. "Alright. Comms are lighting up about Taken appearing in full force here, so expect some reinforcements eventually. Dragons, we'll loop back through the Skywatch and make our way to the Rocketyards from there."

A thunderous roar sounded from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a black Cabal warship that just entered low orbit. Harvesters were already deploying and heading to their location.

"There's Twilight," Krayt said.

"We'll link up with fireteams along the way. Let's move it, soldiers!"

* * *

With some unexpected assistance from the House of Kings, the Dragons managed to push the Taken forces to the actual Skywatch grounds. Even in battle against a common enemy, the Kings did not trespass into the Devils' territory. As soon as the team stepped out of their land, the Kings retreated to fortify the Terrestial Complex and prepare for a possible counterattack.

They reached open ground again to see a battlefield. The Devils posted here were fighting for their lives alongside their Twilight brethren. Most of the Twilights here were Eliksni, but a Cabal suppressing squad was planted near the edge of a cliff, the height giving the group's Colossus a wide field of view.

In the center of the Skywatch was a large contingent of Taken and Hive working as one. Thrall, Taken or not, were swarming out of the Jovian Complex through the Seeder embedded in the building. Acolytes unleashed shredder fire, their counterparts forming Eyes. Knights attempted to blast their opponents into the open, so their melee division could slice them to pieces. Wizards provided toxic smoke screens, ash covered figures racing out.

And smack-dab in the heart of the Hive was a single Bladedancer. She carved through them with the power of a falchion and the precision of a scalpel. Her body was crackling and sparking with Arc energy, each slice or thrust seemingly taking down a number of thrall and acolytes. When the blue light vanished, the wielder did as well, only to return on the front lines, picking off heavy targets with a unique hand cannon and explosive arrows from a hand-built bow.

"Predator's got a big, juicy herd," Hurricane commented before joining the fray, throwing his knives with pinpoint accuracy. The Hive and Taken were so tightly packed together that the Gunslinger didn't even need to focus for a precision kill. Not that he needed to.

The scream of a Night Fury broke the air once again, barely noticeable above the noise of battle. A purple fireball of plasma rocketed towards the mob. The smoke cleared to show a massive hole in the middle of the enemy's ranks, bodies turning to dust and leaving behind scorched and half-melted armor. However, the breach was filled within seconds to where any damage done was near invisible.

Reloading his rifle, Dmitri charged at the combined army, an Ahamkara's roar blasting out of his helmet's speakers. He jumped high into the air, using a piece of rubble as a launching pad, then slammed his fists into the heart of the battle. The Dragon's Landing shook the ground like an earthquake, a tsunami of fire flooding out from the epicenter instead of Arc waves. All around him, enemies burned to ash or were instantly vaporized. His vision became blue-purple as Krayt erected a Ward of Dawn over the recovering Titan. The rest of the gang, minus Hiccup and Toothless who were providing air support, converged on the shield, as did Reaper.

"You're late to the party, Dragons," she berated, firing her arrows through the energy field separating them from possible death.

"Sorry, had to bring the balloons and cake. Gulch took our invitations," Dragon replied in the same sarcastic tone. The group's weapons were jutting out of the Ward of Dawn just enough that the bullets wouldn't be stopped. Hive and Taken fell around them as the Devils and Twilights slowly moved in to push them back.

"Gulch? Why the hell did you go to them?"

"Civvies," Krayt answered abruptly, trying to keep his focus on the barrier.

"Oh, that explains a lot."

Hurricane groaned. "This is just like Budapest all over again."

Reaper snorted at the remark. "You and I remember that mission very differently," she countered, launching a lightning arrow into the crowd. "And we didn't have to mess with Taken back then."

"But at least we don't have any ogres yet."

"True, but you just jinxed everyone here by saying that."

"Now's not the time for a date, you two," 20/20 observed.

"Especially now!" Krayt half-yelled as the barrier flickered at an increasing rate. "Ah, screw it. 20!"

The Ward of Dawn dissipated as 20 slammed his own fists into the ground, the move giving the team some breathing space as thralls rushed in. One side of the Darkness' armada fell as the other belligerents broke through their lines. Eliksni Bladedancers unsheathed their shock blades and cut into the Hive like a knife. Legionaries and Phalanxes pushed the Hive and Taken into the Jovian Complex, the sole Colossus spraying the interior with microrocket fire. The Devils didn't dare enter the building for understandable reasons.

A Twilight Captain approached the team, his Warlock robes ending at his boots. _"Which one of you is the fireteam leader?"_

Dmitri stepped forward. "That would be me, but Reaper here isn't a Dragon."

The Captain's eyes lit up in recognition of the name/title and smiled behind his helmet. _"Then I must express our thanks for all of your help. Especially to you, Reaper. The Devils are still my people,"_ he said, revealing the House's sigil under one of his bracers, _"and they have already been through enough... If you'll excuse me, I need to help clear the Hive out of this place."_

"And we need to continue our sweep. Dragons, form up. Hiccup, how are you two doing?"

Reaper snickered at the name. "Hiccup? Seriously?"

Dmitri motioned for her to stop talking. "Alright. We'll be cleaning out the Lunar Complex and coming out to the Mothyards. Give the Twilights a hand if they need one... Right. Stay high and safe, we don't need you shot down again." The Titan cut the channel and motioned for his squad to follow him. They didn't get very far when an intrigued Reaper stood in their way.

"Who's this Hiccup you were talking to?"

"Our newest teammate. His brother Toothless is our sixth Dragon. _Literally_ ," Krayt stressed the last word as the Huntress failed to keep a straight face behind her helmet.

"Okay, who comes up with those names?"

"Cut them some slack, Predator. They're pre-Golden Age," Hurricane said, weaving past Reaper. "And we have a mission to do."

* * *

Turns out, the Lunar Complex was clean of Taken, but it was always a service to the City to wipe out the Hive that set up a home inside. The Mothyards were the same, but not without a few losses from the Twilight Guardians there. Two unlucky souls got swarmed, their Ghosts ripped to pieces. The Steppes were cleared, bottom to top, but the path to the Divide was full of the things.

The Divide itself was devoid of Devils. The only combatants here were the Taken, Guardians, and their Twilight counterparts. While the Taken were losing ground, their numbers meant that each meter was harder to take than the previous one. As before, Phalanxes and Titans held the front lines while everyone else moved in and out to take their shots. The Taken were so tightly packed that Voidwalkers, Sunbreakers, Strikers, and Nightstalkers were having a field day with their Supers.

Unlike the Skywatch, however, a majority of the Taken here were Eliksni, many of them Vandals and Captains. Several snipers were already having trouble dodging the solar wire shots, which appeared at a much higher frequency than the actual Arc shots. Their accuracy forced Toothless and Hiccup to continue evasive maneuvers constantly, which slightly decreased the Hunter's accuracy.

Four more Guardians transmatted into the war-zone. One was a Hunter wearing a trench coat and firing a hand cannon into the crowd. Two of the three Titans were side-by-side with him, launching grenades and spewing bullets like a waterfall from their own weapons. Capital Team was known as the fastest gunslingers in the Vanguard, Ross in particular with the Last Word. His companions, Nathan and James, worked well with each other, but had some trouble with the Hunter for unknown reasons.

The fourth figure and third Titan was not part of that Fireteam. In fact, she wasn't part of any fireteam. Cerberus pulled up any available information on the unknown Guardian and ended up retrieving a few buried memories. Very, _very_ few Guardians knew about her; Dmitri "Dragon" was one of them.

" **Dmitri, that's her! Lightning!** "

The Titan watched as Lightning expertly cut down the Taken with controlled bursts, each opponent being ripped to pieces. Dmitri smiled at the sight of his old mentor. "Come on, boys. She'll need backup."

"She?" Krayt asked, his helmet covering his confused face. Right now, the head Phalanxes were past Devils' Eye, keeping the Taken from moving any further. A suppressing squad had come out of the wall to their right, having removed any forces hiding along that path. Fireteam Dragon reached Lightning's position.

"Hello, ma'am," the leader greeted as though he was speaking to a superior.

"Same to you, Dmitri." Lightning landed a punch on an advancing thrall, sending back to whatever dimension it spawned from. "I don't suppose you can do a Solar Havoc and clear away some of these things." Her voice spoke with a veteran soldier's calm as the Phalanxes pressed forward.

"It's Dragon's Landing, now-"

"So you have been practicing." Her tone held a bit of unsurprise, almost as though she's seen people try and fail at it again and again.

Dmitri bit his tongue. "Yeah. I think I've got enough energy left to do another." He made a hand gesture to his teammates when a Taken Captain unleashed a Darkness Shot on them. The other Dragons on the ground caught the motion before they were blinded and followed their leader. Dmitri jumped into the air, calling what energy was left in his system to his fists. Right when he shot to the ground below, he played the Ahamkara's roar on his speakers. He hit and the earth shook with almost the same intensity as last time. A wave of fire spread out and torched any hostile it came into contact with.

Two Fists of Havoc quickly followed, the shock-waves emanating from Nathan and James. Krayt erected another Ward of Dawn over his comrade, who on his hands and knees, trying to get onto his feet with difficulty. 20 rolled in and ran to Dmitri's aid.

Another Fist of Havoc crashed onto the nearby forces, but flames erupted from the core instead of electricity. Lightning held her ground as the Taken moved back in, but they were quickly and systematically eliminated when Ross rolled in next to the Sunstriker, his Last Word scoring hits with each shot. Phalanxes flanked around and forced the Taken towards the path to the Rocketyards. Now in relative safety, Lightning and Ross returned to rest of the Dragons and Capital, Dmitri leaning slightly on 20 in exhaustion.

The female Titan observed her former student. "I thought you said you were practicing. You put too much of your energy in your Havoc. If you're going to fall from exhaustion after doing it once, you have a problem."

"Twice," he breathed.

"Excuse me?"

"This... is the second time I've done a landing... in a _single_ day. I have a limit of three a week. It's called Dragon's Landing for a reason."

"More like Dragon's Falling," she scoffed emotionlessly. "You wouldn't have that issue if you stuck around. Keep practicing. Except put less energy in your Havoc. You'd be surprised how much you're wasting." _They never do. Once they think they can do it better, they leave,_ Lightning's mind said. She rejoined the Phalanxes, opening up on the half-retreating enemies.

"That's your mentor?" Ross asked in a deep voice, nodding in Lightning's direction.

"Used to be," Dmitri answered curtly.

"You made a good choice, then. I think you should follow her advice."

"Why do you think I left?" the Dragon said as he removed his arm from 20, now standing on his own feet. He could feel his energy returning, but he knew he wasn't doing anymore Landings for the week, even with his limit.

* * *

 **(AN) - There you are. Break ends tomorrow, so I won't be updating as much. Unfortunately, FF is being a douche and not letting me see your reviews for the previous chapter. Ugh.**

 **Anyways, hope you all have a good day/night.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 9

Hiccup was tinkering (modern forging, he called it) in 20/20's workshop. The Exo was more than happy to let the inventive Hunter use the hangar space whenever he like. It reminded him of his lifetime mentor and uncle/surrogate father, Gobber. Both had a fierce passion for what they did, and Hiccup's newest prototypes always caught their attention. He still saw the funeral ship sailing away, the flames lifting the beloved blacksmith's soul to Valhalla. He didn't use a brazier; the arrowhead was set alight by dragon fire, as Gobber had meant great things to the brothers, but Toothless felt the larger impact. It was Gobber's teaching that gave Hiccup the skills and knowledge necessary to build his tail, and the Night Fury was forever thankful for that.

The Hunter's thoughts were interrupted as a large, scaly black head shadowed over his shoulder. "Hey, bud," he greeted, continuing his work.

"Hey. What were you thinking about?" the dragon asked, laying on the ground and observing the item on the workbench. The open hangar was lit with daylight, ships docking and lowering into the Tower's internal workings, others rising to freedom and taking off. It became a calming moment for the Night Fury, even with the noise of repair work and machines. It also filled him with pride, knowing that no flying creature or vessel would be as _graceful_ as he was in the air. _Yep,_ I'm _still the best, even after a thousand years_ , he thought with a bragging smile.

"Home," the young man answered with a sigh. Toothless looked at Hiccup, almost forgetting that he asked a question in the first place. "Gobber, really." Hiccup put down the tool he was using and sat next to his brother, brushing his auburn stubble along the way. His muscles relaxed with a breath, a hand scratching the dragon like a natural motion. Both of them watched the various ships come and go. The Hunter broke the conversation's silence. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are we here, Toothless? Why were we brought back? To fight a war, to protect what's left of humanity?" A pregnant pause followed. "I... I don't know, bud. It feels like we're fifteen years old again, but everything has changed."

"Much has changed, Hiccup," an old voice sounded behind them, startling the duo. Triton-1, Death's Warlock and the leader of the Twilight House, stood still and took in the sights. His dark robe held the sigil of the Twilight House, the other major Houses surrounding it in a circle. Winter was at the bottom with Exile, the silver symbols shining in the sunlight. "And things will continue to change until the end of time. At first, my role was the same as yours, as Toothless', and the rest of the Guardians out there; to protect humanity against the Darkness. It's expanded to the Eliksni and the Cabal."

"I could tell." Hiccup saw the Twilight Guardians, as they were called, work together to beat back the Taken armies from the Cosmodrome two days ago. Even though they were enemies, Eliksni from Twilight and the Devils fought side-by-side.

Triton looked at the contraption resting on the workbench, his silver optics examining every possible area. The whole thing was a masterpiece, the pedal and tail fin in particular. Pieces of Hunter gear were neatly stacked next to the table. "What was it like, your home?" he asked calmly, shifting his attention to the standing brothers.

"Beautiful," both brothers answered simultaneously. "First fifteen, twenty years were tough, but it helped with everything past that," Hiccup continued as he scratched Toothless, who was purring loudly. "Definitely can't beat the sunsets."

"For here on Earth. You may be surprised beyond, on the Moon, Venus, Mercury, or Mars. But it still sounds like a place I should visit."

"Yeah," the young Hunter said, a grieving frown forming. "It _would_ have been. Toothless, this is... difficult for me to ask, but... how long did Berk go?"

Toothless hung his head down both in thought and mourning. "It... lasted for three hundred winters," he answered, then captured his brother in a loving hug. "After you died. I remember as they began to move on as we... left."

Hiccup was certainly concerned. "Left? B-but why?"

"I don't know, not truly even after five hundred winters."

Triton pushed his theory forward. "The world is constantly changing. Your time may have ended... so it could begin anew." His hands held the Night Fury's head, acid green looking on dim silver, when he finished. "Perhaps... that time has arrived." His gaze shifted away to Hiccup. "For both your people."

* * *

The Dragons were huddled in a booth, portions of varying sandwiches in front of them. 20, of course, had nothing in front of him, but he came anyway. The loud diner was always crowded at lunchtime with both civilians and Guardians. But the food here was well worth the wait and the noise.

Dmitri swallowed a monster of a bite of his thick sandwich before telling his story. "So Krayt and I were surrounded by a bunch of Axis Minotaurs and a Hydra. The shield was failing, and we knew there was no way we would survive this. Turns out Krayt did have his brain on at the time-"

"Hey! I resent that," the Dragon complained.

"And he saved both our skins with a simple question. Go ahead, Krayt."

"You sure?"

"You did it, you have the honor," Hurricane commented around a bite of his BLT.

"Alright. So the Ward of Dawn fails and I blurt out, 'What's one divided by zero?'"

A frame that was walking by with a serving platter stopped and sparked. Unable to answer the question, the circuits fried and blew out. The robot swayed before falling over, the large tray it held spilling its contents onto the pristine floor with a loud _thud_ and _clatter_.

"Hey!" One of the employees ran over and examined the damage. "Grr. Alright, which of you did this?" she asked, glaring at the only Guardians nearby.

Almost immediately, the team gestured and pointed fingers towards the Dust Giant green Titan, who glared at them in return. "Really feeling the support here, guys." Shaking his head, he pulled out a pile of glimmer and handed it to the woman. "That should be enough for the repairs-Ow!" A hard kick to the shin forced him to cough up some more of the cubes. "And this should pay for whoever ordered that food."

"Next time, watch what you say." The woman went off to start cleaning the mess.

Krayt put his head in his hands and groaned. "You guys totally planned that."

"No, we just didn't want to get into trouble," Dmitri claimed, slapping a hand on his comrade's back. "So, anything floating around? Rumors, gossip, that sort of thing?" Krayt perked back up, but deflated when the leader added, " _Appropriate_ rumors."

The Awoken shrugged, leaning against the seat. "Well, I heard Firewing was putting together a retaliation strike for what happened in the Cosmodrome."

20's optics brightened. "Where?" he asked, eager to hear the location.

"Hellmouth, obviously. I'm guessing a few sweeps." He paused to look at his fireteam leader, who was chewing in thought. "Thinking about bringing Hiccup and Toothless along for the ride?"

" _Da_. The only complication I'm seeing would be with Toothless. We've only seen him-"

"Heard," Krayt interrupted, a ball of bread, meat, cheese, and lettuce now in his mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"We've heard him in battle, but we haven't seen him. I thought that was the whole deal with his species. 'Never shows itself.'"

Dmitri waved the comment off. "Whatever. Either way, they've only fought here on Earth. What about the Moon? I know there's an atmosphere."

"I sort of wish there wasn't." It was the Hunter this time, his plate empty save for a few crumbs and drops of juice. "No atmo means I don't have to smell that damned stench."

Krayt nearly gagged. "Please don't, your making me lose my appetite."

"You two done? There's little oxygen there, and none of us have seen Toothless with a helmet on."

"So far, using one would hamper his firepower on the battlefield," the Exo explained.

"Yeah, and I'm sure he's not to going to be chucking grenades and Nova Bombs anytime soon."

"2,000 glimmer says he will on this mission, Krayt."

The Titan guffawed. "Hahaha! I thought you said you don't do this sorta thing anymore, 'Cane."

"I don't," the Hunter bit back. He stated with pride, "I'm just taking advantage of an opportunity."

Krayt's face fell. "What opportunity?"

"Ignorance. Yours, to be precise."

The others chuckled in support of Hurricane. Dmitri got out of the booth, ending the banter before it could go further. "Alright, let's find the other Dragons so we can figure this dilemma out." He moved out of the way for Krayt while 20 stacked the plates. The Exo Titan walked to the kitchen and gently handed over the stack. "It was very delicious!" the white-and-red Titan acclaimed.

"Thank you," the man taking orders said. "Come back anytime and stay safe out there!"

The fireteam saluted the man, then went out the doors.

* * *

He punished himself for not fighting. For not leading. For _failing_. He roared in pain as he ripped out his soul out of his cosmic body. Darkness, electric blue energy, and the hideous green of Hive magic swirled over the sphere, each fighting the others for dominance in a never-ending free-for-all. He could feel what they were fighting over; in the center sat a microscopic diamond, glowing a faint white through the broiling storms surrounding it.

Disgusted, he reached in and violently ripped the speck out, an intense spasm of pain erupting through his open body. Ignoring the distraction, he brought the diamond to his eyes. He could easily shatter it into oblivion with a snap of his fingers, and certainly felt like doing it. But he couldn't.

Then he remembered his King's words. He would use his light to suppress theirs. A hidden smile formed on his face. He placed the Light in his palm and slowly curled his fingers into a fist. Memories, hidden from him, surfaced in an attempt to spare its fate. He ignored them, and the diamond shattered into dust.

The Right Hand took a breath as he understood there was no going back. But he didn't linger in the trails of "what if's". His soul still held in his right hand, he put his fist over it, feeling the lurching hunger of the three forces below, fighting like starved mutts for the scrap. He could see the minuscule fragments as they dropped like a waterfall into the pit below. His soul drank and ate with content, taking in and absorbing every iota of energy.

Its feast finished, the Right Hand shoved the sphere back into his body, closing as the fingers left the threshold. Not one scar showed the event ever happening. Flexing his fists, he felt an unknown hunger was now abated.

With sudden rage, he slammed a fist into the unseen plane beneath his feet. Taken energy flew out of the epicenter, searching hungrily for victims, while a barrier of Darkness rose up around him, closing above his head.

 _So you have made copies out of the Darkness. Pitiful. Show yourself what you can_ truly _do!_

Furious, he whipped around, forming the frame of a weapon the Guardians used. He warped it with his powers, the frame cracking like shattered bones. If it were a living body, it would have been screaming until its lungs gave out. The model finished and he fired a shot into the distance.

Whatever projectile it launched screeched like a Hive boomer until it stopped in midair. He took a few short steps forward and observed the shot. It reminded him of the bullets that warped the Taken back here in dead pieces. No, not dead, for they would combine with whatever remains lay nearby to form a new body.

With renewed vigor, he opened a gateway into the dimension which the King currently resided. He saw the snowy fields of the Cosmodrome, now wiped clean of the blight the Taken had created... for the time being. Just when he was about to step through, the portal shook like a caged beast. The Right Hand could feel a tear through the plane, as well as a sudden weakness. In shock and pain, he fell to his knees as he looked for the reason why he dropped. He found it, or rather, the lack of it.

The Echo of the King was... gone. He could feel the lack of power there. It was like a well full of water that was suddenly emptied. Fear morphed into anger as he realized that particular Echo was destroyed.

A shard appeared in his vision and he grabbed it before it disappeared. He absorbed its energy like a sponge, desiring to know what or _who_ could have forced it here.

A Titan, bathed in black, a single white square allowing vision. Through the fading memory, he could feel the rage in the Guardian. Rage covering up a hidden fear. A hunger for vengeance grew in his belly, as did another smile.

 _Yes. We will meet, Spectre of Nero Bianco. And when we do,_ "I will break you."

* * *

 **(AN) - Haha, there we have it. The whole 'Toothless on the Moon' thing is something that has been bugging my mind for quite a bit, as well as the helmet. As for the Right Hand, we'll see what kind of weapon he's constructed. In case you're interested, I wrote his part listening to Bow to No One, Surge of Light, and Cabal Breach. Once you figure out where the tunes begin and end, oh ho ho, emoji time. Review time:**

 **Link234521 -(Chapter 7)- That's not the only reference I'll be making, and we may see them in the future as well.**

 **Adipose1913 -(Chapter 7)- Nice to know you're a RvB fan, too!**

 **Spartan-100 -(Chapter 7)- In my story, I have it set to where if the Ghost becomes destroyed, the Guardian is gone (if he or she is dead/awaiting revival). Only the best of the best go out by themselves.**

 **Link234521 -Yeah, the Solar Fist of Havoc is exactly like it says; Solar instead of Arc energy.**

 **Adipose1913 -Thank you, and you can bet that there are more still to come!**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story as a whole so far, everyone. See you all on chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Expendables or Halo/RvB.**

* * *

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 10

 _"So, anyone know what Hiccup's working on?"_ Krayt asked over the comms. The Dragons were currently orbiting Earth, waiting for the Hunter and Warlock to arrive. This was going to be a big day for the duo, as this will be the first time they've stepped on different ground.

 _"Nope. 20?"_

 _"Not exactly. I do remember him talking about his armor, though. Heck, he could be making a helmet for Toothless."_

The Exo's words piqued the team's interest in the Night Fury. They had seen both Toothless and Hiccup's abilities in combat on Earth, and were eager to see how well the brothers fared beyond. While the young Hunter would certainly adapt quickly, the Warlock could find the Moon to be... difficult to efficiently operate in.

A black-as-night jumpship joined the group, its existence made known only by the silhouette against the blue marble nearby and the addition of two members to the team list.

 _"Sorry about the wait, guys. Had to make sure this stuff works,"_ Hiccup apologized.

 _"What better way than a field test?"_ 20 suggested.

 _"Don't give him any ideas,"_ Toothless warned. _"You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to save his hide."_

 _"Oh, stop exaggerating, you overgrown salamander."_ A draconian scoff followed Hiccup's words.

"Alright, that's enough, everyone. We got a job to do and I sure as hell want to hurry up and do it." Dmitri checked over his BKR's instruments, making sure they were in the green. "Setting course for the Moon. Jumping in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."

The quintet launched into jumpspace, the familiar blue tunnel racing around them. Hiccup and Toothless were awed by the view. Krayt told them they would be seeing this many times in the near future, which only added to their exhilaration. The ships lurched forward as they were brought back to normal space, the cratered gray form of the Moon sitting in front of them.

 _"Whoa,"_ Hiccup breathed, everyone else smiling at his reaction.

"We'll be transmatting to Archer's Line and-"

 _"Nice to see you're finally here,"_ a deep voice interrupted. _"Capitol and Sparta are getting impatient. And you_ know _how Adam gets when he's pissed."_

"Nice to see you too, Firewing. Lucks and Triton joining this excursion?"

 _"Of course they are,"_ the cyborg Hunter deadpanned. _"Capitol and Sparta have the Temple Run, Blades and Death will move in from the back entrance."_

Krayt cut in, _"Heh, I do not feel sorry for you guys."_ Everyone listening knew who he was referring to.

 _"Leaving us with the Hellmouth,"_ 20 concluded, ignoring his teammate's comment. _"I can see your IFF tag now, Fire."_

The ships stopped and hovered only for a few seconds to drop off their passengers before speeding off back into orbit. The three Titans and older Hunter looked around, taking in the bland environment they had almost forgotten about.

Hiccup, as it turns out, was not wearing the armor he wore during the Cosmodrome Purge. Now, his armor had more plating on the chest along with a few additions to the legs and arms. His visor was split into two, each port glowing a familiar, radiant green. What got the team's attention was the abundance of black scales embedded into the suit, helmet, and even the cape. "What do you think, guys?"

The Titans glanced at each other while Hurricane chuckled behind his helmet. "I'd suggest staying away from the ladies, Hiccup," the elder joked.

Toothless on the other hand- er, paw- was exactly like he was back in the Cosmodrome. The only thing he wore was the modified saddle and prosthetic. He was taking deep, slow breaths as he adjusted to the low oxygen.

Hiccup knelt down and petted the dragon. "You doing okay, bud?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing no flying for now, right?" he whined, his lips curling into a sarcastic smirk.

"We could get into the air if you chose to wear the suit."

"HA! There is no way I'm covering up this beauty!" Toothless scoffed, putting himself into a regal position. "And I _am_ an Alpha, so there." He then noticed his brother counting on his fingers. "What are you doing?"

Hiccup answered absentmindedly, "Trying to figure out how much fish I've got stowed away."

Toothless dropped all forms of royalty at the four-letter word he always loved to hear. He got into the Hunter's face, his eyes commanding. "How. Much. Fish?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe... a large school's worth."

"When we get back, _I_ get all of them," the Night Fury said, his tone leaving no room for argument. With a deep breath, he mumbled something to Torch. A black bodysuit formed over Toothless' scales, ignoring the wings so he would be comfortable. A helmet grew over his head to end at his ears, but he could still move and use his mouth as before, the visor still revealing his eyes. Lightweight armor appeared on his legs, belly, just about anywhere where it wouldn't hinder Toothless at all.

"Well, how does it feel, bud?"

"What's the word? Um... tingly."

" **Oh, that's the suit injecting atmospheric oxygen directly into your bloodstream. You should be able to fly with less difficulty now,** " Torch explained. He stayed silent, then disappeared as the Night Fury grabbed Hiccup and carried him above the ground.

"You two find a safe position and wait for us at the Hellmouth," Dmitri spoke into the team channel. "We'll be there shortly." A stray trio of pistol shots landed near their position, followed by a sniper round finding its way into the shooter's head.

They were at the Hellmouth less than a minute later, Hiccup and Toothless having found themselves a good perching spot. They regrouped at the ridge, the deep pit in front of them and the main entrance to their right.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Hellmouth, you two," Krayt said, his voice devoid of his usual light tone. "A disgusting monument to the Hive and their now-dead god-prince, Crota."

Hiccup gestured to the large crack of the surface far off into the distance, the raised chunks like a mountain split down the middle. "They did this?"

"Yes. A thousand Guardians fell here during the first attack, many of them–our strongest, our best–by Crota himself. It wasn't until several months ago that the Helljumpers dropped in and got him with his own sword." 20 said the last part with sick enjoyment.

"Helljumpers?" Toothless asked, noticing the black T-shaped ships coming and going with a loud screech and rumbling from within the glowing pit.

"One of the nicknames we gave to Nero Bianco. From the helmet camera videos we saw, they certainly deserved the title."

Dmitri came back. "Gear up. We're attacking in five minutes. RV is the Circle of Bones."

"No doubt Death will want to breach the Summoning Pits," Hurricane said, making sure his weapons were fully loaded. "Oh, I almost forgot. Toothless, how good are you around... strong odors?"

"I... guess it would have to depend on what it is."

"Well, none of us will blame you if the stench overpowers you or Hiccup, even through the filters. My advice to deal with it as best you can."

Krayt overheard 'Cane and added, "20's the lucky one out of the six of us." He had his grenade launcher loaded and magnetized to his back.

"But on the bright side, you're human. I ain't," the Exo retorted.

 _"All teams, this is Firewing. Mission is a go, repeat, mission is a go. Commence attack and good luck."_ The channel ended only to immediately return with a song playing in the background. _"Lucks!"_

The Dragons stormed through the Gatehouse, 20 providing sniper cover from the ridge opposite the descending path. The outer defenses were blown away by Toothless, and the trio of Knights inside were expertly cut down with an auto rifle burst or a shotgun blast to the face. As they went down the flights of stairs, the stench of death and decay grew worse, and it certainly wasn't helping Toothless.

The Hive in the next room/corridor were already taking cover from 20, leaving a few exposed for the rest of the team to shoot at. The telltale screech of a Wizard sent the group against the wall, mostly for Hiccup and Toothless' sake. Dmitri unhooked a flashbang from his belt and moved forward stealthily (or at least what he thought was stealthy) to get a good position. Behind a pillar, he rolled into the open and threw the grenade at the spread-out Hive forces, then rolled behind the pillar on his left. The grenade went off and the Dragons charged out of the doorway, turning the enemies into ash. Krayt blasted the Thrall in the next room into oblivion with his grenade launcher.

His position no longer necessary, 20 rejoined the waiting team and pressed on. After wiping out an Ogre with accompanying Acolytes and a Wizard, they cleared the room below with ease. When they exited the pitch-black passageway, the newer Dragons' eyes widened at the thin chasm, light bouncing off the collected vapors in the distance, showing the other bridges. The path they followed quickly led them to the Circle of Bones.

Krayt and Hurricane filed past the entryway, taking note of the Hive flowing from the depths of the Moon. Even from the T-junction, the mass of enemies was significantly higher than usual, the likeliest reason being the 18 Guardians attacking the place. Portals could be heard opening and closing on the other side.

"Looks like all hands on deck here," Krayt whispered, partially afraid the Hive would hear him.

"Tri, we're at the Circle. What's your status?" Dmitri asked, comm lines open.

 _"We just cleaned out the Hall of Wisdom. Well, the survivors anyhow."_

Vura's voice followed with a scoff. _"You Deaths just need to keep up."_

 _"Oh? And we don't?"_ an accented male voice shouted. _"We take one step and you're already at the Shrine with a gutted Ogre at your feet."_

 _"Hahaha, don't exaggerate, Lee. You forgot about the removed skeleton,"_ the Fallen female teased. Lee grunted in annoyance and cut his line. _"Oh, well. Dragon, I can see you and the mob of Hive. They have everything down there."_

A loud roar/growl erupted with the screaming of Thrall from the direction of the World's Grave. Fireteam Dragon looked to see a glimpse of a white Titan with rusty brown highlights storm out of the open entrance with a trio of Thrall stuck on his Juggernaut shield. Out of the fireteam's sight, Adam kept charging forward at an almost unnatural speed, maneuvering his way through the enemies now surrounding him, and trampling anything unfortunate enough to get caught underfoot.

Capitol and the other two members of Sparta came running out a few seconds later, engaging whatever had been fortified there. At the same time, Death and Blades emerged from the Hall of Wisdom and laid down cover fire for the certainly-suicidal Titan running through the open. Adam stopped only when he crushed the clinging Hive into the rock wall, then slammed his fist into the alien's skull. Turning around, he unleashed an inescapable barrage of explosive machine gun shots into the crowd.

During this time, Dragon split into three: 20, Krayt, and Hurricane assaulted the forces defending against Capitol and Sparta; Dmitri, Hiccup, and Toothless helped Death and Blades. Toothless fired a plasma blast into the cluster of Hive, blowing them into ashes. Hiccup focused on taking down the Knights and Wizards, while Dmitri slowed moved in to use his flamethrower.

The trio of Bladedancers somehow got into the core of the Hive crowd and unleashed their knives. Vura carved a clean cut through the horde, sweeping her way to back to Death's location. Lee and Wesley on the other hand stayed in one spot and found themselves surrounded after their Supers ran out. A few seconds later, Adam had cleared a hole with a powerful Fist of Havoc and was now playing around with a Knight.

A second Major Knight charged the two Hunters, both diving out of the way. It focused on Wesley and swiped its sword in his direction. The Hunter jumped back and sent several knives into the thing's armor. Another swipe followed by an uppercut and downward slash pushed him onto the defensive. One step back found the Hunter on the edge of the balcony overlooking the bottomless pit below. Seeing a very possible victory, the Knight raised its sword for a final attack when its head jerked forward several times.

There was a pause for two seconds before Wesley jabbed the Hive soldier in the chest with lightning speed, just to make sure the attacker was indeed dead. The Knight tumbled and fell off the floor and over the side, a cluster of five or six throwing knives driven through the back of its head. Wesley turned around to see Hurricane landing into the fray.

"I had him! It was all under control."

The Awoken smiled underneath his helmet, firing his Golden Gun into the diminishing Hive around them. "Yeah, that's what it looked like."

It took a while, but the Hive legion in the Circle of Bones was destroyed. Part of that time was spent looking for Adam, who apparently was buried under a large pile of ash and Hive armor. He grumbled a thanks to his teammates who pulled him out, wiping off the black stuff as best he could (It was obvious he would be cleaning the suit for a _long_ while).

All 18 people drank in the sight of the Hellmouth as they took a short break. Wesley and Lee argued over how many kills they got as Vura looked on. Adam searched through the refuse for anything worth taking; his team's Warlock talked about something with the other Spartan Titan. Capitol secured the perimeter, leaving Death alone as they entered the Summoning Pits.

"You did really good, Hiccup," Hurricane complemented, his sudden appearance startling the younger Hunter and Warlock.

"Thanks," the man answered, his voice uneasy.

'Cane saw the emotion and easily deduced its reason. "Killing a _living_ thing, something that's like you, isn't easy. Self-defense is entirely different, because your life is in danger."

"I know. Toothless and I went through some tough times throughout our lives," Hiccup said, patting the Night Fury next to him. "The Second Berserker War, the Dragon Hunters. We both had to take lives."

Hurricane nodded. "The Hive see this war as a religious crusade, the Darkness against the Light. All that is Light is to be consumed by the Darkness so Darkness can reign. These kinds of wars have always happened. The Crusades of the 11th to 15th centuries, the Rise of Terror in the 21st century, and I'm certain there was another one in the 26th century, it just wasn't recorded."

Whatever else he had to say was stopped by Death's presence.

"I hope you're all rested enough," the Warlock said.

"Because where we stand, getting out will a lot harder than getting in."

* * *

 **(AN) - There we are. Hope you enjoyed the various references I have made, and the one regarding Sparta was made specifically for your imagination. I mean, what two characters are extremely close? Warlocks are practically heavy artillery with their Void Bombs and Stormtrance. Their smarts were also something to remind myself of. I'll leave you to ponder who the Spartan Titan and Warlock may be. ;)**

 **Link234521- The Right Hand now cares only for avenging the Echo. But he does know that he must hone his skills and new weapons. Also, that quote was certainly worth the review.**

 **adipose1913- Oh my God, your idea got my brain running on that situation.**

 **Well, I'll see you all next chapter. A small spoiler alert/tease: Toothless...**


	11. Chapter 11

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 11

The five fireteams split up into groups of six again, but now each one used a different path to reach the surface and their ships. Dragon took the Temple Run, Death and Sparta chose the Gatehouse Spiral, and Blades and Capitol were left with the Backdoor. However, Triton-1's words of warning were quickly becoming true as the Hive surged to cut off the teams.

Nobody complained when Lucks kept the channel open with an old pre-Golden Age song, _God's Gonna Cut You Down_.

Another grenade blast vaporized a cluster of Thrall as the white-and-red Titan led the way through the World's Grave. As the team filed into the common area, the first thing the team's veterans noticed was the open door to the Chamber of Night.

"Okay, that's a bit unsettling," Krayt commented.

"Yeah. Something's not right." Dmitri switched to the primary channel. "Capitol, Sparta, you there?"

 _"This is Paladin, I read you. What's up?"_

"Was the Chamber of Night open when you ran through here?"

 _"Nope. Locked tight as usual."_

"Well now it ain't 'locked tight.'"

While Dmitri was talking, the other Dragons spread out and secured the perimeter. The rocky tunnel leading to the chamber's main entrance was lit up with weapons fire from 20 and Krayt. Hurricane covered the back way in case the Hive sneaked around to their rear, leaving the two brothers to cover the open entrance.

 _{Hmm... a Reality-Wringer. And one of us as well, oh hearer mine.}_

"What? Who's there?" Toothless called out, checking his surroundings as he turned his head this way and that. His ears moved wildly trying to catch the ghostly voice.

"Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup asked, seeing his brother's movement.

"I don't know, Hiccup. I heard a voice."

 _{Ohh, I can feel, hear your hunger. Yet why do you not feast on that around you?}_

The Night Fury growled. "What. Are. You. Saying? Speak clearly!" By now, the whole team had noticed Toothless' behavior and rushed to his aid.

"Toothless?"

 _{Reality is_ such _a fine feast, oh Special One. Why do you not satisfy your hunger?}_

"Get out of my head!" When his pupils turned into slits, Hiccup quickly covered his brother's ears, fearing something akin to the Red Death or the Black Bewilderbeast.

"Bud, I'm here. Stay with me."

 _{Very well... we can talk more in person. Oh savior mine...}_

The voice faded away, much to Toothless' relief. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, and subsequently Hiccup, down. He noticed everyone around him. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything like that."

"What was it?" Dmitri asked as 20 ran a quick medical check.

"I heard a voice. Kept talking nonsense about reality and food," the dragon answered, his attitude keeping his mind from the rabbit trail.

Hurricane immediately spoke up. "Wait. This voice, did it end its words along the lines of 'Oh bearer mine?'" The other team members quickly caught on, more so when Toothless nodded. "Oh, boy."

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, worried that something may be happening to his brother.

"Seems like an ahamkara was talking to Toothless here," Krayt answered, a smidgen of fear evident in his tone. A marker appeared on all six Guardians' HUDs, the path leading into the dark cavern system connected to the chamber.

Torch appeared. " **I got a strange energy reading emanating from the vicinity of Crota's soul-crystal. I uploaded it to your displays when I checked the location.** "

" **Feels like a trap,** " Cerberus commented from Dmitri's speakers.

20 agreed. "We go in there, the Hive could lock us in. Does anyone have any high-yield breaching charges?"

"Why'd you ask them?" the green Titan remarked as he unveiled the explosives, holding them in his hands carelessly despite their volatility. "I would like to point out, however, that if they use runes, we're screwed."

"Alright then. It's go or no go, guys." The white-and-red Titan looked at each of his teammates for their answers. "We go in as one, leave as one, or ignore this as one."

The five-man-and-one-dragon team considered their options. Toothless was the first to speak up. "I'll go."

"Me, too," Hiccup said as soon as his brother finished.

Krayt tossed the charges into the air and caught them like a baseball several times. He had his Ghost store them before saying, "I'm for it. Might be able to see these in action for once."

"I'm in," the other Hunter replied.

Everyone looked at 20 expectantly. Since _most_ Exos don't respond to peer pressure, 20 took his time. Eventually, the Thunderdevil Titan spoke up. "Well, our mission was to take out as much Hive as we can. Dmitri, tell Triton we're heading to the soul-shards."

Said Titan glared at the Exo from behind his helmet while the other two veterans laughed. "Since when did you become the leader, 20?" Krayt jabbed both verbally and physically as he elbowed his friend's robotic gut. 20 just pushed him away, the others smiling at the physical banter.

* * *

The group trekked through the black hall slowly, any and all corners and crevices scanned and illuminated for hostiles. Surprisingly, no opponents attacked them or leaped from the shadows. Hurricane went ahead to scout the hallway, leaving everyone else to file behind the fireteam leader and his illuminated Ghost. The other Titans brought up the rear, keeping the two brothers together.

Toothless switched from Fireteam Dragon's communications channel to a private one with Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

The young Hunter was about to respond, but quickly remembered to switch the comm lines. _If Toothless wanted to talk to_ just _me, then it must be something important._ "What is it, bud?"

"That voice earlier—before it went away, it said 'Oh, savior mine'. I have no clue as to what that means."

"I don't know, either." Hiccup stayed silent for a bit as he checked his surroundings. "Savior. Save... Maybe it's a reference to us taking down the Red Death and Drago's Bewilderbeast."

Toothless gave an involuntary shiver upon hearing the latter's name. While he knew that he had paid for his atrocities, the memory—or lack of—was something that still dropped the Night Fury's spirits. "In any case, I want answers."

Dmitri stopped and held a fist up, signaling for the team to halt. Hurricane had returned from his point position, making sure none of the Hive had followed him. The brothers closed their private channel and returned to the team's.

"We have Thrall, Acolytes, a couple of Knights, and an Ogre up ahead. No wizards."

"Nice work." Dmitri turned to the rest of the fireteam and continued, "Alright, the zombies in here don't know about our presence, so we do have the element of surprise. We're doing this fast and loud, then we're finding out what this energy signature is."

The six Guardians entered the "foyer," the inhabitants still unaware of the intruders' presence. As quietly as they could, everyone moved and spread out to spots where the Hive would have no cover from any one direction.

"Alright, Toothless. You led us here, you have the honor," 20 whispered.

The Night Fury took a calming breath before jumping onto a large rock. As soon as his paws hit the ground, he launched a plasma blast at speeds only his kind could achieve. The purple ball screamed into the ground and detonated, blowing away a cluster of Thrall close by into dust. To the dragon's amazement and curiosity, a trio of purple spheres of energy launched out of the dust and fire like a geyser. Each one fell in a different direction and exploded just like the original blast. As before, Hive were vaporized or burned to ash.

With a roar from Dmitri's speakers, Dragon leaped into the open and began to slaughter the enemy forces. They kept in a steady line, always advancing forward with a hail of bullets and focused energy. A monstrous roar that could belong to one of the worst of the Hive abominations echoed into the chamber and was followed by its ugly carrier. It smashed its fists into the ground with rage and roared again, prepared to burn the intruders.

Dragon merely looked at each other, two of the members shrugging their shoulders. "Whatever," someone mumbled, and they all lit the beast up. It screamed in pain as it fell, the sound ending with the disfigured head hitting the floor.

Krayt chuckled as the team walked past the Hive corpse. "I've said it many times, and I'll say it again—that thing has a face only a mother could love."

"If it had a mother," Hurricane concluded, kicking the face just to add insult to injury.

" **The signature is just up ahead,** " Torch spoke up.

After another short hallway, they entered a large dark chamber. Shards of a dark-green crystal were scattered throughout the room, but the largest sat in the center of a low platform surrounded on one side by a thin layer of liquid. The liquid was broken into two large pools sectioned off by a small bridge leading to the platform.

For Hiccup and Toothless, their observation stopped upon seeing the massive skeleton coiled into the far wall and the right side of the chamber. The bones were obviously ribs, their structure bending upwards like horns. The buried spine continued far into an unreachable cave, and undoubtedly deeper into the moon.

"Is that-" Hiccup asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup. That is the tail end of the Greater Ahamkara Matriarch." Krayt's voice was in awe of the humongous fossil.

"Looks the same size as the Red Death's tail."

"Yeah, we could've taken this thing on with no problems," Toothless boasted. He and Hiccup had seen bigger beasts _and_ took them out.

" **Actually, we have no idea as to what this skeleton belonged to. We are some of the very few people that have come through here.** "

Dmitri huffed. "Way to kill the mood, Cer." He watched as the brothers stepped closer to the bones and ultimately between them.

 _{I knew you'd come, saviors mine.}_

This time, everyone heard the raspy voice floating in the air. Startled, everyone but the Night Fury readied their weapons and searched the large room. No one's tracker caught anything in the vicinity. Hesitantly, Toothless let Torch out to scan for the signature that brought them here.

 _{Searching, searching in vain. And for the wrong thing, oh hearers mine.}_

Any doubts Hurricane had were completely gone as the words were said around them, sending a shiver down his spine. He had heard a similar voice both in tone and diction when he used to don the pale white bones. "Definitely an ahamkara."

"Why are you speaking to us?" Dmitri asked, still scanning the room.

 _{Why would I talk to you, who has no sun? No way to roast reality?}_

"Okay, more specifically, why are you speaking to Toothless and I?" Hiccup responded, holstering his sidearm to his black-covered thigh.

 _{Why tell you the answer when you already know it, master mine?}_

"Master?" Krayt interrupted dumbfounded.

"Shut up," 20 hissed.

The brothers paused as they looked for this "answer." Hiccup managed to connect the pieces first, although it did take some time. "My soul. That's the answer: I have the soul of a dragon." He remembered his mother's words as his father's funeral ship sailed alight into the horizon. He took a deep breath and cleared his head.

 _{Like me, like your dragon half, we are all dragons, saviors mine.}_

"You keep on saying that. 'Saviors mine.' I may be the smartest of all dragons, but I don't like complex mind games."

 _{Again, is the answer so obvious you cannot see it? You have saved and led, and will save and lead again.}_

"If you want me to continue listening, then talk _clearly_. Having one annoyance in my head is bad enough," Toothless growled. This... ahamkara was getting on his nerves. If this thing actually _was_ a dragon, it was moving towards the unfortunate situation of being on his 'Dragons-That-Should-Die' list. Already, it was a few spots underneath that son of a worm Whispering Death.

The draconian voice chuckled. _{This is as much our world as it is theirs. Why should we not fight for its survival and ours, oh masters mine? Why should we not have a say in our own fate?!}_ The rant faded and paused for a long moment. _{It has been long since I last drew breath, since I last sated a dead hunger... since I last granted a promise. Here, my power was bled into the soul of the worm's descendant to slake his thirst. Now free, my power has pooled into a puddle. I only hope there is enough.}_

"Enough for what?" Hiccup asked. He saw Hurricane tense up for some unknown reason.

 _{To grant you a trade, of which you have no choice but to accept. Once you find it, oh saviors mine, you will choose it freely.}_

"What?" Toothless barked. "No one tells me what to do regarding my decisions."

"Calm down, Toothless," Hurricane said sternly. "Even if this thing is dead, it's still offering a wish. And you better listen up now."

 _{In return, I ask only that you take up your long-lost status once more to the end of your days.}_

"Status?" Krayt asked before being silenced for the second time. Not by the Exo Titan, but rather the instinctive feeling that something important had just occurred. It continued for almost a minute, then ebbed away like the tides on the ocean. "I'm not the only one to feel that, right?"

Judging from the others' movements, the feeling was mutual.

 _{It has been done.}_ The voice spoke softly, as though a person was on his deathbed, breathing his last. _{Reclaim the past and lead it into the future... Oh Alphas mine...}_

* * *

The waves broke upon the sandy shore, one of few on the naturally mountainous cluster of islands. They ebbed and flowed in a constant rhythm, reaching inland as far as they could only to be dragged back. No wildlife was around, the only sounds coming from the tide.

One series carried something within its hold—or it excavated the same object as the sand was pulled away and into the surf. Either way, a form slowly made its features known. The water washed the figure's scales, the droplets catching the sunlight and making the creature shine. It had a pair of wings folded against its body, the membrane stretched across lightweight bones designed perfectly for flying.

Whether it be the touch of the sand and ocean, the salty smell of the water, or the sound of the tide, the creature woke up, revealing its black pupils, slits like that of a snake. Awaking its slumbering muscles, the dragon got onto its feet and took in its surroundings. It stretched out its wings, flapping them free of the abrasive sand.

It spotted something on the beach far to the right. Curious, the dragon cautiously approached, even though the other object was quite a ways away. Still, after over a millennium since they last took flight, the instinct was still there. Right now, that instinct was saying _Never disturb a sleeping threat_.

As it moved closer and closer, the dragon could see that the object was... familiar. Sure, it had scales, but these ones were different. So was the body structure, the wings, the legs, even the head. But what wasn't different was the eyes.

While the first creature had not yet seen a reflection of its own eyes, it was sure that the second dragon now getting up...

...had the exact same look in its own.

* * *

 **(AN) - Sorry about the wait guys, but writing this was a bit difficult. Anyways, those of us who have played The Dark Below or The Taken King certainly know about the room where this chapter takes place. I notice that we don't know anything really about whatever that skeleton is, so I had some leeway. And yes, I did put some HTTYD elements into that part without realizing it. Also, anyone catch the RvB reference with 'Cane?**

 **Link234521- I'm glad you love the name. When I wrote that part, I had finished watching Forward Unto Dawn, and the cadence got stuck in my head. "Helljumper, Helljumper, where you been?" Heck, the name certainly fits them.**

 **Adipose1913- Thanks for your words, man. And not to worry, we will be seeing some of the other squads in the future.**

 **Spartan-100- Yeah, I want to use his inventing skills to make him more unique within the Vanguard. I certainly have plans for his work involving a certain faction representative, but I don't know when I'll implement it. And for Hiccup and the Hive, I must say that it's either him or them. As Hurricane explained, the Hive wage a religious crusade against the Traveler.**

 **I am pleased that you guys are enjoying this story. To all you readers who have just found this, feel free to leave behind any thoughts in a review. You don't even have to have an account. Until next chapter, everyone, stay safe and strong.**


	12. Chapter 12

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 12

"I knew this would happen!" Krayt complained for the umpteenth time in two minutes as he placed an explosive charge on the massive door. 20/20 held his companion up while the Shield's Ghost illuminated the device.

"We know, we know!" the Thunderdevil Titan said. "Just hurry up—Exos get tired too!"

"I hurry up and there's a chance this thing won't work."

The other four Dragons were lighting up the pitch black hallway with weapons fire, literally in the leader's case. They returned from the soul-shard chamber to "see" that the Hive had locked them in. With no escape route, the horde was unleashed against the trapped Guardians, their forms coming into the generated light long after their screams. While the Thrall were practically invisible until shotgun range, the glowing blue energy of their cursed cousins and the luminescent green of the Acolytes and Knights' eyes provided enough of a backdrop that ammunition wasn't going to waste. Toothless' plasma shots also helped considerably.

On the other hand, the Night Fury had it the easiest with his stellar night-vision.

"Remind me to add night-vision to my helmet when we get back," Hiccup said, ejecting an empty magazine from his scout rifle to quickly replace it with a full one. He reopened fire, each shot shattering a Thrall or Acolyte's cranium. When he saw that the Cursed Thrall explode on death, he always took a shot on them when it was clear.

"I'll definitely take that," 'Cane said, using his own shotgun to blast anything that got past Dmitri's flamethrower out of existence. "Now that we're on the subject, why don't these things have night-vision?"

"Because the guys that gave us our first helmets don't want to be upstarted by our own technology." Krayt's Ghost responded by turning off his Guardian's illumination, but brought it back after the human yelled, "Hey! I can't see what I'm doing. Thank you. Now, is it, red, red, green, or red, green, red? Whatever, I'll do green, red, red."

"Seriously?!" 20 shouted. "You're the demo expert and you don't know which wire goes where?"

"Blame the Ghosts for not letting me use this stuff. Alright, detonator's ready." The green Titan jumped onto the ground. "We need to get back, guys! And cover your ears, this is gonna be LOUD!"

With the addition of two more guns, the Dragons pushed the seemingly endless horde back at a quicker pace. The Guardians stopped and held their ground at the first corner, now far enough away to not be injured.

"Here's hoping it doesn't backfire," Krayt mumbled under his breath. "Going live!" He slammed a thumb on the detonator, and the explosive charge sparked. He waited, and nothing happened. "Uhh... Maybe it was red, red, green." Next thing he knew, he was turned around and a metal fist connected with his helmeted face, sending him into the wall.

Over the rhythm of gunshots, everyone heard something banging against the other side of the locked door. Whatever it was, no one could say until the locks moved, allowing the faintest slivers of light to reach into the hall. As the pieces started to pull back into the walls, the bottom center portion was shot out of its place... and into Krayt's face, knocking him back to the floor in pain.

A bulky figure stood in the light as the Dragons fell back to the Chamber of Night. Adam's white-and-brown Titan armor was shadowed from the distance, but the color cleared as the fireteam got closer. While all Guardians were limited to only one piece of exotic armor and weaponry, the Spartan was covered in gear: He had An Insurmountable Skullfort on his head, the visor painted a threatening orange; a Feedback Fence gauntlet covered his right arm, and No Backup Plans sat on his left; The Armamentarium covered his chest and torso, a rainbow bandolier and belt of dead Ghost shells crossing his shoulder and waist respectively; Peregrine Greaves covered his right leg while Mk. 44 Stand Asides was on his left. Just about everyone complained about his armor and how overpowered he was in the Crucible—until said Titan sent them a hostile glare and growl. In his hands was a modified Cabal projection rifle, refitted with a razor-sharp, curved blade. The micro-rockets launched out at a much lower angle and into the approaching horde, blowing away groups of Hive at a time.

A rocket roared overhead, with a Void Bomb right behind it. Both delayed the Thrall and Acolytes with more explosions. The orchid-and-green Warlock switched to a fusion rifle and used a full battery before changing again to an auto rifle. She was joined by a purple-armored Titan with the same green accents, who racked up his kills with expert sniper rifle shots, some without him looking through the scope.

During this time, Dragon retreated back into the Chamber of Night, each member covering the other as they ran. Adam was standing in the doorway, still firing his micro-rockets until the clip ran dry, after which he would switch to a FWC hand cannon and use it like a sidearm. An explosion sounded above him, and the Titan looked up in time to be crushed by a large piece of the rocky ceiling. His Ghost, Alpha, popped up a second later with the other Guardians.

After his revival, Adam growled ferociously at Fireteam Dragon, asking who got him killed. The team, minus Hiccup and Toothless, immediately pointed fingers at Krayt. As soon as the culprit was revealed, the green Titan was knocked unconscious and his Ghost quickly appeared from his body, knowing what would happen next.

With one hand, Adam grabbed Krayt's leg and tossed his body into the tunnel. Already reloaded, he aimed his "Cabal Shot" at the ceiling and unleashed a salvo of rockets, collapsing the entrance. After ensuring the opening was sealed for the time being, he revived Krayt only to punch him in the face again.

"OW! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" the Titan yelled as he got off the floor. It took him several tries before he stood on his own feet. "I-It won't happen again, I swear!" he said with fear when Adam growled and hissed at him. The Spartan gave one final glare before clipping his weapon to his back and walking out of the room.

A short moment passed before the two teams followed the monster of a Titan to the surface. The journey was slow as Hive hordes constantly attacked the nine Guardians, a few lucky ones dealing minor injuries to various members. During a fortunate break in the heavy fighting alongside a chasm wall, Hiccup and Toothless managed to get close to 20. "Who exactly are they?" the Hunter asked, gesturing to Sparta, one member kicking a climbing Thrall into the white-green mist below.

"Who, Sparta team? They're one of the _good_ fireteams in the Vanguard."

"Good?" Toothless repeated, making sure not to lose any footing.

"Yeah. Not the best, but certainly not the worst. The Titan and Warlock with green trim are North and South, twins. Their Ghosts are East and West, but it gets pretty confusing who belongs to who. Don't worry about it if South bites at you—hostility is part of her nature."

"And the big guy? We saw him earlier in the circle, taking on that horde."

"Adam's a loose cannon, I'd have to say. Ask around the Tower and you'll find quite a bit of stories and rumors about him. It's not my place to speak of them here, but I can give some advice. Do not provoke him. At all."

Hiccup and Toothless remembered what the white-and-brown Titan had done. "Yeah, I think I got that already," the young man remarked.

Up ahead, a trio of Knights, one Hallowed, charged out of a doorway and towards the two fireteams. Adam parried the Hallowed Knight's swing and followed with a swift uppercut, his weapon's blade cutting the Hive in two. A Cursed Thrall emerged and focused on the deadly Titan, but sudden found itself lying on the ground with a pain almost burning like the Light it _had_ possessed. Adam held the mote of Light in his hand briefly before closing his fist around it, Alpha storing it.

Hiccup and Toothless were of course surprised at how fast Adam had moved. Normally, Cursed Thrall would blow up on death, but whatever it held was removed before the Hive even knew what happened. They looked at each other for a moment before the roars of several Ogres erupted from the next room.

In the area's center was a large, needle-like structure that extended far above to open stars. A ramp was situated to the right, as though to allow a person passage to the spire. Around this ramp were a trio of Ogres, all of whom now blasting Void energy from their disfigured heads. Another Hive army screeched and screamed, the shrill sound of the Wizards forcing Toothless to actually focus.

"Hmm, if only someone hadn't destroyed his shield, maybe we'd be able to push forward!" South scorned as she lined up with the others on both sides of the doorway.

"Save it, sis. Get ready to cover me." North counted down on his fingers, then rolled into the open, and again past the door. Instead of spreading his arms out like other Defender Titans, he punched his fist into the ground. As if to further distinguish his abilities, a number of small Void shields formed around him, blocking all ranged attacks.

South and Adam filed out, the Dragons right behind them. As they had before, the Guardians fired into the Hive, concentrating on the Ogres and Wizards. They ran along the direct path to the Temple of Crota, taking cover when necessary. North was shooting Wizards down with ease through the scope of his sniper rifle, which seemed like it never ran out of its magazine. Two Void blasts vaporized clusters of enemies, as did a trio of loud Golden Gun shots.

Hiccup felt a surge of electricity run through his body and into his knife. He jumped back in reaction to both the rush and Fireball saying, " **Focus your energy into your knife and your agility, then use both against the Hive.** " He steeled himself and charged into the mob with a speed that surprised both the brothers. While his attacks were a bit sloppy, they were full of power and sliced through anything the knife ran through. Almost as fast as the energy surged, it left with each swipe, and the young Hunter found himself drained.

The Arc left him mid-swing and his muscles slowed. His heart thundered in a fast rhythm, and his brain was too slow to react in time. The Knight he had just cut had enough stamina left to launch a diagonal uppercut with its sword. Hiccup felt the dark blade carve into his suit just above his left hip and move through his torso and chest with no resistance. His vision went dark before his head hit the floor, and his ears heard the cut-off roar of the offspring of lightning and death itself.

* * *

 _POP!_

Willtaker launched a Darkness-infused shot across the Martian sands. Beings such as the Vex could slow down time for a short while and see the black-and-green projectile move through the hot air at the pace of a worm, yet the colors and broiling energy that formed the bullet would still be fighting a stalemate for control. The shot found its target on the other side of the Barrens in the form of a Cabal Phalanx's helmeted skull.

Through the dark scope, he watched as the soldier move as though it were fighting against itself for something. Just as fast however, the Cabal lost and its form was crumpled up and pulled into a void that matched the shot and the sniper rifle that launched it. Even here in material form, the Right Hand smiled in short relief as he felt the new addition join his—Oryx's army.

 _POP!_

A second shot, this time through a Legionnaire's back and heart. Same result, same short euphoria. With five subsequent squeezes of the trigger, the small outpost was emptied of its farthest defense squad. He knew that within two minutes, another complement of troops would take their predecessors' places and the cycle would continue.

He also knew he was Taken. And Taken have no concept of time. All he had to do was blink his covered eyes and the squad would be there. A second, a minute, a day—it didn't matter.

'My power is restored as is that of my legion,' Sho'oulth spoke.

'Good.' The Right Hand stood up and found himself on the other side of the dunes and rocks. The outpost now sat on his left, and Cabal and Vex fought on his right. He took aim through Willtaker at an otherwise occupied Minotaur, its Void shield now at half-strength. He didn't fire, instead thinking of using Soulthief.

The air cracked as swirls of Taken energy formed in the distance, circling like vultures before condensing into a sickly green beam of light, which fired into the ground. A very light, but visible fog covered the Barrens. Booms and screeches preceded the arrival of Taken Goblins, who came in ones or threes.

He pulled out Soulthief, the sleek rifle pulling nearby light into its deep black frame. He looked through the short-range scope and squeezed the trigger. Two shots threw themselves at the Minotaur, piercing the armored skeleton through the right shoulder and the back of the head. When it turned around to retaliate, three shots tore into the circuits and dropped the body onto the ground.

He growled and ground his teeth as the corpse laid in the sand. He fired again, at a Cabal this time, and the bullets broke his helmet. The Legionnaire grasped hopelessly at its face before it was pulled out of the dimension.

A theory grew and he took aim at a weakened Goblin, unconsciously telling the Taken to leave that particular unit for him. The Vex was confused for only a short moment as it was ignored, but a shot pierced through its holding container, forcing the fluid inside to spill out. One half-second after its death, it was taken like the Legionnaire.

The Right Hand smiled at proving his theory, then turned towards the outpost. 'Sho'oulth, you know what to do. Call for me if you need assistance.'

'Of course, my Lord.'

He blinked again to see the banners of the Sand Eaters hang from the steel wall that bridged the high rock walls. He aimed at a group of enemies and opened fire.

And the army grew beyond this plane.

* * *

 **(AN) - *Sings melodically* Cliffhanger! Ho ho, what will happen with Hiccup? Remember, Ghosts are extremely vulnerable when their Guardian is down, unlike the game. Krayt is just having a wonderful time! And Sparta has been fully revealed, featuring the Meta, South, and North from Red vs Blue. Yes, I know there is no way you can have that many exotics on, but come on: this _is_ the Meta we're talking about here. BTW, can you guess what (or who) those Ghosts are? **

**Review time:**

 **Telron- Thank you, and don't worry. We will get back to Berk and the Archipelago.**

 **Link234521- When it comes to mind, the ahamkara are a mystery. We are said to have wiped them out (supposedly) before the events of the game, and the only relics are armor pieces. And as for being an actual ahamkara, the armor descriptions do "speak" from the bones.**

 **Spartan-100- If Toothless and Hiccup were wishing for the dragons' return, they must not have known about. Most likely, it was the ahamkara seeing an opportunity to bring back its own species, but set about to bring back dragons as a whole. As for Astrid, well... Guess you have to wait and see.**

 **Adipose1913- Thanks a bunch for your review. Glad to know I don't have any visible plot holes... yet. And while I already PM'd you about this, I'll say it for everyone else: last chapter's reference was with 'Cane and the ahamkara armor pieces (Wash refusing to let any AI in his head after Epsilon).**

 **And before I go, Adam's middle name is Danger. Hope you get the reference there. Til next time, folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 13

If how the Night Fury fought before was compared to it now, any actions would have to be considered as playful. The dragon glowed an electric blue and roared in unrestrained anger when the young Hunter was cleaved in half.

Holding a Thrall by the neck in his right hand, Adam briefly looked on as the dragon descended into the mob of Hive and began to rip them apart. He saw a flash of Vanguard orange within the Night Fury's cover, but just a flash. Refocusing on the enemy in his grasp, he glared at it beneath his helmet before crushing its neck into ash.

Dmitri and Hurricane slowly pushed forward, seeking to create an opening that would get them to stairs that would lead them to the Temple entrance and the surface. "Everyone, form back up on 'Cane and me," the Titan half-yelled.

Toothless found himself surrounded, despite the damage he was doing. But he didn't care; when he saw his brother fall, red flooded his vision and his mind. The only thing he was concerned about was revenge.

A loud roar/growl came from Adam as he used a Fist of Havoc on the Hive clustered between Toothless and the rest of the two teams.

" **Dragon, get back to the others,** " Alpha said through the Titan's speakers, speaking for the mute. While his Ghost focused on the Fury, Adam searched for the Hunter's Ghost. His first reason was to get it back to safety if it was still active. But deep down, he silently hoped it was dead just so he could add it to his collection.

He found the orange AI hiding within the crook of the dragon's wing. He reached out to grab it, but the beast felt his presence and knocked the Titan back. He regained his footing and growled. Pulling his Cabal Shot back out, he released a barrage of explosives with a flashbang as a follow-up. The light did startle the dragon and put some sense back into it. With some effort, Adam got it and the Hunter's Ghost back inside the Guardians' perimeter.

Dragon's medic, 20/20, came over and helped Fireball revive Hiccup. When he reformed, the young man barely had time to breathe before he was tackled to the polygon-patterned ground by his brother and was assaulted by a flurry of licks.

"Wha-? T-Toothless, stop! C-Can't breathe."

"Sorry," Toothless apologized.

"Hate to break up the 'coming back from the dead,' but we got to get out of here before we're swarmed!" South yelled, her fusion rifle burning through several Acolytes and a Knight.

Hiccup got up, feeling a muscle spasm every now and then. He pulled out his sidearm and continued to fight as the group moved to the stairs. Krayt took the lead alongside Adam (much to the former's uneasiness) and fired a salvo of grenades and rockets into the area ahead. Their efforts were rewarded with the scream of a Wizard surprised by pain and the roars of dying Acolytes.

The ground rumbled as they climbed the stairs and circled around the Seeder, followed by the deep and heavy thunder of ship engines. Engines that would have to be capital-ship class in order to be felt this much just below the surface. A few of the Guardians lost their balance, but regained it after a brief misstep.

The large group stormed up into the Temple's entrance, blazing away at the Ogre that stood watch. It went down easier than the ones faced further below, as did the complement of Acolytes that accompanied it.

Outside, a massive shadow moved over the lunar surface like a cloud shielding against the sun. They ran into the canyon to identify the owner: a Cabal battleship flying low over the Hellmouth, the faraway sun reflecting off the black paint marking its hull. Twilight.

 _"Good, you're out. Gunners, you are clear for some short target practice."_ Triton's voice was calm and held a tone of command. Which he was, as he stood proudly on the bridge of _Hades' Soul_ as a captain would among his crew. _"You have permission to come aboard and aid us against the Dreadnought."_

The Guardians felt an urge to help as a large turret fired a barrage towards the mountainous crack on the Moon, deep in Hive territory. Even Adam was slightly cowed by the demonstration of sheer firepower, and he had observed Cabal high-caliber artillery on Mars.

* * *

The _Hades' Soul_ featured a large—some would its the size of a small town—hangar. Harvesters were resting on several levels, empty, but primed in case of a sudden call for help, reinforcements, or evacuation. Even with the large number inside the bay, all eight ships easily found a docking port or landing zone, although Hurricane had some slight trouble with situating his _Ceres Galliot_.

The group transmatted onto a level that ran along the lateral mid-line of the huge battleship. Psions ran along to and fro, keeping mechanics and electronics working, most not faltering to even steal a look at the arrivals.

A large door leading to the ship's interior was already opened, the size dwarfing the Hunter that came out. His helmet was off, and his hood lowered as he took in the group with a smile. "Welcome aboard the _Hades' Soul_ , everyone."

Seeing no problems with Firewing's breathing, the Guardians removed their helmets to meet the sudden rush of high humidity in the cool generated air. Toothless quickly dissolved his bodysuit and was rewarded with a slight headache for his effort, but he got it under control.

Hiccup took this time to observe the faces of the other fireteam. The purple-and-green Titan, North, had a somewhat pale face and short blonde hair. The Warlock and North's sister, South, had the same features, so Hiccup immediately knew they were twins. Unlike North's compassionate look, South's carried one of hostility in her gray eyes and with a scar on her left cheek. Adam, for some unknown reason, merely kept his helmet on, the orange visor never sending a look in one specific place.

"Nice ship you have here," Dmitri commented, taking in the structures around them.

"Thanks. Now, if you all will follow me, I'll take you to the bridge." Firewing motioned for the Guardians to come closer before turning around and heading back inside the ship.

They followed the Bladeslinger Hunter through the large corridors. They passed by several Cabal, most of had their helmets off, showing their rhinoceros-like faces and inverted upper lips. This had grabbed Dragon's attention much more than Sparta's, as the only times they saw a soldier with its helmet was when it was pumped full of bullet holes.

Hurricane sneaked to Hiccup's side. "How are you holding up?"

"If you're talking about earlier, then I think I'm good. My heart feels like it's back to normal."

"Well, I have to say you did well with your first Arc Blade, even though you got yourself killed. If you're willing, I can help you practice with that and the other energy supers."

Hiccup stifled a chuckle. "Supers?"

"Yeah, I know the name sucks, but no one has been able to find another decent name. Anyways, they're a way to release the Light within you in a focused and deadly way. Three different Guardian types, with three different ways for each, one for each type of energy."

"And let me guess: I used one of the deadlier ones."

Hurricane nodded. "Arc energy is possibly the most dangerous of the bunch, but Warlocks will tell you different. As you get more and more familiar with the Light, you'll be able to become much stronger."

A door opened ahead to reveal the bridge, laid out in three layers, the topmost and middle decks viewing the black night and bright stars as they morphed into a tunnel of blue light. Terminals were manned by Psions, helmets on as always. Standing on the officer's deck was a familiar black-robed Warlock, with a Cabal Centurion next to him, his armor just as dark, but accented with shades of brown.

Upon hearing the door close and the footsteps, Triton turned around to face the Guardians. "Hello, my friends. Thank you for coming along."

"Didn't look like we had a choice," South stated.

"Apologies, then." The Exo pointed a hand to the Centurion next to him. "This is Val Ru'uoh, captain of the _Hades' Soul_."

Ru'uoh nodded and said curtly, _"Guardians."_

Dmitri repeated the gesture. "Where are we going?"

"Oryx's Dreadnought. Ta'aan and his Shadow Stormers are already there to assist a Skyburners ship that rammed into the Dreadnought."

"While the weapon was still online," Firewing added for emphasis.

Krayt whistled in response. "Gutsy move."

"Unfortunately, the weapon is still active, preventing us from landing any reinforcements."

"What is this weapon you're talking about?" Hiccup asked.

The ship lurched as it exited jump-space, the blue tunnel morphing to show the tan body of Saturn and its wide rings. "Come and see," the Warlock answered, allowing the young Hunter a good view of the massive hole within the rings. In the center sat a dark vessel, the epicenter of the void.

 _"Take us in,"_ Ru'uoh ordered. _Hades' Soul_ moved towards the Dreadnought, the remains of the latter's defensive fleet now forming into distinctive shapes. _"All hands to battle and relief stations until further notice. Repeat, all hands to battle and relief stations until further notice."_

More shapes grew visible, revealing themselves to be Cabal ships, an even cluster of black and aqua-and-red. Both sides ran along an invisible line, none crossing into the others territory or daring to enter the kill zone around the Hive Dreadnought.

The communications channel opened. _"This is the_ Dantalion Exodus IV _of the Skyburners. Identify yourself."_

 _"This is the_ Hades' Soul _of the Shadow Stormers arriving to aid_ Elysium Journey _."_

 _"Fine. We will recognize you as a fellow Legion on the condition you don't get in our way."_ The channel abruptly closed.

"Can we please open a channel to Ta'aan?" It was done and the top portion of the viewport changed to show the Bracus. "Bracus, how are things on your end?"

 _"Anxious. Continuous energy scans since we arrived. I may be stubborn, but I am_ not _stupid."_

"Any update on _Exodus VI_?"

 _"No direct communications, but they are holding out for the meantime. And they need to until that weapon is down."_ Something on Ta'aan's ship caught the Bracus' attention. _"Wait. Run another scan and double-check! ...Bracus Ta'aan to all ships, Dreadnought is offline. Repeat, Dreadnought is offline! All hands to stations! Sir, I will be waiting for you inside the Dreadnought. Ta'aan out."_

The view returned, and the cluster of Cabal warships shot towards the large Hive ship, most eager to relieve the boarding troops inside. _Hades' Soul_ joined the battle groups not soon after.

"Ru'uoh, you have command. We'll head down alongside the Harvesters," Triton said, putting on his helmet.

 _"Yes, sir. Good luck."_

"All of you, please come with me," he said as he passed the other Guardians.

* * *

Before long, a mass of Guardian ships burst out of the hangar, joining the various Cabal Harvesters as they raced to the large hull breach made by the Skyburners vessel. The craft took the lead to clear the way for reinforcements, just as well since a trio of Hive Tombships appeared out of a large portal in a delta formation.

Firewing's Coldsnap BKR opened fire on the ships, the shots tearing up the one on the left side. The angle at which he approached prevented the Tombships from retaliating, so he swooped past them and back towards space, already calculating another attack vector. The ship in the center blew up into smithereens as a missile volley impacted a weak point. The final ship managed to get through and drop its forces onto the battlefield, but shattered into debris before it could form its exit portal.

Harvesters from both Skyburners and Shadow Stormers got inside and dropped their troops, Skyburners in front of the crashed ship, Shadow over the broken pillars and the port engine trail. Bracus Ta'aan, true to his word, was one of the first of his Legion aboard the ship, along with his top lieutenant, Qe'bre. Their squad moved around a pile of debris to come up on the flank of a Knight and two Acolytes. All three Hive were cut down quickly, and the squad's three Phalanxes moved up to the front.

Back in the Shadow's LZ, a Harvester dropped a unit of Psions, the leader carrying a large anti-material rifle. Jessica and her team moved around the battlefield as they searched for good sniper perches. They found several possible nests and thus split into pairs. Overall, they had very good line of sight on the Hive forces attacking the Cabal. Jessica fired the first shot, which downed an Ogre harassing two Phalanxes. The rest of her team opened up on targets of opportunity, further stalling the Hive's efforts.

From her own nest, she spotted the quartet of Guardians coming out from the inner depths of the Dreadnought. Her IFF tagged them as Fireteam Nero Bianco, and she remembered being with its leader, Spectre, as he gave his report. She kept the team within her scope as she swept for hostiles _attempting_ to ambush their flank—attempting being the key word there.

She smiled behind her helmet when Bianco's Hunter jumped as a nearby Acolyte exploded.

Nero Bianco got to an outcrop situated away from the fighting and planted a transmat beacon. Upon its activation, twelve Guardians dropped in and proceeded to massacre the Hive, who had suddenly increased their forces as if to counter the new threat.

The Skyburners sent out a Goliath, the hull damaged and the rear port anti-grav thruster was sparking. The Stormers knew from the blasting comms that the tank was marked for heavy repair; Bianco only saw it as a threat that needed to be dealt with.

This was moment that many inside the Twilight House feared. Were they to aid one side at the cost of the other, or were they to just sit on the sidelines and only watch?

She didn't want to, but she chose the latter, using the mission as an excuse. With a deep breath, she gave her team her orders, which were understandably met with disgruntlement. She moved her scope away from the Guardians as they attacked the Skyburners tank and its infantry guard.

Ta'aan was shouting orders for the Stormer Phalanxes to cover their wounded aqua-and-red comrades so they could evacuate the casualties. Then she shut off all channels.

She took aim at another Ogre that had appeared, the bulbous mass covering its hidden eye taking up the center of her scope. She pulled the trigger, felt the recoil, and watched as the mess exploded in orange fire.

She did her best not to replace the image with a Skyburners Legionnaire helmet.

* * *

 **(AN) - Hoped you liked this one as we got see a bit into the Cabal military from Twilight's side as well as take a peek with Adam. Now, if you're wondering about the _Hades' Soul_ , I see this thing as an actual space warship, several times the size of the Cabal warships we currently see in-game. I also wanted to expand on the last part of The Dreadnough mission, which gave off the feeling of an actual battle. And this chapter could explain the constant Harvester drops in the Breach.**

 **Link234521- Well, it wasn't Bianco who gave the signal, rather Ta'aan.**

 **Spartan-100- I would put Hiccup using his first super as misplaced. And Arc energy really is dangerous, particularly with Hunters and Warlocks. For them, their bodies are literally conduits. On the plus side, if he realizes it, Toothless may come up with another nickname for his brother.**

 **Hope you guys have a good and safe rest of the day/night. Until then, everyone...**


	14. Chapter 14

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 14

The battle below was moving towards the Guardians and the Cabal's favor. With sixteen Guardians participating, the Hive had really stepped up their attack. From their perch on top of the warship, Hiccup and Toothless could see everything, including the Ogres seemingly coming out walls with Wizards, Knights and Acolytes in tow.

He aimed down his sniper rifle's scope, the electronics inside constantly zeroing and adjusting for the shifts in distance. He could see the Hive falling into ash as they were cut down from either Cabal or Vanguard weaponry. Hiccup pulled the trigger, and the shot found itself in a Knight's head. Toothless followed up with a plasma blast that took out a cluster of Acolytes.

"You'd think they would have run out by now," the young man commented, firing again.

"Same here," Toothless responded.

The Goliath tank that had come out of the bay earlier was maneuvering back and forth over the dubbed "Cabal Hill" like a pendulum, doing its best to avoid fire from the several Ogres attacking it. The turret on top fired a plasma round and obliterated one such attacker. Unfortunately, it had taken more damage since its appearance, but only now did everyone actually notice the heavy armor covering the hull. The one visible mark was a partially melted side of the turret. Supposedly, the vehicle was to have been airlifted out of the battlefield, but the area was too hot for even a Harvester pilot to get through.

 _"This is Bracus Ta'aan to all soldiers. Focus all available fire on the Ogres. Repeat, focus all available fire on the Ogres! Otherwise we can't get the Goliath out of here!"_

 _"Squad 4-2 copy."_

A barrage of micro-rocket fire flew into an abomination seconds after the channel closed. Another burst came from within Hive territory, but no Cabal were in that deep. The snipers saw the flash of light reflecting off of Adam's Cabal Shot before it was driven into a nearby Ogre's head. Shifting his weight onto the blade, the Titan slid down its back and onto solid ground.

"What the hell?!" someone shouted into the comms before another plasma round fired—not into the Hive, but at an evacuating Shadow Stormer Harvester. There was no possible way that anyone on board could have survived. A ball of fire enveloped the wreckage as it crashed into a piece of the Dreadnought's hull. The Goliath took aim and fired again, this time at a stunned group of Stormer Phalanxes while the front machine guns mowed down a second group.

 _"All Stormers, evacuate the Hill! Find cover from the Goliath!"_

Like the tide, any members of the Shadow Stormer legion left the hill, leaving it to the Skyburners. The tank stood like a lighthouse, or at least a lighthouse that had a cannon that could blast anyone into next week. The remaining Phalanxes did not line up in the open, instead using their shields to protect from any splash damage.

 _"Hiccup, Toothless, GET OUT OF THERE!"_

The two brothers had already see the situation, and the transmission came just as they left their perch. Toothless leaped into the air and moved through it like a torpedo, dodging the anti-personnel missiles the tank below had fired in response. Once he was far enough away, the Night Fury looped back and fired a plasma blast of his own. The shot impacted the top of the hull, cracking and melting the tough alloy, but only just.

With a loud roar, Adam jumped off a large pile of debris and into the air. As he came down, he fired a micro-rocket barrage at the cracked armor and followed with a Fist of Havoc when the Titan landed on the tank. He didn't have any time to recover and the tank retaliated by activating its anti-personnel repulsion blast. The white-and-brown Guardian was blown back into the air at such a fast speed that not even his own inhuman strength and endurance could keep him alive when he hit a broken pillar standing over a large depression. Being crushed by said pillar did not help him or his mood.

Dragon and Sparta had taken cover from the Goliath in the depression with Nero Bianco. Dmitri and Spectre were up top, firing away with their machine guns. It seemed all they did was tick the tank off some more, as every shot either bounced off or was absorbed by the armor. They took cover and let Krayt and a newly revived Adam take over. Their position was immediately sprayed with machine gun fire on the tank's part. Apparently, the green Titan had found a usable shield to replace the one Toothless had broken a week-and-a-half ago, but a stray shot ricocheted off of the alloy and into the Spartan's head. Next thing everyone knew, the two had tumbled off the ramp in fisticuffs.

Toothless perched on one of the pillars and fired a group of his fireballs. As always, he hit his target, but the armor was too strong for anything but his signature dive-bombs, and he certainly couldn't do that in this area. The Goliath fired another plasma shot, forcing the dragon and his rider to a different pillar. They repeated this dance until heavy weapons fire came from behind the two Guardians in the form of a heavily armed and modified Guardian ship.

The ship, _Draught of Nectar_ , kept a steady barrage of shots and turret blasts on the Goliath, not letting up for a second. Some of the rear turrets were able to gain a line of sight on the Hive forces and thus cut and blast them to smithereens. The Cabal tank responded after burning a huge hole into an attacking Ogre by launching a salvo of missiles intended for the ship. The vessel did the same, its rockets countering the Goliath's and generating a smoke screen.

Hiccup and Toothless used the smoke to disengage and move to a different position. The Hive, as though deciding whether to press on or fall back, were becoming hesitant, but still stood their ground. The duo landed on an open space of the cracked hull and began to take care of the remaining Ogres. It took the Hunter half a magazine to take down one of the abominations, and that was with Toothless firing his own plasma shots at the same target. A void-shot from the dragon heavily wounded the last Ogre, the actual void-bombs shooting upwards then falling down to finish the job.

On their left, the Guardian ship had let loose with a heavy chaingun, the large shots breaking through the Goliath's armor with ease. Just as fast, though, the weapon overheated and spun down to cool off. A massive salvo of rockets and missiles covered the lack of fire and proceeded to burrow into the tank. Only then did Hiccup and Toothless see what damage the vehicle had taken; the plasma turret on top was almost completely blown off or melted, and the hull plating was cracked and about to fall off. The observation was quickly replaced with a large, orange fireball as the Goliath exploded.

With their primary weapon destroyed, the Skyburners still loyal to their Legion fell back inside Dantalion Exodus, the others either too wounded to follow or having chosen to defect to the Shadow Stormers. The Hive also retreated in similar haste; because the Goliath was gone, there was nothing to distract the large number of Guardians with. Within a minute, the battlefield was quiet, then erupted into a roar of victory cries.

Dragon, Nero Bianco, Death, Sparta, the uninjured Stormers, and a few of the Skyburners amassed on "Cabal Hill". All the Guardians noticed that Krayt and Adam were staying as far away from each other as they could, but they could also see the hidden glare the Spartan was sending towards the frightened Dragon.

"Thank you, everyone," Triton said loud enough for them all to hear, "for helping us. I have no words of motivation to say, as we have lost many."

Bracus Ta'aan scoffed. _"No thanks to that bastard Ta'aun."_ A few Skyburners voiced their support.

"Yes, his actions were unnecessary. But that doesn't mean we won't stopping helping _if_ we can. On the bright side, we can all take heart that _this_ , this is our first step to dethroning this Taken King." The leader of the Twilight House ended with a nod, dismissing the soldiers to head back home aboard the _Hades' Soul_.

"What do you say, guys? Take his offer and save fuel?"

"Only if _he's_ not coming along," Krayt said, gesturing towards Adam, who fortunately did not catch the movement.

"Sure, why-" Hiccup stumbled when Toothless pushed him from behind.

"You forgetting something important?"

"Sorry, but Toothless and I need to get home. Seems a certain Night Fury believes he's starving-"

"Hey, it's true! I didn't even have what could be considered a _light_ snack."

The other Dragons laughed at the banter even after the two brothers had transmatted back to their ship. They all were in good moods as they also left the Dreadnought to return to safety.

* * *

Toothless sighed in sweet relief as the suit dissolved off his black scales. "Aah, that's so much better. Fresh air." He purred as Hiccup scratched him behind the ears and on his neck.

"Gotta agree with you there, bud." A muffled growl rumbled from the Night Fury. Hiccup gave Toothless the look. "Really?"

"What can I say? I'm an active dragon and you won't believe how fast we digest our food." The Hunter ended the scratching with a few pats before moving to the cockpit. "What are you doing?"

"Taking us home... unless you'd rather we stay here."

The dragon moved to the side of the ship and laid down on the cold floor. "As long as I get my two schools worth of fish, I don't care."

"Two schools? We agreed on one."

"That was on the moon. Having to wear that thing on the big ship made it another one."

Hiccup stayed silent as he went through the thought process. "Guess I can't argue with that. But do you think you can eat that much fish in one sitting?"

"Maybe not _one_ sitting. Probably two... or three."

"Bud, the most I've seen you eat at once was enough to fill a feeding station and then some. And I also remember how sick you got on your next flight."

"That was then. This is now."

Hiccup chuckled. "Toothless, you're going to get another stomachache if you try to eat that much at once. And you'll also put on a few pounds."

"I heard that. I don't get fat, I always burn off the energy."

The _Shadow in the Night_ lurched forward as it entered warp-space. The two passengers were pushed back by the acceleration, then the inertia dampeners kicked in. Through the cockpit's view ports, the interior was bathed in blue light.

"What do you think that ahamkara meant? You know, back on the moon."

"I don't really care. Thing couldn't speak straight."

"'You have saved and led, and will save and lead again.' Hmm. The first part must definitely be referring to the Red Death and the Bewilderbeast. We did save everyone on Berk from those two."

"Dragons, too. Don't forget about the dragons."

"And we were in charge of the Training Academy, then Berk as a whole."

"True. But right now, I'm happy that part of the riddle won't bother me again."

"'Save and lead again', though. 'Take up your long-lost status...' Bud, I think we may be getting our old lives back."

The tunnel opened up back to a view of Earth, which steadily grew larger as the _Shadow in the Night_ rushed to the atmosphere.

* * *

That evening, Hiccup and Toothless landed on the clifftop that they knew very well. They found themselves relaxing much in the same position as they were on that fateful day, when the two brothers had tasted flight _together_ for the first time. The Night Fury had a pile of fish resting in front and between his front legs, and Hiccup was reclined against his side, roasting a fish over the campfire they had made.

They watched with full bellies as the sun went down. The vibrant colors of the sunset shot out as soon as the bright ball touched the horizon. The memories came into their heads, and Hiccup smiled. He half-expected to see a small pack of Terrors to come by for any possible scraps. In fact, deep down, he wished they would appear.

"Bud, could I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"Are there... any more dragons out there?"

Toothless saw where this was going and hesitated, looking down in thought. He spoke after a good while, "I-I don't think so. Stormfly was the last dragon I saw. After she passed, I was the only one."

Hiccup closed his eyes and let the information sink in. "Did you ever find your family? Other Night Furies?"

"I didn't. I searched far and wide, but I found nothing, not even a trace."

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Then Hiccup broke the silence with a "I'm sorry, Toothless."

The sun had crept beneath the waves, turning the skies dark. The only source of light was the burning campfire sitting before the human and the dragon. Eventually, they turned in for the night. Toothless scorched the ground beneath him to a comfortable heat, then laid down. He held his wings open for Hiccup to join, and the rider obliged. Within minutes, they were asleep in each others embrace.

Had their tired bodies not asked for sleep, they may have captured a glimpse of stars blinking out and back in as something passed between them. The two were in such a deep slumber that the shadow was able to sneak away with a load of leftover fish, the small pile resting just mere inches from the Night Fury's head. The shadow moved off with nary a sound before taking off to consume its own meal in peace.

* * *

 **AN - Sorry about the wait, guys. I wanted to wait for Link to upload his next chapter for Skyfall before writing the part with the Goliath. I plan to drift back to Berk and stay there a bit, but come what may. Hope you liked the Hiccup and Toothless moments.**

 **Before I go, this is a little shout-out to Little Nightfury17, who asked me if I could recommend his story to all of you guys. His story, _How To Train Your Dragon: Scars_ , has just started and is a good one. Feel free to look it up and give your support. See you next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dragons' Destiny: Chapter 15

The two Guardians woke up at dawn. Or rather, the early bird of a Warlock did. Toothless always woke up earlier than Hiccup, and always to get a morning flight in. The times where Hiccup would wake up first or they would miss said flight were extremely rare and very few in number.

The first thing that the Night Fury noticed was the delicious smell of fish, although it was understandably not as fresh as he remembered. Or as strong. He opened his green eyes and stretched, but quickly stopped when he felt something against his belly.

"Ach- Bud... can't... breathe."

"Wha-? Sorry." Toothless relaxed and released his grip on Hiccup. He opened his wings, letting the young man roll out onto the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, it's alright, Toothless. You've given me worse wake-up calls." They both knew which one the Hunter was talking about. Hiccup had fallen unconscious after a battle and wouldn't wake back up... until a certain Night Fury roared with all his might into the man's face. Hiccup's face at the time was priceless.

Toothless smiled at the memory as he turned to his right. Expecting a slightly stale pile of roughly twenty to thirty fish, before him lay only about eight. He stared on in shock. "What?"

Hiccup noticed the small pile as well. "Well, something came by and took them. I know you don't eat in your sleep, bud. Otherwise I would have felt it. At least, not last night."

Toothless didn't listen. He was focused on the sole thought going through his head right now: _If I find whoever did this, I am going to beat the crap out of them... and maybe congratulate them for not waking me up._

A hand waved in front of his face, accompanied with a whistle. "Earth to Toothless. Bud, you there?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just... distracted."

"That's fine. Anyways, what do you say about a flight before we head back?"

Energy surged into the Night Fury's body like a tidal wave at the word "flight". He took a deep breath as he got up, the scent of fish and dragon shooting through his nose.

Wait.

Dragon?

The man caught his brother's hesitation. "Toothless, what is it?"

"Could it be?" Toothless made sure the dragon smell was not his own, then sniffed around the fish laid out on the ground. He found it and took in as much as he could. "Can it?"

"Bud?"

"It's a dragon. Another dragon!" Another sniff. "Definitely, definitely a dragon!"

Hiccup came over and knelt down over the fish. "You mean another dragon took your fish?"

"I'm sure. I'm no Nadder or Rumblehorn, but this was a single dragon. And it came by only once." Toothless started mumbling to himself. "Thirty minus eight is twenty-two, so about twelve to twenty-two fish were taken in one trip. Anything as small as a Terror can be crossed off..."

Hiccup moved off and scanned the ground for tracks, anything that could tell him what kind of dragon it was. Fortunately, he was able to keep his excitement in check enough that he didn't miss anything. Unfortunately, the arid and cracked ground held no prints. "Nothing here, bud."

"Let's get into the air. We should have better chances to find something on the surrounding islands."

After gobbling up the leftover fish, Toothless ran in Hiccup's direction and took off as soon as he heard the metal prosthetic click. Despite the "situation," the Night Fury relished the air flowing past his body and under his wings and the weight of his brother on his back. Hiccup's Dragonscale Cloak flew behind the Hunter and created some slightly noticeable drag, forcing Hiccup to remind himself to fasten it to his back next time.

The tall mountain peak towering over the Island of Berk was all the more visible, and both Guardians decided it was as good a place as any to search. They landed on the cliffs and became two again. They allowed the memories to flow through them, letting them see the ghosts of people, dragons, and house moving to and fro and standing firm on the grass and mossy stones. Nothing was here, so they went into the forests next.

Hiccup eventually chose to don his helmet, since the area they were in now had very dense brush. While he and Toothless walked, he kept an eye on his motion tracker. It had a limited range of 100 meters, but it was still handy for seeing whatever there could be on their flanks.

A playful squawk sounded through the pines, stopping the Hunter and Warlock. "Terrible Terror," the two stated simultaneously. They walked slower than they did before, hoping to hear another. They did, and smiled.

Once he got the general direction of the noise, Hiccup took off his helmet. They stalked through the bushes and trees, stopping behind a large bush upon hearing the noises on the other side. The man stood up and looked around.

Ahead of him were a trio of Terrors playing around on the tree branches. Their scales were vibrant colors: yellow, sky blue, sunset red. They chased each other around the wide trunk, chattering about in their own tongue.

Hiccup smiled, then whistled slightly to let the small dragons know about his presence. The Terrors immediately stopped playing. One took cover behind the trunk while the other two perched on separate branches. They stared at him with neutral expressions on their faces.

He took off both of his gloves, letting the cool air glide across and caress his fingers. He held his hands out in a nonthreatening manner as he ventured into the open. The three Terrors didn't move, but watched the approaching man. One, however, listened to its curiosity and slowly jumped down to a lower branch so it could get closer.

"Easy, little guy. I won't hurt you," Hiccup soothed as both man and dragon drew closer together. Even now, he could hear the Terror sniffing, trying to figure out his scent. "That's it. Easy. Easy."

He was almost right next to the tree, looking at the small dragon perched on a chest-high branch. His arm reached over the distance, his hand hanging in the air centimeters from the Terror. Hiccup closed his eyes and looked away much in the same manner that changed his life for the first time. It was all up to the dragon no-

Suddenly, he felt a warm pressure against his open palm. He turned back to see the Terrible Terror nuzzling against his hand. Gently, he rubbed his hand over the glowing red scales and spines, much like anyone would pet a cat or dog. The Hunter was unprepared when the dragon jumped onto his chest. "Whoa-ho. Easy there."

Both the bush behind Hiccup and the tree in front of him rustled as Toothless and the other two Terrors came out of their respective hiding spots. The dragons descending the trunk faltered and paused before continuing to the ground. The red Terror hanging onto the human, who quickly named him Sunset, perched on Hiccup's shoulder and squawked something at the large Night Fury.

Toothless scoffed at the pipsqueak. "News flash: he's mine. Find your own." Another series of growls and hisses. "Doesn't matter." A haughty dragon call. "Pfft. You and what army?" The Terror glanced to his companions, who decided to sit down and watch. "That's what I thought.," Toothless said, smirking.

To Toothless' amusement, the Terror readied up a fireball. The memory coming up, the Night Fury just sat where he was, his face more smug than a lifetime ago. Sunset opened his mouth...

And got shot off Hiccup's shoulder, his belly ballooning outward as the gas inside burned off. With a hurtful squeak, it landed on the forest floor headfirst, its back following a second after. Toothless laughed heartily at his victory until Hiccup flicked his snout. "Ow! What was that for?!" the dragon asked, rubbing his nose with a paw.

"Come on, bud. Play nice."

"I was being nice. He's the one who started it."

"And now it's finished. So be nice." Hiccup helped Sunset back onto his feet, then rubbed the other Terrors, another male and a female. "Now, have you guys seen any other dragons?"

Toothless repeated the words for the tiny pack, then listened. "They say one flew over here sometime ago. Any marks or...? … Do you remember the wing shape? … Deadly Nadder," Toothless looked to his left, further into the forest, "that direction."

"Thanks, guys." Hiccup gave the trio another rub before standing back up. "Think flying will be easier?"

"Pfft. Are you seriously asking me that question?" Toothless sarcastically replied. He lowered his body to let Hiccup get on, then raised to a launching position.

"Okay, bud. Man, where did you get an ego?" Hiccup's voice didn't falter even as they jumped into the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Very funny, Toothless."

"I am an alpha, maybe that's where you're seeing this supposed 'ego.'"

"I'm an alpha, too, but you don't see me flaunting my title around." Hiccup kept looking around. "Unless this is normal behavior for you."

"I'm a Night Fury; I'm the best dragon to ever travel the sky."

"Then that makes me the best human for shooting you down."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get back to looking for our thief."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Sorry, then."

"Stupid human."

"Overgrown salamander."

Their friendly banter ended as the trees went by beneath them. Together, they scanned the ground and thick trunks for any signs of dragons. The only sound was the wind in their ears and the steady beats of Toothless' wings.

The flight brought them to a clearing on top of a high cliff. They landed and the Hunter slid onto the ground. They searched again for any pieces of a trail, but it ended without a hint.

"What if we're looking in the wrong place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we haven't found anything here except those three Terrors. Maybe the reason why there's nothing here is because nothing has had time to get here."

Toothless looked at his brother inquisitively, then in thought. "So you're saying that we haven't found anything because we're too far out?"

"Yes. And the only other island that has any promise is-"

"Dragon Island! Of course! Let's go."

* * *

"Well, bud, looks like we were right," Hiccup said, patting Toothless' side.

Ahead was Dragon Island, flourishing with the graceful creatures that gave it its name. Even from this distance, the duo could make out the Deadly Nadders with their vibrant shades of colors. Monstrous Nightmares sported the same, but their hides were darkened enough to not compete. There were also several Hideous Zipplebacks, their two heads and long necks easily distinguishable from the other species. As they drew closer, the dragons flying around spotted them and moved closer to investigate the newcomers.

Hiccup relished the sights, but a thought inside him burned as it tried to get out. "Toothless, d-do you think we may actually find another Night Fury? And not just find one, but also meet it?"

Toothless was speechless at the prospect. "I... I don't know, Hiccup. But if the dragons are returning..." He let the statement hang in the air.

The Night Fury landed on an open spot on the beach. Several curious dragons crept towards Toothless and Hiccup, more so the latter perhaps due to his scale-lined cloak. Both outsiders stood their ground, feeling calm to be in the company of other dragons, even if those dragons wouldn't recognize them.

One Nadder, sky-blue with a yellow underbelly and patterned tail, moved closest to Hiccup. The young man recognized the coloring, the patterns, and it sparked memories within him. Memories of his cherished wife, Astrid, and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. "St-Stormfly?" he stuttered as he held his hand in front of his body, palm outward.

Toothless heard his lifetime companion's name and turned in Hiccup's direction to see him take slow steps forward, one at a time. Hiccup knew all the ways to properly approach a dragon—no matter the species—by heart. The Nadder looked familiar as well, but Toothless' attention was brought away by another curious dragon who had gotten too close.

"Easy, girl," Hiccup soothed as his hand met the Nadder's nose. He grinned at the contact, and scratched his bare fingers against the female's scales. The other dragons, motivated by the sight, moved closer to greet the peaceful visitors.

And that was when Hiccup saw it.

* * *

Krayt could be called a coward for what he was currently doing, but he didn't care about titles and such right now. Heck, he probably would have just ignored whatever other sound was directed to him. Right now, he was braced against his new shield, trying to live. Unfortunately, that did not last long.

Adam wrenched the defensive plate Cabal alloy from the Dragon's arms and tossed it aside, hitting the wall with a _CLUNK!_ Krayt let a series of punches loose, but the best they did was make the Spartan stumble.

The Dragon went on the defensive as soon as he threw his last punch. Adam, trying to intimidate his rival, cracked his neck loudly before charging in. Krayt blocked his first jab, but the following uppercut broke through, allowing the opposite arm's elbow to send the green Titan to the ground as it swung around. He ended the round with a partially-charged Fist of Havoc on the downed Guardian's face.

When Krayt revived a few seconds later, something hard hit his face and cracked his visor. He was kicked to the ground and the beating continued. The Dragon caught a glimpse of what Adam was using against him, and it shocked him.

"That doesn't seem physically possible!" He half-shouted, half-screamed before his skull and Adam's fist crushed his helmet again.

" **Guardian down.** "

* * *

 **AN - Glad that's done with. I had trouble writing the Terror scene a bit, and making sure our favorite duo's dialogue sounded right. Can you spot the references I've put in? What is this mystery dragon?**

 **Spartan-100- Who said it was a Terror? ;)**

 **Until next time, everyone. Stay safe and strong out there.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The creature he stared at was no doubt a dragon. A species he had not seen before, but a dragon nonetheless. In fact, out of the innumerable unique kinds Hiccup had found and cataloged, this one was the most.

Out of pure speculation, the Hunter assumed from its small size that it was a hatchling, if not a yearling. It was a tan color, and as Hiccup slowly moved closer, he could see that the tiny scales had a rough and bumpy texture. Its front legs were longer than the back ones, raising the chest and neck, and the scales transitioned to a darker brown and an overlapping feather-like form the closer they got to the paws. It had a short tail, just a smidgen shorter than a newborn Nadder's, and small white spines on its back. He recognized the head's shape from a skull mounted on another Hunter's shoulder back at the Tower. The dragon had celestial eyes, the light violet iris surrounding a vertical black pupil. Hiccup also noticed that the wing membranes were covered with the same feather scales like the legs, but these were much longer. They seemed to be connected to the forelegs, with only the innermost section touching the shoulder. The tiny fins on the tail sported the same lining.

"An Ahamkara," Hiccup breathed. He patted and scratched each of the other dragons that he passed by as he moved closer to the hatchling. It drew back in fear as the Hunter knelt in front of it. "No, no, it's alright," he soothed. "It's alright, little guy. No one here is gonna hurt yo- UUFFF!"

Within a second, something tackled Hiccup to the ground. He had caught a glimpse of black scales, immediately knowing his attacker was Toothless. Said dragon pinned him and then smacked him over the head with a paw. "Absolutely not!" he yelled.

"Ach- Bud, what's the big deal?"

"'What's the big deal?' Don't you remember what happened the first time you saw a new dragon hatchling?!" When Hiccup answered with a raised eyebrow, Toothless groaned exasperatedly. "Torch!"

" **Yes?** "

"Not you. The stuck-up brat you gave _my_ bond to? The angry Typhoomerang mother whose hatchling you took?"

"He injured his leg, Toothless. You know how vulnerable that can make a dragon."

"Still!"

"Oooohhhh, I get it now. You're jealous of another dragon receiving my love and attention."

"W-What? I'm a Night Fury, I'm not jealous... just protective."

Despite Toothless' comment, Hiccup understood the Fury's point and decided to drop the issue. "Fine, bud. If this goes bad-"

"And it will."

"You can chide me all you want about it. Now, how about letting me back up?" Toothless looked up as though in thought before licking Hiccup's face repeatedly. "Agh, no! Toothless, stop!" the Hunter yelled as he managed to wiggle free. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!"

"Yet you love it anyway," the Warlock returned with a gummy smirk.

Hiccup looked at where the Ahamkara was before a certain overprotective Night Fury leaped in. Understandably, it wasn't there, most likely running off into the forest for safety. He clicked his tongue and said, "Come on, bud. We've got a new species to document."

* * *

Ta'aan growled something under his breath as he skimmed over an intercepted transmission from _Dantalion Exodus VI_.

"More bad news?" Firewing asked, twirling his knife with his cybernetic arm.

 _"Primus Ta'aun has released a kill-on-approach order against the Vanguard as well as ourselves. Damned fool."_

"I'm more concerned about _Dantalion Exodus_ ships hanging outside the Dreadnought," a black-and-navy-blue Titan said in a distinct Exo tone.

Firewing glanced at the Bracus before chuckling. "Don't tell me our best pilot is afraid of getting his butt blown out from underneath him?"

Lucks' response was to play the first bits of _Can't Touch This_ from his helmet's speakers. Under his helmet, Ta'aan rolled his eyes at the Titan's antics and went back to work.

The door to the multi-leveled bridge opened and Dmitri came in. He spotted the two Deaths and the Shadow's Bracus and made his way to them. "Just came to let you know that Sparta left a while ago."

"Who got out of the hangar first?" Lucks asked.

"Adam."

Firewing tsk'ed and crossed his arms. "Guess I'd better warn Shaxx to keep a private match open, eh?"

"Or at least keep Adam away from Lightning. I've been hearing that his helmet was melted."

"O-Oh, man. He is not going to let that one go anytime soon," the Exo concluded. Every Guardian who participated in the Crucible knew how much of a beast Adam was, especially with his mismatched Exotic armor. And they all knew how much of a sore loser he was as well.

Firewing decided to change the subject. "So, Dmitri, how have those new recruits of yours been doing?"

"They have been excellent on the field. Lucks, you may have another competitor in your sniping rivalry. Hiccup is dead-on accurate with that sniper rifle he got."

"Wait until he gets his Stillpiercer, Dmi, then you'll see accurate," Fire boasted.

"Perhaps. While his skills with weapons are good, he needs training with his Light. Bladedancer, before you ask," the Dragon Titan added when the Hunter opened his mouth.

"Let me guess; fried himself on his first try?" Lucks cracked, laughing until a slap from his brother-in-arms shut him up.

"Fried himself long enough for a Knight to slice him. That thing was dead as soon as Toothless laid eyes on it."

"I can see where this is going. You want me to train Hiccup into becoming a Bladedancer?" Dmitri nodded. Firewing tossed his knife into the air one last time before sheathing it. "Why can't 'Cane do it?"

"Truth be told, you're the better instructor."

Lucks nodded. "He does have a point."

"Alright. I'll do it. But don't blame me if he becomes a Bladeslinger... or a Nightstalker."

* * *

As soon as the giant black thing pounced on the one coming towards him, the little hatchling ran off into the forests. As his feet pulsed beneath his body, he constantly looked behind him to check for any pursuers. He stopped when he felt he was safe... for now, and also because he had to stop.

His heartbeat and his breath quieted down to be replaced by the sounds of the brush around him. Some were threatening, and his fear heightened. The hatchling wanted to call out for his parents, but he had not seen anything that resembled him since his eyes first opened.

' _It's because I have no parents,'_ the little dragon thought. _Wait. How do I know that?_

 _'I know that because of the Void.'_

 _What? Void?_

 _'The energy that exists beyond our existence.'_

 _Please stop_ , the hatchling pleaded. His head was beginning to hurt. The thoughts that had mysteriously appeared with an almost collective voice did not come. _How did I do that?_

 _'If you seek knowledge, knowledge will be given.'_

The little dragon whined and covered his head with his paws. He whimpered as he again asked the voices to stop.

"Hiccup, did you hear that?" a voice sounded through the trees. "Follow me."

Upon hearing this, the dragon jumped to his feet. Scared, he looked around for a place to hide. Fortunately, he found one and ran towards it. He burrowed himself under a web of tree roots, thick enough to camouflage him while also broken enough for him to see.

His heart skipped a beat when a heavy footfall hit the ground. His eyes widened in fear when the maker of the sound was revealed to be the black dragon from earlier.

"It came from this direction," he said out loud as he scanned the area. The hatchling buried his head into his paws as the green-and-black gaze went over his small body.

"Well, you have better hearing than I do, bud." The hatchling brought his eyes back outside his hiding spot upon hearing the second voice. He recognized it, but it sounded a little different. Turns out it belong to the thing that was tackled earlier. He was frightened by the new visage, its eyes the same shade of green as the black dragon's, but relaxed when the black mask was removed. "Even with this helmet on."

 _Who, or what, are these things,_ the small dragon wondered before realizing his mistake too late. He whimpered as the information bored into his head, his paws doing nothing to abate the pain.

"Okay, I definitely heard that," the second voice said.

"Over here," the first voice responded, growing louder with every closing step.

Any courage the hatchling may have had was spirited away as the sunlight was cast away by a shadow. He tried to edge himself further into the tree, but to no avail. The darkness was replaced by a luminescent green light. Hesitantly, he looked up and celestial violet met acid green.

"Found him." With that, Toothless moved away for Hiccup to come closer.

 _How do I know that?_

 _'You asked and were answered.'_

Hiccup's pace quickened upon hearing the hatchling whimper again. "Hey there, little guy. Don't worry, we won't hurt you," he soothed, kneeling. "Do you want to come out?" When the dragon averted his gaze, the Hunter followed it to Toothless. "I think you're scaring him, bud."

"Good. It's been a while since my presence has made spines shiver."

"Toothless..." He returned to the hatchling. "Don't worry about him, little guy. He won't hurt you."

"I beg to differ."

Hiccup ignored his brother's remark. "It's alright. You're saf-Whoa!" The hatchling crawled out from the roots and into Hiccup's chest with such speed it knocked him to the ground. When Toothless snarled, Hiccup immediately intervened with a outstretched arm. "Toothless, it's okay. He just knocked the wind out of me, that's all."

Toothless eyed the unknown dragon suspiciously. "If you say so. You, kid. Where are your parents?"

"I-I-I don't have any," the hatchling stuttered.

Hiccup had gotten back onto his feet. He couldn't understanding the hatchling's chittering, so he looked at Toothless. "Bud?"

"He says he doesn't have any parents. What happened to them?"

 _'They never existed.'_ the voice answered, causing another headache.

 _If they never existed, then how am I here?_

 _'You were born out of the power of the void and the last wish of an Ahamkara.'_

 _An Ahamkara?_

 _'What you are.'_

"Kid?" The voice broke the line of thought within the baby Ahamkara's head and also held a slight tone of concern. When he could focus again, the Night Fury had moved closer. "You alright?"

"They n-never existed," the Ahamkara answered sheepishly.

Toothless scoffed. "That's impossible. You can't be born without a mother and a father."

"We were kinda brought back from the dead, Toothless," Hiccup countered.

"Your point?"

"I-I was born from the Void. I'm an Ahamkara."

"Do you have a name, little guy?" the Hunter asked.

No pain came when he asked himself, or rather the voice, that question. "N-no."

* * *

The trio returned to the beach where the dragons had thinned out. The two Guardians flew out to the ocean and returned with a nice juicy haul of fish. Hiccup said he wasn't hungry and focused on making their camp. Once Toothless was done eating with the Amakara, the Night Fury helped out. The camp was complete by evening.

Hiccup was sitting on the sand, writing in his new Book of Dragons. He had managed to build the book with 20 and Fireball's help earlier in the week, and already filled in a few spots from memory alone. On the pages currently in front of him was a drawing of the new hatchling along with several notes and such.

"Updating?" Toothless asked.

"You know it, bud. After all, we did find a new species. Something both of us have dreamed of."

"Yeah. Am I still in the front?"

Hiccup chuckled at the dragon's ego. "Come on, Toothless. You know it's better to save the best for last."

"I'm never last because I'm always first."

The Hunter had a comment on his tongue, but chose not to say it. "How is he?" he opted for instead, gesturing to the sleeping Ahamkara several feet away.

"He's doing good. Says he gets constant headaches, but that's the only issue."

"Any clue why?"

"He said they come from voices talking to him. I don't hear anything, so he's lying or-"

"Or there's something about him." Hiccup tapped his pencil against the pages for some time before he stopped. "Hey, Fireball?"

" **Yes?** "

"Do you think you could pull whatever information the Vanguard has on the Ahamkara."

" **Yes, I can. Downloaded and sent to your helmet.** "

"Thank you."

Fireball dissolved away, but something held his attention. The last time he was here, he lost contact with the Tower. Now, he was able to communicate freely. He knew he had to look into this development.

* * *

 **AN - Here's another Hiccup and Toothless chapter for ya. If you want a picture of what the Ahamkara looks like, there's a Deviantart drawing that you can find online.**

 **I do not own that drawing. That drawing belongs to its artist, Euvo. All I did was modify the color to match the Hunter's Ahamkara Scale artifact.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to hear suggestions for our young hatchling's name. To be clear, I will not use Eao or Nyx.**

 **Spartan-100 - Maybe we will get to see them, maybe we won't. But I do have plans regarding the dragons and a certain King.**

 **Movielover48 - Perhaps, but most likely not in the form you may be expecting.**

 **As always everyone, stay safe and strong out there. 'Til next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hiccup sat on a crate brought down by the _Dragonheart_ , his Dragon's Cloak unclasped and resting on his knees. With an expert's dexterity, he laced the fibers with the scales of the various dragon species on the island. What before had only Toothless' black scales now possessed smooth patterns of various colors surrounding the symbol of the Strike-class dragons.

The Hunter didn't exactly know why he was working on his cloak. Maybe he was bored. Perhaps it was hearing that a cloak—especially one that's custom-made—showed a lot about its wearer. Or he just wanted to find some way to bring himself closer to the dragons.

Eventually, the sun set, the light replaced with the stars. Hiccup put on his helmet, _Night's Visage_ , to compensate for the change. When he looked up, he saw movement among the stars, some of the light sources moving along with it. As the object dropped to the horizon and approached Dragon Island, the Hunter could see the running lights on a BKR-class ship. The ship was colored a sky blue, with white markings adorning the hull.

The engines had gotten loud enough to wake up Toothless, who groaned and glared at the ship. It also woke the Ahamkara hatchling up, which Hiccup found out when the little one pressed against his side for comfort.

Hiccup got onto his feet and fastened his unfinished cloak, Fireball whisking the unused scales into storage. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the bright spotlight emanating from the bottom of the ship. When it lowered in intensity, he dropped his arm and saw the ship's owner transmat onto the beach. Once the figure had fully materialized, the ship broke away to no doubt return to orbit.

The Hunter gestured for Toothless to light the lamps on his side, then moved to those on his own. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"You didn't have to ask that question. Then again, I don't think you've heard much of me," the Guardian responded with a familiar voice.

There was a pause as the novice tried to pin a name to the voice. "Firewing."

"Yup, that's me," the Hunter said as he stepped into the light. His Winter Cloak was unmistakable, and the hood covered the black-and-white eagle-like helmet on his head. The red lightning strikes on his black armor flowed and traveled down his right arm, the tendrils wrapping the limb in an embrace. "So..." he continued, looking around, "this is your home away from home?"

"For now, anyways." Hiccup waved his arm towards the forest behind him. "Welcome to Dragon Island." He waved the other one in Toothless' direction, the grumbling Night Fury returning to his interrupted sleep. "And that was this place's beloved leader."

The Twilight Hunter removed his _Celestial Nighthawk_ , his need for it lessened greatly by the bright lamps sprinkled about the campsite. "You aren't taking in your team's ego, are you? Everything they make or do has to have 'dragon' somewhere in its title."

"Actually, that _is_ the name of this island. Has been for the three-hundred year war that Toothless and I ended. If you're willing to stay tomorrow, then you'll definitely meet some of dragons living here."

"I'll go ahead and take you up on that offer," Fire thanked the younger Hunter. "In fact, I was going to stick around for a few days."

"Why?"

"I volunteered to help train you with handling the energy inside you."

"Energy? Oooohhh, you're talking about Arc, Solar, and Void, right?"

"Mm hmm. My main job is to help you get to where you don't fry yourself like you did on the Moon."

"Shock, really. The energy cut out in mid-swing and my body couldn't handle it well enough." Hiccup nodded towards the crate he sat on earlier. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks." Firewing accepted the offer and sat down while Hiccup put another down next to him. Only then did he notice the third member of the Hunter's group. "Who's that?" he asked, looking towards the dragon.

"Toothless and I found him this afternoon. The little guy didn't have any parents, so I decided to take him in. Toothless isn't _that_ happy about my choice, though, but he does have his reasons." The Ahamkara jumped into Hiccup's lap once he sat on the crate and did his best to keep calm and keep an eye on the stranger.

"What's his name? The hatchling?"

"Oh, his name- it's, uh, Uni! Yeah, his name is Uni," Hiccup chuckled nervously. He knew he had to pick out a name eventually, but he never though it would be this soon. He caught the mark of familiarity in the elder's eyes.

"Well, well, well. An Ahamkara. Thought to have been wiped out of existence... or at least, that's what we Guardians are told." He noticed Hiccup's uneasiness. "Relax, son. The Ahamkara Hunt was before my time. And if what the other Dragons have said are true, then Uni must certainly have a purpose... whatever it may be."

* * *

The duo chose to begin the training the next day. The sun shone onto the beach and forest as Firewing woke up. The first thing he noticed was the Ahamkara hatchling all by its lonesome nearby. Well, not technically alone; Uni was playing with a few other dragon hatchlings, their parents no doubt watching nearby. _They must trust me very much to leave him here by himself_ , he thought. _Speaking of which, where are they?_

A joyous roar sounded through the sky as a black shape became visible over the rising sun. Putting on his helmet to counter the blinding light, he pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through the lenses to see a man and his dragon doing tricks in the air. Despite their lingering, the duo approached and landed within five minutes.

Hiccup got off before Toothless shook himself free of clinging water, but the Hunter got splashed anyway despite his speed. Uni, having broken away from the other dragons, ran past Fire and jumped into Hiccup's chest, sending them both to the ground with a laugh. "Ah, good to see you, Uni."

Toothless paused his after-flight grooming and glared at his brother. "What am I, chopped salmon?"

"Come on, bud, live a little," Hiccup retorted as he got up. He unfastened a basket from the Night Fury's flying gear and opened it up. Both dragons moved towards the pile of fish, but the Hunter did his best to push Toothless away. "No, Toothless. That's for Uni. You already had your breakfast during our flight."

"That was not breakfast. That was a mid-flight appetizer," the dragon countered.

"The first meal of the day is always breakfast. Isn't that right?" Hiccup said the last part loud enough for Firewing to hear, obviously wanting the elder's opinion.

"Well..."

The Ahamkara hatchling groaned in a spike of pain, but it lasted only a second. "The little guy here says no," Toothless translated. Uni half-chirped, half-roared in protest at the apparently incorrect interpretation.

"Seems like Uni said yes, bud, so that's two against one. Firewing. Your standing?" Hiccup asked, subconsciously pushing a rather insistent dragon who was trying to be sneaky.

The black-and-red Hunter crossed his arms and shrugged. "Depends on what time of day it is. Anyways, you ready to get started, Hiccup?"

"With training? Sure. Any place in particular or..."

"I think this beach is fine. Just make sure you don't step in the water without proper-"

Fireball popped out. " **If you're worrying about him electrocuting himself, don't worry. His armor is fine.** "

"Okay then. That's one issue I don't need to worry about anymore. Toothless and Uni-"

"I just told them to stay out of the ocean."

Firewing couldn't help but glare and smile at the novice. "Alright. Show me what you can do."

* * *

Again and again, Hiccup's Arc bled out mid-swing, leaving him with hyperactive organs. After spending the entire morning dueling Firewing, the younger Hunter made little progress with his Arc Blade. Blink Strikes and arcbolt grenades were done with expert grace, but the electric energy always fizzled out with his super.

While Hiccup took a much needed break, Firewing did his best to help Toothless with his own abilities. Since the Night Fury was certainly a Voidwalker, the Bladeslinger was able to teach him how to Blink. The first few times ended with a _splash_ or _splat_ when Toothless didn't recover fast enough. Fire's Ghost, Sundial, secretly recorded the fails... for amusement purposes only, of course.

Once Toothless was able to Blink without falling out of the air, the elder actually told everyone to keep his helping a Warlock a secret and went on to explain the "rivalry" between Hunters and Warlocks. As the young Hunter sat on a tree stump and laced a pile of dragonscales into his cloak, his mind focused on finding a way to help him with his Arc Blade.

He finished the pattern on his cloak before he found a solution. Then it came to him as he stared at the glistening scales. The ones that seemed able to shined a brilliant flame as he held up his symbol. Memories of his dragon-taming before and after he became chief held something that defined him as a dragon.

A smile came to his face. "Well, I've got nothing to lose." He stood up and fastened his cloak. He took a step and tripped, falling face-first into the ground.

The Death Hunter caught the incident. "Hiccup, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, brushing himself off. "I think I found a way to fix my Arc problem. Toothless!"

Said dragon came up and received a few scratches as a reward, purring in ecstasy. "Hhhmmmmm. What is it?" Hiccup whispered in one of his ear plates, his voice quiet enough to not reach the man in front of them. "What?" He glared at the Hunter. "Are yo- Bu- Fine. I'll go find a Zippleback. But if you blow up-!" the dragon threatened.

"Bud, it'll be fine. I remember what to do."

"Remember how to make it work or remember how you blew yourself up?" Hiccup only gave one of his deadpan expressions. "Whatever. Hey, kid. You coming with me or staying here?" Uni chirped and moved towards the Hunters. "Okay. I'll be back later."

* * *

Triton-1 stood still on the bridge of _Hades' Soul_ , meditating as a statue would. As he searched the Void for answers to his unasked questions, part of his mind was examining the events at hand. Oryx's Right Hand had used one of his cards by taking Spectre of Nero Bianco hostage. From the battle footage in the Cosmodrome, the Exo saw the unmistakable figure of a Titan covered head to toe in a cosmic blanket.

Samson.

He had too many questions to ask: How did Oryx get a hold of him? Did Samson survive after all this time? Is he still the man he once was? An Exo version of a smirk formed on his face as he drifted again, this time to the Thanatonauts. He may be a Warlock, but he wasn't crazy enough to die to seek his answers.

An electronic ringing tone reached his ears, followed by seeing a unique ship fly past the bridge and to the Dreadnought not too long after. He sighed and began to talk when he heard footsteps and felt a presence behind him. Triton turned to see Gakskosis, the Twilight Guardian in charge of overseeing the group's Warlocks as well as the representative of the Eliksni. "Pleasure to see you, Gak," the Exo greeted with a handshake.

"And I you, friend. I trust things have gone well during my leave."

"Depends on what side of the fence you stand on. Skyburners have orders to shoot at both us and Gaurdians on approach, and Spectre has been kidnapped. The only good thing we have right now is a foothold on the Dreadnought."

"Better than no hold at all. Things are better on my end, fortunately. House Kings is succeeding at containing the Blight on Earth with help from my daughter. They still don't trust her, though." The Eliksni looked to his right in thought.

"Give it time. Trust is not easily reforged."

"Yes, that is true."

Ru'oh had moved to Triton's side. _"Sir, I can take over if you wish."_ The Cabal received an affirmative nod and took command while the two Warlocks moved off the bridge.

They walked through the halls, personnel scattered here and there. Some of Jessica's Psions dashed by, doing their daily training drills. Some Eliksni stood around, talking and sharing stories with the Cabal troops. They rounded another corner to almost literally run into Dragon.

"Triton, there you are," Krayt said. He noticed the Eliksni Warlock. "Hello, Bee." Gak bowed his head in return.

Dmitri himself pushed his way to the front. "Would either of you happen to know where Lightning went?"

"I'm afraid not," Gak answered honestly.

Triton stayed silent momentarily.

"Tri?"

"She... has gone to the Dreadnought. To find Spectre." Everyone turned around to see a Huntress bathed in dark-as-night armor, her back covered by a white-and-gold cloak.

"Hello, Reaper."

* * *

 **AN - If you have watched HTTYD 2, then you know what Hiccup will build. I have big plans regarding the brothers _and_ the dragons. By big, I mean "Oryx-sized."**

 **Spartan-100 - Thanks for the name suggestion. But I think I got both my requirements (Hiccup naming the guy and a three-letter name) in a good manner.**

 **Link234521 - Well, there are the other dragon species we all know and love. And thanks for telling me that this is one of the very few stories to have the Ahamkara.**

 **Stay strong and safe out there, everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While waiting for Toothless to return, Hiccup introduced Firewing—and Uni—to the various dragons living on the Island. The younger man calmed each one down and gained their trust, every new one raising the elder Hunter's interest.

Right now, the trio knelt around a Monstrous Nightmare, its scales a dark flaming yellow and orange. Hiccup rubbed his hand over the dragon's snout as it observed the small Ahamkara in front of it. "My cousin Snotlout flew one of these. Hookfang."

"'Snotlout?'" Firewing repeated in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking at the Nightmare. "I mean, what is up with these names?"

"Call it a Viking habit. Horrible names were supposed to frighten gnomes and trolls. Trust me, I have heard worse. Besides, your name could fall into that category too."

The Hunter laughed. "No thanks."

Hiccup got up. "Take off your glove and give me your hand, either one."

"O-kay," Fire held out his left hand, which the other man took. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, it's safe," Hiccup answered. He guided the hand to the Nightmare's nose. "And _we_ both trust you."

The elder Guardian's flesh-and-blood hand rested on the dragon's nose. He felt... strange, like he just accomplished something great. He could feel the pulse of the Nightmare's heart within the smooth scales. His hand lightly rubbed the surface, and the dragon rumbled, exhaling hot air over his fingers in a rhythm.

Hiccup chuckled and smiled at the sight. "What are you waiting for? Give him a name."

Fire turned towards the novice. "What?"

"I know a bond when I see one. And the markings and patterns show he's a male."

The elder returned to the Nightmare's gaze, his black pupils dilated. "Forge. That will be your name," he finally said.

"Like a newly-made sword. It's perfect." Firewing moved closer and began to caress the dragon. "And I must say congratulations!"

"What for?"

"Well... you are the first person I've gotten to bond with a dragon since our resurrection."

Forge shifted a bit when Fire's right hand touched him. "Oh, sorry," the cyborg apologized, then took a deep breath. "Guess I better show my own little secret, eh? Sun."

The gauntlets and clothing covering the right arm visibly dematerialized with a white-blue glow. At least, that's what it looked like. The same red lightning on a black background was there, and no difference could be seen until the arm moved in the sunlight, revealing its metallic nature.

"This happened back what, before Crota?" the owner asked.

" **Yup, before Eris Morn returned to the Tower,** " Sundial answered.

"Thanks. Got ambushed by a Hive Knight who lopped off my arm. My Ghost could have regenerated it normally, but I chose to just replace it with a prosthetic."

"Why? If you could get your old arm back without any problems, why choose the prosthetic?"

"I say it's the point of the matter. This... reminds me to never get too cocky, that running straight in isn't always the best solution. That, and I say this is what started me on the path of the Bladeslinger." He made sure the prosthetic wasn't touching anything, then lit it up with bolts of Arc lancing through the circuits. "A Hunter's blend of fire and electricity."

"Huh. Best be careful with that in a storm in these waters."

"Wh-" A medium-size blur bowled into Firewing, taking him into the forest with shouts of shock.

"That's why." Uni chirped in a questioning tone, but Hiccup fortunately got the gist of what the hatchling was most likely saying. "That was a Skrill."

* * *

The four active members of Dragon transmatted into the Breach with Gakskosis. Heavy fighting between the Cabal Skyburners and the Hive could be seen, most of it along the Trench or within the Spires. Sniper shots emanating from several locations were going the heads of Acolytes and Knights, meaning that even though they were now openly hostile, the Twilight Guardians and soldiers wouldn't stop aiding their brethren.

On the footsteps of Cabal Hill were a squad of six Guardians, who Dmitri recognized as Fireteam Gulch, much to his ire. A line of Phalanxes with a couple of Colossi kept them pinned down. "Ugh. Let's go," he groaned, leading the group to aid the others.

Sarge pulled back behind the rubble, Universal Remote not doing snot against the shield wall. "Grif, I need you to get out in the open and draw their fire. If we're lucky, your insignificant death will delay them long enough for us to kill those dirty blues! No offense, bluetard."

"Then am I on defense?" Caboose said, his damaged mind not fully grasping the situation.

Grif rolled his eyes behind his helmet. "Up yours, _sir_!"

On the other side of the field, Simmons, Wash, and Doc were tied down. Just like his SO, the Warlock was forced to pull back or risk getting shredded by the heavy slugs. "Dammit! For once, I wish Donut was here."

The Hunter took out his Golden Gun, keeping the Light from flowing into the hand cannon. "My super's ready. I'll roll out and blow a hole through that wall, then Doc, you pull out Gjallarhorn and knock at least a few of them out."

The purple Titan shouldered his rocket launcher. "Aw, do we have to kill them? Surely we could convince them to cease fire- Shut up, fool!" His compassionate voice switched to rage at an instant as O'Malley took over.

"Ready... Now!" Wash combat-rolled into the line of fire, emptying his Solar-powered shots into the Cabal line. Five Phalanxes burned away while O'Malley moved past the Hunter.

"Taste OBLIVION! Hahahaha!" The rockets tore into the group, taking out several soldiers. The wolfpack rounds that burst out of the rocket homed in on the survivors, wounding them. However, O'Malley was not impressed at the carnage. "Bah! What idiot nerfed this thing into nothing?! I was able to destroy the universe with this! Now-"

Wash pulled the distracted schizophrenic back to Simmons. Once they were back, Simmons jumped up and threw a void bomb at the Cabal, destroying O'Malley's survivors.

Another trio of solar bullets burned through the line, followed by the arrival of Hurricane. "Seriously, Wash?" he berated. "Taken, I can understand. But this... this is a piece of cake!"

His words were emphasized by his teammates moving in and slaughtering the line at a much faster pace than Gulch. Krayt planted his Skyburners shield into the open terrain in a gesture of defiance. Lined up behind the green Titan, Dmitri and 20 each threw a grenade over their protective barrier. Upon hearing the grenades detonate, the trio slowly pushed forward, the sole Colossus' rounds bouncing off the near-indestructible alloy.

"Tripmine out!" Hurricane yelled, throwing the sticky grenade like a javelin into the phalanxes. As soon as it stuck, it blew up and blasted the cluster of troops into their comrades. Using the distraction to his advantage, the Hunter rejoined his fireteam. "Alright, I'm here. Krayt, whenever you'd like."

"Do it," Dmitri ordered. "We're close enough."

"A few more feet... Now!" Krayt slammed his trophy into the ground again, funneling his Light to form a bubble shield.

Unfortunately, it was over the wrong targets. The Ward of Dawn enclosed around the fireteam instead of the weakened Cabal troops. Dmitri had already jumped into the air to unleash a Fist of Havoc, it's strength supposed to have increased from the beneficial attribute Krayt had chosen. And as nothing could penetrate the shield, it's intended purpose to give the Sunstriker cover against the Colossus.

In short, Dmitri was midair, in the open, and in the sights of a _very_ ticked off Cabal powerhouse.

20/20 immediately saw the problem and rushed out to try and rectify it. He charged into the phalanxes and tackled them with a Fist of Havoc of his own. The first wave pushed them back and shocked them enough for the second wave to finish them off. The Colossus stumbled as well, allowing Dmitri to drive his fists into the thin neck armor.

With the major threat gone, Krayt and Hurricane pushed out of the Light shield and mopped up the survivors. Gulch moved out from their cover, partly to hurry up and get their scolding over and done with.

Dmitri stomped over to the fireteam in a rage. "You six! You have got to be the most disgraceful Guardians I have _ever_ seen!" He glared at the cobalt Hunter in particular. "Especially you, Wash."

"Leave him be, Dmi." Hurricane pulled the white-and-red Titan away before his temper blew. "At least he actually tried. Cut him some slack."

Dmitri nodded and took a deep breath. "Simmons, what exactly are you doing on this Dreadnought?"

"We were assigned by Cayde-6 to plant patrol beacons around the Dreadnought. One of the locations was inside _Dantalion Exodus VI_ , but the Cabal didn't take kindly to that."

"Smartass," Grif scoffed.

"Can it," Dmitri growled.

"Hey, it isn't our fault we were brought back from the dea- OW! SON OF A B-!" the orange Titan shouted as he was dropped to the floor by the butt of Universal Remote.

"Shut up, dead man. Don't talk back to your superior officer!" Sarge returned, firing a shot into the downed captain, useless as it was.

While Dragon's leader appreciated Grif's sudden silence, he silently swore at Sarge's unnecessary actions. _How the hell am I supposed to deal with these idiots?_ An idea formed in his head, and he smiled. "Alright. Once we're done here, _all_ of us are going to the Crucible. We'll go ahead and play your favorite game: Capture the Flag." He noticed the group's groans and saw Simmons raise his hand. "Before you ask, my two newest recruits deserve a chance to see what the Crucible is all about."

"Then that should be an interesting fight," a Fallen voice said, scaring everyone. The two teams faced Gakskosis, who had Jessica and another Eliksni Warlock with him. "Apologies. While you were clearing out the Cabal, we," he gestured to companions, "found something nearby that we think you should see."

"Alright. Lead us to it." He turned back to Gulch. "And _you_ are continuing your mission. Alone." He motioned for his team to follow him and Gakskosis.

Krayt chortled as he walked by, but was shut up by a smack from 20. After rubbing his head, Krayt examined his shield. "Ghost, could you calibrate this thing's sensors, please? Either they're facing the wrong way or it's the emitter."

"Our first time trying out that trick and it backfires?" 20 stated rhetorically.

"Hey, I'm just happy Dmitri hasn't pounded me for almost getting him killed." He paused as his Ghost entered the telemetry data into his HUD. "How was I supposed to know that the emitter got knocked back?!"

"Shut it, both of you," Dmitri growled. They went around a corned and walked into a wide open space. The name _Hall of Souls_ appeared on all their HUDs.

* * *

Firewing stood on the cliffside, his left arm crossed over his chest and the dead volcano to his back. His helmet was off, his short hair blowing in the wind. He held a frown as he looked over the green forest in front of him.

In short, he was _not_ amused by his situation.

The dark gray dragon that had brought the Hunter here cradled his prosthetic arm, which Fire had disconnected. He looked back at how he got himself into this situation; one second he was standing with Forge, the next he was flying through the air, claws tight against his body.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" he mumbled. A loud and angry roar fell through the air, followed by the appearance of Forge.

The dragon behind Fire got up onto its legs and glared at the intruder. The Hunter used that moment to re-transmat his arm onto his body.

Forge landed and snarled at the other dragon, which had stood its ground. Fire, however, backed up, keeping an even distance between the two reptiles. Neither of the dragons dared to attack the other, resorting to only a growling match that lasted for quite a while.

The Bladeslinger quickly got tired. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "Both of you, that's enough!" He suddenly found himself standing between the dragons, arms outstretched to both. What caught his attention was the equal division of Light emanating from his body; his left side was bathed in flame while his right danced with Arc energy. Then he felt pressure against both hands. Forge and the unknown dragon had pushed their snouts into Fire's palms.

A Night Fury roar broke the moment, and Hiccup and Toothless landed on the slope. Both had looks of astonishment on their faces. As he dismounted, the younger Hunter looked at the dragon to Fire's right, then to Fire himself, and back to the dragon. "D-Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Mind telling me?" Fire replied, slowly lowering his hands as the Light faded back into him.

"You just gained the trust of one of the rarest dragons we know of," Toothless answered. The Night Fury smelled something odd, but familiar. Cautiously, he approached the Skrill, the scent becoming stronger in his mind. "You seem familiar."

 _"I don't know why, but so do you,"_ the Skrill replied. They looked into each others eyes, and Toothless was the first to recognize him.

"You're the Skrill we saved from Dagur and the Dragon Hunters."

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, don't you see it?"

Hiccup knelt down in front of the Skrill and observed his features. "You're right, bud," he said happily. "Do you have a name?" The dragon shook its head. "Would you like one?" The Skrill smiled and nodded. Hiccup turned to look at Firewing. "Firewing, you should have the honor."

The elder Hunter's eyes met the Skrill's. "Alright. How about Shock?"

The dragon thought over the name, then nodded. _"Thank you."_

The harmony of the moment was broken by a jealous Forge, who growled at Shock in an attempt to protect what was his. The following fight caused Hiccup to groan. "Sure am glad I don't have two dragons fighting over me."

Toothless whacked the back of his brother's head. "Excuse me?! I remember a certain incident with a certain Typhoomerang. And don't forget about the kid."

"You're right, bud." Hiccup patted Toothless' head, but stopped when he caught the name. "Oh, crap! Uni!"

* * *

 **AN - Whoo! Hiccup and Toothless will still be in the Archipelago for a bit, since I need him _prepared_ for the match against Gulch. And I have a good feeling all of you readers will be looking forward to that. And there's a large possibility of two Crucible rounds. Review time:**

 **Link234521 - Yeah. I think I dropped that bombshell a bit too early, but to heck with it.**

 **Spartan-100 - I do plans with Hiccup and the Darkness, but I'll get to them when I get to them.**

 **I don't normally do this, but this story has breached over 2K views. So thank you everyone. It's nice to know how much you all like this story concept. So to all you wannabe fan authors out there, start writing! Pick an idea that won't leave you alone, write it out, and see where it takes you!**

 **Until next time, stay safe and strong out there!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

To say Hiccup was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. His jaw dropped upon seeing not one, but four very familiar dragons, all of them keeping Uni company. "Toothless, is that... is that Stormfly?" Toothless' only response was to look back at his brother and smile. "I'd think she would have gone somewhere else by now."

Firewing came up next to them on Forge. "What do you mean? Who's Stormfly?"

Hiccup kept the surfacing memories at bay so he could speak clearly. "She was Astrid's dragon. Astrid was my wife."

Firewing paused. "Sorry if I brought something up."

"It's fine. Let's go ahead and land here, bud."

"Already on it," Toothless replied.

"You two are the most unique Guardians I've met," the elder observed as the trio of dragons landed. "And I don't just mean Toothless. Both of you were brought back for more than just protecting humanity."

Hiccup walked up to the group, and smiled when Uni came out and ran into his arms. Before the Hunter stood a Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and a Hideous Zippleback. "Hey, guys," he said as he saw the look of familiarity in the dragons' eyes.

Toothless trotted up. "Turns out the gang's all here, brother."

Hiccup cast a downward look in a mourning. "Not all of them, bud." He collected himself and set Uni down. "Firewing, meet Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch. Guys, Firewing, Forge, and Shock."

The elder Guardian nodded in greeting and observed each of the different dragons. "Quite a group you have here. Names from your friends?"

"...Yeah."

"Look, Hiccup, I know you miss your friends—and your wife—dearly. But you can't spend _every_ memory in regret. I've learned it's best to use them for motivation." While Firewing did his best to console Hiccup, he watched as Fireball materialized a workstation out of what glimmer the Ghost had. Toothless had joined his old friends and had been talking to them until the whole group started to play around.

"I know. I lost my father to a powerful enemy when I was twenty. Everyday after that was doing my best to live up to his expectations of what a chief does." The Hunter began to work on a design, and his tone lightened as he continued to speak. "Then I found out that I already lived up to them. After that, the memory spurred me on to be the best I can be."

"Same here. We lost our fireteam leader, Samson, about two years ago to a Hive Wizard named Xyor. We focused a lot of our anger and mourning into killing her as much as we could."

"'As much as we could?'" Hiccup repeated, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, thank the Traveler Lucks ain't here," Firewing groaned. "Xyor thrives in a detached pocket of reality called a Darkness Zone. Triton found out that just about anything stuck in there is stuck for eternity."

"Doesn't sound that bad."

"You'd be saying otherwise if you could do nothing but keep being cut down innumerable times. Whatever dies in a Darkness Zone gets revived—just like we do—every time the Guardian or fireteam leaves. Oh, wow," the elder groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to appease his rapidly growing headache. "How are Warlocks supposed to deal with this?"

"Don't ask me." Hiccup wrote something, then passed the note to Firewing. "As long as you're here, do you mind finding these minerals? I need them for my project."

The Hunter read the list. "Why don't you let your Ghost materialize it?"

"Call it getting back to my roots."

* * *

The seven Guardians' eyes drifted down the corridor, a quartet of platforms on various levels jutting out of the walls. From the entrance, they could see that the Hall of Souls was sectioned into fourths by the corridor in front of them and three others in the distance. Sitting at the center point was one large platform sporting two tall, curved towers on a dais, the design sickly reminiscent of a similar structure in Crota's realm.

"What do you think that is?" Hurricane asked, pointing towards the center area.

"Let's find out." Dmitri turned in Gakskosis' direction. "How do you want to play this, sir? Go around on the right side, or split up and meet at the platform?"

"Splitting up may be the better option," the other Eliksni Warlock said. "We can do double the reconnaissance and we won't be at risk of getting crowded."

Gak looked at Jessica. "Your opinion?"

"Gonna have to go with Voxfis. Staying together means too much firepower in too little direction."

"That settles it then. Dmitri, you and your fireteam can take the right. We'll go around the left."

"We'll wait for you." The white-and-red Titan gestured for the Dragons to move out, then ran off to catch up with them.

Dragon went through a crack in the wall and entered a large, circular chamber. A pillar-like construct jutted out of the center at an angle to the ceiling. A very large gap existed between the two, which the Ghosts explained that that area held the Taken Blight powering the Dreadnought's weapon. Quickly exterminating the few Hive patrolling the room, they moved onto the section connected to the center platform.

Hurricane expertly assassinated the Wizard hovering outside the entrance, the accursed thing not even having a chance to spew its death scream. Krayt took the lead with his shield, switching his offensive weapon to his grenade launcher. Scanning the large hall in front of him, he took count of the hostiles and set his grenades.

Unlike the standard explosives issued to Titans, the grenades waiting to be fired were a combination of a Titan's power and a Hunter's ingenuity. A salvo was shot into the air and hovered close to the ceiling. A vertical wall of electrical energy swathed the whole room before disappearing and reappearing as orange fireballs. The grenades dropped, landing in the vicinity of their targets as bright pools of lava. Only two of the Hive survived; the hallowed Wizard on the elevated bridge and a lucky acolyte.

A few shots quickly ended that luck.

"Alright. We'll wait here for Bee. In the meantime, have your Ghosts run scans of this place," Dmitri ordered. As the group spread out, the leader moved his way to the hall leading to the mysterious platform. "Cerberus?"

" **There's quite a bit here. From what I can gather this place is called the Court of Oryx.** " The Ghost moved closer to one of the statues lining the wall. " **These statues seem to be connected to that structure.** "

"Bee's coming, Dmi!" 20 yelled. Returning to the room, the white-and-red Titan stood at the top of the stairs, watching as Gak, Jessica, and Voxfis as they came in.

"Place is secure," he reported. "We just got our scans started wh-"

" **Guardians, something's happening in the Court,** " Cerberus warned.

The seven Guardians ran down the hall to see a black-green field of energy suspended between the two towers. They all knew what it was as soon as they saw it, though. A Hive portal, and from what everyone's Ghosts were saying, whatever was coming through...

...was going to be _big_.

* * *

He stared down into the black pit before him in pride and arrogance. He could feel the Prince's hateful and jealous eyes glaring at him, and he relished it. Ever since Spectre had gone unconscious, the Right Hand needed another person to focus on. Hearing his victim's roars and screams of defiance only drove him further to break their limits. It... soothed-

He felt a conflux of Hive power open, then another. Normally, this would concern him, but the placement of these two portals were surprising.

 _My Liege, which shall I answer?_

'Prove yourself in the Court. The others are of no consequence.'

He needed to give no answer as he was there in the blink of an eye.

* * *

The portal began to glow a sickly white-blue, the majority of it concentrated in the center. The atmosphere began to fog up, a now well-known trademark of the Taken. Weapons at the ready, the two fireteams slowly approached the Court.

A dark green shield usually seen with Taken Vandals spread out of the portal, the back half no doubt in whatever dimension it spawned from. A trio of Tortured Wizards spawned, two on either side of the Ward of Darkness and the third below the dais. Only then did the figure step out of the portal.

And what they saw shocked them.

A armored right leg came first, the design built as though to mock the Titan Vanguard. The armor broke out into the form of a torso and the left leg, followed by the chest and arms. All of it was covered in thick cosmic plating. What perhaps stunned them the most was the head. The helmet was no doubt the Helm of Inmost Light, but in place of brilliant blue light shooting out of the two cracks on top of the visor were two almost indistinguishable pits of utter darkness that seemed to pull light in like black holes. The cosmos seemed to be sucked in as well, but the blinding star in the center never moved.

The figure laughed darkly as his identification hovered on the Guardians' HUDs. "Kill them," he ordered as he drew his fist back towards him. The seven Guardians immediately found themselves in the Court staring at a growing force of Taken, Acolytes and Thrall being summoned from the sides.

"Take cover!" one yelled, and they threw themselves into the two boulders facing the dais. They popped out and opened fire on the opponents at intervals, always covering each other. They quickly obliterated the Wizard on the right, and only 20 noticed the energy flow through the unknown's shield and into his body.

With a raise of his hand, the Taken General summoned a trio of Phalanxes in front of the center Wizard. Not only were these troops classified as Majors, but their shields completely covered the front, leaving no clear areas to shoot at. To make things worse, they stood side-by-side in a wall, a tactic that the Cabal on Mars seemed to rarely use for some odd reason.

Hurricane threw a Tripmine with expert precision at the one on the end. Much to his surprise, the Phalanx didn't even flinch in response. The mine detonated and only minor damage was dealt. "What the hell?"

A pained scream meant that the second Taken Wizard was eliminated. As with the first one, the energy flew to the Right Hand. Another gesture and a second trio of Phalanxes spawned behind the first.

"Gak, anytime would be great," Krayt asked hurriedly, his shield holding against the Taken Acolytes.

The Eliksni Warlock jumped into the air and unleashed a single pulse of Void energy. The ball landed and burrowed into the center of the floor, forming a black-and-purple hole. The gravity seemed to increase exponentially in a very short period of time, pulling anything not bolted down towards the gaping maw. Several Thrall and Acolytes were sucked in with two of the General's Shields before the hole closed in on itself and folded into nothingness.

Upon the removal of their comrades, the remaining four Shields regrouped and reformed the wall, blocking the final Wizard from view.

"Crap. One or two of us will have to circle around and take them out from behind," Dmitri observed, blowing the heads off of several Taken.

"Hurricane and I will do it," Jessica said, looking at the Dragon Hunter. Once he nodded, the Psion Huntress cloaked and moved off, 'Cane following as soon as he switched to a Bladedancer.

The Right Hand slammed both fists into the ground, rivers of Taken energy running down both stairs and into the pools of water. The currents then curved into the Shields, their barriers glowing a pale white.

The Guardians knew what would happen next and took cover, the exception being Krayt, who was braced against his Skyburner shield. What they did not expect was the repulsion blast to have a much longer reach and continue firing as well. Krayt was blown and pressed against the back wall, his own defense used against him as it threatened to turn him into paste. He screamed in pain as his muscles burned, but they quickly gave and the sound was silenced. The force dissipated, dropping the shield and leaving a bloodied smear on the wall.

"KRAYT!" 20 yelled in horror, but his systems relaxed a bit once he saw his friend's Ghost. It floated to him and the Exo brought back the green Titan.

A brilliant explosion from under the dais pushed the unsuspecting Shields forward, breaking the wall and revealing some body parts to the open. While the Hunters cut down the last Tortured Wizard, the other five Titans and Warlocks blew away the Taken Cabal, white-blue currents shooting into the General.

The Ward of Darkness dropped and the Right Hand took a running leap of the raised platform. Within a split-second, the Guardians scattered as the leader dropped to the ground. His fists cracked the surface, and tendrils of energy lashed out against his opponents. They stayed out of range, but retaliated with everything they had. The tendrils jumped towards the projectiles, stopping or absorbing whatever they caught, but some got through.

The General pulled out Soulthief and opened fire with an expert's speed. He forced his opponents into cover and ordered his troops to drive them out. To his dismay, most of them were killed, the energy shooting out into his body. His concentration was further broken when a heavy shot burrowed into his back. Unfortunately for the shooter, the power he had absorbed countered the damage that would have been done.

Voxfis moved in with a blink and blasted the General's face with lead, followed by Void-infused punches. His short barrage was broken when a powerful uppercut sent him to the ground. The Eliksni looked up to see the General spread his arms out, ignoring the Golden Gun shots to his back, then his vision went dark. The last thing he felt was his ribs caving in and his organs rupturing.

Not even his Ghost's Light could pierce the veil.

* * *

 **"Bum bum buuummmm... Cliffhanger!" - Caboose**

 **AN - Glad to finally get past this chapter. My apologies if the session with Hiccup and Firewing didn't sound right. I needed something marking Hiccup's return into building things.**

 **As for the fight between the Right Hand and the Guardians, I wanted to break out of the process we see in the actual Court somewhat. So why not make it a bit of a... Crucible fight, for lack of a better term. I also decided to give him a "tainted" Exotic and abilites, just to expand on the Taken concept.**

 **Link234521- Oh, don't worry. We will be seeing quite a bit of Gulch in next few chapters.**

 **Saber the F4U Corsair- Thanks! Always glad to see another RvB fan.**

 **Spartan-100- Maybe... Maybe...**

 **Anyways, I hope to get to the Crucible fight between Gulch and Dragon, but come what may. Until next chapter, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Tower Plaza tended to be both a busy and empty place at the same time. Guardians would come to speak to their faction leaders, purchase guns and armor, pick up packages, and get their encrypted engrams decoded into usable items by the simultaneously respected and hated Master Rahool, then leave to do more patrols and strikes. This also made the open space quiet, the only loud noises coming from ships entering the hangar and the speakers blaring messages every once in a while.

This time, the din came from a third source.

"I'm telling you, you _owe_ us!" a rather annoyed Dexter Grif yelled.

"The only person who owes you is Voxfis, and that's _if_ he ever gets back up," Dmitri retorted.

Gulch and Dragon—mostly Dmitri—had been fighting since they left the Dreadnought. Dragon and three Twilight Guardians had ran into the Right Hand and got their butts kicked pretty good. The only casualty was an Eliksni Warlock named Voxfis, who had yet to be revived. Much of his Ghost's Light had been absorbed before the Taken General dropped it in sudden pain. His Ward of Darkness promptly fell and the six remaining Guardians reopened fire. To their ire, the enemy warped back to whatever dimension the Taken inhabited before he could be put down. After evacuating Voxfis, they learned that Gulch had managed to take out an Echo. Dmitri had been in a foul mood since.

"We saved your asses. Tha-"

"Don't forget we saved your own outside the Cabal ship. We. Are. Even."

By now, a large crowd—by Tower standards—had surrounded the two bickering individuals, eager to see the end results.

"The least you can do is call off the Crucible match."

The crowd lit up upon hearing 'Crucible'. Almost immediately, Guardians were placing bets.

Dmitri's nerves were already shot, and the increased noise did nothing to help. "Everyone, SHUT UP!"

All the voices were silenced, no one dared to even whisper. Dmitri's temper rarely overcame him, but when it did...

"The Crucible match is still on, _Grif_. In fact, I'll make it easier on you. Home advantage, anything you have, and another match against Valhalla right after."

The other Guardians who had not left voiced their surprise. Several of them knew about Fireteam Valhalla, who often swapped members with Gulch. While it wasn't as bad as its brother fireteam, it wasn't _as_ good as some of the others out there.

"Done," Sarge said, pushing his way past the orange Titan.

"But Sarge..."

"Shut up, Grif. You're a horrible negotiator." Gulch's leader turned back to Dmitri. "When is the match?"

"Whenever Hiccup and Toothless get back. Now, if you'll excuse me," the white-and-red Titan signaled for his team to group up and follow him to the Hall of Guardians, leaving the crowd behind.

"Glad to be out of that mess," Krayt commented.

"Quiet. Dmi, you good?" Hurricane asked, planting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The leader took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm good."

"Great. Cause we _don't_ need you going psycho."

They entered the Vanguard's room and stood at attention. Eris Morn was with the head Guardians instead of tending to her shop. "Welcome back, Dragon. At ease." The group relaxed as soon as Zavala gave them the order. "I trust your excursion with Twilight went well?"

Dmitri stepped forward. "Firewing's retaliation strike was successful. But we ran into a few complications. While pulling back to the surface, my team found the Chamber of Darkness open. One of my recruits, Toothless, led us to Crota's Soul-chamber, and it was there that we heard an Ahamkara."

"An Ahamkara?" Ikora asked in shock. "They're supposed to have been wiped out."

"As far as we know, ma'am, they still are. No, we only heard its voice, but I'm guessing only Toothless could hear it outside the chamber. When we heard it talk, it revered Hiccup and Toothless, calling them 'master' and 'saviors'. The voice said that his power was set free once Crota was killed, then he used it to do something. I don't know what, but we all felt it."

Before any of the Vanguard could ask, Hurricane's Ghost projected the moment onto the table. Everyone in the room heard the Ahamkara's words, one in particular shivering upon hearing the voice. When it was over, Sam returned to his owner.

"Wow. Way to be ominous," Cayde spoke first.

"'Saved and led, and will save and lead again.' Obviously, this voice gained knowledge of those two's pasts," Ikora determined.

"And whatever it did, it must have been powerful." Zavala paused in contemplation, then returned to the moment at hand. "Where are your two recruits?"

20 answered. "We... don't know, sir. They left after we, Sparta, and Death aided Nero Bianco against the Hive and Skyburners.

"Most likely has something to do with that deal they made on the Moon," 'Cane said.

"Hmm. What is the situation regarding Nero Bianco? Spectre's teammates reported in that he'd been kidnapped."

"He was, Commander, and is most likely still held hostage. We reentered the Dreadnought to track down Lightning with Gakskosis, Jessica, and another Twilight Warlock named Voxfis." Dmitri decided to leave the part with Gulch out. "We moved into the Hall of Souls and recovered information regarding the Court of Oryx. It was there that we were ambushed."

"Ambushed? By whom?" Zavala asked.

The fireteam leader looked to his comrades, and they nodded. "The Right Hand of Oryx. The Taken General."

"So," Morn said, speaking for the first time in the debriefing, "he has been reborn. Triton feared this would happen and so he broke away to form the Twilights."

"You knew about this?" the Exo Vanguard questioned the former Guardian.

"The Psychological Mind brought people's fears to life. There's no way to come out of that unscathed." Krayt's voice held none of the cheery, snarky tone his voice usually carried.

Dmitri continued. "This isn't anything like the Taken we face now. Sirs, _this_... is a Guardian. A Titan—the wall that the Darkness breaks on, the fist that crushes it."

"A Guardian? I don't think Dredgen Yor or Toland the Shattered would have even considered surrendering to Oryx," Ikora replied.

"They were living when they confessed their betrayal," Morn pointed out. "This one was already dead."

"I will say this: he wore the Helm of Inmost Light. Or at least a Taken version of it. He had his own specialized troops and moved fast. He possessed both Striker and Defender abilities, and could use them interchangeably. A Fist of Havoc one second, a Ward of Dawn half a minute later. We almost lost Voxfis, and Twilight could still lose him."

Krayt took over. "His powers definitely aren't anything we've seen before. He can draw in Taken energy and Light, apparently. Voxfis hasn't been able to be revived yet, and his Ghost was almost drained."

"This is very unsettling news-"

"Yeah," Cayde interrupted, ignoring Zavala's glare. "It's not everyday you learn the Darkness has resurrected its own Guardian."

"Did your team find any weaknesses this General has?" The head Warlock asked again.

"We did seem to beat him down quickly. If anything, he relies on his support units to do the fight for him."

20 chose to speak again. "I want to point out that removing his troops makes him stronger. That first Wizard we took out transferred its power into him. He redirected the energy into his Phalanxes, who proceeded to turn Krayt into a bloody paste."

"I don't want to hear it," the flustered Titan responded, earning a chuckle from Cayde.

"Given the... reports I received from Fireteam Gulch, this General seems to be tied to these Echoes that Oryx spawns. The time-frame when the Echo they faced was destroyed is the same as when the Right Hand disappeared." The Titan Commander paused again. "If there isn't anything else, you are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

"Not you, Hurricane," Cayde called out. "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

The next day, Hiccup's project was complete, much to his surprise. Then again, Fireball was all too happy to help, eager to see his Guardian's idea. He was thankful that Hookfang and Barf and Belch decided to help him by giving the necessary dragon components, and doubly so that he knew what mistakes he had made the first few times ages ago. He did make some mistakes, but their number was minimal compared to when the sword was first built. And these were due to circumstances entirely out of his control.

He held the hilt in his hands, testing its weight. Sure enough, the Gronckle Iron—courtesy of Meatlug—had been formed from the perfect combination of different rocks and minerals. He tossed it into the air and expertly snatched the leather-wrapped handle as it came down, not even noticing the light weight.

"Here we go," he said to himself confidently. He pressed a button near the top of the hilt and the triple-tiered blade shot out. A flick of his thumb set a spark loose, and a barrier of fire came to life, traveling up the metal to end at the pointed tip. _At least the blade works_ , he thought.

He swung from left to right slowly, then proceeded to test out both Inferno and his own swordsmanship. Hiccup stabbed, parried, and blocked the air in front of him repeatedly. He was just about to stop when a knife pressed against his swing. Like a shadow, Firewing seemed to materialize in front of the young Guardian, his knife not budging.

Seemingly ignoring the locked blades, he studied Inferno, eyes traveling down from the tip. "Very nice craftsmanship," Fire said, nodding in appreciation. "Another relic from your previous life?"

"Yeah."

"Know how to use it?"

Hiccup pulled away and smirked. "Why don't you come and find out?"

The Twilight's face grinned. "A Solar Bladedancer—a Blade _slinger_." He briefly examined the hilt. "Instead of using the lighter, use your Solar energy to ignite the blade."

"Alright." Hiccup dissolved the flames, leaving behind the unaffected blade. With a bit of concentration, he felt the desired energy and directed it through his left hand and into Inferno. The fire returned with a roar, the length covered in orange holding a slight tinge of blue. "Whoa..."

Firewing was astonished. "That is one of the hottest flames I've ever seen a Guardian ignite. Now... defend yourself."

Hiccup barely got Inferno up in time to block the knife. He pushed it back to gain some distance, then decided to try something. Sheathing Inferno, he pulled a small canister off his belt, he threw the thing on the ground. Interestingly, the container blew apart, releasing Zippleback gas into the area in such a high concentration that it hid the Hunters from each others' views. To compensate, Fireball materialize Night's Visage onto Hiccup's head.

Meanwhile, Firewing had ducked away from the unknown dark green gas and waited for Hiccup to show himself. He caught two small items landing behind him. Years of experience taught him to take cover from grenades, and so he dashed to the side. Unfortunately, they detonated, rapidly generating gas to smother him. The smell almost caused him to gag, and he coughed several times before Sundial put his helmet on.

He heard a metallic _click_ and the gas-field exploded, throwing him to the ground. He recovered in time to stop Inferno's orange-blue blade from touching his body. A second knife was put into the elder's hand, and he stabbed forward.

Hiccup twisted Inferno around to counter the attack, but moved back when Firewing sidestepped to his left, the first knife gearing toward his side. He swung to the left to slash across his opponent's chest, only to hit air as the target moved back. He brought Inferno back to towards his chest as though to prepare for another swing, but instead let loose a high-pressure stream of gas into Firewing's direction.

The elder Hunter was blinded by the unexpected move for a second before the gas detonated in his face. When his senses cleared, he was on his back with Hiccup pointing his sword at his chest. Firewing conceded by removing his helmet, laughing. "You have me convinced, Hiccup. Haha!"

"If you knew anything about my history," Hiccup replied, pulling the other Guardian onto his feet, "then you'd know I've worked with swords my whole life—minus my childhood years, of course."

"I'm only wondering what the heck that gas was. Oh my god, that stuff _stank_."

Hiccup laughed at this. "Zippleback gas, happily donated by Barf and Belch." When said dragon came by, he chuckled and rubbed their heads. "Yeah, it smells bad, but you get used to it. I've had to smell Toothless' breath more than once on occasion."

"You liked it anyway," the Night Fury chortled as he trotted up to the Hunters, Uni beside him.

"Oh, quiet you."

"I think my time here was well spent," Firewing stated. "I had a feeling you would become a Bladeslinger like me."

Hiccup smiled and was about to express his thanks when Fireball appeared. " **Sorry to ruin the moment, but Hiccup, Dmitri is looking for you and Toothless.** "

"Why?"

" **He wants you and Toothless to be in the Crucible match with him.** " Firewing grinned while Hiccup and Toothless looked in puzzlement.

"What's the Crucible?"

" **I can explain it on the way.** "

"Alright." Hiccup turned towards Firewing, who was scratching Shock. "Fire, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Before you leave, explain to Shock and Forge why you have to leave them behind. The world out there is a very dangerous place for them, especially with the Guardians."

Firewing looked down in contemplation. "Good point," he finally said. "I'll tell them. But what about Uni?"

Hiccup glanced at the Ahamkara hatchling. "...I don't know." He knelt down Uni and rubbed his fingers over the dragon's head. "What do you think, little guy?"

* * *

He had returned to his captive's cell, deep within the Hanging Crypts. The body of one of the Traveler's strongest Titans hung before him, suspended by chains in midair. He checked Spectre's vitals and found the faintest hint of breath and a pulsing heart.

The Right Hand growled. He needed to build his power back up. When he was pulled back into the Taken plane, he had grabbed a piece of a destroyed Echo. As he absorbed the residual energy, he became furious. To see that his kill was removed from his reach by a group of incompetent idiots drove him to sever his connection with Oryx's Echoes.

And so he did.

He stretched his right hand towards the unconscious Titan, a membrane growing and growling in his palm. The General had regained much of his power from the Echo Shard, but not all of it. Now, before him, was a source waiting to be taken. With one act, he could end the life of his Liege's most hated enemy; he could strike fear into the Guardians' hearts; he could-

His thoughts were broken upon the cocking of a rifle's bolt, and he stayed his hand. He turned around and smiled beneath his helmet, then thrust a hand forward.

* * *

 **AN - Well, Hiccup and Toothless will be getting their first tastes of the Crucible over the next few chapters, and now the Vanguard knows about the Right Hand. And yes, we will be seeing some of our favorites on the field. And yes, there is a reason I gave Inferno back to Hiccup. Anyway, reviews:**

 **Link234521 - While they didn't save the Dragons and the Twilights, Lightning and the others have certainly saved Spectre... some time.**

 **If you have any moments you want to see in the Crucible, feel free to put it in your review. I'll see if I can put it in. 'Til next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

One by one, Dragon transmatted onto the bottom of Blood Gulch, one of Fireteam Gulch's homes. Literally "a box canyon out in the middle of nowhere", the area housed only two bases—one red, the other blue—and a small tunnel system easily accessible by both sides. A large, hilly plain occupied the floor. Hiccup and Toothless were the last ones to appear, and they landed in time to see Dmitri plant a blue banner into the dirt and grass.

"Capture the Flag," Shaxx's voice was transmitted to everyone as the banners dropped. "Take your enemies' flag and protect your own. Good luck, teams!"

"Alright, here's the plan: 'Cane, you sneak around through the tunnel. Krayt, you and I will head straight through the center. 20, Hiccup, and Toothless can stay here near the base and offer sniper support."

"Do you think that's a good setup?" Hiccup asked.

"Best defense is a good offense," Dmitri curtly explained before a tank shell screamed over their heads and into the cliff. They instinctively ducked as pebbles and small rocks came tumbling down. "You know what, forget about what I said. Hit 'em and hit 'em hard! URA!"

"Wait for me!" Krayt yelled as he ran off to catch up to the charging Russian.

"Come on, let's go!" 20 said, gesturing for the recruits to follow him onto their base's roof. As soon as they got on, the Hunter and Titan pulled out their sniper rifles and began firing.

Toothless could see a large tank moving across the field, firing shots haphazardly. Most of them weren't even near Dmitri and Krayt. His ears picked up the faint hint of music blaring from the other side of the canyon. The source quickly made itself known on Gulch's side in the form of a four-wheeled vehicle launching off a hill. A hearty cheer was no doubt made by the red Titan sitting on the passenger's side, a shotgun blast firing into the air.

One of the two Dragon snipers took a potshot, trying to blow one of the front tires. He cursed when he saw no damage done and moved up to knock out the orange Titan driving the jeep. A sudden lurch in its suspension caused the shot to zip over the driver's head.

Meanwhile, Krayt had gotten ahead of Dmitri, the Skyburner shield in front and ready to take any hit. He peeked around to see the jeep barreling towards him and planted his shield, bracing for the most likely _hard_ hit. What he failed to account for was the jeep's insane suspension. The vehicle collided with the top of the alloy slab, the kinetic energy bringing it down on top of the green Titan's head. He heard a muffled "YEE-HAWW!" as he moved his trophy off of his body. Still recovering, he didn't notice the tank that had parked itself behind him. Krayt heard the idling engine and turned to see a 90mm cannon pointed right at his face.

"Hello!" the driver said cheerfully, and that was the last word Krayt heard.

Several meters behind him, Dmitri fired his rifle at the jeep's occupants, succeeding in breaking Sarge's shields. Unfortunately, he neglected to move out of the way and got ran over.

"How's my bumper taste, asshole?!" Grif shouted, the jeep still driving off.

The white-and-red Titan's growls were drowned out by the shot of a tank cannon. He looked to his left to see Krayt get blown away by Gulch's tank. He attempted to avenge his comrade with a lightning grenade and a magazine of his auto rifle, but quickly met the same fate.

Only a plasma shot from Toothless stopped the Warthog—and the music—in its tracks. The sudden impact ejected all three of its passengers in front of Dragon's base and in Hiccup and 20's sights. The three Gulch members were easily gunned down, their Ghosts readying themselves for automatic respawn.

The tank still presented a problem, as a shot blasted the dead bodies on the ground. Toothless switched his prosthetic to automatic, then leaped into the air. Once he was high enough, he twisted around and dove towards his target with increasing speed. He prepared a shot as the wind let loose his species trademark screech, and fired before pulling up and away.

He quickly glanced behind him to see the demolished tank—and its driver, who apparently managed to get out in time.

"SHEEEIIILLAAAAA!" the blue Titan screamed in sorrow until the crack of a sniper rifle silenced him.

The dragon noticed the trio of opponents who had just been revived making their way to the base. He let loose a shot in their direction before high-tailing it back to his team's territory.

* * *

Hurricane rolled behind what little cover was available and ripped out the throwing knife embedded into his helmet. He tossed a tripmine past his location to stall Wash, who managed to get the drop and deal the first blow. Once his shields and health regenerated to full, the Awoken shot his grenade and moved into the tunnel.

Rifle up, he slowly moved forward, the top right sector of his tracker glowing red. He got to the opening when a knife swung towards his neck. Hurricane moved back, grabbed Wash's arm, and threw a swift punch to his face. In the short time the opposing Hunter was stunned, The Crash swung out and its trigger was pulled. Two shells unloaded themselves into Wash's torso and face, the double-tap instantly killing him.

Hurricane didn't stick around, moving out of the tunnels and onto the cliffs. In front of him was Gulch's undefended base. Well, maybe not undefended. Doc/O'Malley hasn't been spotted yet. With no time to lose, he jumped down and ran inside.

Looking around for the flag, he almost didn't notice the red sector. He turned a corner, rifle handy...

"AHH!" Doc screamed, nearly jumping out of his armor and dropping his pistol. "Hey, I'm neutral!"

The Awoken rolled his eyes and shot a magazine into the purple Titan. Once he reloaded, he snatched the flag and ran like hell out of the base. Once he was back outside, he oriented himself and sprinted back to his own team's base.

A jeep—driven by Dmitri—came shooting towards him. 'Cane swung the flag to show Dmitri and Krayt his location. "Come on guys, I'm over here!" he shouted into the team communications channel.

 _"Don't worry, we're getting there! Krayt, I'd appreciate it if you opened fire."_

 _"At what?"_ the green Titan asked.

 _"Just lay down suppressing fire."_ A burst of fire erupted from Gulch Base. _"Now!"_

Krayt let loose with the machine gun, sending waves of high-caliber death towards the enemy team. While he was having fun, Dmitri was trying to figure out how to stop.

"Where's the brake?! Why are there six pedals if there's only two directions?!"

Unfortunately for the Dragon Hunter, Dmitri found the brake and swung the jeep around. The side ended up sideswiping Hurricane, knocking him out. A sniper shot buried itself into 'Cane's body, killing him.

"Ah, curses. Krayt, get the flag. 20, _please_ tell me you got visual."

A shot rang out. _"Done."_

Krayt jumped into the Warthog. "Gogogogo!"

The driver stomped the pedals and the jeep shot... backwards.

"Where are you going?!"

"Shut up." Dmitri pulled the stick back, and gunned the engine. To his relief, they raced to their side of the gulch. He moved the Warthog around to the back entrance, allowing Krayt to get inside without fear of getting shot.

A few seconds after the green Titan disappeared, the scoreboard on everyone's HUD showed 'Alpha: 1, Bravo: 0'. "Score one point for Alpha!" Shaxx commentated. "Now get back out there."

* * *

On top of Alpha Base, 20 was giving the brothers advice on the Crucible. "While many Guardians see the Crucible as a competition—which it is—that doesn't mean winning is the only goal. In matches like this, you're better off finding a zone that you can defend well. Remember what Dmitri said," he finished, looking through his scope.

"'The best defense is a good offense.'"

"Yup. Shaxx wants us to see the Crucible as training against the Darkness without the threat of being killed permanently. By the way, you should take cover. Looks like Caboose has a sniper handy."

Hiccup peaked around one of the pylons and zoomed in on the cliff near Bravo Base. He saw the blue Titan that he shot earlier. "Why would that be a problem?"

"He's got a really good aiming program in his armor. I don't doubt he can hit us." 20 activated the team channel. "Guys, better watch the ridge near Bravo when you come out. Caboose is there."

 _"You think we can get past him in the Warthog?"_ 'Cane asked.

 _"I think so, provided Dmitri doesn't screw anything up."_

 _"How about you give it a try, then?"_ the team leader retorted.

The argument was interrupted by a shot burrowing into the pylon covering Hiccup. The shock caused the young Hunter to reflexively jump back. However, he moved into the open and intended to roll back into cover. The single second during this event was enough for a bullet to burrow through his helmet and skull with a loud _CRACK!_

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked in total shock. In an instant, pure rage overcame his senses, and he roared to the sky in defiance. He took flight so fast any other Guardian would have said he blinked. Just like his brother, though, the speed of a Night Fury did nothing to save him from a similar fate. Another _CRACK_ , another Dragon down and Ghost up.

Although he knew how quickly the duo would respawn, 20 cursed anyway. "Forget using the Warthog; Caboose is already situated. He took Toothless out right after he blinked."

 _"I think I have the solution,"_ Hurricane replied, running to the tank parked behind the base. He leaped onto the hull, then planted himself in the canopy. With Sam's help, he managed to quickly figure out how to move and use the 90mm cannon. _"Haha! Time to say your prayers!"_ he taunted as the Scorpion rolled its way onto the hills.

Caboose had opened fire on 'Cane's Scorpion, doing minimal damage. The driver, however, pointed the turret in the nuisance's direction and fired a shot. An update on the Dragon Hunter's HUD confirmed the kill and was followed by a joyous _"YEA-"_

"Heavy ammo inbound!"

 _"-Ah, crap."_

The heavy ammunition crates spawned in the center of the field, separated by the main trail and the hills flanking it.

"'Cane, do what you can to stop them; Hiccup, you and Toothless go and get our crate," Dmitri ordered, having gone to the roof to get a visual on the situation. "Krayt and I will follow up in the Warthog."

"Right. Come on, brother." Hiccup mounted Toothless and they both shot towards the purple-marked steel crates. They beat Hurricane to the ammo, the elder Guardian providing cover fire with the coaxial machine gun. As soon as they landed, Hiccup dismounted and planted his scout rifle on the ridge, ready to take potshots. Toothless joined him, his acid-green eyes searching for Gulch.

Their team's Warthog delivered Krayt and Dmitri to the crate. As soon as their feet hit the ground, Dmitri called for Krayt to unlock the ammo. The crate dissolved into thin air, and everyone's HUD updated to show a magazine of machine gun and rocket launcher ammo. In Toothless' case, he felt like his next several plasma blasts would much more powerful than before; Hiccup's sword was charged, but he decided not to pull it out.

A grenade suddenly flashed on the two lookouts' displays, forcing them to take cover. Instead of an explosion, a weird sound was made alongside an orange-yellow flash of light. When Hiccup and Toothless went back to the ridge, they could barely make out the purple aura given off by a Ward of Dawn. A series of shots into their hill forced them back down to the other Dragons.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA!" someone laughed maniacally. "NOW YOU WILL ALL. TASTE. OBLIVION! MWUHAHAHA!"

"What the-"

"Oh, crap."

A purple Titan leaped into the air, a brilliant white-and-gold rocket launcher resting on his right shoulder. All of the Dragons, minus the two recruits, knew the weapon well.

"Krayt!" Dmitri yelled, quickly grabbing what he could of Hiccup and Toothless before legging it to the Defender. The call came too late as a rocket shot out of O'Malley's signature weapon. As the purple dome spread to the ground, the projectile barely managed to get below the shield. It hit the ground and detonated, sparing no one as the Wolfpack rounds finished off any unfortunate survivors.

* * *

The Capture-the-Flag match lingered on as Gulch and Dragon ebbed and flowed. After Doc/O'Malley's overkill with Gjallarhorn, Wash managed to eliminate 20 and snatch Dragon's flag before the team respawned. The Hunter managed to get away unscathed—mostly—with Grif's unique grenades.

As Krayt and 20 found out, Gulch had stayed on total defense inside their base. With no real way to attack, the Titans held out in the front entrance, Krayt propped against his shield while 20 covered the rear. Dmitri decided to play his team's defense and guard their flag with Hiccup and Toothless. Once the Night Fury's super was charged, the duo flew over to Gulch's base, landing on the roof without resistance thanks to Hurricane.

Caboose was guarding the flag and brought his auto rifle up to shoot Toothless, but even the Titan's lightning-fast aiming couldn't compete with the speed of the Night Fury. After blowing Caboose away, they waited for the rest of Gulch to group up around the flag. They met the same fate, but by a Nova Blast.

Confident that the threats were eliminated, Hiccup jumped down to the ground floor. Before his feet even touched the metal plating, a Tripmine grenade latched onto the Hunter's back and detonated, throwing his corpse into a wall.

Toothless went into a fury and swung his head through the hole. Before Washington could react, a purple shot cut him down. "Hiccup!" he shouted at his brother's disappearing body.

 _"Toothless, he'll respawn. Get the flag and get back to our base!"_

The dragon slightly relaxed and ripped the flag from its post. He leaped back through the hole and into the sky, taking evasive maneuvers in case a Gulch member had respawned. The long pole in his mouth affected his aerodynamics, but he quickly compensated. Within seconds, he was back at his own base. As soon as the flag dropped from his mouth, he raced to the end of the canyon where Hiccup had just been revived.

After the match had ended with time running out with a 2-1 victory for Dragon, Toothless hunted down Wash and made the Hunter pay for his crime. When Hiccup ordered his brother to drop Wash, he did.

Nobody thought that the man could scream like that.

* * *

 **AN - This thing was a pain. Trying to put in the best moments while maintaining the chaos of the Crucible. That, and I have _never_ played any of the Halo games, so I had to use the wiki map for Blood Gulch. Oh well. Next up will be Fireteam Valhalla, and I definitely have something planned between two of the combatants.**

 **Link234521 - Same here on both cases. I love the Crucible, but I hate getting my butt handed to me several times in a row. As for _my_ script, hopefully I can find someway to compensate with the Taken.**

 **Spartan-100 - Hiccup's skill may be actually shown in the fight with Valhalla. Like I said in this AN, I have something planned.**

 **As always, folks, take care.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Colton Pike is my RvB OC and belongs to me.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Just like Dmitri had said, the fireteam had immediately started a match with Valhalla after the victory against Gulch. The move surprised Hiccup and Toothless, but neither of them spoke against it. The short period inside _Dragonheart_ was enough for the brothers to prepare themselves for the next fight. It was also long enough for their Ghosts to explain their opponents.

Fireteam Valhalla was a sister team to Gulch. All twelve members had worked with each other before—in both lives—with varying degrees of success. The leader was a quick Bladedancer named Carolina Church who tended to stick with her brother Leonard Jr. While the Warlock's skills were pretty horrible, he made up for it in leadership, ego, and luck. Lavernius Tucker was Valhalla's second Bladedancer and best swordsman. Although he would often make lewd comments and jokes, he was integral to morale. Franklin Donut was the grenadier and _final_ Hunter, despite his constant insisting he was a Warlock. The last two members, Lopez and Colton Pike, were the only Titans of the group. They constantly stuck together due to the Exo unable to speak English—only Spanish—and Colton being the only one who could _accurately_ translate, much to the former's relief.

The black background of space suddenly returned, a yellow-brown world in front of the ship. _"Welcome to Venus, guys—the best vacation spot in the system aside from Earth,"_ Krayt joked over the comms. The sextet of ships carved through the atmosphere and thick cloud cover to see a tall city sitting on a broken coast. They did a fly-by around the gutted skyscrapers before transmatting their inhabitants to the urban center.

Dragon spawned in the end of a narrow road, an open double-door in front of them with stairs just past the corner on their left. Situated in the middle of the plant-covered street was their flag.

"Just do what we did last time," Dmitri said hurriedly. "Pair up, cover all route- GRENADE!"

The team jumped back as the object landed near the flag. A blue sensor swept the area before catching Krayt, short-circuiting his shields as he yelped in pain. Another grenade landed nearby, its frame opening up to release a swarm of mini-drones. Some were in range of the green Titan, and moved around his shield to detonate against his sides. " _Please_ tell me that was the last one," he groaned in pain.

20 swiftly answered, "It was."

Krayt drew a sigh in relief before a third grenade landed, releasing a quartet of explosives that jumped into the air and locked in on him. "Oh, for f-" His curse was silenced as his body was sent to the ground.

The team dispersed, not wanting to get further get caught off-guard. 20 waited for his partner to respawn while Dmitri and Hurricane went through the courtyard and the brothers held down the street. The rider and dragon quickly saw the red glint of a sniper scope and took what cover was available. Luckily for them, the shots were wide, missing their marks completely. Hiccup pulled out his own sniper rifle and fired, scoring a headshot on the Warlock.

Krayt and 20 entered the two-story building, only for the man in front to get a high-caliber bullet through his leg. Before he knew it, a knife slashed across his neck, the blink strike ending him. The remaining Exo threw a punch only for the cyan Huntress to pistol-whip him with her sidearm before emptying the magazine into his face.

Seeing both Titans fall in the space of seconds, Hiccup threw a Zippleback grenade at Carolina, the green gas spreading on impact. The move seemed to faze the Bladedancer before the gas detonated, blowing her off the stairs. Toothless wasted no time in ending her life with a plasma shot.

Something hit the dirt near them and exploded into a blinding and deafening flash of light. With all external senses deadened, they could only feel the bullets that killed them. Through their Ghosts, they saw a crimson Titan pumping his fist in celebration—Toothless swore he would get his revenge—with a similar Guardian behind him wearing brown armor. They jumped down and snatched the flag before running back to their own.

The brothers were brought back moments later, and Toothless ran to the street with a loud growl. Leaping onto the side of a building, he charged up a shot and fired at the duo before recoiling back to the ground. The explosion stumbled both of them and took out a large portion of their shields. The Night Fury jumped onto the opposite wall and fired again with the same results—and the two Titans vaporizing into Void particles. The dragon's need for vengeance was appeased, only to be replaced a second later by a well-placed series of headshots.

Dmitri and Hurricane burst out of the side building near Valhalla's flag and wiped out the two Hunters and Warlock camping there. Hurricane grabbed the flag and ran back inside, tossing a tripmine behind him. Almost half a minute later, Dragon had gained the lead.

Their small victory was cut short by a snarky voice saying, "'Sup, assholes?" A turquoise Bladedancer uncloaked himself before tossing an arcbolt grenade to the ground. With everyone's shields down, the lone Hunter cut down Fireteam Dragon and bolted with the flag in his hands. The score was tied 1-1.

"How the hell...?" Krayt asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

Everyone shrugged. "Let's just go."

* * *

Suffice to say, the conditions of the match were only now making their case for being detrimental to Fireteam Dragon. Ever since Tucker had massacred them and tied the score, Valhalla had gotten their game face on. Dragon could not break through the opposing defense without seriously risking their own flag. Carolina had literally cut through Hiccup and Toothless on her way to grab the flag. The score became 2-1 for Valhalla half a minute later. It had been several minutes since then.

"I'm starting to regret doing this," Dmitri said in a bored tone.

"What exactly is our plan, oh Great and Powerful Leader?" Krayt asked bitterly.

"Maybe you _should_ have specified a time limit," Hiccup suggested, resting against Toothless as the dragon tried to sleep away his boredom.

"One of Valhalla's guys is coming over!" 20 yelled. "Looks like it's the Warlock!"

Toothless shot up at the title and galloped to the Exo's side. Upon seeing the cobalt Guardian, the Night Fury fired a plasma blast, the shot hitting and breaking the Warlock's shields.

"WHOA! Hey, hold fire, man! It's me!" he yelled.

"Yeah, we know it's you, Leonard!" 20 yelled back. "What is it you want?"

"My team has a proposal-"

The green Titan shouted his distaste from around the corner, "Unless you want to concede the match, I don't give a crap!"

20 sighed and lowered his weapon a bit. "What does your team want?"

"Well, it's more what Tucker wants. A duel between him and Hiccup to see who has the best skill in swords."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" the Hunter called from his team's end of the street.

"Ugh. Why don't you come out and give the proposal yourself?!"

"No way, dude. I'd get shot the moment I step out!"

"Darn right," Toothless huffed.

"Only reason we haven't killed you yet, Leonard, is because we know you can't hurt us," 20 explained in a calm voice in spite of the situation.

"Even when you're like this," the Night Fury snorted before blasting the opposing Warlock into oblivion. His content smile dropped a bit when Leonard jumped from his Ghost, bathed in yellow flames and phoenix wings forming behind him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To make a point."

"I'll give you a point-" the Sunsinger threatened before being silenced by an approaching Hunter.

"I accept. Whoever wins takes the match, right?" Hiccup said, hand moving down to Inferno's hilt.

"That's right."

"Whoo! I knew he'd accept!"

"Are you- Why'd you bother sending me out, then?!" Leonard screamed towards his teammate.

"'Cause I don't wanna die, that's why!"

The Valhalla Warlock looked back at the trio of Dragons, the Night Fury and Exo aiming at him. "Oh, son of a b-" His curse was blocked by a second plasma blast and sniper rifle bullet going through his skull.

Nobody said anything for a while. "...Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Just because," 20 answered.

Toothless huffed the word "Revenge" before turning back to the other Titans and Hunter.

"Just so we're clear," Colton shouted, "this fight is just between Hiccup and Tucker! That means _no one_ assists them! Everyone got it?!" Both teams voiced their approval.

Hiccup walked to the center of the street, each step copied by the aqua Bladedancer on the other side. Tucker whipped a hilt and pressed a button, allowing two sharp blades of plasma to form off the hilt. The blades curved around the handle to point away from the hand, the weapon looking like an extension of his arm.

The novice Hunter moved Inferno to his right hand, deciding to wait to use his dominant left hand. A flick of the wrist made the telescoping blade whip out, the dark gray metal quickly bathed in flames by a small movement of the thumb.

"Nice blade, man. Not as cool as mine, though," Tucker bragged. Then he charged.

The speed took Hiccup off-guard, but he recovered fast enough to deflect the stab. He swung the blade towards Tucker's legs, who jumped back to avoid the hit. Tucker went for a swing for Hiccup's chest and was pushed back by the block. The Bladeslinger activated one of his hidden cards and hit the gas release button. The sudden distraction stopped Tucker, who moved away from the dark green cloud.

"Wh- What the- hell is that?" he managed to say between coughs. _Smells almost as bad as Crunchbite_ , he thought as he tried to collect himself. Even while he was trying to fight against the effects of the gas, Tucker noticed the small spark that formed at the end of the gas trail. "Oh, sh-" he cursed when the cloud exploded, sending him to the ground. Using his blink ability, Tucker got back onto his feet.

Hiccup went for an uppercut, following with a downward slash when the first move was dodged. Before Tucker could parry the swing, the Bladeslinger thrust Inferno forward. The Bladedancer moved back to avoid the fiery sword, stumbling over his feet in the process. Hiccup pulled Inferno back, then stepped forward, switching hands.

"Ohhohohoho, he's dragon bait now!" Toothless chortled in delight.

With Inferno in his left hand, Hiccup began to use more power with his attacks; his swings and thrusts were faster, his blocks and parries steadier. In just a few moves, not only had he disarmed Tucker, but he also cut through the Hunter's helmet, the flaming sword no doubt breaking skin.

After several seconds of cursing in pain, he started to chuckle. "Wow, that was some f**ked up stuff. You gotta teach me some of those moves."

"Maybe," Hiccup said as he pulled Tucker off the ground. "Oh, sorry about the..." He gestured to the sliced helmet and the cut beneath it.

"Don't be. Chicks dig scars, right?" He nodded towards Carolina.

Colton scoffed, "Pffft. Sarah liked me for who I am. Depends on where the scar is and how much it messes up that pretty face of yours." The crimson Titan then punched his pink Hunter teammate in the face, the hit no doubt dropping Donut into unconsciousness. "That was so I didn't have to hear his comment on that," he quickly explained, earning a high-five from Lopez.

Suddenly, a banner fell across everyone's HUDs, signaling a victory for...

...Valhalla?

A loud whoop alerted the eleven Guardians in the street to a rejoicing cobalt Warlock. "WHOO! Take that, bitches! Hahahaha!"

"Leonard," Carolina growled dangerously. At that moment, the team's Titans and Tucker transmatted to their ships, knowing that whatever the fireteam leader was going to do was between her and her brother. All of Dragon quickly followed suit.

* * *

At the others' insistence, Hiccup and Toothless came to the Tower. Toothless, having a second sense that his brother would be doing some explaining, volunteered to take everyone's engram rewards from the two matches to the Cryptarch. Hiccup accepted the gesture with a grain of salt, instinct giving him a small hint about the Night Fury's intentions.

"So," Dmitri began, moving around to face Hiccup, "mind telling us what happened with you over the past few days?"

"Toothless and I went home, and we ended up..." Hiccup hesitated. His mind was fighting itself over whether or not he should tell his teammates about the dragons in the Archipelago. Fortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by a speaker broadcast.

 _"Emergency medical teams to the Tower Hangar. Repeat, emergency medical teams to the Tower Hangar."_

"Better get going, 20." The Exo nodded and ran off to the hangar. His teammates' eyes followed him before shifting to the growing speck in atmosphere above.

"So, they were able to find him," a deep, calm, experienced voice said behind the group, frightening them. They turned around to see a Titan wearing ornate silver-gray and gold armor, a golden tree on his pauldrons. The same design was on his gold visor, except in the opposite color.

The two Dragon Titans and the elder Hunter instantly recognized him. "Lord Saladin, sir," they stated in unison and respect, standing at attention and saluting as they spoke.

Saladin nodded. "At ease, Dragon." His gaze shifted towards Hiccup, who did his best to steady himself. "You are one of Dmitri's newest recruits, correct?"

"I am, sir."

"Then you are the person I was looking for. You have caught my eye, Hiccup, something that very few Guardians have truly accomplished, even at your age." His head turned to face Dmitri. "I would like to speak to your young Hunter in private."

"Of course, sir," the white-and-red Titan replied.

"Follow me." Lord Saladin moved to the stairs leading to the Traveler's Walk. Hiccup followed the man up the stairs and out of Dragon's sight.

It was then that Toothless returned from the Cryptarch, and he noticed his brother's absence. "Where's Hiccup?"

The fireteam leader smiled. "Talking to the creator of the Iron Banner."

* * *

 **AN - Apologies about the long wait everyone. Schoolwork got a bit too big to _not_ be worried about, and I have been watching too much RWBY. Anyways, we now get to a part that I think will go well for Hiccup.**

 **Link234521 - Glad to hear you loved the match. Hope this one can also live up to it.**

 **Spartan-100 - Thanks for your support. Fortunately, Caboose had Freckles to offset his team-killing tendency. It was easier for me to write Red Team since I can relate to them.**

 **As always folks, take care.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saladin had brought Hiccup to the Traveler's Walk, which was normally closed off to the Vanguard except in certain events. The most common event was the Iron Banner, where Guardians could compete against one another in an unrestricted version of the Crucible—destroying Ghosts excluded of course. During the course of one week, participants would come around with their best gear to see if they are "worthy of the Iron Lords" as Lord Saladin put it. The Iron Banner was not one for the faint-hearted.

The Titan and Hunter walked down the pathway to the balcony on top of the Hall of Guardians. "Why did you want to speak with me?" the younger asked.

"As I have said before, you have genuinely captured my interest," Saladin answered, pausing before adding, "... as a fellow Forgemaster."

"A Forgemaster?" Hiccup repeated. "You mean a blacksmith, right?"

Saladin clasped his hands behind his back as he looked to the mountain range. "Two different titles of the same skill. The reason why I sought you out is a simple one: you are unique."

The Hunter rested his arms on the railing. "How, exactly? I have a feeling you saw my first time in the Crucible; I wasn't that great."

"You would be correct in that regard. As a fighter, you are an _amateur_ , a rookie. Had those been any other matches, you would have only proven yourself a detriment to your team." Hiccup's face hardened at the elder man's rant, memories of his life before meeting his brother rising up. His posture relaxed at Lord Saladin's next words. "But, what you lack in fighting you more than make up for in your wit, your perception, and your ingenuity... Your blade. May I see it?"

The Hunter grinned at this. "Sure." He reached over and grabbed it from his leg, giving the hilt a twirl before handing it to Saladin. While the Titan examined the hilt, Hiccup explained its features. "The button near the top unlocks the telescoping blade and allows it to extend. The flint on the edge creates a spark that ignites the Nightmare gel coated on the blade. The opposite end acts the same way; pressing the button will release a stream of Zippleback gas while the flint ignites it."

The Titan appeared to be impressed or something similar judging from his movements. "When did you forge this?"

"Just yesterday. My brother and our Ghosts helped a lot."

Saladin flipped the hilt around in his hand and gave it back to its owner. "Now that I have seen your skills firsthand, I'm very much interested to see what else you can do. My request is this: Use your knowledge to forge the best armor you can for all of the Guardian classes and bring the completed sets to me before the Iron Banner begins. My Ghost can copy the designs for mass production. If you do not finish all three sets by then, you will have to wait for next month."

Hiccup looked out to the mountains as his mind filtered the information. His real skill was with weapons, but he remembered having to construct a combat suit or two for himself when Dagur had started his last war. He nodded and answered, "I'll do it. How long do I have?"

" **Six days,** " Fireball blurted out as he appeared beside his Guardian.

"I look forward to seeing your true capabilities... Hiccup." With that said, Lord Saladin returned to his normal posture and watched the long-remembered battlefield of the Twilight Gap from afar. He didn't even hear the young Hunter return to his fireteam, his mind reliving the events that took place so many decades ago.

When Hiccup returned to his team, they were standing around under one of the trees that graced the Tower Plaza. Hurricane was sharpening one of his knives, watching Dmitri and Krayt spar. 20 was sitting against the trunk while his Ghost hovered in front of his damaged face. Toothless was hanging upside down from a tree branch, obviously taking a short nap.

Then a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit the resting dragon. The startled Night Fury unceremoniously fell to the ground in a heap. "Who did that?!" he growled as he got onto his feet.

The two culprits were a Titan and a Warlock, the former pinning the blame on her smarter partner. Toothless charged the Warlock, who dove to the ground in attempt to avoid the retaliation. His shocked face said it all when the dragon grabbed the man's leg and carried him away from the Tower. The many spectators watched and laughed at the unfortunate Guardian's demise—falling multiple kilometers to hit the base of the structure below. The Titan was part of the crowd until Toothless snatched her up as well and gave her the same fate.

When he returned, he sent everyone a cold glare, silently warning them of the consequences should his nap be prematurely ended. He faced his brother, the dangerous look replaced with one of expectation. "So, what happened?"

The question halted Dmitri's punch and gave Krayt an opening, which the green Titan took. The fireteam leader got back onto his feet and slugged his partner with a hook before returning to the tree. "What did Lord Saladin have to say?"

"He wanted to talk with me about my armor and Inferno," Hiccup answered, leaning against the trunk. "I'm guessing he's impressed by my skill as a blacksmith because he asked if I could make some armor sets for something called the Iron Banner."

Krayt whooped and punched the air in joy. "Hiccup, you are one of the luckiest Guardians around! The Iron Banner is practically the best of the best!" He was trying to calm down, but the news had his adrenaline pumping.

"You should be very honored, Hiccup," Hurricane congratulate. "Not a lot of people manage to truly gain Lord Saladin's eye, and even fewer are allowed to work alongside him."

"I keep seeing that Triton was right with you more and more," Dmitri said. "I'm proud to have both of you on my team. Now, how about you explain why you two went off the radar for the past few days?"

Hiccup rubbed his head. "Yeah, about that... It might be easier to just show you. Come on." He started to walk to the Hangar, waving for everyone else to follow him and Toothless.

Several minutes later, a quintet of ships shot out and away from the Last City, _Dragonheart_ leading them to their destination.

* * *

 _"So you're leading us back to your home?"_

 _"I said I'd show what I've been doing the past few days,"_ the young Hunter answered.

Sam moved to hover over Hurricane's shoulder. " **Systems are ready to reboot.** "

"Thanks." The Awoken swung his head around to watch a monitor, the screen displaying the distance from the cutoff point. "Alright, standby to reboot in three... two... now."

Just as the Archipelago came into view, the _Ceres Galliot_ shut down and fell from the sky. The ship only dropped several tens of feet before the engines and thrusters came back online. The pilot scanned the surroundings for his team only to find them at the same elevation as they were before.

The comms opened with a static crackle and the boisterous guffaws of three Titans.

 _"What was that about, 'Cane? Did ya want to take a swim or something?"_ Krayt managed to say between laughs. The elder Hunter's purple-blue face turned a visible red in embarrassment, and the Shield laughed even harder on cue, as though Krayt could see his face.

" **Saved and sent,** " Sam remarked, his comment resulting in more laughter from the green Titan.

"Just- Just get us back into formation," Hurricane growled, hiding his face behind his hand. _How can this get any worse?_

A minute after _Ceres Galliot_ returned to its position, the fireteam noticed the fog bank ahead and the pillars of rock that jutted into view. They flew over the landmark Hiccup called Helheim's Gate and approached the dormant volcano sitting beyond.

 _"_ _ **Amazing,**_ _"_ Cerberus said from the _Martian Dragon_. _"_ _ **I'm reading a lot of life forms below and even around us.**_ _"_

 _"Welcome to Dragon Island,"_ Hiccup greeted.

The five ships swung around the forest taking up much of the island and came to a stop over the sandy beaches. Hydraulics hissed and steamed as landing gear was deployed, and a whine faded as the vessels powered down. Their passengers transmatted onto the tan grains, two of whom already taking in the air like they had forgotten its taste.

Krayt whistled at the scenery. "Dang. This... is where you've been hanging out?"

"Yup," Toothless replied with a smile. His brother let loose a sharp whistle.

A group of winged lizards—no doubt being dragons—came out of the green forest. They were a wide range of colors: light blue, red, pale green, brown. The dragons huddled around Hiccup, the blue one breaking away to do some sort of dance with Toothless.

The veterans of Fireteam Dragon were astounded by the creatures, and their faces showed it as they removed their helmets. 20 was no doubt collecting data on the different species, and Hurricane let a soft smirk form on his lips.

"Turns out this is what that Ahamkara did—he brought back the dragons," Hiccup said. The young Hunter knelt down and was covered from the team's view.

Hurricane shivered at the wish dragon's mentioning. Only the Titans knew of his past, memories that he was not proud of. A side effect of donning Ahamkara bones—or anything from the dragon—was an increase of pride. After an... incident, the Awoken swore to never wear the bones no matter how much the voices tempted him.

"'Cane, you alright?"

He was broken away from his thoughts. "Huh?" Dmitri was shaking the Hunter's shoulder.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh. I'm fine," Hurricane answered, pushing the Titan's hand off.

"Better be."

Toothless cleared his throat. "Guess I'm doing the introductions. Guys, meet the gang: Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch." The Night Fury gestured towards each of the dragons. "Gang, meet Dmitri, Krayt, 20, and Hurricane."

"Don't forget about the little guy, bud," Hiccup called.

"'Don't forget about the little guy, bud,'" the black dragon mocked. He rolled his eyes and growled something under his breath. "You can introduce him. I've done my part. Stupid human."

"House cat," the Hunter retorted. He made his way through the Dragon Gang, keeping his back facing the team. "Guys, I'd like to you to meet Uni," he spoke, turning to face everyone. In his arms was a brown, half-feathered, half-scaled dragon that looked at the Titans with shy, but curious purple eyes.

Of the four veterans, only three knew what Hiccup had befriended. The Thunderdevil Exo raised his lower jaw plate in a smile. Dmitri stood there, mouth open in shock and surprise. Krayt merely tilted his head, not knowing what was so special about the creature.

Hurricane's reaction, however, was one of fear. As soon as he recognized the Ahamkara, he yelled in shock and rolled back. As soon as his boots touched sand again, he had a knife in his left hand and a hand cannon in his right, the barrel pointed at Uni's head.

Uni leaped out of Hiccup's arms, scratching the Hunter in the process, and ran back to Hookfang and Meatlug. Stormfly squawked in anger and raised her tail—unsheathing long blue-and-yellow spikes—before flicking it towards the provoking Hunter.

Hurricane was unready for the surprise attack and got hit by several, the impacts launching him onto his back. One spike was embedded right below his collarbone and another was buried into his unarmored torso. His body burned in pain as poison swept through his systems. "Feels like Thorn," he got out, fighting to stay conscious in spite of the pain. He growled when Sam berated him in his mind.

20 ran over to his friend's side, already pulling out his field kit. "Don't worry, I gotcha."

Dmitri and Krayt reached for their weapons, but froze at Toothless' warning roar. "Unless you want to end up like him, leave your weapons alone. Better yet, get rid of them."

"Do it," the leader ordered. In the span of several seconds, the Titans and Hurricane were unarmed. "Toothless, you and Hiccup have a lot of explaining to do. And this time, I want to hear _everything_."

* * *

Pieces laid across the plane in all directions. Some would say a few hung in midair, but then those shards would lay on the ground and others would be suspended.

The shards moved towards each other like sludge. Only when two were close enough together would they lurch at a violent pull and fuse into one. It only took a second or a minute for the many pieces to become single.

"I failed," the Taken form said, its disembodied voice solemn. "Not even with my Liege's blessing was I able to win. I failed as a Guardian and as a General." As it spoke, the figure repeatedly tried to morph into the shape of the Right Hand, but failed each time.

The voice called for its legion, and the troops appeared at an instant. Vex, Fallen, and Cabal stood at the ready. Once everyone had arrived, a select few from the ranks marched forward several steps.

The form fell apart into fragments, but these were larger than they initially were. One by one, they buried themselves into the Taken, all of them staggering. The light in the center faded away as it transferred itself into the army's leaders.

"Just as I was gifted with the power to Take, I gift it to the Influenced," the voice said in a cacophony of tongues. "I spread myself among my forces. Alone, I was weak. Together, I am strong."

"What shall be our orders?" an Influenced asked, even it knew the answer as soon as the words formed.

"We shall abide till our Liege calls."

* * *

 **AN- Sorry about the long wait, everyone. Had a lot of things come up and I didn't feel like writing much. On the bright side, at least I have a few ideas for the armor sets. Take a guess on the possible ones in the reviews if you'd like. If you also some good ideas of your own, feel free to put those in as well.**

 **Link234521 - Glad to hear you liked it.**

 **I don't really know when I'll update next, but it'll come when it comes. Until then, stay safe and strong.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fireteam Dragon relaxed on the shoreline. Well, most of them. Krayt was working with his Ghost, Scale, on adjusting the Ward of Dawn emitter on the Titan's shield. 20/20 was conversing with Hiccup about the multitude of dragon species while the brothers watched over Uni. Dmitri was fast asleep on the sand, but given the little amount of rest he had gotten over the past several days, it wasn't surprising.

Hurricane on the other hand was doing his best to stay away from the Ahamkara. Even though he wasn't wearing any armor sporting the bones and he couldn't hear the voices, shivers still went down his spine from thinking about the dragons. One such shiver threw his aim off, and the throwing knife missed the holographic bullseye.

Toothless noticed the drop in skill. "What's wrong with him?" he asked the Exo, lazily gesturing towards Hurricane.

"'Cane's had some bad times with the Ahamkara," 20 explained. "The bones influenced him to do some things he is not proud of."

"What things?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed a hand over Uni.

"I won't say, for his sake. But I do know this: Ahamkara bones and the like influence the wearer's pride, sometimes to dangerous levels. I remember seeing a Warlock challenge a Huntress over it. She left not long after; no one saw her again."

The brothers didn't know what to say about that, so they merely hung their heads down and stayed silent. The young Hunter decided to change the subject and said, "Anyways, I'm starting to get some ideas about the armor."

"Go on," 20 pushed, interested in what the fellow tinkerer would make.

"The three energy forms of Light are Solar, Arc, and Void, right? I could make armor sets that complement that energy." Hiccup whipped out a book of some sort and began writing and drawing in it. "Arc and Solar are going to be easy—I already have a good idea on what to base those on. But what about Void?" he asked himself, tapping his pen against his chin.

Toothless smirked and took a regal pose. "Ahem. I do believe it is standing right in front of you."

"Maybe, bud." Toothless scoffed at being brushed off and threw a pile of sand at his brother. Hiccup's response was to just brush off his Dragons' Cloak and glare at the Night Fury.

"So what dragons have you chosen?" 20 asked, getting the Hunter's attention back.

Hiccup shrugged, "Monstrous Nightmare seemed the best choice for Solar, and naturally the Skrill is Arc." He held out his hand for Fireball to form a pouch, which the young Hunter opened and pulled out a dull gray scale. He tossed the scale to the Exo. "Here."

The Striker Titan expertly caught it in his grip and brought it to his optics. "Interesting. So the scales act both as insulation from electricity and as a way to channel said electricity. If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep this and see what I can do with it." 20 looked up to the now standing Hunter.

"Go ahead—I've got plenty more." Hiccup turned around to see a hard-light armor frame. "Oh, thank you, Fireball."

" **No problem,** " the Ghost replied. " **You only have five days before you have to turn in your sets, a month more if you want to wait. But frankly, I just want to see what you can make.** "

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, help me with it and you can see it sooner."

* * *

Nathan kept firing at the multitude of Thrall that charged at him, ignoring their screams and roars as they melted into ash. After emptying his hand cannon, he returned it to his back before having his Ghost, Shaun, form a charcoal gray pistol in his open hand. Trusty Backup might have had a slightly smaller caliber than other sidearms, but the weapon more than made up for it in versatility and dependability. Like the hand cannon, Nathan emptied the clip's twenty-four rounds into what was left of the Hive horde. With James and Ross beside him, the undead were returned to the grave.

Now he could deal with the stupid Thrall that had been writhing in his iron grip, scratching up his gauntlet in the process. Nathan glared at the Hive from behind his visor, then quickly crushed its neck into oblivion with a crack. His left hand now free, the Titan switched his primary weapon to his scout rifle.

"Why didn't you kill that thing earlier, Nathan?" James asked as he double-tapped a suspicious body.

"He couldn't hurt me," Nathan reasoned. "Besides, I had his ugly friends to deal with."

"Ugly is too much of a compliment."

The Sentinel chuckled. "Damn right it is."

"Alright, you two. Take it down," Ross ordered from ahead. The Ranger nodded his head, gesturing for his fellow Guardians to follow him. "According to Eris, it should be all clear from here to the soul-chamber." He holstered The Last Word onto his lower back—unlike the thigh like other Hunters—and put his own 10mm pistol in his hands.

"Forgot the emphasis on 'should,' Boss," James joked.

Since Dragon, Nero Bianco, and Gulch's return from the Dreadnought, Eris Morn had been seeking a way to break through the Rupture Gulch had found. She did find a way—but it required going back to where Crota's soul resided in this realm. Since Bianco was out of the fight for now and Dragon had gone on a much-needed break, Fireteam Capital volunteered for the mission.

The trio trudged up the slope, but stopped at Ross' signal when his head peaked over the ridge. The Gunslinger pulled out his Stillpiercer sniper rifle and rested the barrel on the ground, the scope enhanced sensors linking up with his HUD. He scanned the far edge of the chamber before stopping at the cavernous area highlighting the room. "Yup, got a big one," he said, pulling his eye away from the scope.

"Where?" Nathan asked, taking his fireteam leader's place at the rifle. The Titan glanced through the lens, only to _lightly_ smack his helmet in an attempt to clear his own HUD of static.

Ross pointed a finger at the hiding ogre. "It's behind the rightmost column. You see him?"

"Wait a sec- Yeah, I see the ugly."

Ross noticed the Paladin magnetizing his auto rifle to his back. "James, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" James replied as a large weapon formed on his right shoulder. The design was completely unique in that the launch tube was open to the elements. A football-sized projectile sat at the back end of the launcher before its handler pulled the warhead out. James had his Ghost dematerialize the ammunition before reforming it with a different design on the warhead.

"Looks like you're setting up to bury us alive," was the Ranger's cool answer, watching James load the launcher. "Also, where the hell did you get your hands on those Tiny Tots?"

"You learn a lot of things by staying on the up-and-up, old man," Nathan retorted.

Ross glared at the Sentinel. "'Old man?'"

"Nathan does have a point." James got up and readied his MIRV. "Alright, I'll go down there and either A—draw the ugly out and fire these warheads down its throat or B—bury it under a layer of rock."

"Or C—you end up killing us all," the Ranger added, taking Stillpiercer back.

"It can't be _that_ powerful," Sentinel claimed. "Can it?"

"It is. I distinctly remember seeing one of those things level a large building."

James scoffed. "Enough talk, more rock! Alright chumps, let's do this. LEEEEEROY JENKINS!" The Titan charged into the soul-chamber as he unleashed his battle cry, holding onto the MIRV to keep it from falling off his shoulder.

Ross groaned, "He's going to get himself killed." When Nathan shot him a questioning look, the Ranger explained. "When you use something meant for saturating a large area in this small a space, you're either insane or done with life."

Their attention was returned to the room by a load roar. The ogre moved out of its hiding spot and charged James with fury. The Titan aimed his launcher and pulled the trigger.

The projectile lurched out of the launch tray, splitting apart into eight slightly smaller warheads as soon as it was clear. About two seconds later, each of the warheads further broke apart into nine smaller payloads. A grand total of seventy-two explosive charges filled the area around the large ogre before detonating against whatever surface they impacted against. One second, the chamber had only its natural lighting; the next, everything was covered in blinding light. The chorus of blasts drowned out the sound of deep screams of pain—as well as any other sounds for that matter.

None of the Guardians knew how long the light and sound lasted, but both of them eventually faded. When Nathan and Ross' helmets reset their systems, their eyes widened at the devastation James had wrought. The cavernous area at the far end of the room had been completely buried underneath lunar rock and a few giant bones. The pools of water that surrounded the bridge to the crystal were gone. The only objects that remained untouched were the giant bones lining the wall and Crota's soul-crystal. There was no sign of the ogre—or that it ever existed. There was also nothing left of the person who had caused the destruction except for the steel gray Ghost that had just come out of hiding.

" **Is it over? Is it over?** " the construct asked repeatedly in a female voice, covering her single eye. She didn't notice Ross and Nathan as they slid down the small slope, periodically looking at the cracked ceiling in fear.

"Yeah, it's over, Sarah," Nathan comforted. He stretched out his hand and revived James, who landed ungracefully in heap.

"Ow," the Paladin groaned. He then thrust his arm straight up into the air, a pair of fingers held out. "Two things I have learned: that was fun as hell and I will not do it again in an enclosed space." James' arm dropped onto his chestplate.

Ross looked up at the Sentinel. "Told ya." He heard a crack from above and watched as a large boulder dropped onto James, crushing him in the process.

The first thing the Paladin once he was revived again was hold his head in his hands. "Errrghh. _Why_ is Miss Fortune with me today?"

"You never were lucky," Nathan pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

Ross opened his palm and released his desert orange Ghost, Oliver, to collect the soul-shard. "Let's just hurry up and get what we came here for before we get buried under a kilometer of rock."

The communications channel opened up, the speaker revealing herself to be Eris Morn. _"Have you found the chamber?"_

"Yes we have, ma'am," the Ranger answered. "And Crota's crystal is still here, even after James blew himself and an ogre to kingdom come."

 _"The death of Thralls do not concern me. Tell me, does the shard still hold Crota's soul?"_

Oliver swiftly returned to his Guardian. " **According to my analysis, it's empty.** "

 _"No matter. Return to me and we wi- -str-"_ Eris' voice was being overlapped with static.

" **Eris?** " Nathan's Ghost, Nora, asked in concern. She didn't receive a response. " **Something's blocking our signal.** "

"Get us out of here!" James yelled.

Oliver beeped and shook. " **I can't. Transmat connection to our ships is blocked.** "

The chamber was suddenly filled with an all too familiar fog, accompanied by a characteristic howl. The air moved to hover over the soul-shards and form the face of an extremely pissed off Hive god-king.

'Infection! Your Light dies here!'

Oryx's image shrunk into a blight before exploding, releasing Taken forces all around the chamber. In the room's center stood a large Ogre, its body glowing a cosmic blue, that Sarah quickly identified as the same abomination James had obliterated. Baxx, Hand of Oryx, glared at the members of Fireteam Capital with its glowing white eye, then screamed in rage and charged.

"RUN!" James screamed, turning around and bolting out of the room. Ross and Nathan immediately followed suit, the latter shooting the Ogre with his scout rifle.

Taken forces spawned in front of the trio, hoping to at least delay the Guardians. However, the Guardians merely leaped over the mobs and ignored any shots that depleted their shields. Soon, Capital found themselves running through the pitch-black hallway that connected to the Chamber of Night. A few seconds later and they slammed into the room's altar, adrenaline burning through their bodies.

"That... was totally... karma," James made out between breaths. The Titan watched as the door before them closed and locked, hopefully sealing Baxx inside. He held his head back and chuckled, "At least... we're safe."

A Taken roar filled the air, followed by the sound of pain from the Paladin.

"Damn you, James," Nathan cursed.

* * *

Oryx growled in anger as the Guardians escaped the depths of the Hellmouth. Even with the new addition to his Taken army, they slipped through his grasp through skill or luck. With a wave of his hand, he returned his forces to their dimension. Hesitantly, he forced himself to calm down and not let the situation cloud his sight and judgement.

Then he noticed it—the lack of power within his son's soul-chamber. There were no ethereal voices supplanting pride; no whispers bragging of their listeners' achievements.

Oryx knelt down to the giant wish dragon bones and touched them. Nothing; they were now mere fossils.

"What is it that you require of me, my Liege?" the Right Hand asked, his voice no longer singular.

Oryx did not answer initially. "Go. Track down where the energy that pooled here has gone. And when you find it... Take it and bring it to me." The king stood up and faced the Influenced. "But should you fail..." He ended his sentence wordlessly as he swung his sword through a Captain, cutting it from the Taken General's grasp.

"It will be done, my King," the cacophony replied, the strain to keep the tone—and volume—same as before evident.

The Taken dispersed, leaving the Hive god-king to his thoughts and silent mourning.

* * *

 **AN - Apologies about the late upload. I had some trouble on what to put in for this chapter, at least on Dragon's side. Not to mention RvB Season 14, RWBY Chibi, Destiny, etc. Anyways, I must say that this story is approaching the end of its first arc. How long, I cannot say other than this arc will definitely not reach 30 chapters.**

 **Link234521 - Yeah, having Hiccup forge Iron Banner equipment was something that's been in my head for a long time. It's well-known in the HTTYD fanbase that Hiccup is a master of blacksmithing and inventing.**

 **Thank you all for your patience, everyone.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"How does it feel?"

20 performed a variety of motions: stretching his arms, moving them around, and even some things only an Exo could do without injury. The Titan found nothing wrong or restrictive about the new armor set that Hiccup had completed.

The dark blue-purple armor boasted the same sharp design Titan plating sported, but it was not as visible. A majority of the plating had a layer of Skrill scales, modified by Hiccup and Fireball to accommodate Arc energy as well as normal electricity. Small spikes stood out on the gauntlets and shins, their purpose to stimulate the muscles and increase the limbs' movement when charged. A crown of larger spikes laid almost parallel to the smooth helmet, sticking out at just enough of an angle to distinguished clearly. A purple banner hung from the hip, a motif of the dragon the armor was based on coursing with electric blue light.

"I can notice the faster movement," 20 answered. "My abilities feel a bit stronger, and I think the chestplate will hold up in combat."

Hiccup took the information in, then looked back at the Exo. "I think we should see how effective your mark is. Krayt, do you mind helping us out?"

"Maybe," Krayt replied, pushing himself off the tree he was resting against. "Depends on what I have to do. You can't have my shield, though; I don't want to see it destroyed by a certain _dragon_." He glared at Toothless, who scoffed and flared his tail fins.

"Actually, all you have to do is stay where you are," the Hunter clarified.

"What?" Krayt snapped his head towards Hiccup with a worried look.

20 shoulder charged his unsuspecting teammate, launching the Defender through the tree behind him. Krayt laid on his back, moaning mostly in shock.

"Ugh. What the hell was that for?!"

"Well, we had to find out if the mark Hiccup created worked," 20 chuckled as he pulled the other Titan to his feet. Patting his partner on the back, the Exo turned to the Hunter. "So... did it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yup. Saw an orb fly out as soon as Krayt got hit."

" **Transferring specs and data to the other sets,** " Fireball reported. " **Now we just have to test the Solar and Void armor.** "

"Speaking of Void, where is your Ahamkara friend?" Krayt asked.

"Last I saw Uni, he was with Stormfly," Toothless commented. "From what she's told me, she has practically adopted him."

Hiccup smirked, memories of how close the Nadder and Night Fury were. "Then I guess that makes you his foster dad."

Toothless mindlessly nodded to his brother's words until his brain processed what he heard. "What?!" he roared, rolling over onto his feet. "That's- that's absurd. Stormfly and I are just friends."

"With benefits," Krayt whispered just loud enough for the dragon to hear, a grin forming on his face.

"Excuse me?!" Toothless tackled the Titan and _playfully_ pawed at Krayt. "You take that back!"

"Oh, so it _is_ true." Krayt laughed as he blocked some of the attacks.

"Well, Toothless and Stormfly were the last two dragons," Hiccup reasoned, causing his brother to stop and look at him in shock. "And mating season must have been tough."

The green Titan laying on the ground began to guffaw as ideas popped into his head.

"Really, brother? Really?" When Hiccup nodded an answer, Toothless growled in embarrassment and anger, then proceeded to fight his brother and his loudmouth teammate.

* * *

Hurricane watched from his perch as a wild boar moved closer and closer to his location. He pulled out several knives from their sheathes, choosing not to remove The Crash from his back. The Awoken Hunter carefully positioned himself for an ambush. He waited until the boar had walked just underneath his branch, then dropped.

The boar stood no chance as two throwing knives buried themselves into the top of its skull. Hurricane's weight crushed the animal to the ground when his boots made contact, and one of his CQC knives stabbed into an eye. With fluid grace, 'Cane rolled off and slashed the boar's neck with his offhand, his momentum carrying him to his feet.

The animal had only made the faintest squeal during that short period of time.

Hurricane pulled out his knives and wiped them clean before placing them back into their sheathes. "I thought I made it clear yesterday that you stay away from me, I stay away from you," he said, seemingly to himself.

The foliage rustled as Uni came out of his hiding place, the deep brush hiding his brown and gold coloring. "I... can't help myself," the young Ahamkara replied, his voice filled with youth and none of the old, wise tone that plagued 'Cane's nightmares. "You intrigue me."

The Awoken scoffed, "Hmph, big words for a small kid. Now why don't you go back to Stormfly and stay away from me?" He turned away from the dragon and walked away, but a gut feeling told him it would be no use.

"I just... I just want to know why you dislike me." Uni's voice was soft and careful, like a child waiting for a reprimand.

The Hunter obliged him. "'Dislike?' No, I don't _dislike_ you—I _hate_ you, you and your kind for what they... made me do." He spun around to face Uni, a hand grasping a knife handle to draw it out at a moment's notice. "If it were truly up to me, I would gut you right here and now." He released his grip. "But I can't. So I will say this once more and once more only: Stay. Away. From. Me."

Uni stayed silent for a moment, much to the Hunter's relief. "What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened? What did the Ahamkara do to you?"

The Hunter snorted, "Why don't you ask them? You're one of them, after all."

"I want to hear it from you."

Hurricane did not speak, instead turning away from Uni. He continually clenched and relaxed his fist, the gloved fingers threatening to tear into the covered palm. "Fine. But whatever I say does not get spread to anyone," he growled. "Understood?"

"U-Understood," Uni repeated meekly.

"It was back before I joined Dragon," 'Cane began. "I was a loner, a 'Freelancer' as some call it. Found an exotic engram during a patrol, brought it to Rahool and he decrypted it into a Young Ahamkara's Spine. One of the first exotics I got." The Hunter pulled out a knife and carved it through a nearby tree.

"There was a Warlock I grew fond of. Met her one day on Venus, where she was fighting to the Endless Steps. Thelusia. Anyways, the bones—they kept speaking to me. The first few times were no issue, but when they grew louder..." He drove his blade into the trunk, marring the design he had subconsciously made.

"We were doing a strike against Ta'aurc. Val Ca'al's Goliath had shown up and the team I was in had beaten it up pretty good. It was damaged almost to the point of destruction when I ran out to face it head-on. I paid for that mistake, and Sam made it to safety... but not before Thelusia followed to revive me.

"... She... was cut down by the machine guns, same as I was. Then the Goliath ran her body over and hit her Ghost. When our fireteam's third member killed Ca'al and revived me, we ran to Thelusia's body. Her corpse was burned by the thrusters, and her Ghost... Clement's shell was crushed into the rock—nothing but sparking circuits."

By this time, the tree had been irreparably defaced, the bark chipped and the tan wood cut and ripped. Hurricane turned to Uni, who had perched himself on a low-hanging branch. "I lived with her death on my hands for a long while. Then I found the true reason—the bones. They laced their voices into my thoughts, urging me to take glory. It's because of them that I ran out, that I got her killed. It's because of _you_ that I hate you."

Uni kept silent, even after it was clear that Hurricane had no more to say. He laid his head down on his forelegs, looking towards the ground in thought. "You blame yourself for Thelusia's death, and you hate me because I am an embodiment of the voices that haunt you," the youngling concluded, moving his violet eyes to stare at the Awoken's bright blue ones. "And you cannot kill me for fear of what you will become."

'Cane scowled. "And what would I become, then? Hmm?"

"Prideful, at least in the way the bones tempted you to be."

The Hunter's glare lightened at the young Ahamkara's words. It was the truth—killing Uni would sate his desire to lash out at something, but how long would it last? As he delved more and more into the situation, he found that his hatred of the wish dragons was merely a redirection.

He hated himself.

Hurricane turned away and leaned against a tree. "I... need some time by myself," he said, his tone one of regret. "Please."

Uni stayed still for a moment, then jumped off his branch. He glanced at the Awoken worriedly, watching as Hurricane slid to the ground and hung his head. The Ahamkara turned to the dead boar laying nearby, then back to Hurricane.

The Hunter felt something brush against his side and raised his eyes to see Uni getting comfortable next to him. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and rubbed it over the dragon's brown and tan scales. Although neither of them said it, he was thankful for the company.

* * *

"No. Nonononono. I am _not_ putting that on!" Toothless objected.

20 shrugged, crossing his arms. "You are the only Warlock on the team."

"Then find another one. I'm not doing it." The Night Fury sat down and groaned in annoyance. "Besides, I already have scales. You don't put scales on scales."

Krayt snorted, "Funny. You seemed to do that with Stormfly." His laughs turned into a moan of pain when Toothless slapped the Titan's face with his tail. "I regret nothing."

Hiccup held his head in his hand. "Bud, please. We can go out and find a school of fish after we're done."

The black dragon's attitude flipped over at the mention of fish. "Two schools of fish and then I'll test out your armor."

"One school _and_ you get to choose which one," the Hunter countered. "I know that you can't finish two schools of fish in a sitting without giving yourself a stomachache, let alone a single large one."

"Fine," Toothless moaned. He shuddered as Torch materialized the armor over his body. Aesthetically, no real change could seen other than the dragon's slightly increased size. He moved around, testing the flexibility. Feeling no real change—not that he cared—he felt Light flow into him as Torch set his Guardian up for the next test.

"I think you should work a bit more on the look, Hiccup," Krayt quipped from his place on a rock. Toothless growled at the comment, but took note of the boulder's shape and orientation.

" **Alright, we are good to go. Give it a try, Guardian,** " Torch reported.

Toothless glared at the Dragon's Shield, who caught the look and shimmied up the rock. "That's my cue to boogie."

The Night Fury chased after Krayt, then leaped into the air as soon as the Titan reached the opposite edge of the boulder. The heavy weight flipped the rock onto its end, catapulting a screaming Guardian towards the ocean. Toothless moved to the side and fired a plasma blast, making sure to infuse it with his Light.

The Void shot hit its target, blowing away Krayt's shields as well as sending him farther from the shoreline. The Titan's green armor was bathed in purple flames, withering him to the brink of death. He plummeted into the calm waters below with a splash that was clearly visible even at the long distance he had traveled.

"I'd give him a... six," Hiccup judged.

"Four, although I guess I could give him a five for height," 20 objected. "What do you think, Toothless?"

The Night Fury didn't answer right away, instead jumping into the ocean to clean his scales. Once he came out and shook any lingering drops off, he said, "I think I'm glad to be out of that accursed junk. As for Krayt, I say ten."

"Ten?"

"I got my revenge—that's all that matters." Toothless gnawed at a persistent itch, then faced his brother. "I did what you wanted, brother, so now I want my fish."

"Don't worry, bud. We'll get going as soon as Fireball's finished-"

" **Done,** " the orange Ghost stated proudly. " **Do you want me to send the specs now or wait until tomorrow?** "

"If you could send them now, that would be great," Hiccup answered.

"You know what would also be great?" Toothless asked, sarcasm lining his voice. "This." Without warning, he got underneath his brother and took off, not really caring right now whether or not Hiccup was on the saddle. Then again, he didn't need to if the Hunter's shocked yells were anything to go by. The Night Fury just kept flying in the sunset.

* * *

 _"And you swear you didn't do anything?"_

"Firewing, the only thing we did was go into the Chamber of Night, talk to a dragon's ghost, and then get our butts saved by Sparta," Dmitri detailed.

 _"Well ever since Capital came back with that Soul-shard and got their mission report out, Eris has been doing her usual Oryx routine,"_ the Hunter on the opposite end of the channel barked back. _"Look, just... be on your guard, alright? Cayde's told me Zavala is going to do a broadband warning."_

Dmitri readjusted his seating. "Thanks for the heads-up."

 _"No problem."_ Firewing ended the conversation, leaving the Dragon to himself.

Even though he and his team were on... _unofficial_ leave, Dmitri had been keeping himself up to date since the previous day. And since tomorrow would their last day, the Titan brought up his mental checklist.

He had gotten his much-needed rest on the first few days, and now felt the energy coursing through him. He helped Hiccup with testing out the Iron Banner armor—since Hurricane was off on his own, Dmitri was the only member who had some real skill with Solar energy. While he couldn't complain about the Nightmare armor, he made a suggestion to have the suits work with color shaders.

Remembering his run with the fiery scales brought a smile to his bearded face. With nothing else coming to his mind, the Titan decided to get some more shuteye.

* * *

 **AN - Well, there we are. We get to see why Hurricane stays away from the Ahamkara, living or dead, as well as get a taste of the armor Hiccup made.**

 **Link234521 - Well, I couldn't stand waiting around for Lost to Light - which I continually emphasized its importance - so I decided to do it myself. Also, I've been doing quite of Fallout 4 recently, so there's that.**

 **Stay safe and strong out there, everyone.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _"Guardians, this is Commander Zavala. Be prepared to fall back to Earth; the Taken have been stepping up their presence on our home. Remain on high alert."_

Hiccup and Toothless didn't even notice the warning as Toothless dove into the ocean, only to surface with several fish in his mouth. While the Night Fury greedily chomped down his meal, the Hunter moved his body up to sit up in the saddle. The pedal connected to Toothless' prosthetic clicked, and the duo rose further away from the water below. Fireball got the Guardians' attention and replayed Zavala's message.

"Thanks, Fire." Hiccup scanned the horizon, his helmet's night vision countering the lack of light. "Eyes and ears open, bud."

Toothless started to say something, but stopped to swallow the last fish inside his mouth. "Sure. I doubt these Taken are going to come here, though. I mean, why would they? The only way to travel is by boat or flight and they have neither."

"But they do have those... blight things—that's what they're called, right?"

" **Yep,** " Fireball answered.

"So I say they have that covered," Hiccup continued. A notice sounded from his helmet again, alerting him to an opening channel.

Dmitri's voice called from the opposite end, _"Hiccup, did you just get Zavala's message?"_

"Yeah, Toothless and I got it," the Hunter answered, altering the speakers so the Night Fury could join in. "I'll have Fireball standby in case we need to be there."

 _"Good, but I'll sleep better knowing that you both are with us instead of on your own. You two are still youngsters compared to some of us."_

"Didn't you sleep enough this week, old man?" Toothless carelessly commented.

Dmitri scoffed. _"Look, Firewing's been asking about our adventure on the moon—he thinks that the rise of Taken forces since Capital returned to the Tower is connected to it."_

"Do you think this may have something to do with Uni and the dragons?"

 _"From what you've told me earlier this week, yes I do. Come on ba-"_

Whatever the white-and-red Titan just said was ignored by Toothless, whose ears suddenly spread out, his senses alert. Hiccup noticed this and leaned closer to his brother. "What is it, bud?"

"Quiet," the dragon hissed.

 _"Hiccup, Toothless, what is it?"_

Toothless strained to hear a follow-up call, anything to help figure out where he needed to go. He was so caught up in hearing that he neglected his sight. At Hiccup's urging, he focused on the far horizon and his eyes widened in slight fear.

"Dmitri, we're... going to need some help," Hiccup said as calmly as he could. He called for Fireball to bring in _Dragonheart_ and watched as pillars of energy shot down from the sky to the islands far ahead.

* * *

Vortexes of black and sickly green energy swirled in the sky far beyond the edge of the Barbaric Archipelago before flowing to what ground laid below. Blights tore through from whatever dimension the Taken resided in, allowing said forces to step on true ground. Cabal, Fallen, and Vex that had been corrupted by Oryx's Right Hand converged on one spot, intent on capturing their target before it could flee.

"Capturing" was the key word, evidenced by the purple plasma blast exploding against a shielded Phalanx. No damage was done to the intruding soldier, the force and heat unable to break the deathly green field projected by a nearby Goblin. A Taken Psion rolled out from behind the Phalanx to fire several shots before jumping back into cover.

The army moved forward with caution, always keeping the ranks even and clear. Phalanxes made almost invincible by the Goblins behind them held the front, providing a mobile shield for the Psions. Fallen snipers and Hobgoblins nested in whatever vantage points overlooked the area, holding their fire unless the order came to do so. Unlike those consumed by Oryx, the Influenced and its forces did not attack like a swarm of wasps, but rather with the calculations and power of a machine—literally. The Vex under the Influenced's will provided a foolproof strategy; there was no chance that they would fail.

But even with the inevitability of victory, the army's quarry was getting on their nerves. The Influenced could not understand why it continued its futile actions. If only it would just surrender entirely, this conflict would be over.

The target turned its head to see more Taken moving to surround it. Illuminated only by the cosmic skin and glowing shots of its aggressors, it spread its black wings and jumped into the night sky and its natural domain, realizing that its territory would have to be cleansed from above. Invisible against the stars, it climbed to an undefinable height before looping around to dive. The legendary scream of its species broke the heavens, just as an explosive shot broke the darkness several seconds.

If the Influenced still had their original body, they would be angered at the loss of their prey, but a part of them were impressed at the underestimated intelligence of the creature as its second shot burned away several Goblins. As the affected Phalanxes moved back to protect whatever support they could, the Hobgoblins released their retaliation charges to search for the dragon—not to harm it, but to mark it for the snipers.

The orbs raced at the target, the trailing energy morphing each of them into a comet. A screech sounded in the night as the energy flashed on impact, a small green-and-black membrane spreading over the black scales like oil and sticking on like tar. With a clear visual, the Hobgoblins and Vandals opened fire.

The dragon constantly swerved in an unpredictable manner, originally to try and clean off whatever had stuck onto it, but now had to dodge the fiery shots from the ground. It came out of a barrel roll when a lucky shot from a line rifle burned through a wing membrane, the pain and shock eliciting a cry as it dropped towards the ground, the effort to control the descent made visible only by the Taken membrane that had slowly begun to spread further outward. The snipers continued to fire, several shots slicing more holes into both wings before the creature crashed to the dirt and rock, never to fly again.

Another roar filled the air, one that destroyed the remainder of the Influenced's patience—the sound of Guardian jumpships. While a portion of the Taken moved to contain the target, the rest scanned the dark sky for any markers or running lights. It did not take long to find the orange halos emitted by engines, even if the majority of it was blocked by the rest of the vessel. Glows and blinking lights in the far distance meant there were more Guardians arriving to the scene.

The Vandals and Hobgoblins opened fire on the first ship, leading ahead of the visible exhaust, but the shots dissipated against the jumpship's hull, creating only burn marks. The black ship aimed towards the Taken, no doubt in an attempt for a bombing run. The Vandals erected their Wards of Dusk over themselves and their nearby comrades as the first shot fired, the Taken Phalanxes pointing their shields to deflect the oncoming projectiles. The ship raced over the assault portion of the army, leaving a trail of fire and pained—and thankful—roars in its wake.

As that jumpship moved away to either set for another run or to deposit its passenger, the Influenced aimed their sights at the Guardian's rapidly approaching reinforcements. Each ship did its own run over different areas; the Wards had dissipated on the third ship, allowing it to blow away a large group of snipers set on a ridge. The Guardian preceding that one had flew dangerously close to the downed dragon in an effort to eliminate the recently spawned Captains, two of which were freed on impact with the ventral wing.

* * *

 _"WHOA! Hey, I'm flying here!"_ Krayt screamed into the comms when his Phaeton was launched to a higher altitude by the synchronized repulsion blasts below. _"Aaaand there goes my run. Dang it."_

 _"Just hurry up and get back here,"_ Dmitri ordered.

Hiccup ignored the chat as he fired his hand cannon, the scout rifle he normally used held in storage by Fireball. A duo of shots always ended in a Taken soldier being ripped away, one if the young Hunter was lucky. When he finished off a squad, Hiccup took cover behind a boulder and switched to his sniper rifle, then popped out and emptied a magazine into the snipers ahead.

Toothless shredded his targets with his claws, firing any Void-infused plasma sparingly. Dodging a Phalanx's repulsion blast, he tackled the offender and batted its shield away before melting away the blinding star on its face.

Krayt's Phaeton roared past, the cannons on the underbelly clearing the area ahead. Its pilot transmatted onto the rocky ground before Scale activated the autopilot. The Titan ripped apart any Taken that approached him with his auto rifle, Hiccup laying down supporting fire as the brothers pushed forward.

"Get to the Night Fury!" he yelled. "I can hold down the fort here, and 20's called in for reinforcements." He brandished his shield in time to deflect a shot, then retaliated with a rifle burst. "Go!"

Hiccup and Toothless took off into the darkness and flew towards the center of the island. They scanned the ground in an effort to find the downed dragon, but the Night Fury's natural camouflage made it invisible. "There, I see it!" Toothless said, diving to focus on a Taken Captain that just threw a Darkness plume at something unseen.

Toothless dived, releasing his signature screech, and fired a blast at the corrupted Fallen, incinerating it. The brothers landed in the new opening and began to wreak their own kind of havoc on the enemy. Psions weaved back and forth, copying themselves when able, forming greater numbers despite Hiccup's heavy-hitting shots and quick reload time. While the Hunter was occupied, the remaining Captains continued releasing Darkness blasts at the Night Furies, continually deafening and blinding them. Toothless fought through the pain and overloaded senses to tear the Fallen apart.

Through his HUD, Hiccup could make out his teammates' markers as they made their ways to him. _Just need to hold them off a little longer._ A deafening boom broke the night sky and the Hunter's thoughts as a large vessel broke through the atmosphere, the pattern of the running lights and engines forming the unique shape of an Eliksni Ketch. A series of smaller and softer roars marked the arrival of Skiffs and Cabal Harvesters.

 _"This is Baron Yrevek of House Twilight,"_ an Eliksni said in accented English. _"You requested assistance, yes?"_

 _"Yes ma'am,"_ Dmitri answered in a thankful tone.

The battlefield was now lit up by the fires and shots from both sides. As the Eliksni and Cabal soldiers disembarked their ships, blights formed with bright flashes, bringing troops of their own to counter. The skirmishes were tough, but the Twilight forces slowly made progress into the Taken line.

* * *

The Influenced leaders looked on from every soldier and felt that their timetable had been cut dangerously short. _Time to end this. Has it been weakened enough?_

 _It should. There is no harm in trying now._

 _Do it then._

* * *

A ring of blights formed around the downed Night Fury, the ear-shattering screech of the tears taking Hiccup and Toothless' attention from the Taken Psions before blasting the two Guardians back. A new group of Taken spawned beside the thick ring, Hiccup's visor designating all of them as Ultras. All of them held their right arms towards the center of the circle, hands contorted like claws.

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked worriedly, his voice barely a whisper. He was unable to retrieve an answer as the Psions attacked once again, flanking around the Guardian. The brothers were pushed back by the horde as the Taken protected the Influenced. In fact, the entirety of the corrupted army ignored the Guardians and Twilight soldiers to join the Psions.

The Phalanxes resumed their position as an unbreakable wall, and laid down suppressing fire as their enemies regrouped. As each one fell, the Psions filled the gap, but struggled to hold the line as the Guardians, Eliskni, and Cabal's combined firepower ended them mid-division. The Taken had caused some casualties, but that number was insignificant to their own.

As this happened, another tear formed above the unknown Night Fury hidden behind the cosmos-covered beings, the hole tethering itself to the downed dragon. The dragon screamed and roared as it fought against the power attacking it. Weakened by pain and disoriented, however, the resistance was all for naught when a different, louder roar silenced the dragon. Through the dissolving bodies of dead Taken, Hiccup and Toothless caught only a glimpse of a black dragon being whisked away into a dark hole outlined in a pale green before that as well disappeared.

A slight pause was felt across the whole battlefield as those who had seen what just happened understood the severity of the situation. The halt ended when both sides threw themselves at each other, bullets, shells, and energized shots filled the air.

The Influenced watched from above, those with long-range capabilities using them against the Twilight House alongside the remaining Fallen and Hobgoblins. Although they knew that there was no point in continuing the conflict here, they had to delay the enemy long enough for their King to finish his work.

* * *

You are a Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself. You haunted the nightmares of all who feared you.

You have been taken.

Calm down. You're free now. No longer do you have to cling to the dark. No longer do you have to live in fear of being hunted down to extinction.

What is it that makes you special?

Anonymity. Your enemies know only that you exist, and that is enough. You strike, hard, without ever showing yourself. But you are forced to strike in the dark—once you are seen, all your strength, all your power disappears. You become a target, hunted relentlessly.

You must fly everywhere at any time.

There is a flame for you. It flickers like [the Void].

Consume the flame; make it your own. Bathe in it. Let loose your new power.

(As my Liege has given a gift to you, so I give mine. I share my gift with you.)

(Build your nest, your army. Let your kind be powerful once more.)

* * *

 **AN - Well, I say that's it for the first story arc, which I'll go ahead and call it "Second Flight" until I can think of a better name. Next arc will be called "Will of the Alpha." I feel like there's something missing in the "Taken" speech at the end, a counter to the second sentence there-if you want to take a shot at what to put in there, feel free to put in a review or PM me. Speaking of which...**

 **Link234521 - It's possible. I can't say for certain, though. As for the "beans spilled," that will come in a few chapters, but again, I'm not sure.**

 **Hope you all had a splendid day. Stay safe and strong, everyone.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _"The Skrill is the closest competition a Night Fury has. The only area it can one-up a Night Fury is speed, and that's by riding lightning bolts. Skrills are also as unpredictable and dangerous as lightning—add in the Strike-class smarts and you've got an untrainable dragon. - Hiccup Haddock III on the Skrill_

* * *

A burst from a heavy machine gun blew away the last Taken Phalanx, leaving just an Influenced Centurion alone against the smattering of Guardians and Twilight soldiers. There was no hesitation as a Titan clad in full black Murvaux armor led the charge, a hammer burning as bright and hot as the sun in his right hand.

"Time to put the hammer down!" Thor-4 cried as he leaped onto the corrupted leader. He began to smash his Hammer of Sol into the Influenced's face, using it as a melee weapon instead of throwing it into its opponents, but a massive explosion of Solar energy erupted each time the head hit. When his hammer broke into flames, bright fire danced across his armor like a beacon in the night, illuminating the Sunbreaker's Mark adorning his right hip. The Exo pulled his arm back, the fires collecting into his fist, then threw a strong jab into the bright star concealing the Centurion's face.

While the other Guardians focused on the Taken, Thor-4 still held onto the figure, constantly punching it even as it recovered. The Influenced grabbed the Titan and threw him into the crowd with a roar.

 _"You think you can stop us?"_ the Centurion challenged in a duo of voices, one echoing the other, as it fired a barrage of micro-rockets. _"Our King consumes your dead. All you are doing is prolonging the inevitable—lay yourselves down. Surrender your will. LONG LIVE THE TAKEN KING!"_

With the battle cry mocking the Imperial Salute of the Cabal, the Influenced Centurion charged its foes. It threw itself into Twilight's ranks, engaging everyone in a brawl. Even as each shot drained away its strength, it brutally ripped into the Eliksni and Cabal. Blows to the chest seemed pass through armor and flesh and the victim to shudder and spasm before it either died or was pulled violently into the Taken realm.

The carnage lasted for a minute before the Taken form collapsed from the barrage of fire it had received in the process, pieces dissolving away as the Centurion dropped to its knees and hands. _"Long live... the Taken K-"_ Its final word was stopped by the blast of a shotgun removing the head.

"Oh, just shut up and die already," Thor-4 snarled as he unloaded another shell into the disappearing corpse. He reloaded Immobius and pumped the barrel with a loud _chick-chick_. The Exo noticed Fireteam Dragon looking at him. "What?" he asked, impervious or ignorant of some detail. "That was fun."

"Thanks for the help, 44," 20 finally spoke up, shaking his compatriot's hand.

"I had a good time—that's all that matters to me." He gave the rest of the fireteam a nod before pushing his way past them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got more of these Taken assholes to exterminate. See ya later, chumps." His form transmatted away in a wave of blue light, a ship roaring off to the sky a few seconds later.

With the Taken blight finally removed from the area, everyone alive could have a moment's rest. Unfortunately for Hiccup and Toothless, their minds raced with the thoughts of recent events, trying to figure out what they witnessed earlier.

"...So..." Hiccup started after taking a breath to calm himself down. "Bud, you okay?"

Toothless held a look of many undecipherable emotions on his face. It flashed anger when he first spoke. "Do I look like I'm okay?! We- _I_ get the closest to another of my kind that I can remember, and no more than a few moments later, it gets ripped away! So forgive me if I seem a little on edge!" The Night Fury's body glowed blue as he released his anger in the form of a similarly colored plasma blast into a large rock, the remains of said rock blowing away like dust.

"To be fair, bud, I'm mad as well." Hiccup's tone turned dark as he continued, "But I'm not going to let that stop us from doing our jobs. I'm through with dragons being used as weapons and slaves. We'll make them pay, Toothless," he finished, emerald eyes staring into yellow-green.

The Hunter stood up and faced the Dragon veterans. "Ever since Toothless and I destroyed the Red Death, I made it one of my goals in life to learn all I could about dragons and find every living species. And throughout our travels, many did their best to use dragons to achieve their own ends. Few changed their ways and became our friends, the others... were eventually dealt with. I'm not going to let this Taken King think he can get away like they thought they could."

Dmitri hefted his custom flamethrower onto his shoulder. "Anger is a powerful motivator, Hiccup. But be sure that your heart stays in the right place. As long as that remains clear, we'll have no problems deferring this matter to you and Toothless."

"Well, what's the plan then?" Krayt asked.

"It'd be prudent to contact the Vanguard," 20 suggested, "to at least make them aware of the situation. Commander Zavala however would likely ask for a full report."

"Then we might as well tell them about Uni," Hiccup added. "We'll head home, pick him up, then report to the Vanguard."

The six Guardians transmatted to their ships and headed for home, leaving the Twilight soldiers behind for now. But minutes later, as Fireteam Dragon approached Dragon Island, the same aura of battle from Fury Point washed over the Guardians as they looked towards the horizon. This time, the battle was clearly visible as the Moon shone bright and fires flickered in shades of orange and red, illuminating the sky filled with dragons and the ground covered in Taken soldiers.

"No. No, no, no!" Hiccup yelled in horror. "Everyone, follow us in!" He jammed _Dragonheart's_ throttle forward, the black ship now racing to the warzone.

* * *

Thor-4 swung the stock of Immobius through the Vandal, then proceeded to empty all six shotgun shells into the crowd. He swapped the empty gun for Dealbreaker, ignoring the Psions firing at him until he placed a trio of shots into each head. However, his magazine quickly ran dry in spite of the auto rifle's slower rate of fire.

As the Titan reloaded the heavy magazine, a Tortured Captain charged in, its swords swinging to shatter the Guardian's shields. Thor noticed the large figure and swung his ammunition-filled fist into the Taken's jaw, the bullets exploding from the Solar energy.

"Chew on this," the Exo quipped as he formed his fusion grenade and smashed it into the bright star inhabiting the Captain's face. It roared in pain as the explosive was further squashed in by a heavy punch. Thor kicked the Taken figure into the army surrounding him, where the grenade detonated, burning away the Captain and lighting up any nearby opponents.

Before he could curtly celebrate, a Phalanx ambushed him and swung its shield, the impact launching the Titan closer to the water. Thor rolled onto his feet, the Hammer of Sol forming in his hand. "I'm just getting warmed up," he bragged.

The Sunbreaker threw the hammer and the ones that came after it into the Taken, each impact creating a large explosion and belching fire onto any nearby survivors. The corrupted soldiers roared in pain as they burned, some falling into ash, breathing unnoticeable sighs of relief.

Soon though, the burning orange flame coating the black Titan's armor died and the world descended in moonlit darkness. Despite the drop in visibility, Thor continued to fire at the swarming Phalanxes while dodging their shots. As soon as Dealbreaker once again ran dry, the Phalanxes readied their shields and fired a repulsion blast seconds later.

The Titan was launched into the air and over the water. Panicking, Thor activated his jumppack to counter the momentum, but the only noticeable effect was an increase in altitude. "Ah, great," the Exo sighed as his descent began and quickly accelerated.

* * *

The Influenced watched as the Guardian met the water with a splash as large as it was loud, a geyser erupting as though it was a volcano. With only a mere thought, several Vandals and Hobgoblins kept watch on the shore, waiting for the Titan to eventually surface. With one annoyance taken care of, they could return to the matter at hand.

The corrupted army fired nonstop at the dragons defending their home. The majority of them repeatedly strafed the Taken, each run burning several figures. The Psions nullified the losses as fast as they could pull themselves apart. The other dragons engaged in a brutal melee on the ground, clawing, biting, and roasting anyone in front of them.

Despite the damage, the dragons' efforts would be fruitless, and the Influenced chuckled at this fact. One dragon, a wyvern sporting a darkened flurry of yellow and orange, had been fighting ferociously, but even its strength and spirit could not hold against the barrage of shots dispersing across its scales. They could see the fatigue in its actions.

 _"Is it time? Is it ready?"_

 _"Yes,"_ a commander answered. But before it could start the process, a familiar whine and roar filled the air. _"Deal with them,"_ it snarled, and a contingent moved to delay the approaching Guardians.

A tear ripped into existence, then expanded into a Blight, bringing with it a figure covered in shadows. Only the Taken could see the hole-filled wings above the creature's forelegs and the twin stars that had replaced the original eyes. _"My King desired my strength to be tested,"_ it said in an echoed voice of growls and snarls.

Thunder rumbled as the sky was briefly lit up by a lightning strike, the flash revealing clouds forming and converging over the slope of the island's volcano. Another bolt formed a shadow moving within the storm.

 _"And I know what it shall be,"_ the figure chuckled. It raced forward and leaped into the air, a small twitch during takeoff breaking its invisibility if only for a few seconds.

The Skrill's natural scale color allowed it to stay decently camouflaged in stormy skies and dark thunderclouds and nearly invisible in nighttime, but this advantage was meaningless against the dragon's new hunter, especially if it was drawing lightning to itself. The light show merely provided a beacon for the aspiring Taken and boosted its confidence as a result.

The first blow came from above, the warped bolt of plasma digging into the Skrill's scales. The lightning from the storm no longer traveled towards the Skrill as it shot away, but the electricity it had collected danced across its body. The Taken Night Fury chuckled at its _rival's_ situation.

 _"And you are supposed to be my competitor?"_ it asked both haughtily _and_ hauntingly. The Skrill launched a beam of electric energy in the direction of the voice, which the Taken dragon watched as it sailed nowhere near its location. _"How disgraceful."_

The skies continued like this until the corrupted creature decided to finally strike once more. A duo of deathly pale green bolts raced past the Skrill as it swiftly evaded them, but it did not avoid the impact of the Taken itself. The dragons roared in their own pain; the Skrill as its aggressor's teeth tore through its scales and flesh with untold agony, and the Night Fury as lightning coursed through its body and veins, breaking the invisibility once more. The two fighters tumbled through the storm, knowing of their descent but not caring even when they broke apart.

They hovered face-to-face, and the Skrill saw his attacker's full body. A lightning strike briefly revealed the black scales much like the Night Fury that he had met some time ago. But other than that and the similar body structures, the rest were all differences—the wings were too torn to even allow hovering, yet here this... thing was; the same pale color from its shots slithered and wriggled like worms across its scales, some of which absorbed a clear night sky; its scent stank of death and nothing more. But the worst were the eyes, two stars that instilled fear instead of beauty.

 _"Now you see what shall free you,"_ it growled. _"And so will they."_ The stars drifted towards the clouds as another figure broke into view, bathed in glowing orange and purple flames.

Quicker than anyone could blink, the Taken Night Fury tackled the Skrill and plunged towards the earth below. Blinding starlight gazed into orange as the dragon reared its head back, pale gas coalescing in its throat. Then it breathed its fire into the Skrill's face, the energy consuming the dragon's scales and then his insides as he screamed in pain. Before whatever darkness pulled him away, the Skrill heard a whisper.

 _'Let my will set you free.'_

* * *

You are a Skrill. A creature as wild, as fast, and as deadly as lightning.

You are Taken.

Easy. Do not waste your power. You are safe.

What is it that you fear? What ultimately forms your nightmares?

Imprisonment. You fear the cage, the shackles. You despise the watery depths, the ice. Anything that removes your freedom or your power is worthy of fear. Even the elements command your respect.

Become the elements. Command respect.

There is a flame for you. It flickers like [lightning].

Consume the flame; make it your own. Bathe in it. Let loose your new power.

* * *

 **AN - Sorry about the wait, everyone. I know what I want to write, but I can't get myself inspired to write. That and I've been playing The Division ever since Bungie released their Hunter update. Yes, I am one of the many people who are #HunterMasterRace. Tell what you think of Thor-4; he belongs to my brother and I tried to combine how they both act in Destiny with a bit of the MCU Thor.**

 **Saber The F4U Corsair - Oh, you'll see worse in the indeterminate future.**

 **Link234521 - *laughs evilly***

 **Grimkid98 - Just you wait.**

 **As always, stay safe and strong out there everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _"Monstrous Nightmares are known for their temper, aggressiveness, and their signature Flame Jacket. Never expect these guys to back down from a fight, especially if they're on fire. If you're looking to make friends with one, just give it lots of respect." - Hiccup Haddock III on the Monstrous Nightmare_

* * *

Toothless threw a plasma blast at the Taken Night Fury, but both he and Hiccup knew that they were too late to save Shock. The dawn crept into existence with the agonized screams of the Skrill as the corrupted flames consumed it, and the dragon that had just done the deed released the burning body unceremoniously towards the sea below. The Skrill didn't hit the water though as Shock was compacted by and pulled into the now familiar and dreaded black hole that formed from Oryx's power.

The Void-infused shot from Toothless hit the Taken Night Fury, the impact causing its flight path to falter. Hiccup aimed his Golden Gun and fired at the Taken as well, but he only managed to pull the trigger twice before his target seemingly vanished. The brothers hovered in the air as the storm around them slowly dissipated, searching for the Night Fury with the help of the sun rising from the horizon.

The Hunter's excess Light burned off and the glowing hand cannon faded away only to be replaced by his sidearm. Hiccup leaned forward towards Toothless' ears and whispered, "Just bring him into sight, bud."

Their search remained in vain even with the increasing visibility, and the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Then it happened: an echo of a fired plasma blast faint enough that only Toothless could hear it followed by a powerful explosion of Taken energy. The two Guardians were thrown off-balance, but Toothless recovered and immediately dashed off through the sky in an effort to no longer be a sitting duck.

Both of the brothers felt a rush of air moments before Hiccup was knocked off the saddle. "Toothless!" the Hunter shouted as he fell, readying himself for a hard landing just in case. His descent halted with a jerk as something grabbed hold of his boot, but Hiccup found himself being dragged through the air.

The Taken Fury chuckled darkly as it rose higher into the air, but the pleasure it felt turned to bites of pain as Hiccup shot it with his hand cannon. The rounds revealed its form to the light once again before Toothless fired another of his Void shots, the blast causing Hiccup to be released as well as reforming the Taken's cloak.

This time, Toothless caught his brother, and swung Hiccup onto the saddle. Hiccup gave his thanks, then focused his attention to the duo's surroundings. "Tracker's useless, bud," the Hunter warned.

The attack came not long after, but not from the Taken Fury. With a roar well-known to the brothers corrupted by a lingering echo, a Skrill burst out of the water below and fired a beam of Arc energy, despite coming out of an environment that would nullified the dragon's power. Toothless and Hiccup narrowly avoided the shot as it went by at a speed much faster than they anticipated, then positioned themselves to deal with the new threat.

* * *

Down on Dragon Island, the four veteran fireteam members steadily advanced into the fray, but like Fury Point, it was a slow march. Unfortunately for the Guardians, the Influenced had taken a page of Twilight's book and formed pockets of Taken akin to the Shadow Stormer's suppressing squads. Phalanxes protecting and being protected by the Goblins behind them, while Vandals and Hobgoblins made up the center, peppering the sky with fire and bringing down numbers of dragons.

Fireteam Dragon countered with a grenade or two to end at least a portion of one such group before rushing from their cover and tearing apart the outer layers. With their protection gone, the Taken snipers inside went down without much trouble. Once a pocket was removed, the Titans and Hunter fought their way to the next one.

Despite the growing number of injuries, the actual dragons continued to defend their territory. All of them flew over the Taken and burned a swath of the corrupted soldiers, but each species delivered their own special perks: Deadly Nadders threw their tail spikes at into the squads and the mob with exceptional accuracy; Monstrous Nightmares, shot down or not, engaged in a fiery melee; Hideous Zipplebacks covered areas of the field with their signature green gas before detonating the cloud with a spark.

Some of these attacks were directed at the fireteam, but then again, this land did belong to the dragons.

The roar of a Night Fury broke through the din of the battlefield, but an echo trailed just short enough behind to identify its corruption. Fireteam Dragon was soon blown onto the ground by an unseen explosive. As the Guardians recovered, tears ripped into existence and began ensnaring dragons that laid on the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Ah, great!"

"Krayt, Ward of Dawn, now!" Dmitri boomed.

"On it!" The green Titan erected the shield around his brothers-in-arms, then popped his gun out and began firing at any open target in his sights.

"What's the plan here, guys?" Hurricane asked.

"Cut the root: The faster we find and end the commanders, the less Taken we'll have to deal with," 20 explained.

The fireteam leader nodded, then activated his comms. "Hiccup, Toothless, we need you to find the Taken leaders and put some hurt into them."

 _"Uh, we're a little busy here."_

Dmitri instinctively looked towards the orange-tinted sky, but quickly returned his focus to his surroundings. "Hiccup, we're going to need a backup plan if we can't stop them before they dig in. We already lost our offense from that Taken Fury, no doubt, and it never showed up on our trackers."

20 dove back inside the violet dome after using his Fist of Havoc and accompanying weaponry to end a Taken pocket, narrowly avoiding a wild shot from a sniper in the process. "They still have forces in reserve; Psions just showed up."

 _"No kidding they 'have forces in reserve'! How the hell do you think I got here?!"_ a different voice chimed in with an infuriated tone.

"Who is this?"

 _"44, idiot! I'm making my way towards you, but do me a favor and don't jump into water, please? I don't want to be stuck in here any longer than I want to be."_

"Just hurry up."

A screech shrieked from the sky, no doubt coming from a dragon that had been shot down.

 _"Alright, Toothless and I took care of the Skrill. We're heading back."_

"Don't. We'll make our way to you. Just do your best to kill the commanders. Thor, we-"

 _"-Link up with me on the way, I got it."_

"Ward's coming down!" Krayt warned, already making sure his weapons were reloaded.

The purple shield dissipated, signaling Dragon's charge as they stormed through the Taken. Dodging and leaping away from any sniper shots and just letting their personal shields take any small arms fire, the five Guardians merely ran past the mob, only engaging to clear the way forward or to eliminate an annoying obstacle.

Up ahead, a grenade breached the water and latched onto a Taken Vandal before detonating, spewing flames onto anything in the vicinity. 44 took advantage of his distraction and jumped out of the ocean and onto the beach, firing Dealbreaker at the Taken. Once the magazine was bled dry, the Exo brought out Immobius and proceeded to use that alongside his fists.

When Dragon arrived, no words were spoken, only affirming nods. The Guardians moved off to find and kill the Influenced.

* * *

Invisible in the morning sky, it flew over the forests that made up a large portion of the island, hunting. With much restraint, it resisted the temptations of ripping down the nearer and easier prey of various dragons as they either ran or defended their territory. The Taken Fury focused on the well of power it had sensed after taking a potshot at the meddlesome Guardians driving through the Influenced's forces.

It had completed its triumvirate moments after that attack, and a few mere seconds of concentration brought the newest member into this plane. Shock and Forge, the Abandoned, could feed to their hearts' content with the Light; the Fury, on the other hand, had to search for a more... obtainable prey.

It found it, and descended to the forest floor below. As it landed and searched for its target on foot, the feeling of beauty one would normally feel was replaced by one of sickness. No animals came near the Taken, plants withered, and the trees began to slowly die into gray husks of their former selves.

 _"Where are you?"_ it taunted, the pull of the Void growing stronger. _"You know you are just delaying the inevitable. I can feel you, your fear."_

Nearby, in the shadow of a bush, a feathered wyvern did his best to stay as still as possible. Uni's breaths were slow and soundless, unlike the heartbeat thundering rhythmically in his ears. His sight was limited as his cosmic violet eyes did their best to keep track of the unseen Taken without moving his head.

Even when nothing changed or made itself known after several minutes, the young Ahamkara did not move. Although he had certainly grown, he was still far too small to fully defend himself from this threat. He knew his only options were to wait for the Taken to leave or for help to arrive, whichever came first.

The Void then told him that the Taken rarely leave by their own volition.

 _"There you are,"_ an echoed voice said behind him.

Uni leaped away in fright only to be tackled by the Taken Fury. They rolled over once before the corrupted dragon slammed a paw onto the Ahamkara's chest, pressing Uni against the ground. The youngling scratched at his attacker with his claws, breaking the cloak and eliciting growls of pain from the Fury until it slammed its other paw onto Uni's right wing hard enough to break bone. Uni screeched in pain.

The Taken dragon chuckled menacingly as it stared at the Ahamkara with a pair of blinding stars. _"You are the last of the wish-dragons? My Liege will be pleased."_

Uni could only struggle against the black paw holding his body down, but the pain of his broken wing took out much of his strength, and the burning sensation from his chest only made him waste what was left. He stared at the stars replacing the Fury's eyes as they began to pulsate almost hypnotically, then began to feel as though his will, his very essence was being sapped away and replaced. He tried to look away, but his body failed him. His ears were deafened by a high-pitched screech nearby that threatened to destroy his sanity.

Then, almost as fast as the pull felt, another pull made itself known to his mind, this one in an opposite direction. The force didn't end at him, but rather continued to a point beyond him, keeping his body between it and the first pull.

A number of voices filled his head, and Uni could barely hear himself shout in misery.

"You will not Take this one," the Ahamkara said, though not in his own voice. This was older, deeper, more experienced.

 _What?_

 _Calm yourself, little one,_ another soothed, this voice female.

 _It will abate very soon, oh Future Ours._ It was the first voice that time.

The female voice was heard, "You cannot Take this power, _this_ will."

Uni could feel himself drifting away.

"For this will is not one-"

"-But many."

Through his eyes—he thought they were—the stars on the Fury's head stopped pulsing, and its face furrowed in anger as it growled in rage. The pressure on the Ahamkara's chest was removed, and the pain from his wing seemed to fade away, the latter much to the youngling's confusion.

When Uni asked the Void, he received no answer.

 _"If I cannot Take you, hatchling, then I will bring you to Him myself."_ The Taken Fury lunged back at the Ahamkara, claws ready to grab his body.

The loud shot of a hand cannon broke the air as it trailed in the wake of a fiery hot bullet, which knocked the Taken away with its impact. A second golden shot buried against the Fury, then a third. An ocean-blue Hunter came into sight, throwing a number of knives at the Fury. Uni could've sworn that the Guardian's name was Hurricane.

He also could've sworn that he was in pain, but his eyes and mind showed him floating in a black abyss.

* * *

The Taken Fury fought through the painful shots and knives and roared furiously at the Hunter.

"Stay. Away. From. Him," the Awoken growled in turn. He pulled out the Crash and charged the Taken, blasting it at point-blank range. Each shot burned against the membranous scales, preventing the dragon from hiding itself.

The Fury retaliated with a plasma blast at its feet, the force blowing Hurricane off. The Guardian rolled onto his feet, his shotgun replaced with his auto rifle, and wasted no time in emptying the magazine. Hurricane dodged the dragon's claws as it leaped towards him, but failed to avoid its swinging tail.

The Taken Fury spun around and fired another plasma blast at the Guardian, then moved to finish him off. As before, Hurricane rolled to the side, but then sprang on top of the corrupted dragon. It tried to shake him off, but the Hunter held fast by jamming a knife into its spine. Hanging on as the Fury jumped around, he prepared a tripmine and jammed onto the Taken's head. He jumped off before he heard the _beep_ of the trigger and landed in the dirt.

In the split-second he looked behind him, the laser passed right through him. "Well, f-"

* * *

You are a Monstrous Nightmare. A prideful and powerful creature.

You are Taken.

Smother your fires. Relax.

What is it that you fear, that you despise?

You fear the powerful—those who power dwarfs your own. Those who take advantage of your strength's weakness. Your fire fades, and you are forced to truly fight against your opponent.

The flames you wear must never die.

There is a flame for you. It burns like [the sun].

Consume the flame; make it your own. Bathe in it. Let loose your new power.

* * *

 **AN- Yes, I managed to make it through this one! Writing aerial battles is not my forte, but to be fair, I've only seen the movies and snippets of the TV series. As for Hurricane's end in this chapter, raise your hand if that has happened to you many times in Destiny. *shamelessly raises hand***

 **Link234521 - I know I already told you this, but for the readers' sakes, Toothless is not Taken. That would be unoriginal.**

 **As always, feel free to comment and stay safe and strong out there.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 _"Changewings are a reclusive species and react hostilely against anyone, dragon or human, that trespasses their territory. Behind that, though, they are rather friendly and fun. Just stay away from their eggs." - Hiccup Haddock III on the Changewing_

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the Traveler and the Last City around it. The various flags that graced the Tower's courtyard had changed from their multitude of colors to a universal deep green, whatever emblem they sported replaced by the iconic silver tree and twin wolves of the Iron Banner.

Fireteams of Guardians, permanent or temporary, filled the space as they arrived, left, and conversed with one another. Every now and then, two teams would start yelling at each other only to leave the premises and duke out their feud in Redjack territory. Everyone who had a mind to participate in the Iron Banner was clad in white, silver, and gold ornate armor reminiscent of a long-forgotten age.

Despite the looming threats beyond Earth, the Guardians were in good spirits as they fought in remembrance of the original Guardians, the Iron Lords.

A sextet of well-known ships arrived and patiently awaited a clear spot in the hangar to land, depositing their pilots as they flew by. Nearby Guardians smiled, saluted, and waved at Fireteam Dragon and 44, who nodded and waved in return. Some expressed concern at their somewhat battered state, but chose not to say anything in knowledge that the Fireteam would right as rain in no time. Others noticed the strange creature resting on the black dragon's back, only to decide that patrol was more important than curiosity.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys at the Iron Banner," Thor-4 said as he made his way to the front of the group.

Dmitri stopped the Exo and gave him a firm handshake. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some bounties to pick up."

After the "black ops" Titan left, Dragon made their way to the Vanguard. Dmitri supported Hurricane down the stairs when the Hunter felt lightheaded. They passed by Lord Shaxx and Arcite 99-40 before entering the Vanguard's hall, the head trio around the long table as always.

Zavala noticed the group. "Ah, Fireteam Dragon. Welcome back."

Dmitri saluted, then went at ease. "Thank you, sir. But I'm afraid our return isn't with good news."

Cayde-6 groaned and held his head in his hand. "Why do we always get approached with bad news and good news? Why not normal news for a change?"

"Cayde," Ikora threatened. She turned to Dragon. "Continue."

"The Taken threat has expanded, and there's a new leader with the ranks."

"A Taken Night Fury," 'Cane specified. "Strong, fast, and invisible. And unlike the Taken Minotaurs, it _never_ showed up on our trackers."

Zavala and Ikora looked at each other while Cayde muttered something nobody could hear.

"I'm afraid it's forming its own army, or maybe 'nest' I should say," Hiccup commented. He walked up to the table and let Fireball project a number of images. "Toothless and I saw it Take a Skrill before we engaged it. It left and we had to fight off the Skrill. It was Taking other dragons as well, with assistance from the Influenced."

"'Other dragons'?" Ikora repeated. "What kind of dragons?"

"Species that I have met and known before I was resurrected: Nightmares, Nadders, Skrill, Zipplebacks... If there's a dragon out there, I probably know about it."

"Then you and I can talk later."

Hiccup nodded and stepped back, allowing Dmitri to speak again. "I'm afraid this whole crisis could've been averted if we were fast enough. Hiccup and Toothless witnessed the other Night Fury as it was Taken by the Influenced while the rest of us and Twilight were fighting off his forces."

"That's enough of that talk, Guardian," Zavala ordered. "We cannot undo what has been done. Is there anything else you can tell us about this Taken Fury?"

"It also tried to Take my Light, sirs," the Awoken Hunter added, "or at least consume it. Only reason I'm still here is because of Toothless."

"And that brings us to the second thing we have." The black dragon gently nudged his way through the teammates standing in front of him, revealing the wounded form laying on his back.

The effects were immediate—Ikora whipped out her pulse rifle in shock and aimed it at the small Ahamkara, Zavala following with a large machine gun. Cayde noticed his fellow Vanguards' actions, but instead glanced between them and Fireteam Dragon. The team's two Hunters had their hands near their weapons in case things got ugly, and the Warlock's spine and nostrils began to glue a cool blue as he growled.

"Huh," the Exo deadpanned at the two revelations.

"Fireteam Dragon," Ikora enunciated sharply, "why do you have an Ahamkara with you?"

Said dragon woke from his stupor and noticed the Warlock currently aiming at him. He backed away in fear, hissing both in defense and from the lingering pain in his wing.

Hiccup chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Everyone, meet Uni. Uni, everyone." When neither of the armed Vanguards reacted, he felt a rush of deja vu flood his body. "Come on, can we just continue this in a civil manner, please? Like, no weapons or anything of the sort?"

Cayde nodded. "Gotta agree with the kid; why don't we all take it down a notch?" His nonchalant demeanor earned him a glare from his Warlock rival.

"Short story is Hiccup and I returned to our home after the strike on the Moon to find a newly formed dragon populace. We tracked a mystery dragon to Dragon Island, where we found this kid," Toothless gestured his head to the wary youngling, "alone in the forests."

"More like you scared him into there, you jealous salamander," Hiccup interrupted.

"Shut up."

"Please, so that we may speak, oh listeners ours," a deep voice said, causing all the Guardians to jump, Toothless in particular. The unknown voice sounded from behind his ears, and the Night Fury turned his head to see Uni getting up, the youngling wincing as it put weight on its healing wing. The rest of Fireteam Dragon and the Vanguard followed Toothless' gaze, and Ikora tensed her trigger finger.

"Uni?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"No. But the young one is being guided back here, so fret not, Master ours," the seemingly possessed Ahamkara soothed, bowing upon saying Hiccup's title. "I was chosen to speak on his behalf."

"Where is he?"

"The one you have named Uni is with my mate, Ydi. I am Ajr. Some may say Uni is our offspring."

"Impossible," Ikora interrupted. "The Ahamkara are extinct, gone far too long for this... 'Uni' to as young as it is."

Ajr chuckled as he turned to face the Warlock, his tone calming and foreboding. "There is so much you limit yourself to, Void-Toucher, that you ignore everything else. And if we are extinct, then why is young Uni here, oh slayer ours?" When Ikora produced no answer, Ajr continued, "Uni was born from the fabric of reality at the cost of a shackled soul—my mate and I merely provided his essence."

"How did you do... this?" Hiccup asked, gesturing with his arms towards Ajr.

Ajr smirked. "All life has its secrets, Master ours. When young Uni was beset by the Taken Night Fury, it initially attempted to Take his will, no doubt doing the bidding of its master. We had to intervene, lest he be lost and our species future destroyed."

"It can still be destroyed right here, right now."

"Ikora!" Zavala bellowed. "There will be no such action in this hall. Cayde, do not speak if you do not have something important to add." The Exo started to protest, but ultimately stayed silent, not wanting to incur the Titan's wrath.

"You have had many chances to do so, Void-Toucher, yet you have not fired your weapon. I will not ask you, for you know why you stay your hand. You wish to cultivate young Uni so that he may aid you, without the prices we placed on those who approached us." Ajr paused for a long moment, his eyes closed before opening them again. "We will allow this, but Uni stays in our Alpha's care."

Toothless' eyes widened. "You want me- to- what?"

"Toothless," Hiccup urged.

The Night Fury exhaled. "Fine. I'll look after Uni—with Hiccup's help!" he added, glaring at his brother.

"Ydi will tell the young one these news." Ajr turned to Ikora once more. "Why do you still present your weapon, Void-Toucher, when the bargain has already concluded?"

Hesitantly and slowly, the Warlock Vanguard lowered her rifle and her Ghost removed it. She stayed silent for several seconds, then said, "Very well. The Ahamkara will remain with Toothless and Hiccup. If there is nothing else, then you may leave, Dragon. Hiccup and Toothless will stay and update us on the Taken."

The youngling said nothing, smiling instead until his head drooped and pain traveled onto his face, making Hiccup and Toothless concerned. When he raised his head, his purple eyes had hints of confusion. "Where... am I? What?" he asked, this time with a voice that of a young child.

Hiccup knelt down so his eyes were level with Uni's. "Uni, you okay?"

The Ahamkara nodded. "I'm okay. Where am I?"

"You're in the Tower. Don't worry, you're safe here."

"Guardian, when you're done," Ikora said.

"Alright," Hiccup placated. "Uni, you'll have to stay with the others while Toothless and I talk with the Vanguard, okay?"

"That's fine," Uni answered, wincing again at his healing wing. He jumped off of Toothless' back and hissed in pain, but then made his way alongside Hurricane.

The Vanguard and the two Dragon recruits watched the others as they left. When they were gone, Hiccup walked up to the table.

"So, where would you like me to start?"

* * *

A trio of Guardians dropped into the Courtyard, their laughs and the tune of an old song contributing to the already lively atmosphere. Firewing and Lucks were wearing their normal armor, but their colors were like those of everyone around them. Vura on the other hand was still clad in her silver and green.

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen that Titan's face!" the male Hunter cajoled. "A load of good that armor did her."

"Protection means nothing when you know where to cut," Vura sagely replied as she sauntered towards the Traveler's Walk.

Lucks turned his blue optics to his brother-in-arms. "She's not wrong." Firewing's response was a silent glare. "What?"

"I'm still not forgiving you for what you did to that Hunter," the cyborg answered, then walked off to catch up with Vura.

"Wrong place, wrong time. That's all I have to say."

The two members of Fireteam Death caught up to the Bladedancer, who was handed a package that Lord Saladin's Ghost materialized. The Eliksni saluted, then walked back to her comrades. With a flourishing spin, her own Ghost replaced her original chest armor with a new design.

Instead of smooth, forged plates covered with pieces of technology, there was a pelt of scales, gray as a thunderstorm. The scales were linked in overlapping rows and wrapped around Vura's body, hiding any actual armor from sight. Around each of her four arms, the scales smoothed out, eliminating any discomfort for all ranges of motion. A few seconds later, the gray color switched to match the shades of the Eliksni's armor.

"Wow," Vura purred in awe. "Lord Saladin has certainly outdid himself."

The other Hunter laughed, having recognized the scales. "Actually, Vura, Lord Saladin did not create that. No, you need to look at one Hiccup Haddock of Fireteam Dragon. Speaking of which." Firewing turned around to see the four veterans of said Fireteam approach. "Hello, everyone."

"Good to see you, Fire," Dmitri returned. "Vura, Lucks." He appraised the trio's armor. "So you three just returned from the Iron Banner?"

Firewing pointed a finger at the Eliksni Huntress. "Vura's first actual one. She was away on missions during previous Banners."

Vura hooked an arm around her mentor's cybernetic one and smiled. "What can I say? I'm a busy lady." Krayt coughed nervously after that comment, then shuffled back a foot from her gaze.

"Anyways, I still have a couple challenges to finish, but I guess since I'm here, might as well get my rep package," Fire started back up. "Excuse me, Vura." He removed her arm and walked towards Saladin, followed by Lucks.

"So how does the new armor feel, Vura?" 20 asked.

"Wonderful," she purred again. "Although I will have to see how it works in combat."

"We'll pass your compliments to Hiccup and Toothless," Krayt bowed.

"Is that just for her, or does that extend to us as well?"

Firewing was wearing boots coated in flaming shades of red scales. His kneepads now boasted the engraved symbol of the Stoker-class dragons instead of the Ironwood Tree, and the background had changed from silver to orange. As with Vura, the dragon scales wrapped around Firewing's shin and traveled further up his legs, where their number dropped to still provide maximum flexibility.

Lucks had gotten a pair of gauntlets, the sunlight glinting off the dark scales. His forearms were wrapped with a single layer of Night Fury scales, which spread past his wrists and onto the backs of his fingers. The single layer continued towards the Titan's shoulders, which lacked the distinctive pauldrons/upper arm armor of the Pandion and Murvaux sets. In their place were several layers of plating, each layer sandwiched between two levels of scales. Through the use of Light welding, the armor couldn't slip off of the smooth scales, staying wrapped around the limb.

"Amazing," the Titan commented as he flexed his muscles, getting used to the new equipment. He looked at Dragon with an Exo smile and urged, "Please do pass our compliments."

Dmitri chuckled, "Don't worry, we will. And good luck out there."

Firewing smiled. "Thanks. Come on, you two." With that, the Hunter led his compatriots back to the Courtyard.

"You do know you just screwed him over, right?" Krayt asked as he crossed his arms. When Dmitri responded with only a sly curl of his lip, the Defender became unnerved. "Boss?"

"All in good spirit, Krayt. All in good spirit," the white-and-red Titan repeated. "Go on and get your challenges, boys."

* * *

You are a Changewing. The true master of stealth and mimicry. A predator waiting for any trespassers.

You are Taken.

Calm yourself. Do not hide beneath your scales. You are safe.

What do you fear?

You fear unfamiliarity. The unknown can hold the power to strike you down, so you stay within your own world. You are supreme there. You watch your territory like a hawk. But eventually, your territory will be too small. It must grow or die.

You must take the unknown and make it known.

There is a flame for you. It festers like [corruption].

Consume the flame; make it your own. Bathe in it. Let loose your new power.

* * *

 **AN - There you have it. We delve a bit more into the Ahamkara, the Vanguard learn of the Taken Dragons, and we get a glimpse of the armor Hiccup has made being rewarded to Iron Banner participants. Speaking of which, I hope all you Destiny players had a good time this event, even if it was Control.**

 **Link234521 - Toothless has always had the tail-end of the stick.**

 **Spartan-100 - For the Dragon Gang being Taken, all I have to say is to wait and see.**

 **Until next time everyone.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 _"Zipplebacks can be easily distinguished by their two heads, long necks, and wide bodies. This dragon doesn't breathe fire, using a one-two punch of combustible green gas and sparks instead. Having two of everything doesn't always work though." - Hiccup Haddock III on the Hideous Zippleback_

* * *

Dark clouds hung over Dragon Island, and the fog surrounding the volcanic portion of the island held a darker tint as well. The entire place had the air of sickness and blight compared to the healthy beauty it once had days before. Splotches of black cosmos laid on the ground and hung on cliffs and trees, as though something vomited it all around.

The Taken, specifically the Taken Nest, now inhabited the area, patrolling the skies and flying off to scout new territory. Any other wildlife had been devoured or slain, and what dragons had not abandoned their home followed the same fates. Several species had fallen under the Alpha's Will: Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Terrors, and the newest addition, Changewings.

The Taken Alpha watched over its nest from the side of the volcano like a hawk, patiently waiting for conflict and prey. There were stragglers from the Twilight House; survivors of unsuspecting vessels brought down from ambushes as well as reinforcements that made it to the island, but they were insignificant to the only _real_ prey. After it had gotten a taste of Light, the Night Fury desired no other meal, and the Darkness around it only deepened its thirst.

The little "snack" the Alpha had earlier didn't help.

 _The Taken Army drifted and stood around in the Taken Plane, which was now as full as ever—or empty, depending on how one viewed the area. But all of the inhabitants, new and old, bowed or knelt before Oryx's Echo, a copy of Willbreaker in its hand. A number of individuals were closer to the Taken King, separated from their subordinates and cohorts by a reasonable distance; one was a dragon while the others were various members of the species vying for control of the Sol System._

 _"You were sent to bring me the new source of the wish-dragon's power, and you returned empty-handed." Oryx's tone was one of scorn and coming punishment. "Your desire to meet your enemies face-to-face is matched only by your strategies, and feeds your lack of foresight."_

 _The group of commanders said nothing, but they collectedly growled and hissed in pain when Willbreaker cut through a Taken Minotaur. The feeling of power exuding from the Influenced weakened in response, causing the Taken Fury to shiver not out of fear, but of instinctive hunger._

 _"You may think it is best to delay your opponents while another follows my will, but do not forget that you_ are _that another..."_

 _The Fury could not hold itself any longer. It was young and didn't have the experience nor the endurance of the commanders beside it. With a vicious growl, it turned and pounced onto the Taken Captain next to it. The move was so sudden that the Fallen had no time to defend itself as the Night Fury crushed its head and began to consume the rest of the corpse._

 _The Influenced's sounds of pain grew louder as they shook, each one feeling the pain of the Captain as it died. Oryx did nothing to intervene, even when the Taken Fury had left little trace of the Captain's existence. Instead, he smiled as the death fed his own power, and spoke after the Fury had returned to its original position, "Even now, your Influenced grow weaker and fewer in number while others' power increases. Until you prove your worth, you are no longer my Right Hand, my General."_

 _Oryx raised his clawed hand over the Influenced. "I remove from you my gift. You will stand with what you already have or fall away." As he spoke, wisps of Taken energy were pulled out of the Influenced Commanders and flowed into the Echo. Feeling that his work was now done, the Echo flashed away._

A new feeling brought the Fury back to the present. It was a rush of warmth, power...

Light.

The dragon spread its wings and jumped off the mountainside, unafraid of being spotted thanks to the fog below and the clouds around it. It followed the Light as it moved through the underbrush for a couple of minutes before closing its wings and diving, readying for a powerful strike. The signature whistle of the Night Fury ended in a loud blast of sound and fire, which was answered by the thunder of weapons fire.

The Taken grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _"I'm telling you that we need to launch an orbital strike_ now _, before it gets out of hand,"_ Ta'aan roared.

"And I'm saying it will more than likely be in vain," Zavala countered. "We've all seen the Taken in action; we all know how fast they can move in and out of an area. All that a strike may do is be a waste of resources."

 _"While we bicker, my troops, my MEN are stranded in enemy territory, being slaughtered by these 'dragons'. I need an answer now!"_

"Both of you bring good points," Gakskosis said, attempting to play middleman. He raised a hand to stop Zavala before the Awoken could speak again. "Yes, an orbital strike may only cause damage to the area and make it harder for everyone who is still down there. But the longer we let this infestation grow, the more powerful it will become and the more lives will be destroyed."

"We need to make sure that none of the Taken escape if we use this much firepower. That means it will have to be fast and unpredictable," the Psion Huntress in the room summarized.

"Who is to say that all of them will there?" Zavala questioned. "For all we know, this may only be a small portion of these Taken Dragons. The rest could hiding out wherever the Taken reside, waiting for the right time to appear."

The short-tempered Cabal Centurion could take no more, and roared in anger as he smashed a large fist against the table before walking out, leaving the pieces behind on the floor. The Vanguard watched the Titan leave, then collected their thoughts.

The Eliksni Warlock rubbed his species' equivalent of sinuses, closing his four eyes as he breathed. He opened them back up and spoke for everyone in the room, "This is a situation that none of us could have anticipated. Yes, we have the firepower to wipe out any physical traces of this Nest, but should we use it with such a large possibility of failure?"

No one answered or replied until Cayde raised his voice. "One of my Hunters reported that Dragon Island is full of Darkness, and I'm not talking about that 'locked-in-a-bubble-outside-of-time' Darkness Triton goes on about. Ghosts can't revive their Guardians without support, and the Taken there seem real intent on taking them if and when they can."

Gak glanced at Ikora. "Shouldn't we have Hiccup and Toothless here? This meeting does involve their homeland."

The Warlock shook her head. "No. The boy is too young to have a level head. His input will not help us reach a decision."

Gakskosis shifted his gaze to Jessica, who nodded discretely. He quickly returned his focus to the rest of the Vanguard while the fellow Psion contacted the Dragon recruits. Now he just had to stall the conversation. "Perhaps about the future of his home, but what about information, strategies to counter these Taken?"

"We already have information on these dragons. I made sure Hiccup relayed anything he can remember on them."

"Then what about the Night Fury?" Ikora looked at her Twilight counterpart curiously. "You said so yourself that Hiccup is too young to offer unbiased advice, so why not Toothless? From what I've found, he had lived for nearly a thousand years before he first died. Surely that means he should have a say here."

Ikora Rey said nothing.

"Ah, you still cling to the belief that only humanity has claim to the Light. You forget that not all that is dark is evil."

"Gakskosis," Zavala interrupted, "we are moving away from the matter at hand."

The Eliksni bowed his head. "You're right. My apologies, but I do ask that you reflect on my words, Rey." He noticed Jessica nodding at him again and smiled. "And I also ask that you heed theirs," he added, gesturing a duo of arms towards the approaching Hunter and Warlock.

"Sorry about the wait, we came as fast as we could without leaving the workshop a mess," Hiccup explained. His brown jumpsuit and dark armor had splotches of black on it, no doubt oil or possibly fuel. Toothless was doing his best to wipe a stain off his snout, but his dark scales made near impossible to tell if there was one or not.

Gakskosis raised a hand to stop Hiccup. "It's fine. I had Jessica call you here because _we_ ," no one in the Vanguard missed the glare the former King sent at Ikora," need your input regarding your homeland."

Hiccup fell somber. "Oh... I see."

Cayde did the Exo equivalent of clicking his tongue. "Yeah. To put it simply, we're stuck between forcing these new Taken out by attrition and just blowing up the whole kit-and-caboodle to kingdom come."

"Unfortunately, we need to be sure that we stop this threat before it can spread," Ikora detailed. "Using the firepower offered by the Twilight House could likely end up being a waste of resources while also relocating this Taken Nest."

"And the downsides to the other choice are...?"

"A campaign that would see the loss of several Guardians," Zavala answered. "The lands that the Taken Dragons hold have been covered with Blights, and the Darkness is strong enough to stop Ghosts from reviving their Guardians without aid."

Jessica decided to speak. "This choice— _your_ choice will decide the fate of not only your home, but the fate of the Last City as well."

Hiccup leaned on the table, hanging his head in thought. Toothless moved closer to the Hunter and said, "Whatever you choose, I'm with you, brother."

"Thanks, bud."

Hiccup said nothing after that, nor did anyone else in the room. They had left the final decision to him and him alone. He could allow the use of Cabal munitions to literally sink Dragon Island and the surrounding area into the ocean, but have the large chance that the Taken can pull back and return elsewhere; or he could have the battle fought through sheer attrition and ensure the Nest's destruction at the cost of many lives, Guardian and Twilight soldiers alike.

"I..." His voice trembled in nervousness and from the gravity of the situation, and he paused to gather it. "I choose to bring the fight to them."

The room was silent as everyone contemplated the words.

Hiccup felt the need to explain himself. "Toothless and I have fought against enemies like this before. If they are stalwart in their beliefs and they get away, they will return if or when they acquire enough resources. The Taken Alpha fills these criteria and therefore cannot be allowed to escape."

"Your reasoning is sound, young one," Gakskosis commented. "I will inform Bracus Ta'aan of-"

"I'll do that," Jessica interrupted. "You know how he gets when he's this angry and I'd rather the messenger be someone who has served with him." The Psion Flayer turned and left.

"I will get the orders sent out," Zavala said, removing himself from the rest of the conversation.

Everyone left in turn, leaving the Vanguard Hall to its normal life.

* * *

The modified Harvester was traveling through warp-space, the calming hypnotic blue filling the cockpit and leaking into the main hold, clashing against the amber interior lighting. The lone Centurion standing inside had his helmet removed, showing his beady dark eyes and toothy mouth to the emptiness around him. It wasn't often that the soldier—or any of his kind stationed in Sol—could be partially free of the combat suit that kept him alive, so the unfiltered air and modifiable pressure was a godsend, especially right now.

" **Incoming transmission,** " Thrawn reported through the comm system. " **It's Jessica.** "

"Put it on," Ta'aan ordered angrily. "Yes?"

The Psion's voice came through the speakers clearly, _"Ta'aan, the Vanguard has already made its decision."_

"And?"

Jessica paused, and a sigh was audible. _"The fight will be on the ground: there will be no orbital bombardment."_ Ta'aan did not respond for a long while, forcing the Flayer to ask, _"Ta'aan?"_ in concern.

The Bracus stayed silent for a moment longer. "Thank you. I'll inform the men when I arrive at _Hades' Soul_. Bracus Ta'aan out."

Thrawn cut the channel and focused his attention on bringing the Harvester into real-space, leaving his Guardian alone. The vessel shook as it dropped from warp-space, then sped towards Saturn and the Cabal battleship orbiting it. A series of clanking and whirs loud enough to be heard through the thick hull an unknown time later meant that the ship was docked in a hangar bay.

Two Cabal soldiers, another Centurion and a Phalanx judging from the helmet, were waiting outside the loading bay and saluted when Ta'aan exited the Harvester, his own helmet back on. The Centurion had patterns of light red on his gauntlets and leggings, signaling his former allegiance to the Skyburners. The Phalanx boasted mostly white and dark grey coloring instead of the normal red, with only a few black marks and strikes across the white skull on his chest to discern himself from the Blind Legion.

The Bracus returned the salute. "At ease." The Centurion dropped his arm with military precision while the Phalanx was more relaxed. "Il'loh, contact Val Cii'rah and tell her I need a cruiser. Qe'bre, once we have the cruiser, get what you can outfitted for orbital and high-atmo supply drops. Double-time it!"

"Yes, sir!" the Centurion saluted once more before running off.

"Yes, sir," Qe'bre repeated much more calmly, giving the impression he had served for a long time under Ta'aan. "Bracus, I'd like to volunteer for reinforcements to _Delhisk-Fel_ if it's possible."

Ta'aan chuckled at his friend, any sign of anger from earlier gone. "Tired of Dreadnought duty already?"

"No, sir. I'd just like a new challenge." The Phalanx then held his laughter and saluted enthusiastically. "By your leave, sir." When it was returned, Qe'bre moved off to follow his own orders.

* * *

 _You are a Hideous Zippleback. Two minds sharing a single body._

 _Calm yourselves. No harm will come to you._

 _What is it that you seek? What is the ultimate wish you want granted?_

 _You both desire solitude from each other. You two must work together to survive, yet you want to be independent._

 _You want to be alone with yourself._

 _There is a claw for you. It is curved like [solitude]._

 _Take the claw; make it your own. Use it to free yourselves, and become stronger._

* * *

 **AN - There we are: we get a glimpse of the Taken Fury's rise in the ranks as well as the preparations to try and take back Dragon Island. Also, the reason why none of the Cabal's speech in the last part is italicized is because there aren't any other languages in the area.**

 **Link234521 - Well, only Ikora was openly hostile; Zavala acted because of her and Cayde couldn't care less. And I do think Nyx and Uni could be friends, but Uni has to be careful. He is a new part of a hive mind of sorts.**

 **BloodshotJW - Glad to hear that you like this story. Thanks!**

 **As always, stay safe and strong out there folks.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _"Nadders are one of the most beautiful species of dragons out there, and they know it. Beneath their lustrous colors and patterns, they boast one of the hottest fires out there as well as exceptional speed and accuracy with their spiny tails. Speaking of which, don't let those hit you; they're poisonous and painful." - Hiccup Haddock III on the Deadly Nadder_

* * *

The _Coldsnap_ raced over the churning waves just tens of meters below the hull, the roaring orange exhaust leaving steam in its wake. As it drew closer to Dragon Island, the seas become ever more murky, no doubt a side effect of Darkness leaking into the water. The trailing vapors turned black as well, curling into wisps similar to those leaking out of the Hellmouth.

One of the ventral missile pods activated and fired a barrage into the air ahead and above. The missiles detonated, creating a screen that allowed the BKR to make it to Dragon Island without interference from some of the Taken Dragons that roamed the higher altitudes. All ships were now highly advised to approach with this maneuver, given the safety of the seas and the absence of Tidal-class dragons.

The jumpship made it to the shoreline and slowed to a stop, sand and small rocks spraying everywhere like a cloud. As soon as it deposited its pilot, the owner's Ghost sent it to the standard geosynchronous orbit for quick extraction.

The air cleared except for the traces of foreboding fog, revealing the black and red Hunter to the eyes of the forest. Instead of his normally mismatched armor, he wore a coating of scales that were present on most of his body. His helmet however remained the same, the Chroma heat sinks glowing red and giving his Kallipolis Mask a threatening T-shaped glare.

Firewing swept the forest edge with Nirwen's Mercy, his tracker's lack of activity confirming that the surrounding area was clear... for now. Unfortunately, it began to flicker as he moved forward before shorting out completely. "They definitely weren't kidding about this being a Darkness Zone," he half-joked, knowing well the implications of the looming burden—the next time he went down would be his last.

" **Tracker's a goner. I've got the location of** _ **Delhisk-Fel**_ **, though,** " Sundial reported from the safety of his Guardian's helmet. " **I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to stay out here longer than necessary.** "

"Don't worry, I feel the same," the Hunter comforted, following the waypoints showing on his HUD. There were no paths or discernible trails forming a safe passage, so Firewing had to trek through the thick brush and trees, neither of which sporting a healthy and relaxing texture, without any way to predict an ambush. He did his best to not touch the blight, but every now and then he would graze against some and feel his Light being sucked away for a moment, birthing a tingling in the back of his neck.

The silence unnerved him. The only sound in the area was the crunching of his footsteps and the rustling of shrubbery as he pushed it away. Firewing wished he could tune his Light from Solar to Void and call upon the trailblazing prowess of the Nightstalker, but he had made a promise to Hiccup to test one of the younger Hunter's latest ideas in the field; Firewing was allowed to keep it when he was done, which was a bit of a bonus. The Dragon recruit named it Nadder Tail.

His gauntlets had a different pattern than the rest of his scaly armor; while they boasted a spotted pattern similar to some Nightmares, Firewing's arms were striped with alternating colors of black and red. A close look would reveal a number of spines raising out of the scales at enough of an angle to provide a painful of surprise if rubbed the wrong way. The Hunter briefly recollected the time he was clearing out a museum dedicated to the creatures of the sea, one of which had skin of similar qualities.

 _SNAP._

Firewing readied Nirwen's Mercy and scanned the area slowly, his focus brought back to the present. The sound of a twig breaking was faint, but his enhanced sensors picked it up. Once he finished his circle, he counted to three and visibly relaxed... before holstering the pulse rifle and whipping out a throwing knife at lightning speed. The blade cut through the air for a second before hitting its target, the now-familiar scream of a Taken being pulled back into whatever void it spawned from confirming a headshot.

The Hunter smiled behind his helm as he gazed upon his Light meters; the section focusing on his knives was recharging quickly thanks to Nadder Tail, almost as fast as his Blink Strikes. It was quite rare that he used incendiary blades outside the Crucible, but he had to test the gauntlets somehow.

" **Well,** " Sun commented, " **that was something.** "

Firewing scoffed, "That was small fry; I want to see how good this thing is against something bigger."

" **Careful what you wish for.** "

An unknown force slammed into the Hunter's skull, forcing him to stumble as the shields flashed. A deep squawk roared from ahead with a haunting echo, immediately followed the powerful beats of wings. The Taken Dragon landed, revealing its form as a Nadder. A blinding white star sat on the end of the parrot-like snout, and its normally colorful scales were coated in thick cosmic ooze.

Firewing did not waste any time and retaliated, letting loose two bursts from Nirwen's Mercy before throwing another knife. All seven projectiles went into the large head, causing major damage. The Nadder screeched in pain as the simultaneous burning of fire and poison withered it away before falling silent forever.

The Guardian made no comment, choosing instead to hightail it to _Delhisk-Fel_. The roaring and calls of nearby dragons cemented his judgment as well as warned him of his pursuers. His time training Hiccup with his Bladedancer skills was equally spent with the student teaching the mentor about different dragons. Leaping off a boulder, the cyborg called for his Sparrow, which Sundial materialized before he hit the ground. Firewing had to keep himself from activating the boost lest he find himself planted into a tree or two.

The well-known blasts of Cabal personnel fire and hums of Eliksni rifles grew into existence, spurning the Hunter to go faster. As the sounds became louder, the forest quickly thinned away as uprooted trunks and burnt husks replaced the poisoned and blackened trees. With the corrupted foliage behind him, Firewing had entered what he knew to be a killing field; most of the area's cover had been removed, and what remained was difficult to get to. Smoke rose from a number of spots on the broken hull far ahead, and a large number of fortifications had been built around the crash site, the electric blue of Arc rifles and the burning orange of Solar shots firing out of them.

He didn't bother checking at one of the exterior posts; his tag had already popped up on the sentries' HUDs halfway through the field. When he arrived at a makeshift vehicle pool, Firewing got off his Sparrow and approached one of the nearby soldiers.

 _"Baron!"_ the Eliksni gasped in shock and saluted.

Firewing returned the gesture. _"Where's the CO?"_ he asked in the trooper's native language.

 _"Baroness Yrevek should be near the central storage bay with the rest of the bridge crew. If she's not there, look in the infirmary."_

 _"Thank you."_ The Guardian made his way inside, or rather did his best to reach one of the interior doors that were exposed to the elements. He frowned as he and Sundial examined the ship; _Delhisk-Fel_ was not going back into the skies or space anytime in the near future except in pieces. The lower decks had been crushed underneath the bulk above them, and the signature prow of the ketch was torn into sections, each one no longer fused to the other or to the rest of the ship. The primary engine sat on the ground with minimal damage compared to other components, but repairs would be lengthy.

The ketch's interior fared much better, with only the outermost hallways needing extensive repairs. Every now and then, he'd come across a makeshift patch made with a Phalanx's shield or two, the hull-grade combination of alloys providing adequate protection.

After only having to ask for directions once, Firewing found himself in the central storage bay. Eliksni and Cabal moved to and fro, entering to give reports to commanding officers and exiting to carry out assignments. He spotted about a group conversing around a cluster of hologram projectors. "Baroness Yrevek?" he interrupted after he arrived.

The Eliksni looked around before noticing Firewing. _"Oh, Baron,"_ she greeted, pain evident in her voice. Her gaze lingered around the Hunter. _"Where's the rest of your team?"_

 _"I came alone, Yrevek. Triton has not been informed, and Lucks is still participating in the Iron Banner."_

 _"All the better for them, I suppose."_ The Baroness turned to the other officers. _"You're all dismissed for now."_

As the Eliksni, Cabal, and Psions moved off, the Guardian took their place. _"Bracus Ta'aan's acquired a cruiser for support and supplies. Unfortunately, with the skies full, they're only dropping ammunition, foodstuffs, and medical supplies."_

Yrevek nodded, her eyes tired and in need of rest. _"Thank you, Baron. I suppose you're here to acquire drop coordinates, then?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

The Eliksni pressed a series of buttons on her console, and a number of dots pinged continuously on the map of the island. _"The firebreak is the best option, and any drops landing in this strip here can be easily covered."_

 _"I'm sensing a caveat."_

Yrevek sighed. _"Yes, there is. With the number of dragons in the skies, it's likely a portion of these drops will fall in the forests or other... less ideal areas."_

" **Just like the WARSATs,** " Sundial commented as he made himself known. " **Drops in the firebreak could be retrieved easily like Baroness Yrevek said, but the rest will have to be transmatted in.** "

"Make sure that-"

" **That I have the necessary coordinates,** " the construct interrupted. " **I know. This isn't the first time we've gone into new territory.** "

Firewing rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he dismissed, then returned to Yrevek. _"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"_

 _"If you're heading out, then make sure you have a fireteam,"_ she warned. _"The deeper you head into the forests, the more Taken you'll encounter. Heading into the volcano is suicide."_

If Yrevek had anything else to say, she was stopped by the opening of a comm channel: _"Taken are pulling back; all units to defensive positions immediately. Repeat, all units to defensive positions immediately!"_

Everyone in the bay who could fight got to their feet and made their way outside, all of them brandishing a variety of weaponry. Firewing and Yrevek followed, Sundial already having returned to his Guardian's helmet. The Baroness was given a 1000-Yard Stare by a passing Vandal, the weapon visibly modified for use by the Eliksni.

Outside, the air was quiet as it was tense. No words were spoken nor were any echoing roars or growls heard. Everyone was spread out, keeping an eye both above and ahead. Scopes swept the darkened sky, fingers pressing against triggers. Firewing relaxed a bit when nothing happened for a good length of time.

Then it started.

Long spikes, black and covered in cosmos, rained from the clouds like hail towards _Delhisk-Fel_. Several snipers fired repeatedly, attempting to shoot as much as they could out of the sky. The Baron quickly found out why; the spikes no longer fell, but rather aimed at the crash survivors, including him. Troops dove for cover or to the side when the tracking projectiles were close enough. Most of them were luckily unscathed while others had been nicked or run through.

Firewing found himself revived by a Cabal Warlock who no doubt was a member of one of the present fireteams. The heavyset Guardian chuckled, _"Don't worry; the hard part's over. Now we get some fun."_

Shortly after the soldier readied his gun, what some of the crew members described as hell broke loose from the sky. Dozens of Taken Dragons of multiple species dove down from the sky above, ignoring the attacks below. Only a handful were whisked away before the snipers had to take cover or switch weaponry.

The Twilight Baron noticed the tactics his fellow House members used as Nirwen's Mercy scattered a pack of Terrors: no one fired or used Solar energy against the Taken Nightmares, focusing it instead on the other dragons. In fact, the large wyverns seemed to gravitate towards any flames in the area, soaking it up to gain power. Firewing cursed at the realization that his on-hand weapons would be useless.

Getting a killing blow on a Nightmare with a throwing knife helped put him at ease.

An Eliksni Huntress waited until a Gronckle opened its mouth to fire to put a Golden Gun shot through its body, causing a large detonation. Others used tracking or proximity rockets to blast the Taken out of the air, making it easier to end them.

Firewing didn't know how long the skirmish lasted or how many Taken the _Delhsik-Fel_ crew slaughtered, but the dragons departed once their numbers ran too low to risk continuing the engagement. When the farthest straggler was shot down, the Eliksni and Cabal roared in triumph, then moved out to handle their dead and wounded.

The Huntress from earlier came alongside Firewing as he helped escort wounded to the infirmary. "Baron? Belshi of Fireteam Ashsworn," she saluted.

The elder Guardian returned the salute. "Pleasure. Got anything special to report? Baroness Yrevek has already given me the basics."

Belshi shook her head. "No, I just wanted to thank you for coming here, even if it is hell."

"I have an obligation to be here in the thick of it," Firewing explained. "I wouldn't be worthy of my title if I didn't help. Anyways, I'm planning to head back out there once the situation here is stabilized."

"And you'd like some of us to join you," she concluded, smiling behind her visor. "I'll tell Rena'aia and Tarisk—we're all looking for some payback." Her eyes followed a stretcher as it moved past, carrying a heavily wounded Psion.

The sight didn't escape the Baron. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

 _You are a Nadder, a dragon as deadly as it is beautiful._

 _Easy. Do not be afraid. You're safe._

 _What is it that makes you special?_

 _You deceive your opponents: draw them with your patterns, then strike with precision. But when you miss, they know how to defeat you and those like you. So you strike with fire when close instead, and use your hidden power at range. But when you miss..._

 _You must never miss._

 _There is a flame for you. It is shaped like [truth]._

 _Consume the flame; make it your own. Bathe in it. Let loose your new power._

* * *

 **AN - Hope you liked this one. Next chapter's sure to be fast-forwarded as I felt I've spent enough time during the Iron Banner week. That, and I really want to finish this story. Finding time and a want to write has been getting difficult lately, especially now that college has started, so updates may be longer.**

 **Link234521 - Oh yeah, there will be casualties and I don't mean just the regular soldiers. Guardians, especially loners, will be killed on Dragon Island; once a Ghost is destroyed, that Guardian is toast.**

 **Stay safe and strong, everyone. And don't worry, I will NOT abandon this story until it is complete.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Fireteam Capital returned to the Tower, the trio of ships waiting to land and be stored in the hangar. But only two Guardians had transmatted into the Courtyard, leaving the rookies to wonder where the third member was and the veterans to hang their heads in silent mourning.

Ross and his fellow Titan removed their helmets as they walked towards the stairs, neither speaking a word even when they entered the Vanguard Hall. Any onlooker or conversation nearby paused when they saw the eyes full of loss, then continued their actions in a quieter manner.

As usual, the Vanguard were present in the room, poring over notes and reports. The two members stopped at the foot of the table and stood at attention, saluting. "Fireteam Capital reporting in," Ross said, his gravelly voice lower than normal.

Zavala returned the salute. "At ease, Guardians. Your mission was a success?"

"Mhm," the Hunter grumbled, nodding his head; his comrade still stayed silent. He held out his hand for Oliver to form the soulshard. The room noticeably darkened when the crystal appeared, the ethereal wisps flowing within the structure. Everyone felt a burden over them, but they knew it was the power of Darkness captured inside the shard.

Eris Morn moved. "The shard holds Crota's essence," she stated, her bandage-covered eyes shifting between the Hive rock in her hands and the crystal in Ross'. The hated green flames seemed to try and reach out to the shard as if touching it would give a flush of power. "As long as it remains in your possession, Hunter, you may pass into the Ascendant Realm of the Hive. But only you."

Ross didn't respond for a good period of time. When he did speak, hate and anger were laced in his words. "As much as I want to kick Oryx's ass, we all know who he will only face." Oliver removed the soulshard, putting the area more at ease.

"What happened, Ross?" Cayde asked, his tone empty of emotion.

"I'll tell you what happened," the Capital Titan nearly yelled out. "One of those fricking dragons took James!"

"Titan!" Zavala boomed. "Stand down!"

"Cool it," Ross whispered to Nathan, pulling the Titan back. "We sneaked into Crota's funeral and stole a portion of his essence. Oliver said that the lingering Darkness disrupted our stealth modules, thus alerting everything in the room. Next thing we knew, we were swarmed by Taken and scattered. James..." The Hunter collected himself before continuing, "James ran into a dead end and got shot down by a Hobgoblin. Sarah tried to get to us, but then she disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Ikora asked incredulously.

"She was there one second, then gone the next."

"Is that all?"

"Nothing else noteworthy before Eris finally decided to pull our asses out," Ross snapped, glaring at said woman.

"There were two Hands: Ta'aun and Baxx," Nathan added. "Other than that..."

Zavala nodded. "Very well. Thank you, Guardians. Now go and mourn; let us know when you are ready to go back out there."

Ross and Nathan didn't give a salute, turning instead and walking out. Eris left not long after, leaving Cayde, Ikora, and Zavala alone in silence.

"So it seems like Mr. Taken General got demoted," the cobalt Exo said, looking to brighten the mood. "And replaced."

"The greater threat is in the Taken Dragons," Ikora argued. "If what Hiccup and Toothless from Dragon said is true, then the Alpha is responsible for James' death and must taken down. Zavala, what's our course of action?"

Zavala said nothing, weighing his decisions. "We focus on Oryx. We possess the ability to enter the Hive's Ascendant Realm and kill the Taken King. He dies, and the Taken will quickly follow."

The Warlock Vanguard argued, "But who would we send? Fi-"

"Oh, I got some candidates," Cayde interrupted. "Been working with Eris on this for a good while, despite her 'undead' and 'necrotic' nonsense."

"Are you finished, Cayde?"

The Exo smirked at Zavala. "That's all I have right now," he shrugged.

"As I was saying," Ikora restarted, glaring at the Hunter across from her, "Fireteam Nero Bianco is out of commission and currently occupied in the Crucible, and I cannot stress the importance of removing this Taken Alpha as soon as possible."

"I agree," a new voice said. The Vanguard watched as Firewing descended the steps, the light coming through the windows at the far end of the hall revealing the still-mending burns and scratches on the Baron's armor.

"Hey, nice to have you back, kiddo," Cayde greeted.

"Likewise," Firewing returned before turning to the others. "Ikora's right: we need to kill off the Taken Dragons before we make our move against Oryx. Sun, mind showing them?"

" **Sure,** " the Ghost replied. He materialized and projected a hologram in the center of the table. A trio of dragons, each a different species, and the one on top was only outlined.

"From what we gathered on Dragon Island, these are the head honchos of the Nest. The two on the bottom are Shock and Forge, a Skrill and Nightmare respectively. Both of them are the Betas to the Alpha," the Twilight Hunter explained, moving his finger from the bottom to the outline.

Cayde leaned closer to the hologram to get a good look at something, then returned to his original stature when he was done. "Huh. So one for each kind of Light tuning?" he observed.

"They feed off of it; that's how they get stronger," Ikora clarified.

Firewing nodded. "Yup. Forge absorbs Solar; Shock, Arc; and the Alpha..."

"Void," Zavala finished.

"And Guardians' Light. Dragon Island is the perfect place for the Alpha. Guardians need to be in a fireteam when clearing the blight, and even then they can still get killed permanently. That's why we need to end these dragons."

"We don't have the resources to push on two fronts," Zavala began to explain.

"The Vanguard may not, but _we_ sure do." The Baron crossed his arms as he looked between the elder Guardians. "We have the materiel, the firepower, and men and women who want to avenge their brothers and sisters. Twilight will clear the way for this war's end."

"It's settled then: Twilight will raid Dragon Island and cleanse it while we get Oryx," Ikora said.

The lone Awoken in the room gestured his agreement. "I will send out a volunteer announcement. I'm su-"

Firewing raised a hand to stop the Titan. "No need. I've already got a long list of teams that will want to volunteer for this. And Dragon is number one."

* * *

The orange sky around them was thick with clouds of both moisture and ash from the nearby volcanoes, glowing blue lava running down their slopes like rivers. And standing tall, breaking the scenery was the Vex Citadel, a massive spire constructed by the time-traveling cyborgs. According to some of the Cryptarchy, the roots of the Citadel dug deep into the planet, possibly reaching down to the core; the top was the same, breaching the clouds and remaining hidden from view on the surface. Platforms and constructs jutted out like branches at varying levels, each as thick and large as the central spire, further adding to the structure's intimidation.

Visible from most of the Ishtar Sink were a number of flying creatures circling the Citadel. Their forms were long and slender, as were their tails. Their wings were bare, the membranes granting them flight thin and translucent enough to give anyone with a scope a clear visual of the major blood vessels within. Given their size when looking through said scope, onlooking and relaxing Guardians often wondered just how large the "batadactyls" were.

Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered around one, its size several times that of the Night Fury. The tail of the Hunter's cloak flapped wildly as Toothless did a loop, changing to a dive at the apex of the roll. Hiccup brought out a sniper and fired a round towards the Citadel, then urged his brother for evasive maneuvers. A line rifle shot back in retaliation, followed by several volleys from Goblins and Harpies.

The duo had come here to test another one of Hiccup's designs, this time a sniper rifle. It looked almost identical to other rifles available to the Guardians save for the layer of scales resting on the scope and barrel. In the case of firepower, however, the sniper was more akin to equipment reserved for new and younger Guardians. Hiccup had decided to not tune his creation to any specific energy and leave its potential damage to be purely kinetic, save for the effects of an explosion on impact. Given how much time he and Toothless spent flying around battlefields and providing aerial support, Hiccup also installed high-end targeting software into the mid-range scope for better acquisition.

Despite these marvels, the Viking still had issues with names.

Toothless landed on a floating outcrop almost outside the range of the Vex Hobgoblins, confident that the platform wouldn't dissolve beneath the Guardians' feet. Hiccup dismounted the Night Fury and scoped back in on the Vex units, crouching to steady his aim. After a trio of shots, the Hunter called, "Fireball, I need a synthesis for Whispering Sight."

While the orange Ghost filled his Guardian's ammunition supply, Toothless sighed, ignoring the enemies firing at them. "Ugh, I still can't believe you suck with names. Did you have to name it after _him_?"

"Okay, I didn't name it after that specific Whispering Death, bud. Besides, I thought you two got that cleared up."

The Night Fury snorted, "Oh we did, and I'd rather not talk about it, thank you very much."

"Salamander."

"Toothpick."

 _"Hey!"_ a voice shouted over the comms. _"If you two are done circling the Citadel, we need you down here."_

"Right, be there in a minute," Hiccup answered. He put a shot into a Goblin's core, the explosive shot shattering both it and another Vex. The remaining rounds and a plasma shot from Toothless destroyed the group of cyborgs, brass pieces lying on the ground. The Hunter stood up and got in the saddle. "Come on, Toothless."

It was a short flight to Campus Nine, a Golden Age research camp situated at the entrance to the Endless Steps as well as a temporary camp for Fireteam Dragon. The veteran members were standing on top of the prefab closest to the water save for 20, who was keeping watch for Vex intruders. Dmitri flagged the two recruits down and stepped back when the Night Fury landed.

"How did your newest thing work?" Krayt asked eagerly. His gauntlets and shoulders lacked their distinctive Cabal-like designs. Instead, the armor was scaly and built like boulders, with rough protrusions sticking out like stubby spines. The Gronckle Skin was created for the Defender, reinforcing both the strength of his armor and his fists.

"It worked pretty well. Solid, feels like a sniper rifle should. There were some things I'd hoped to add-"

"Oh, please no," Toothless groaned, then decided to walk away and join 20.

"-but I guess you can't have everything," Hiccup shrugged.

Dmitri nodded in agreement. The only addition to his armor was a vest of sorts wrapped around his torso and chest plating. Appropriately named Flame Jacket, it provided more resilience against Solar-based attacks while simultaneously storing more ammo for Solar weaponry. It was because of this benefit that Dmitri had his flamethrower secured over his back in place of a machine gun.

"I got a message from Firewing a couple minutes ago," the white-and-red Guardian started. "The Vanguard's gearing up to attack Oryx full-force... while we lead our own assault team against the Taken Dragons."

Hiccup was shocked. "You're—You're kidding."

"I'm not." The fireteam leader turned his head towards Toothless and 20. "Toothless, I need you here!"

"Coming!" the Night Fury replied before mumbling, "Just got comfy, too." It took the dragon a few seconds to perch himself on the side of the prefab. "What is it?"

"We've been asked to lead a heavy raid team on Dragon Island to destroy the Taken Nest. We kill the Alpha, Fireteam Nero Bianco has a clear road to Oryx." Dmitri sighed. "The decision rests on you both—including the position of raid leaders."

The brothers looked at each other. Their decision would affect the future of the Archipelago, just like all the others in the past. But in the end, there was no need to choose.

"We'll do it," Toothless said, Hiccup nodding in agreement.

"Alright then." Dmitri opened a comm channel. "Dragon, we're moving out."

 _"Copy."_

Hurricane uncrossed his arms, letting the Nadder Tail gauntlet's spines rise. Despite the elder Hunter's solid ocean blue armor, the scales boasted alternating bands of navy and sky. "Most of the raid teams that venture into the Vault or the Hellmouth end up never being heard from or seen again," the Awoken said in a foreboding tone. "But you won't have that issue here," he added, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks."

With nothing more to say, the Hunters and Warlock joined their team over Venus.

* * *

A lone Cabal cruiser hung in Earth's orbit, the black accents and twin white sigils of the Twilight House shining from the sun as well as running lights. Stationed around it were a large number of Guardian jumpships, the classes ranging from sturdy BKRs to the jet-like Javelins.

Inside the rear loading bay nestled between the giant engines, Firewing paced on top of an organized cluster of large munition crates, creating a makeshift platform. Before the Baron stood over fifteen Guardians grouped into their fireteams. Some made conversation with other equally sociable Guardians, others were visibly waiting for the show to get on the road, but all of them had been briefed on what was to come.

"Thank you all for volunteering, everyone," Firewing began. "I'll make this quick: Chaverm?

 _"Present,"_ a Psion answered.

"Capital."

"Here," Ross grunted.

"Jurontus."

A trio of Cabal stood at attention. _"Present, sir!"_

"Dragon."

"Here," Dmitri replied.

"Ederel."

"We're here, Firewing," an Awoken Warlock spoke up.

"And with Lucks and I, that makes nineteen. Alright, we all know what we signed up for: The destruction and complete annihilation of the Taken Nest and cleansing the blight from the area. At our signal, the Shadow Stormers will attack the volcano—we will be heading the charge." As Firewing said this, Sundial projected a holographic map of Dragon Island, complete with attack maneuvers. "Once we get inside, we hunt down and kill the triumvirate in charge of the dragons. When they fall, the rest will follow. Questions?"

 _"What kind of resistance can we expect?"_

The Twilight Baron smirked. "The unexpected, of course." He looked around, answering raised hands when they popped up until there were no more. "Alright then. Dismissed, everyone. Good luck and see you planetside."

With a series of flashes, the bay was soon devoid of life. Outside, the cruiser and its temporary escorts descended to the darkened blot below that was Dragon Island.

* * *

 **AN - Apologies about the wait, but I did say that updates would get longer. At least we'll finally get to the raid next chapter. Speaking of which, this story only has at least... eight to thirteen chapters left. Hopefully.**

 **Link234521 - Well, there's your "something bad."**

 **Guest and Guest - Thank you. I'm glad that both of you are enjoying this story.**

 **Until next time everyone. Feel free to offer any ideas for the raid if you'd like.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

A loud clap accompanied the Shadow Stormer cruiser as it breached the atmosphere, the noise overcoming the sounds of smaller vessels as they descended. Dead ahead was the massive blight obscuring Dragon Island from view. The outer layer of clouds rolled and pulsed thick with Darkness, releasing a haze that reflected off the midday sunlight. Undeterred by the threatening image, the cruiser and escorts increased speed, intent on pushing through.

When the impacts happened, everyone who wasn't secured was throttled against wherever they stood. The fleet jostled about from heavy turbulence and the ethereal weight of the Darkness, but they still went forward at full speed. A Kestrel-class nearly collided with the cruiser, the quick reflexes of the pilot being the only thing that saved her.

The thick soup of clouds abruptly ended and everyone could now see the sickly blot that was the source of their trouble. _Delhisk-Fel's_ wreck was still visible, but the fields surrounding it was sprinkled with blights and cosmic goop, which crept onto the ketch's hull.

A communications channel opened. _"All craft, confirm transmat coordinates."_

As signals responded, a tune crackled in, the source immediately identified by a majority of the force as Lucks's ship. Reception of the music was mixed and leaning heavily towards the negative.

 _"Lucks, either kill the music or kill your comms,"_ the Titan from Fireteam Ederel complained.

The music died with a classic record scratch, but was followed up by a voice saying _"Can't touch this."_

A few Guardians growled at Lucks, one even swinging their ship dangerously close to the Titan's own.

 _"Alright, alright, cut it out, all of you,"_ Firewing ordered, pointedly ignoring his fireteam member's grumbling. _"We know the drill: Capital, Jurontus, and Death clear the northern zone; Dragon, center; Chaverm and Ederel, south. Set up the beacon for the Harvesters once you're done. Good luck, people."_

 _"Hostiles inbound,"_ reported a Cabal.

The darkened skies soon morphed to life as numerous Taken dragons took flight, intent on facing the Twilight assault force. The fleet opened fire in defense, releasing low-yield missiles and high-caliber shots or actual rockets in the case of the cruiser.

 _"Forget about them! Focus on getting to the surface!"_

The different squadrons took evasive maneuvers, splitting up and moving as fast as they could to the forest. As soon as the bottom of the hull barely passed over the trees, each ship dropped their passenger and hightailed it back to the cruiser to act as support.

Fireteam Dragon made resounding crunches and squelches as their feet touched the poisoned ground. They quickly opened fire on whatever Taken forms were nearby and visible; the Hunters and Toothless quickly shot apart a blight to give the rest of the team the ability to heal their injuries. Dmitri torched the trees in an effort to make a sizable clearing, causing nauseating fumes to erupt from the corrupted plants.

No Taken dragons were spotted yet, but the absence was replaced by other forces pouring in. Wire rifle shots hung in the air around the Guardians' heads, the shooters near impossible to see through the smoke. Phalanxes pushed forward and readied their shields, forcing 20 to move to the side. Psions moved in as well, dividing themselves whenever possible.

When axion bolts appeared out of the smokescreen, Krayt fell back to the center of the field and deployed his Ward of Dawn. "Well this is just a real fine mess!" the Defender shouted, firing from just within the safe confines of the bubble.

"Shut up and clear 'em," Dmitri ordered.

While the Taken continually fired upon the Ward to no avail, the fireteam inside focused on killing the Psions. The flamethrower in the leader's hands breathed searing fire into the mob, quickly melting the enemies. Hurricane, Hiccup, and Toothless kept the Phalanxes from breaching the shield, but the Taken still slowly advanced.

"Ward's failing!" Krayt shouted as the bubble began to flicker repeatedly. Dragon fell further back into the violet field, then surged forward when the defense fell.

The snipers had moved to higher ground if their shots were anything to go by, and they now began to focus on one Guardian at a time. Krayt pulled out his shield and hunkered down against one direction, allowing him some form of cover. 20 joined his partner and gave supporting fire.

"Breach charge going out!" the Defender warned once more, taking out an explosives pack. He armed it and tossed it into the woods where most of the fire was coming from. Fortunately, the thing was marked on everyone's HUDs, allowing them to scatter from the area. Krayt waited for an explosion, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure you armed it properly?" the lone Exo asked while Krayt cursed.

"Of course I did! Scale had it set up-"

A large ball of fire interrupted the Guardian, blasting out several trees and killing numerous Taken. To make things better, the Taken troops began to fall back into the forest, the Phalanxes covering the Psions as they ran.

Krayt stood up to celebrate and jeer at the retreating Darkness, then got knocked aside by an unknown object. A Nadder, covered with the cosmos, landed in the growing clearing and roared defiantly at the Guardians.

Toothless jumped and landed between the Taken dragon and the recovering Titan, roaring a retort of his own. The Night Fury fired a quick blast, causing the corrupted reptile to stagger. A more powerful shot followed suit, aided by fire from the other Guardians, both of which overwhelming the Nadder and destroying it.

"This is Fireteam Dragon: Center Zone is clea-" Dmitri was interrupted by more Taken roars, heralding another charge by the Phalanxes and Psions from all sides. Several Centurions joined the rush as well, releasing their axion bolts.

"Alright, that's it," the leader proclaimed angrily. He gathered the Arc energy within him to his fists, simultaneously mixing and tuning it with Solar energy. The Titan visibly fought to keep the two quarreling energies under control, then slammed his fists into the ground when he could hold it no longer.

The Dragon's Landing blew everything but the Guardians away, clearing out a wide field. Trees and shrubs burned away from both residual flames and pulsing shockwaves on the ground. The air around the team felt purer than it had been several seconds ago, as though the very poison holding Dragon Island was purged. Granted, the Darkness still held true over the whole area, but it was a welcomed boost to Dragon's spirits.

Dmitri dusted himself off and repeated his earlier report. "Again, the center zone is clear. Awaiting reinforcements." The others collected themselves and restocked their supplies while waiting for an answer.

 _"Copy, Dragon. Assault teams on route."_

"Over and out." Dmitri turned to his team. "Alright, once the Harvesters get here, we're going to hunker down. If we need to, we move to assist one of the landing zones. Hiccup, you and Toothless be on the lookout for dragons. You know them and likely whatever Oryx gave them."

Hiccup nodded. "Right. Speaking of which, you need to move out of the way." He raised his hand cannon at Dmitri, or rather behind him.

"Why?" The Titan's question was punctuated by a shot from Hiccup, followed by a roar of pain. Dmitri didn't have time to raise his rifle before he was bowled over by something big.

Everyone else opened fire on the phantom, the hits causing growls and a camouflaged film to shatter. Black and blinding starlight skin covered the Taken, and a pair of leafy tendrils sprouted from the back of its head. A pair of pointed horns grew to the sides, sitting below the single star that had consumed the original's eyes. A stream of cosmic acid belched from its toothy snout towards Hurricane, who rolled away safely; whatever the acid struck was less fortunate as blight festered.

Under the combined firepower of six Guardians, the Taken Changewing was quickly eliminated before it could do any real harm. The veterans relaxed slightly, but Hiccup and Toothless did not.

"That wouldn't be the only one around," the expert warned as he kept his head on a swivel. "Changewings always hunt as packs."

"Considering how fast we smoked that one, they shouldn't be _that_ much of an issue," Krayt jested.

"Maybe."

A collection of engine roars sounded, growing louder as a trio of Harvesters came into view over the clearing. One by one, they dropped off their passengers and moved off, likely to resupply and bring in more squads.

The soldiers ran to secure the perimeter as soon as their feet touched the ground. While the leader met with Dmitri, Hiccup smiled behind his helmet at the variety of weaponry the Shadow Stormers were carrying. He knew that the mainstream Cabal troops used Solar-tuned arms, which would hamper them should one or two Nightmares descend; seeing Arc and Void raised his spirits.

"Come on, bud," the Hunter said as he climbed on Toothless's saddle. "Let's see how the others are doing."

Toothless said nothing and jumped into the sky. The beats of his wings noticeably slowed down as the poison-filled air surrounded them. From their position, the brothers could see the other clearings. The northern one seemed to handling itself well if the Harvesters' presence were anything to go by; the southern field, however, desperately needed assistance.

"Toothless!" Hiccup warned.

"I see it." The Night Fury shot towards the southern zone, readying a plasma bolt. When they got close enough, Toothless fired the shot outside of the small clearing, blasting out a cluster of trees and Taken.

When Toothless flew over the area once more, he dived at a Gronckle threatening a pair of Guardians. He tackled the Taken dragon, but did no damage.

Hiccup jumped off in front of the Gronckle and fired into its eye, making growl in pain. As soon as it opened its mouth, the Hunter unloaded his magazine into the thing's throat, killing it and ripping it away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to the other Guardians, a Titan and a Warlock. The Hunter's HUD tagged them as Channel and Amelia.

Amelia nodded. "For now." She motioned for the four to rejoin the fighting. "We got the short end of the stick. We already lost Jasper to a pack of those Terrors, and something's making blights outside of our safe zone."

"There's that other Changewing," Toothless noted. "I'll be more useful up there than down here, Hiccup. I can clear away some of the forest and push back the snipers."

The Hunter nodded. "Alright. Just stay safe, Toothless."

The signature roar of a Nightmare sounded, heralding the Taken's appearance as Toothless shot into the sky. Flames danced all around the dragon's body, glowing the same sickly pale green as the Hive magics.

The Guardians on the ground didn't waste any time. They opened fire to kill it or drive it back, only to switch to its friends as more Taken charged. The sole Eliksni of the group rolled away from the Nightmare's fire, then opened fire with a shock pistol while it threw a grenade from its opposite hand. The magnetic grenade latched onto the dragon's skin and detonated, forming a break in its defense. Moving around to avoid sniper fire, the Titan collected the Arc energy inside into its arm and charged the Nightmare. When the two collided, the larger creature stumbled and fought against the strong punches beating against its body.

While Chaverm's Titan duked it out with the Nightmare, the fireteam's resident Psions cleared the Taken footsoldiers and the lesser dragons on their side. One wearing Warlock robes jumped into the air and tossed a Nova Bomb, the unstable Light detonating in five quick explosions. The Hunter cleaned up the survivors with expert shots from her precision rifle.

Amelia and Channel were struggling against their sectors and needed Hiccup's presence. The Changewing had seemingly made it its mission to remove Fireteam Ederel from the field, and constantly throwing up orbs of Darkness to suppress the group. While they brought down one, another was formed to replace it.

A loud scream came from the air, followed by a Void-infused plasma blast hurtling into the ground in front of the Warlock and Titan. The mob of Psions that Hiccup can been fighting were thrown everywhere, and the dark light from the residual field illuminated a faint blur.

"There it is!" Hiccup yelled, opening fire on the revealed Changewing. With its camouflage removed, the Taken dragon went on the offensive and charged, belching a thick stream of acidic blight at the Guardians. When they dodged the attack, the dragon focused its rage at Amelia, slamming its claws into her.

The Warlock shouted as her shields flared and retaliated with an open palm, temporarily transferring the Taken's energy to her own. Ignoring the pain, the Changewing threw another strike, but was stopped by the blade of Inferno digging into its side. The dragon backed off to recover only to receive a bone-cracking tackle from behind, the impact dropping its body into Inferno's path. The flaming sword cut through the weak skin, but the Changewing held onto life until Channel blew it to smithereens with a shotgun.

There was no moment for rest as more Taken entered the fray. Like before, the enslaved army moved in profile, with Goblins projecting their energy fields around the Phalanxes. Psions and Centurions rushed ahead, with the latter multiplying at every opportunity.

A break in their lines from Toothless was all that Hiccup needed as he charged himself. Channeling the Arc energy within him to his muscles and Inferno's blade, the Hunter moved like lightning with every slice and swing. The field was cleared more and more as Arc traveled across the ground, vaporizing entire swaths of Taken.

Feeling the energy die down, Hiccup withdrew Inferno back into its hilt, then flipped it around. Holding onto the release button, he ducked and weaved his way through the survivors, leaving a trail of nauseous dark green gas in his wake. When the canister was completely emptied, Hiccup flicked his thumb and tackled a Psion.

A river of fire traveled down the gas trail, burning away the weakened victims inside the cloud. With no more endless barrages of fire, the whole group of seven Guardians obliterated the defenseless Goblins, despite the Phalanxes' attempts to repulse them. The corrupted Cabal fell quickly, following their support units into freedom.

When the gunfire died down, victory roared like engines as Harvesters descended and released their passengers. While the Shadow Stormers secured the perimeter, Amelia called in the southern zone's success.

 _"Glad to hear it,"_ Firewing replied. _"Any casualties?"_

"One: Jasper."

The Red Lightning stayed silent for a moment. _"I'm sorry. We'll avenge him. Soon."_

Hiccup decided to change the subject as he joined in. "What's our next step?"

 _"That's up to you, Hiccup. You are the raid team leader."_

The Hunter counted his options. He remembered the broken remains of the ketch; the blight had attacked the hull, but what progress it made was slow. There could be survivors, survivors that could help the Guardian teams.

Another memory popped up, one from his previous life. A Berserker fleet sailing away to relative safety and behind them the burning ruins of a village. Hiccup and those with him made haste to the ruins for survivors. There were none, and Dagur had escaped again.

Hiccup answered, "We make our way to the mountain."

* * *

 **AN - Sorry about the wait, everyone. Schoolwork has been really dampening my drive to write, and I had wanted to try to capture the full scope of what was going on. The Rise of Iron soundtrack helped though.**

 **Link234521 - Thanks for the suggestion. Whether I use it or not is still up in the air, but I'm sure the next "challenge" will be good.**

 **Thank you for your patience, everyone.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The trek had been slow, but the raid team of eighteen Guardians made it to the foot of the dormant volcano that dominated Dragon Island. The steep slopes were an imposing dark gray, daring onlookers to attempt to scale it. Pockets dug into various spots on the cliffs, no doubt leading into a cave system hidden inside, and fog filtered into view from the openings. The mountainside was also scarred by large blights embedded deep into the rock if the pulsing shards of polluted cosmos were anything to go by.

"What's the plan, Hiccup?" Firewing asked, his black and red Kallipolis Mask turning towards the raid leader.

Hiccup didn't answer right away, but spoke after he nodded his head. "We'll climb up to the cliff openings, see if we can get in through there." Everyone groaned at the notion, particularly the Titans; the Cabal Guardians growled more in anger than exasperation.

"You sure that's a good plan?" Channel asked. "We aren't exactly made for climbing."

"It's that or wait for the Stormer artillery to lend a hand."

Toothless chuffed, "I can do that right now." Without warning, the Night Fury took to the skies with a protesting Hiccup. Their disappearance was quickly replaced by a screaming whistle and a shot of plasma into the mountainside. The men and women on the ground moved back to reduce the blinding effects of the debris cloud, just in time for another purple bolt to hit, and a third one after that.

When the dust finally settled and the brothers landed, a tunnel was revealed, leading into a pitch-black and smoke-filled system of massive caves. It reminded Toothless of the opening the Red Death had used eons ago. Fireteam Jurontus and the two Psions of Chaverm took point around the opening, then motioned for the rest to move in.

"I thought that we were going to do this stealthy-like," Lucks whispered.

"Please, they already knew we were here the moment we stepped foot on this island," Toothless reasoned.

The moment the Guardians passed through the threshold, the Darkness's power felt even more burdensome; the gray light from outside was immediately snuffed, leaving no kind of illumination save for any active chroma heat sinks and suit lights, and even those were muted. The Taken corruption filled the air, creating a nauseous aroma.

"Great," Dmitri said. "Form up on your team leaders and stay together."

A groan was heard, followed by the sound of someone smacking their helmet. "Night-vision's a no-go," Krayt complained. The sole Eliksni, Xarshis, growled in support.

Hiccup opened his palm and released his Ghost. "Fireball, can you get anything?"

" **I can, but it's not much. My scanning range is severely limited.** " A screech flew through the tunnels, muted by distance.

Toothless identified it: "Smokebreaths."

"Can you form a map of these tunnels?" Hiccup asked.

" **Only for you personally. I'm having trouble even staying in contact with Torch.** "

"So we're essentially stumbling around in the dark," Nathan clarified. "Terrific."

"We'll have a better shot if we split up," the Warlock from Chaverm, Irria, offered. "If one group finds an exit, we can hold until the other arrives."

"Sounds good," Hiccup agreed. "We can make two groups: I'll lead one, Firewing can lead the other."

A bolt of corrupted energy connected with one of the Guardians. "Contact!" Xarshis yelled as he returned fire. The others moved as best they could, dodging slug rifle shots with simple strafes. It became easier to figure out where the tunnels went as Psions flooded in from the fog, their single glowing eye bright as day.

"Go, go, go!" Dmitri shouted. "Push forward! We'll meet at the end!"

The eighteen Guardians divided into groups of nine as they moved out. When the fighting slowed, Hiccup saw that Chaverm had joined Dragon, meaning that Capital, Jurontus, and Ederel followed Death.

Movement slowed to a crawl minutes after the hurried split. The two teams met constant opposition from a mix of Taken foot soldiers and dragons. The enslaved beings kept moving around unpredictably and had surrounded the Guardians in no time, likely through hidden side tunnels. Every time someone brought out their Ghost—which was turning out to be all the time—the Taken would surge towards them like moths to flame with thundering roars and screeches.

"It always has to be inside a cave," Krayt complained once more behind his shield. "Why can't it be outside in the sun for once?"

"Bad guys love their dark and gloomy atmospheres," Hiccup bantered back, blasting a Vandal into oblivion.

"Better for ambush, defense," explained Xarshis. "Many caves and tunnels on Luna, some thought forgotten by Hive. Bad thoughts."

Once more, but certainly not for the last time, the Taken fell back to regroup, the Guardians on their heels. The smoke grew stronger and filled the air, reducing any visibility to less than a few feet. On each of the Guardian's HUDs, the FOF markers began to fizzle out, causing a few of them to jerk about in fear.

"Stick closer togeth—"

"Stop," Toothless whispered. He sniffed the air, and coughed when the poison entered his lungs.

"What is it, bud?"

The Night Fury coughed out his lungs before replying, "I think I smell Zipplebacks, but," he coughed once more, "I'm not sure."

"Ease back, everyone," the Hunter ordered. As the group retraced their steps, the air lightened and visibility, little as it was, returned. Hiccup glanced over the others, making sure everyone was out, then pulled out Inferno. The blade unsheathed and was immediately bathed in dancing flames.

Hiccup slashed the air in front of him, and Inferno's tip went dark for a second. Without warning, the tunnel ahead erupted in a explosion of noxious green and echoing screams of pain and relief. The nine soldiers stumbled, but held fast in its wake.

Krayt and Dmitri moved forward, muscles tense. "It's clear!" the Dragon leader shouted.

The others quickly followed, and found that where just seconds ago had been choking fumes and blindness was now clear air—as clear as the air outside the mountain, anyways. The fog emitted from the unseen Smokebreaths stuck to outside the blast zone, but was seeping back in a manageable pace.

The Taken had given them little time to celebrate the small victory, ambushing from the fog behind the Guardians in a flurry of Nadder Spines. Irria and Hurricane took the brunt of the attack, their shields flaring and screaming warnings inside their helmets. They ignored them and retaliated, slowly retreating towards the front of the team.

A pair of hands grabbed them and pulled the two along. "Ignore them; we need to push forward while we still can," 20 said.

Hurricane didn't say anything and turned tail, leaving Irria to throw out an Axion Bolt before following.

More roars sounded all around, and the air pulsed above the Guardians before exploding into a blight. The force blew everyone to the ground, but they got back onto their feet quickly, mostly to avoid being burned by the Nightmare that had appeared. The dragon spat a stream of burning lava across the tunnel, then burst into a walking furnace.

Dragon and Chaverm switched to any non-Solar weaponry they had and opened fire, but their focus split as more dragons appeared. Gas spewed in from different directions, and their HUDs crackled and filled with static. The group didn't have time to look for the hiding Zippleback before the gas field detonated from the Nightmare's initial attack.

" **Guardians down!** " Fireball warned.

Hiccup barely caught the warning before he was almost hit by a speeding Terror. As he turned around and shot it out of the air, the rest of the Terror pack had flown in, chasing after the vulnerable Ghosts. Several made it through the gunfire and tackled one, and everyone heard the defiant screams of it and its dead Guardian as it disappeared.

The screams were silenced when a Fist of Havoc was unleashed, the wave of fiery heat unique to Dmitri, but the assault was delayed by only a few seconds. The Taken still pushed, but now it became more apparent that they were forcing the team forward, guiding them through the tunnels.

A Changewing was also revealed from Dmitri's attack, and it used its loss of camouflage to retaliate. The dragon pounced on the Titan, who hit back with an elbow strike. The enhanced strength and armor knocked the creature back long enough for Dmitri to face it. It charged him again, but this time he was ready, and a fist laced with Arc energy met the Changewing's skin. Already wounded, the electricity vaporized the dragon.

"Move! Move!"

* * *

The only thing that told the Guardians they were getting close was the rise in heat. It was a steady thing, rising just enough to make itself known, then it grew faster and faster.

The stream of Taken had lessened, but they still chased and led the Light further into the volcano. They did not make it easy, and they did claim lives. During one of the breaks in the fighting, Hiccup had called roll: all answered save for 20, Xarshis, and Chaverm's Hunter. Both of the Titans had been claimed in the ambush earlier, and the Hunter was broken and slapped away into the fog by a Gronckle's tail.

While the deaths of their friends weighed on their spirits, the desire for revenge spurned them on. The group moved faster and with purpose; even Krayt's heavy shield didn't seem to add any pause to its carrier's pace. The growing heat—already dangerous without protection—called for the Guardians to come faster.

"Toothless, do you know how much farther we have to go?" Hurricane asked.

"If I did, I would tell you," the Night Fury barked back, his annoyance clear. "Just because I used to live on the Island doesn't mean I know every path."

Krayt opened his mouth to say something about Warlocks, but wisely stayed quiet. While something could be done to lighten the situation, no one was in a mood to deal with his wisecracks.

"We aren't lost," Hiccup said. "If we were going in circles, our Ghosts would have something. The best we can do is keep following the tunnel we're in."

"How do we know if we are in the same tunnel?" Irria questioned. "The Taken had quite some time to change this place."

Whatever comment was made next was covered by a rush of burning air. Toothless' ears raised as he caught the whispers nobody else could have heard at this distance.

The thundering reverberations of a rocket launcher.

"Follow me!" Toothless shouted. The dragon ran forward through the rising heat, the others behind him.

The sounds of Cabal weaponry grew louder in the Night Fury's ears, and soon their faint echoes reached the Hunters and Titans. The rips of blights alerted them to the unseen enemies ahead, and the two remaining Titans threw their grenades into the distance. The detonations of Arc and Void energy blew away or injured several Taken, who were revealed once the Guardians got close enough.

The unprepared slave soldiers and dragons were cut down effortlessly, and the blights beyond were removed one by one. The Guardians followed the path until at long last the pure darkness was replaced by dark orange light, as though a simple switch was thrown.

The interior chamber was massive; a wide opening at the top led to the outside air while down below, a thick cloud of poisonous cosmic fumes and smoke churned and festered. A number of spires rose out of the cloud and extended towards the ceiling, each one pocketed with ledges that provided places to rest and move. The outside wall held none of those ledges, instead featuring craggy rocks and slippery slopes at such angles that traveling across them was suicide.

The team took in this sight for several seconds before being interrupted by the sounds of battle.

"Over there!" Hurricane shouted, pointing to one of the spires.

The remainders of Firewing's team had hunkered down on one of the ledges, firing all around at the dragons surrounding them. Purple beams often whipped past the Guardians, missing them as they kept moving. Someone jumped off and towards a space on another pillar, a cloak trailing behind the person.

"Now we're in our element," Hiccup rejoiced, getting on Toothless' back. "Come on, bud. Let's help them out." The Hunter turned to the rest of the team. "We'll get the dragons of their backs. You guys get to the other spires and focus on the ground units."

Dmitri nodded. "Right. You heard him, get a move on!"

Toothless and Hiccup shot into the air while the other four took running leaps to the closest spire. The Night Fury shot a trio of plasma shots at the Taken, killing one and scattering the rest. The brothers went after a Nadder and passed by the other Guardians, who cheered at their entrance. The cheer was broken by the arrival of a Gronckle, which was immediately kicked off by a Cabal.

Meanwhile, Dragon and Irria had split up among the spires, making themselves less of a target to the Taken. The Taken did notice them, however, and part of their forces moved to eliminate them. Krayt was fortunate enough to have landed on a ledge before a blight spawned next to him. A Phalanx appeared as well, already raising its shield to blast the offending Guardian off. The Titan dodged the blast and fired into the Taken's side with his auto rifle, killing it.

Hiccup saw this as he and his brother flew by, then returned his focus on a Nightmare, killing it with the remaining shots in his hand cannon. A corrupted squawk reached his ears and he instantly ducked, the claws of a Nadder barely scraping his cloaked back. Hiccup reloaded his weapon and fired again, three shots taking the offender down.

Toothless noticed the soup of Taken energy boiling at the bottom of the chamber, and alerted Hiccup. Both of the brothers felt a sense of unease as it began to condense in three different areas, the patterns looking like they were following something.

Without warning, the pooling fumes erupted upwards, heralding the appearance of three roaring Taken into the battleground.

The first was a Nightmare larger than any of the others the Guardians had fought. Its eyes were replaced by a single orb of blinding starlight, easily discernible from its skin covered in eternal pale green and orange fire. Once it clung to one of the spires, those same flames covered the rock, descending into the smoke below.

The second was a Skrill, Arc energy dancing on and through its cosmic body. Like the accompanying Nightmare, it landed on top of a spire and dispersed its power across the rock pillar's surface.

The third was unseen as it barreled into Toothless and Hiccup, dragging the brothers with it towards the top of the volcano. It let go before they crossed the threshold, kicking Toothless away. The being revealed itself, a lithe frame wearing the Taken corruption illuminated against the cloudy gray background. A pair of bat-like wings and ribbed fins allowed it flight, and strong claws tipped each of its short legs.

Hiccup and Toothless only glanced at those features and focused on its face. Six extensions grew out from the base of its skull, the topmost pair being the largest. Its head was shaped like a spade and boasted a wide mouth opened in a predatory smile, sharp conical teeth lining its gums. What stood out the most were the two star planted in place of its eyes.

The two Night Furies hung in the air, silent, corrupted above the purer.

Then, with a loud, joyous roar, the Taken Fury dove.

* * *

 **AN- This chapter was a PAIN to write. I apologize for the extra long wait, but I couldn't figure out how to write out the tunnel portion. And I know this isn't my best. *sigh* Excuses, excuses. Thanks for sticking with me this far, everyone.**

 **Link234521 - Thanks for the support. I'm sure Hiccup's in good hands with Dmitri and Firewing. Both of them cooperated on the raid that ended up causing Ta'aan to become a Guardian.**

 **thearizona - Thanks a lot, I'm glad to see that I conveyed the seriousness of the situation fine enough for you. Getting the attention of a G. M. A. D. member makes it better!**

 **ivanganev1992 - Thanks for your reviews, particularly the one pointing out the Changewings as a one-trick-dragon. I did my best to get them into here, but they're sneaky buggers.**

 **avidreaded - Figuring out what to give the Taken dragons was a bit difficult, so I worked on their strengths for some of them. That's why I didn't do the Gronckle or Terror: it was easier for me to not write their "Grimoire" and find a way to improve them.**

 **Again, thanks all for your support. I'll get the next one out when I can, but if you want music for it, I highly suggest the Songbird from Bioshock: Infinite and Eyes Up in the ROI soundtrack. Until then, stay safe, strong, and warm out there, everyone.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

The roar drew all eyes to the sky, Taken or living. Everyone saw the Taken Fury staring down at Toothless and Hiccup, then it dove, disappearing.

In the body of the volcano, the Guardians moved for cover as they were fired upon with a relentless and bloodthirsty barrage. Much of them though had no choice but to keep moving either up or down a spire or through the swarm of Taken dragons to another one.

Krayt held behind his shield and emptied his magazine into the crowd, not bothering to aim or compensate for recoil. Someone landed next to him, and one glance recognized it as Firewing. The Hunter threw himself behind Krayt, nodding in greeting.

"What took you so long?" Firewing asked.

Krayt went back to shooting down Taken. "Oh, you know. The usual."

"Heh. Now I know how the Helljumpers felt." Firewing got up and opened fire with his Badger CCL. The explosive rounds burst like anti-air flak, hurting several enemies with each shot.

 _"The Arc dragon just took off,"_ the lone Cabal Guardian warned. _"Keep your eyes open!"_

The Titan and Hunter scanned the crowded skies for any sign of the Skrill. Normally, it would have been easy to spot it, but the sea of cosmos prevented any clear identification. Krayt ducked before a spine stuck his head to the spire behind him.

A deafening explosion rocked the chamber as a mob of dragons were vaporized. "I'm over here, you dumb beasts!" Nathan shouted over the ruckus. The sole survivor of Fireteam Capital threw himself into the fray, coming out the opposite side and landing on another spire.

 _"Skrill spotted; take it down!"_ Channel yelled.

Firewing caught the trail of bullets and saw the Taken dragon himself. Moving to the edge of the rock, he opened fire, catching the Skrill's attention. As soon as the dragon noticed Firewing, he could have sworn its eye narrowed in rage. "Oh, crap," he said when the Skrill made a beeline to him. "Krayt, move!"

"WHOA!"

The duo barely missed being fried with Arc energy as the Taken Skrill slammed into the pillar. Krayt body-checked a Taken as his feet landed on a another one. The mob was thick enough that he could use the dragons as stepping stones between the spires, but the speed they were moving made it a dangerous endeavor. He jumped out towards a spire, but got caught by a blight's suppression field, dropping him towards the smoke below until he secured a handhold with a painful jolt.

A dragon noticed Krayt and moved to knock him off, only to get shot down from above by Lucks. The silent Striker kept his eyes on the Defender for a lingering second, then switched to his Dealbreaker and fired at the Skrill as it flew nearby.

Hurricane leaped out of the dragon swarm and landed next to Lucks. "Where's the Skrill?"

Lucks pointed a finger while he clicked the magazine release on his gun.

While the Titan reloaded, the Gunslinger collected the Solar Light inside him into a hand cannon and fired three rounds at the Skrill. All three shots hit and the dragon roared in pain before diving to the lower levels. Hurricane wasted no time in following it, jumping down to a lower ledge and continuing his fight from there.

Without notice, the spire lit up like a funeral pyre with corrupted flames, forcing Lucks to vacate his position.

From across the chamber, Irria saw the Monstrous Nightmare attach itself to a spire. Taking the opportunity of a clear shot, the Psion Warlock pulled out her rocket launcher and fired a single missile. Focused on searching the spire, the large dragon didn't dodge the rocket, and screamed in pain at the explosion. It now centered its attention at the aggressor, flying in to knock her off. She jumped off towards a new ledge.

* * *

While the Betas played cat-and-mouse with the Guardians below, the Alpha sparred with Toothless and Hiccup in the sky, if it could be called that. The brothers had no way of seeing the Alpha's attacks until they hit them, and any retaliation was too late and too short to do anything noticeable.

"We can't stay up here, bud," Hiccup said as the Alpha disappeared yet again, bullets trailing behind it. He scanned the pillars, looking for one that mostly clear of Taken. "That one on the left, Toothless."

Toothless made his way to the spire and landed on an outcrop that provided both Guardians a view of the battle raging around them. Shock and Forge were constantly jumping from spire to spire, forcing everyone to keep moving.

Hiccup pulled out his Whispering Sight and scoped in on the Nightmare Beta, who was harassing Firewing. A pull of the trigger sent a bullet into the wing joint, the impact practically pulling the dragon out of the air.

 _"Hiccup, we need a plan! Now!"_

Hiccup thought back to his patrols, when the Taken would be pulled back to their dimension after their leader fell. "Keep your fire on the Betas, and the Alpha if you see it. The sooner they're dead, the be-"

The Alpha tackled the Hunter off the ledge unseen, knocking Toothless out of its way. Hiccup used his knife to jab and slice at the Taken, but the dragon ignored the pain. Then in one second the air around the duo turned thick with fumes and poison, choking the Hunter and sapping away his strength.

The Alpha released its prey, and Hiccup was overcome with the familiar sense of free fall. He was not filled with joy and freedom, but fear and confinement. The smoke, fortunately, was just thin enough for Hiccup to catch sight of a pillar. He activated his booster and latched onto the rock. He immediately started climbing out of the toxic fumes.

His comm crackled with static and intermittent roars, no doubt Toothless trying to make his way down to his brother. Hiccup wasn't sure if any response would get through, but he didn't want to chance it—the poison smoke had already dissolved his shielding.

Another boost and his head reached clean air. As his lungs relished the oxygen, he continued his climb, pulling the rest of his body out of the smoke.

 _"Hiccup, talk to me!"_ Firewing called.

"I'm still here. No Alpha's going to kill me today. I'm coming back up."

 _"I see you; hang on."_ Toothless swooped by, making sure Hiccup saw him. The Night Fury swung back around for Hiccup to jump on, then was intercepted by his rival.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as the Alpha took Toothless further away.

An echoing roar sounded once more, and wisps of Taken energy flew towards the Alpha. Groans and screams of shock came from a portion of the raid team as purple bands of Void were ripped from their bodies. The painful roars from the Night Fury in the Alpha's grasp spurned Hiccup up the pillar.

 _"Shoot it, shoot it!"_

Anyone who wasn't stumbling from their lack of strength fired at the revealed Taken dragon. Toothless fell limp in its claws, and only then did the Void return to its users. The Alpha dropped its rival and dove into the thick fumes below.

Nathan caught Toothless and managed to land on a spire without tearing through it. "I got Toothless; he's waking back up."

 _"What the hell was that?"_ the Cabal Guardian asked.

 _"The Void,"_ Irria answered. _"It was pulling it out of us."_

"'Pulling it out'," Hiccup repeated as he was pulled up by Nathan. "Of course! They feed on it, our Light." He looked to Toothless, who was getting back onto his feet. "But that means..."

 _"They do that all at once, and we're dead,"_ Krayt finished.

The regular Taken dragons, having been ignored, swarmed around the walls of the chamber, providing relatively clearer visibility between the spires. The poisoned orange glow from below was no longer the only light source; the sun, burning through dark clouds outside, had made its presence as sunlight filtered through the mouth of the volcano.

 _"Nature's so cliché,"_ Lucks deadpanned.

Energy bolts and Darkness blasts peppered the area, marking the Influenced's return into the fray. Blights spawned in the air, beacons directing the dimensional tears. Taken Vex and Fallen landed on the ledges, fighting the Guardians for control.

The sun was blotted out for a moment by the Nightmare Beta as it flew out of the volcano, its motive unknown to the Guardians. The battle continued inside with its absence. Once the blights were cleared away, though, the Beta returned, pushing away the sun with its shadow.

"Get ready!" someone yelled.

The team braced themselves as the Nightmare pulled Solar energy into itself. Those who used the fires suddenly fell on their knees, defenseless. Firewing, however, had some strength left as the Arc flooded the emptiness inside him; Toothless experienced even less pain as his plasma shots lost only their faint orange aura.

Hiccup noticed the lesser Taken Nightmares flying towards the Beta, their flaming bodies being absorbed by their leader. "Shoot down the Nightmares; they're increasing its power!"

High-caliber fire opened up on all of the Nightmares. As each dragon fell, the barrage focused more on the Beta. One shot from a rocket launcher caused the Beta to falter, and the orange wisps of Solar energy dissipated. The Nightmare roared in anger, then dove to join its Alpha.

 _"Last one's Arc,"_ Hurricane groaned. _"Everyone should switch over."_

Without warning, one of the pillars burst into Taken fire, immolating anything on it, including its sole Cabal inhabitant. Its Ghost was forced to reveal itself, and Terror packs dashed out in response. No one had time to react before the dragons reached the construct, and by the time weapons were fired, the Terrors dropped into the smoke. Everyone felt the Light grow one star darker.

Another spire was consumed by the Void, rendered into subatomic matter. Nobody was on it, thankfully, but now the Guardians had one less spot for attacking.

Firewing screamed in pain as he tumbled to the ground, hit by an unknown opponent. "Damnit! Kill the thing before it makes another pass!"

Channel yelled out before he was cut off—and cut in half, the Exo's armor doing nothing against the Skrill's body.

 _"Channel!"_ Amelia shouted, no doubt moving to save her comrade.

Rocks and boulders flew everywhere as another pillar was sheared in half, collapsing into the smoke.

"Someone get a Shadowshot up here now!"

Hiccup, having switched over to a Gunslinger, focused on keeping the Influenced off their backs. Throwing knives embedded themselves into enemy skulls and weak points with precision, granting the Hunter a limitless amount of blades.

Toothless heard a tainted whisper in his head, cackling in absolute certainty; he realized what it was too late. "Hiccup, duck!"

His brother was cut down with a clean slice through the unarmored torso, the bite of wind the only marker pointing towards the Skrill. Before Fireball was forced to reveal himself, a Terror pack was already on the move. They grabbed the Ghost and dragged it below, Toothless and Nathan too slow to stop them.

"HICCUP!" Toothless dove after the Terrors, the whisper telling him it was in vain. The Night Fury ignored the doubts and pushed himself to his limits. A Blink found his claws just close enough to bleed Light into Fireball, starting the resurrection process.

 _'You have sealed your fates,'_ the voice proclaimed.

Toothless saw Fireball disappear before the Nightmare Beta slammed into him. The Taken dragon pulled Toothless away from the smoke, relishing in his cries.

* * *

The Alpha laughed as its work was done. Strength flowed through the Taken, and Darkness flooded into the newly-made void. A sliver of Light was left inside, to taunt and mock. The Darkness then manifested itself into its host's form, spreading outward to make a poisoned batch of armor. The will of Oryx and his Alpha moved in and-

Wait.

It sensed another intelligence inside the being, something that should not have been there.

Through the senses of the Betas, it understood. The Influenced had simultaneously lost and gained power: the sect's leaders had vanished, but its power flowed once more into a single body.

No. No, no, no!

A hand stopped the Alpha from tearing apart the Influenced. _"You knew I would take this chance, and yet here you are, angry that it happened."_

 _"Your essence should be destroyed, consumed."_

 _"Yes, but not yet. Not until old sins have been punished."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You know."_ The Influenced pushed the images through. The Last City beneath the Traveler, at the heel of the Tower. The Light and its servants, all hiding behind a shield, clinging to hope. The shield shattered, and the Light dissipated, overcome by the powers beyond.

In an instant, the Alpha understood, and it moved back. _"Fine. You have convinced me, but you will no longer exist past the victory."_

The Influenced smiled behind its helm. _"That is all I ask."_

* * *

Toothless escaped the Nightmare's grasp, and barely dodged the Skrill's attack. He fought with renewed vigor, pure hate fueling his flames. He landed next to Firewing. "We stop messing around and we kill those things NOW!" he growled.

Before Firewing could reply, an echoing scream erupted from the smoke, which pulled away from the Alpha's ascent. The Alpha stopped at the mouth of the volcano, the battle pausing to let all be before its poisoned majesty.

The remaining Guardians were in shock upon seeing the Taken on the Alpha's back. It bore the armor and scales worn by Hiccup, but no essence of the Hunter remained. No cloak fell from its shoulders; Toothless could not help but see Hiccup—the original that passed thousands of years ago—instead of the being there now.

"H-Hiccup?"

It was so light, yet the Alpha heard it anyways. With a calling roar, the two Taken rose out of the volcano and disappeared. A beam of Darkness gutted the mountain, and the Taken made their way to it.

Toothless jumped to follow after Hiccup and the Alpha, but was stopped once more by one of the Betas. The others opened fire again, and the two Taken dragons fought back with strength and ferocity not encountered before.

Thrown against a pillar and saved by one of the others, Toothless merely watched as the beam curled back up into the sky, his soul carved in half.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was no more.

* * *

 **AN - Finally, finally, finally I get my desire to write back to finish this. I am not doing another Raid like this for a long while. I just want to get this story over and done with, but I'm not to put out crappy work. I got in what I wanted to get in and wrote it to the best of my ability, and that's what matters the most.**

 **Link234521 - Well, he's in Oryx's hands now, hehe... yeah.**

 **thearizona - Thanks for your support. I did what I could; I have only seen the two movies and very little of the TV series. As for your question, I think this chapter's last line answered it.**

 **Until next time, everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

A duo of _thumps_ were made, the timing so close together they could have been mistaken for one. A _clang_ followed as one of the two throwing knives fell to the ground.

Wesley glanced at Vura. "Best two out of three," he said nervously. The stare and smirk on the rookie Bladeslinger's face were unsettling.

Vura chuckled, the sound like growling. "Face it, old-timer: you've just lost your edge... in more places than one."

"Ooh, burn!" Tucker shouted from one of the couches. "Oh, and bow-chicka-bow—Yikes!" The Bladedancer yelped as a knife found itself dangerously close to one of his extremities, buried to the hilt into the cushion and his cloak.

"Whoa! What the crap did I do?!" Grif yelled as a similar knife pinned a bag of chips that he had been eating out of to his chestpiece.

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to study!" Simmons cried out from across the hall.

"Couldn't you have done that in the libraries?" Wesley asked.

"Here's why," Vura whispered. She stared at the Warlock with a gaze predatory in more ways than one.

It didn't take long for Simmons to crack. "Augh, that's why!"

Everyone else got a laugh from Simmons' torture, which raised some much needed spirits. The Iron Banner was coming to a close, and everyone in the room had their shares of wins and losses. Some managed to get a piece of Dragon Armor that Hiccup had designed; the gear was either sitting in a vault or getting field-tested.

Vura sat down next to Tucker, who was still trying to get the blade out of the couch. "So, what's this 'Festival of the Lost' that I've been hearing about lately?"

"It's a time of mourning," Wash explained, "and celebrating." The rest of Gulch nodded. "During the Festival, we remember friends, brothers, sisters, lovers—anyone and everyone who went out and never came back."

Vura cast her glowing eyes downward. "We had something similar in House Kings. _Hoar keyaolk._ Everyone had their own day for it, and we didn't have the desire for a set time. Maybe we did back home, but now... I remember mourning Father for a few years before I found Shajeen. Now we're both undead." Her last words held a tone of irony.

The lounge stayed silent as the Eliksni's words sunk in. A patter of running feet from outside broke the serenity, and everyone who could stood up.

Fireteam Blades' leader, Lee, came flying down the stairs. "You all need to get to the courtyard, now!"

"Wh-"

"No time. Now!"

Vura pulled out the knife pinning Tucker, ignoring any implications that would come from him, and ran past Lee. The Hunter followed suite, Blood Gulch and Wesley making their way out. Alarms blared as the group left the Tower hangar.

 _"This is Commander Zavala. All available Guardians are to return at once; the City is under attack."_

They got outside just in time to see a sickly green pulse in the far distance, close to the opposite end of the outermost wall surrounding the City. Jumpships were already making their way to the new battlefield. The courtyard was only inhabited by shocked onlookers.

"What are we standin' around for?!" Lee shouted. "Let's move!"

Lee and Wesley transmatted away, their own ships blasting out of the hangar. Gulch rallied behind Sarge and Wash before heading to their transport. Vura brought out Shajeen to follow them, but her eyes fell upon the Great Machine. Her thoughts jumbled, fearing the song of Chelchis would sing once more.

" **Vura?** "

The Eliksni Huntress closed her eyes, exhaled, and opened her eyes again. Determination filled her, and she whisked away to join the other Guardians.

* * *

Anti-air guns pounded the skies with steady beats of flak, but the swarm of Taken dragons still held. The Darkness flooded into the City's territory from the breach, its forces creating a pulsing blot. Blights spawned like bubbles from Changewings, who stealthily made their ways deeper towards the heart of the Traveler.

Whatever Guardians had been the first to be attacked stood their ground until the time came to retreat, any casualties being overrun within seconds of their deaths. Titans held the front; Defenders brought up Wards for the wounded to recover while Strikers and Sunbreakers tore ripples into the Taken lines. Hunters and Warlocks joined them, halting the advances on land momentarily.

The City Militias couldn't respond to the threats as fast as the Guardians, but they still arrived to defend their homes. The mortal soldiers stood behind the lines, bringing much-appreciated fire support from snipers and rumbling tanks. When retreats were forced, the fighters pulled back slowly, not leaving one inch of ground in vain.

General Kota surveyed the parts of the Agricultural Districts and the Dead Zone that were stalling the brunt of the Taken forces from afar. He lowered the binoculars from his face, and turned his brown eyes to a nearby officer. "Tell the Inner City commanders to get their troops ready for a firefight."

"Yes, sir!" the officer nodded, then ran off to the communications array.

"And get our boys some artillery support!" Kota added.

The old man brought the binoculars back up. From his view, the Militias and Guardians were holding the ground battles, but the dragons were causing all manners of trouble for them. Even as some of the Taken had completely bypassed the front lines, Kota knew that air control was vital to the City's success. Guardian jumpships attacked the dragons that had left the bulk of the swarm, but they couldn't hold all of them.

Another one of those sickly pulses spread through the sky, a whistling scream accompanying it. A second later, a Dead Zone intersection erupted into green-black fire, the smoke curling up into Kota's view. Another explosion followed.

A nearby AA turret opened fire as Taken dragons flew into range, prompting Kota to return to his own surroundings. An unknown screech, like metal grinding against metal, brought in a pulsing black orb off the side of the roof, and a Captain with it.

"Open fire!" He ordered, emptying his magazine into the warped being. The Captain ignored the bullets as it charged the closest soldier, cutting her down effortlessly. Her compatriot fell before its shields broke, and its head was ripped to pieces.

"Do what you can to get rid of that thing!" Kota yelled as he ran to the communications projector.

* * *

Uni squinted towards the warzone from his perch above the courtyard. The little Ahamkara had grown some over the past several days, but he was far from being as large as Toothless. His violet eyes were full of apprehension as the Taken storm approached. Even if it was far into the distance, Uni could feel the searching hunger of the Alpha.

Ydi and Ajr had taught their child how to feel and understand the Void, learning what moved through it and why. Uni enjoyed it until now, when it brought him fear. He had felt the presence of an unfamiliar Taken form, and curiosity turned into answers he wished to be untrue. Seeking escape, the youngling jumped off the pillar and flew towards the Vanguard Hall.

Ikora and Zavala were the only members in the room; Cayde had sneaked out to join the fighting. A projection of the Last City was spread across the table, red and blue dots flashing around the outskirts, the heaviest concentration pushing out of the Agricultural Districts. Ikora studied the field and relayed orders while Zavala was receiving a report from a man.

 _"—Need to do it fast. For every one of these Taken we kill, another takes its place and I'm down another man."_

"I'll get Guardians to focus on priority targets," Zavala answered. "Tell your men to do so as well. We remove their commanders, the assault will fall."

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Commander,"_ the man sighed, a hand running down his face, _"for all our sakes. Kota out."_ The projection disappeared.

Zavala noticed Uni. "What are you doing here? This area's off-limits."

Uni landed on the table. "We—I know why the Taken are attacking. A means to an end, revenge. Finality?" he questioned, unsure of himself. "I felt him—Hiccup. He's trapped, his body is Taken."

Ikora had heard that last part and turned to Zavala. "A Taken _Guardian_?"

"Until the Dragon's raid team comes back, we won't know for sure."

"What I say is true," Uni urged.

"I see no evidence to back your claim."

"But I—"

"Enough!" Zavala barked, scaring the Ahamkara back a step. "This is not the time or place. If you truly wish to be of help, stand outside and report any approaching forces. Until then, do not interfere with our work."

"Y-yes, sir," Uni replied meekly before leaving.

He ran down the mostly empty hallway instead of flying, mostly because he did not want to see his fear again. Lord Shaxx had left the Tower to join the fight within the walls, leaving Arcite to secure the personnel defenses if the Taken reached the Tower. Eris Morn's alcove was unoccupied as well, but she was still around, her usefulness on the front lines limited with the lack of a Ghost.

Uni returned to his perch, noticing that the horizon had gotten darker. The Taken blight now shadowed the Agricultural District and was still spreading, intent on reaching the Traveler. A thundering _crack-boom_ followed the arrival of an Eliksni Ketch bearing the colors of Twilight, bringing reinforcements for the City. But even with the influx of Light, the little wish-dragon still feared it would be snuffed out.

* * *

As soon as the Harvester landed in the hangar, the survivors of the raid team ran out, carrying their comrades to the medical teams standing by. Of the eighteen Guardians who went in, nine came out alive, and two of them were in critical condition. Irria and Firewing were unconscious, their Light drained and devoured by the Betas.

The four remaining members of Fireteam Dragon watched solemnly as their friends were rushed to the med-bay. They themselves were no worse for wear. Their armor was marked with scratches and scoring, minor things that their Ghosts should have taken care of on the way back to the cruiser. The Guardians' Light was too weak now to even accelerate their healing.

A Centurion, black paint splashed over Sand Eater tan, marched across the hangar to the defeated Dragons. "What happened down there?" she asked, her translated voice rumbling concern.

"Hell," Dmitri answered grimly.

Toothless was constantly flashing between black, blue, and purple. It wasn't seen or heard of often, but if a Warlock was well and truly furious, sticking around was tantamount to suicide. Knowing this, Hurricane and Krayt backed away from the dragon, ready to dive to the floor.

Dmitri moved in front of the Night Fury. "Toothless! Calm down, get it under control!"

Toothless glared at the Titan. "I've lost Hiccup—my brother—and you want me to 'get it under control'?" He was shaking in rage, and his voice was dropping into growls. "You don't know how many times I've been separated from him! And now he's gone again!"

Dmitri stepped into Toothless' face, his brown eyes meeting the dragon's yellow-green. "You're right—I don't know how many adventures you two had before being resurrected. But don't think that's cause for you to start acting like a maniac. We've lost 20, Ross, and six other Guardians to that hell along with Hiccup! We are plenty pissed off, same as you, but you don't see us thrashing around!"

The Titan's voice had risen enough that the other two Dragons shared worried looks. If Dmitri truly snapped...

Dmitri took a deep breath, moving back a foot. "You and Hiccup have only been Guardians for several months, a blink of the eye for some of us. We all lose someone eventually," he said, turning towards Krayt and Hurricane. "Yours was far too soon."

No one said anything for a while. Toothless hung his head down in mourning, acceptance, or thought, then brought it back up. "No. No, not yet. I was taken before, same as Hiccup now. If he freed me, I can free him."

Torch popped into view. " **I don't think it's that simple. The Taken—** "

"I know," Toothless growled. "But it's possible."

"What are you talking about?" Krayt asked.

Klaxons blared before the dragon could answer, and the lights shifted to a red glow. _"Battle stations, all personnel. Repeat: all personnel to battle stations. Moving to sector 0Y-EL49. All transports prepare for immediate dust-off."_ The cruiser noticeably shifted as it began moving.

"What is sector 0Y-EL49?" Dmitri asked the Centurion.

"Your Last City," she replied before moving off to join the rest of the Cabal in the hangar.

Cerberus flashed in front of the Titan. " **Incoming transmission on all channels.** "

 _"This is Commander Zavala. All available Guardians are to return at once; the City is under attack."_

* * *

 **AN - I have no excuses other than laziness and writer's block. On the bright side, I'm getting back into the game and am halfway through chapter 37. Only 4 or 5 more chapters left, but I plan for those to be the most important.**

 **Link234521 - Good thing I surprised you, although I'm wondering if anyone saw it coming. Be warned, the nightmare has only just begun.**

 **thearizona - Reading your review had me giggling in glee. What's the first stage of grief? Denial, right?**

 **Guest 1 - Understandable, but I felt it was better to keep it with just Hiccup and Toothless.**

 **Guest 2 - Sorry, but I don't plan to make a sequel. I've already got another project I'll be working on.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

The street was thick with smoke, gunfire, and screams. Many of the civilians ran behind the cover of rubble or to the safety of the Guardians and the City Militia. The brave or foolhardy grabbed the weapons of fallen soldiers and joined the defense, firing into the Taken forces with varying effect. Even so, the Taken were organized enough to force the fighters back.

"Fall back to the next intersection!" The commander yelled. "Squads 1 and 4, pull back!"

Adam gave no sign of hearing the order. Truth be told, he didn't really care about the Militia as he spread a Ward around him, giving him time to reload his weapons. When a Psion or two broke into the dome, he sent them back to wherever they came from with a fist and elbow strike. He cracked his neck lazily, his eyes following the Nova Bomb detonating behind the line of Phalanxes.

South landed inside the Ward, pulling out a rocket launcher as she stood back up. "How'd we get stuck with this part of the City?" she complained. "Stupid, blind civvies..."

"Save it, sis." North wasn't in the mood to deal with his twin. Loading a fresh magazine into his auto rifle, he charged towards the Taken, fists sparking with lightning. The Fists of Havoc strike broke the Phalanxes, making it easier on Sparta as they covered the Militia's retreat.

A wire rifle shot broke the Guardians' advance, forcing them to fall back as more and more potshots danced around them. North equipped his sniper rifle and spun around, locking on a Vandal and blasting its head off. Its friends returned fire, overwhelming the Titan's armor and dropping him.

"North!" South shouted from within Adam's Ward. Thankfully, North's Ghost managed to get inside, allowing a revival. The trio began falling back to rejoin the Militia.

"Dragon!" someone yelled in warning from the intersection. Adam turned, then immediately dove to the ground, a spike grazing his helmet. Rolling onto his back, the Titan saw a Taken Nadder coming straight towards him, talons outstretched and ready to snatch him.

A battle-cry preceded the sound of smashing glass, marking the entrance of a new Guardian. The Guardian, obviously another Titan, bowled over the flying dragon, vaporizing it with a flurry of Arc energy. He landed on the other side of the street and gathered his surroundings, then ran to Adam's position.

Adam recognized him, and returned the glare that was no doubt behind the Exo's visor. _"I had it under control,"_ he growled, slapping away Thor's arm as he got up.

"Whatever," Thor shot back. "Maybe next time I won't help–"

"Stop screwing around and get over here!" South screamed. The two Titans suddenly remembered they were in a warzone and legged it to the others.

"INCOMING!"

A Nightmare flew over the street Adam and Thor were on, bathed in ghostly flames. A river of fire erupted from its mouth and over the road, forcing the defenders to dive away. Others weren't so lucky and were burned alive, their screams quickly silencing themselves. The dragon flipped in midair and landed behind Adam and Thor, and spat another torrent, the flames licking at the Guardians' heels.

Thor got snagged and fell, his shields already depleted from weapons fire by the Taken infantry. The Exo's Ghost appeared, sparking activity from the Nightmare as it closed in on the vulnerable prey.

However, it was knocked back by a powerful strike, courtesy of a patchwork Titan. Adam grabbed Thor's Ghost, causing it to shrink its shell in fear, then threw it like a baseball towards the Militia-held intersection, hitting South in the visor. Adam ignored her cursing and faced the beast once more, meeting its challenge.

He charged, and the Nightmare spat its fire. Adam ignored the flames as it burned against his armor and ran faster, rearing back his fist for an Arc-charged strike. The dragon must have anticipated this, as it closed its jaw and swung its tail around for a hit of its own. The appendage hit Adam before he could, and the Titan rolled down the asphalt until he stabilized himself. The hit had struck his helmet, breaking the Skullfort's visor. The plating fell away to show a rage-filled left eye, one half of a glare that radiated anger.

The Nightmare had raced after its prey, completely ignoring the pain bubbling from its naked wings, and shot its head down to bite at Adam. The Titan retaliated with a meaty uppercut, stunning the dragon and allowing a right hook to beat it back. It charged again, toothy mouth open, but Adam sidestepped the move and grabbed the neck behind its head, crushing it in his grip as his other hand found purchase closer to the head. The Taken Dragon writhed in pain as it tried to remove the Guardian to no avail. With a sickening _crack_ and _ri-i-i-i-p-p_ , Adam decapitated the beast and dropped to the ground. The two pieces of the newly-made corpse imploded and disappeared with a whining scream.

Adam turned to the Taken infantry, his Skullfort already regenerating, and pulled out his Cabal Shot. The line marched forward, as it had done while the duel was commencing, he noticed. A swivel of his head saw his fireteam and Thor alongside him.

"We're even," the Exo deadpanned. He charged the Taken Phalanxes, followed closely by Sparta.

* * *

The General pulled his blade out of the ice-cold corpse, and the Darkness retreated back into the hilt. The old man had proved only a _small_ challenge compared to his men and the previous commanders, all of whom fell easily to the Taken forces. Still, it did its part to sate his bloodlust. The tiny spark of sickening Light inside him that once controlled his current body was forced to see the General's actions through star-bright eyes, and it recoiled back in anger, fear, and most importantly, guilt.

The Traveler hung in the sky like the broken ornament it was, looking down at the destruction below with indifference. He looked at it with disgust, but held firm in the belief that it fall and die soon.

The outpost cleared of life, the General walked to the ledge where the Alpha had just perched its body. The Taken Fury was fidgeting in glee, dancing in place as the Darkness covering it moved back and forth in a frenzy, creating a sizzling effect wherever it was touched by the sun.

"Now what?" the dragon asked.

"We continue to do what we came here for." The General swung his gaze towards a tower sitting along the outer perimeter, gleaming white in mockery of the spreading plague on the other side of the city.

The Alpha saw it as well. "What _you_ came here for," it corrected. "Remember, you're only here until your purpose is done. And when the time comes, I will enjoy killing you." The dragon smiled threateningly, like a predator before his prey.

The General remained unfazed. "That tower is still our goal." The Taken Fury growled in anger as he swung himself onto its back. The dragon shot off the perch and raced for the massive building, intent on removing its passenger as soon as possible.

A roar characteristic of a descending Cabal cruiser drowned out the sounds of battle, followed by the vessel's arrival near the Tower. Harvester wings and Guardian jumpships launched from the ship after it stabilized and were now making their way to the battlefield. The General recognized one of the ships; the space-black one was his host's after all.

Air began to swirl in the path of the transports, darkening quickly before firing a beam towards the ground. Rifts formed and Taken dragons flew to intercept their targets, forcing the pilots into evasive maneuvers. Smoke and fire erupted from some, forming a bright trail as they plummeted into the urban centers below.

The black jumpship was left alone, and the General suddenly knew why it was unharmed. That was the Alpha's plan, why that piece of Light was left inside his body: it wanted to break the Dragon Guardian, shatter its heart. The Alpha grinned sadistically as its compatriot finally understood. _What better way is there to kill?_

With a screaming dive, a corrupted plasma shot slammed into the ship, jostling it. Tendrils of energy slithered across the hull, causing cracks and breaks wherever they went. Within seconds, the whole ship blew up in an orange fireball, but not before releasing its occupant.

The Guardian fell only a short distance before his wings saved him, and now he was looking around, searching for his attacker.

The Alpha would oblige him. It cloaked itself and the General, then releasing an echoing roar. It was a challenge, one that only dragons would know. A fight between rulers, where only the winner survived.

* * *

Toothless simply hovered in the air in shock from the destruction of the _Dragonheart_. He collected himself in time to avoid an attacking Taken dragon, then retaliated with a blast of his own.

The air was thick with poison, rage, and fear, things that shouldn't be here. Like so many times before, death surrounded the Night Fury, but to this extent? He had only seen this level of horror once, and he was a helpless spectator then.

His ear flaps perked up at the deafening roar. A call for him, an Alpha. His right to rule was being challenged. He couldn't figure out where it emanated from, but Toothless did know who sent it: the Taken Fury. Soundless, the very challenger revealed itself in front of Toothless. Its blinding eyes held murderous intent, and its smile only intensified it. What shocked the Night Fury was the form on the Alpha's back. Hiccup's form watched in him, covered entirely in a cosmic sheet.

A memory surged into Toothless' head: Berk covered in ice; Hiccup freeing him from Drago's Bewilderbeast; the two battling against the giant dragon; Toothless securing his place as Alpha of the Barbaric Archipelago. Only now, the roles had been reversed.

As if it knew, the Alpha laughed. "How the tables have turned. It was inevitable; your bond supersedes even death."

"You know why I'm here," Toothless countered, ignoring what tricks his rival may have.

"Do _you?_ " the Alpha asked. "My purpose is clear. I am a weapon for my Liege, a harbinger of your future. I am your perfection; you cannot kill me."

Toothless remained stalwart. "Tell that to all the Taken we've killed. You'll die like the rest of them, but not before I get Hiccup back."

"Free him then, if you can, Oh Great Alpha," the Fury taunted, bowing in mockery.

Toothless took the chance. He forced himself to look into the blinding eyes of the General, doing his best to ignore their intensity. "Hiccup, I know you can still hear me in there. You need to fight back. I'm here for you, like you were there for me. Please, come back. You're my brother, Hiccup. My brother."

With those final words, the General began to spasm between groans of pain, as though something inside him was trying to break free. Muscles acted erratically, tensing and relaxing before tensing again, uncharacteristic of the body's collected demeanor. The Darkness covering the body began to whip away from the General's head and his arm, revealing a pale-skinned face and hand. Green eyes opened instead of stars, and auburn hair reappeared as the Darkness peeled away.

Toothless smiled in joy as Hiccup returned, and as the young man outstretched his hand towards him, he moved closer, disregarding the look on the Alpha's face. Skin and scales met, and Toothless nearly cried in relief and happiness. "You're back," he breathed. "You're really back."

"Toothless." That voice. It had only been hours since Toothless had last heard it, but it felt like an eternity. If dragons did shed tears, they would be streaming down his face.

"Hiccup, I'm here."

"No, Toothless." What? "Run. _Run!_ "

Before Toothless could react, Hiccup screamed and his face and arm were swallowed by the cosmic skin, green eyes returning to blinding stars. Hiccup's hand shot from Toothless' snout to his chin, one of the best known universal weaknesses of dragons. One little scratch was all it took.

 _No. Nonononono! NO!_

Toothless fought against it, but it was futile. His body failed him, and he struggled to stay in the air. Before his eyes closed, he saw the evil smiles on the General and the Alpha, their silhouettes backed against the Traveler.

 _No... no..._

He heard the dark chuckling of the Taken Fury. "Your reign has ended."

The Fury kicked Toothless down and away, then fired a plasma shot into him, sending him to the ground at a lethal speed. Toothless felt no pain nor the rushing wind as he fell. He didn't feel his body breaking as it impacted concrete and asphalt. There was only sorrow and a shattered heart as one finality flooded his whole mind:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was truly no more.

* * *

 **AN - And thus ends one of the plot points I've had in mind since the beginning. Reversing a heart-mending moment into a heart-breaking one - there's nothing like it. To quote a well-known RT villain: "This is the beginning of the end."**

 **thearizona - Hope that answers your question.**

 **Guest - Thanks, glad you love it!**

 **I'll leave you with this: _"Inside them / Plant seeds of doubt."_**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

* * *

" **Help's on the way,** " Torch said.

 _Not fast enough,_ Toothless cursed. The headbutt and tailslap combo from the Alpha sent him rolling down the street. He struggled to get back on his feet, only to be interrupted by the General's uppercut, knocking the Fury into a building and burying him in rubble.

Toothless couldn't move, his energy and Light sapped by the Alpha and a wedge being driven into his heart.

Gunfire suddenly erupted, the _rata-ta-ta-ta-ta_ of auto rifles unloading into the Taken leaders, no doubt.

The rocks and concrete on top of him shifted, and an unknown sinuous-like sound followed. "Leave him to me," he heard from the Taken Fury.

"The others will be here soon. Go!" Flapping wings beat and faded.

"RAAAUURGH!" Dmitri cried. A quick thunder paved the way for an explosive blast, blowing the rubble off Toothless' body—and him subsequently into it.

Toothless immediately felt a burden lift, and getting back in the game proved itself much easier.

Outside, on the street, the General and Dmitri were locked in combat, the Titan's fists and legs against the poisoned blade of the Taken. Unfortunately, while one had strength and speed, the other was stronger, faster, and had the longer reach. The General pushed Dmitri back with _Hel_ , the swinging blade traveling close enough that anyone could see the Titan was being toyed with.

Toothless shot a plasma bolt at the Taken, who saw it and dodged. Dmitri took the opportunity and swung an armored fist, wreathed in Arc energy. It connected, launching the General down the street. Dust kicked up behind him as he rolled, covering him when he finally stabilized. In one fluid movement, the General went from uncontrolled movement to a crouch, Willtaker aimed and a finger on its trigger.

Krayt's shield slammed in front of Dmitri, saving him from the shot. The Titan saw Toothless on the rubble. "Stop staring at us and get after the Alpha! Go!"

"We got him covered," Dmitri said. "Go find the Alpha!"

Toothless spread his wings and was gone within four seconds.

"Move!" Krayt yelled, tackling his leader away from an Axion Dart. The tracking projectile detonated though, weakening the Titans' shields. "Where-?"

"Above you!" The air cracked with the formation of a Golden Gun, followed by a trio of thunders and streaks of flaming energy. The shots beat the General away from Dmitri and Krayt, who were still getting up, their heavy armor now betraying them at the worst moments.

The glowing weapon dissipated, but was instantly replaced with a shotgun. The General charged in spite of the storm of bullets, their impacts dealing no damage. He was on them in seconds. A Darkness-infused fist swung for Hurricane, who jumped over the strike and landed behind him, sending a knife into the Taken's back.

Dmitri and Krayt attacked in tandem, meeting the fistfight challenge with reinforced fists. Unfortunately, they were now dealing with an entity that inherited the reflexes of the Hunters; the General weaved between the two, quickly bringing Hurricane back into the fold, dodging punches and knives while giving blows of his own. Krayt grunted at a hit to his chest, and was knocked back by Dmitri's redirected cross.

Arc energy began jumping around the General's body, speeding up with every movement. The lightning coalesced over the Taken's fists, now raising above his head.

The Guardians' eyes widened. "RUN!"

* * *

Even though it was only a minute, the difference was frightening. Smoke and fire now perforated holes all over the city, the sky polluted and covered. Flashes of gunfire and energy lanced through the dark clouds, thunder of all forms echoing like a broken chorus.

A ear-shattering roar muted all of it for a few seconds.

Toothless decided getting above the smoke was the best way to find the Alpha, so he ascended. Once he entered the mass of blackened wisps, however, his determination crumbled. Voices entered his head, mocking and challenging him.

In his hesitance, something charged him from below, knocking the air out of him. Whatever it was was still carrying him upward through the clouds. Once they breached, the opponent struck again, this time with a painful headbutt. Toothless knew it had to be the Alpha; there wasn't anything else in the area. The tearing of a surge broke his search, the dangerous beam of sickly energy forcing him to break off.

The Alpha blasted into him again, revealing itself this time. Its skin was charged, pulsing, and its star-bright eyes shone malevolently. "Know that it was _you_ who ended this," it said. In the blink of an eye, it was racing towards the Tower, far faster than Toothless could ever fly.

 _Why would it head there? What is—Uni!_ At that realization, Toothless blinked forward, giving his speed a short boost. He did it again and again, chasing after the Alpha, but the Taken Fury had already begun its attack.

A large bolt of energy slammed into the body of the Tower, forming a large hole visible even from this distance. AA fire tracked the Fury, but couldn't counter its speed. A second shot followed, aimed this time through the smoke.

" **It's bringing down the Tower!** " Torch shouted in fear.

"We can't let it do that, now can we?"

Toothless flew upwards, quickly achieving a bird's-eye view of the Tower plaza. Any Guardians there were already beating off Taken forces, more than likely summoned by the Alpha. He dove, the air screaming his arrival. A duo of Void-infused plasma bolts slammed into the Taken ranks, giving the others an edge.

He noticed the remaining purple wisps flow away from the fight, but before he could act, the Fury pounced. It landed on a Warlock, crushing him, then charged a Huntress, snatching her in its jaws and shaking her before tossing her off the Tower. Another Hunter flourished his Golden Gun and beat back the Alpha with a trio of Solar shots. A light Darkness shot forced him into what little cover there was.

Toothless took his chance and let loose a Nova Bomb, coating the plaza in dangerous energy. While the physical impact wounded the Alpha, the Void Light healed it, and it slunk over the railing and into the Tower. He quickly followed suit, intent on ending the fight here and now.

A Taken blast halted Toothless' run as he passed the stairs, and when he poked his head out, the hall was in flames. Fighting through them, he reached the command center.

The room was chaos. Patches of pale green fire flickered all over, one or two consuming dead bodies. Technicians and frames laid scattered about, Ikora's own body among them, her dying Ghost at her side. Cayde went through Ace of Spades' magazines faster than anyone Toothless had seen before, keeping as much fire as he could on the Alpha. Zavala was pinned against the center window, a heavy paw beginning to crack his chestplate. And lying on the table, feeding the Taken Fury with Void Light, was an unconscious Uni.

Toothless ran towards the hatchling and pulled him off, covering him with his body and wings. The Alpha noticed the interruption and was rewarded with a heavy strike by Zavala. The Titan commander broke free and forced the Taken Fury to the center of the room. A flash of Light brought Ikora to her feet, courtesy of Cayde. Everyone opened fire once more on the dragon, causing it to shout in pain.

A sweep of the wings threw the Guardians back, the force blowing out the windows. "It doesn't matter," it said in a psychotic tone, one that oozed certainty. "You can't stop me."

The screech of another Taken beam flooded in through the windows. Everyone had the same foreboding feeling.

"You can't stop your own end."

"Get out! Jump!"

Toothless held Uni close to his chest and followed after the Vanguard, but was knocked back by the Alpha. Uni fell to the floor in a heap, laying between the Furies. Void flowed once again, and when Toothless moved to the Ahamkara, the Alpha grabbed Uni in its jaws. Toothless froze, afraid of what his rival would do.

A paw pressed on Uni's neck, and Toothless acted. "NOOO!" With a defiant cry, he blinked into the Alpha, knocking Uni out of the way, plasma ready to release. He exhaled with all his might and all his energy with intent to truly _burn_ the dragon into oblivion.

It was the wrong one.

In the face of all reflex and nature, the Alpha, the young Ahamkara still hanging from its mouth, moved its head into Toothless' flame. The fire set Uni alight, burning his scales and feathers to ash. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled the room, the little dragon's body turning black. There were screams or cries of pain, only the roars of fire.

Toothless, to his horror, could not stop himself, no matter how hard he tried. When the flame finally died, he could see the results of his actions: Uni's flesh was gone, leaving behind blackened, crumbling bones. "No," Toothless rasped, "No, no, no." He tried to walk back, but his strength left him, dropping him to the scorched ground.

He couldn't handle it anymore. First 20 and the others, then Hiccup, and now... this. He had just killed an innocent, a hatchling. Toothless' head dropped onto the floor, and he wept. Oh, how he wept. Dragons couldn't make tears, and so the only signs of their suffering were spasms and their voice.

Ever since his resurrection at the hands of Torch and the Traveler, Toothless had been thrust into a never-ending war, one where death was not an obstacle. But upon seeing so many Guardians die for the final time, little questions had popped up, doubting his role in this.

So lost in his mind was Toothless that he didn't feel being picked up. He saw Uni's burnt carcass move farther and farther away as he was taken to the plaza. An armored leg lay still at the edge of his vision. He began to fly, his body limp and his empty eyes staring at the destruction below. A flash and roar, and the Tower was falling, debris crashing towards the ground. He descended through the smoke, ghostly voices mocking and doubting him. They stopped as soon as the Furies returned to free air.

Then the world became dark.

A heavy throw landed Toothless' back against a hard metal beam. He laid there as the pain woke him back up into reality. He was obviously inside something; even with the lack of a visible light source, Toothless could clearly see beams all around him, crossing and connecting with each other. A black orb, dark as the darkest piece of space, was suspended in the center, cradled by the beams. A closer look, and the black surface was a mass of oily tendrils, twitching and pulsing in pure Taken form.

"Now you see what you fight for," a voice echoed. Toothless found the Taken Fury perched across from him. "A machine."

The Taken held something in its grasp, and Toothless recognized it immediately. It was Torch, his shell dark and inactive. "This is what you died to protect." The paw closed, and the Ghost was no more.

Toothless felt some strength leave him. "The Traveler," he breathed.

"Yes. A so-called paragon. A _god_ ," it spat. The Taken glared at the core. "I see it for what it is: a deceiver. A robber, and a murderer."

"Like you're any better," Toothless chided, now unsteadily on his feet.

The Alpha snorted, "My Liege leaves the dead to rot in peace; this Traveler keeps them from rest. You died, but I had _lived._ "

A quick plasma bolt shot the Alpha off its perch, stopping whatever it was going to say next. It smacked against a beam before it caught itself, now hovering in midair. Toothless stretched his wings, adrenaline and anger fueling his stiff body. "I live as an Alpha, not a servant."

"Such hypocrisy," the Taken Fury hissed, star-bright eyes burning into Toothless' body. A vicious smile emerged. "No matter. I have done my Liege's Will, and we will meet him together!"

The world above the City shook, and the Traveler flashed dark.

* * *

 **A/N - Two more chapters to go, everyone. And if you're wondering, no, I did not plan for Uni's demise. It was on the spot, but served as a better segue than what I originally had planned. I felt the ending could have been a bit better, but I didn't know how to write it out.**

 **thearizona - Thank you SO much for your review. It got me back on track, and your reaction was what I wrote for it to be.**

 **Guest - Not yet, man. It's just procrastination on my end.**

 **Thank you all for staying with me this far. By the end, I hope to have made this an exciting read.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

* * *

Krayt resurrected to the sounds of clashing swords. His vision went black for a second during the process, something that never happened before, and when his boots hit the ground, he fell to his hands and knees. His eyes caught the General locked in combat with a black-robed Warlock, then his teammates as he scanned the surroundings.

Hurricane was sitting against a crumbling wall, his only movement being the nonrhythmic pattern of his breathing. His chest armor sported a gaping slash, Taken energy pooling around it. Dmitri was nowhere to be seen, but Cerberus was making his way to Krayt, the little thing having trouble staying in the air.

" **I can't revive Dmitri. Something's blocking me,** " the Ghost reported, his voice panicked and worried.

"Something happened during mine," Krayt replied, wincing as he tried to stand up. His gaze traveled back to the General and Guardian, the Warlock pushing the Taken commander back.

Triton swung his Kell's Blade with ease, Arc energy dancing across the shining metal. A mixture of sword and Void energy kept the duel moving towards the heat of the city-wide battle. He knew he wasn't even harming the General, but even the most invincible people must break away from annoyances. So he kept the offensive, striking whenever possible and parrying when he needed to.

The Exo entered his battle meditation, something that had happened only once before. Void Light pooled in Obsidian Mind, creating a "Warlock effect" before overflowing onto Triton's robes. Purple energy traveled onto his sword, dancing opposite the inherent Arc and leaving behind an afterimage with each swing. Each strike was faster, every blow harder.

Triton was showing what it truly meant to be a Voidwalker.

Krayt had moved to Hurricane's side and picked him up, being careful not to jostle him too much. He glanced again at the duel, the Warlock's attacks quickening to force the General into total defense. The dark-green Titan made his way around a corner and set the Hunter down, away and in cover from the majority of the battle.

"Sam, are you there?" Krayt asked. No response. "Sam?!"

" **I'm sorry,** " the Ghost finally replied, using his Guardian's helmet speakers. " **It's taking all I have to keep him alive.** "

The Titan sighed in relief and fear, now knowing he was the only standing Dragon. "What do we do now?" he breathed. He stuck his head out, witnessing the duel again, then pulled back. Cerberus joined him and rested on Hurricane's shoulder. "How do we stop this?"

"...Army..."

It was a whisper in the gunfire, but Krayt heard it. "'Cane?"

The Hunter's body didn't move, but his ragged breathing made through his helmet. "...-member... Court..." His chest jumped in a choking cough.

The possibility of Hurricane truly dying here hung on his head, and he didn't want to say the words. "Go to sleep, Hurricane. Just rest." Krayt stood up as the Hunter stilled.

Krayt only had to think on 'Cane's words for a second to realize what he meant. He remembered the Court of Oryx, and how they wounded the Taken General. With revitalized determination, he summoned a heavy machine gun into his hands. Lowering the muzzle towards the ground, he opened up his communication channel. "This is Titan Krayt of Dragon to all local Guardians. Bait the Taken forces to my position. Repeat: Bait the Taken to me."

Not waiting for replies, he ran across the street and hopefully towards the rest of the fighting.

* * *

As soon as day gave way to darkness, Toothless pushed off his perch and beat his wings away. His instincts saved him from a heavy hit by the Alpha, who growled in anger and repositioned itself, slinking back into its black cover. Toothless would have been able to see his opponent easily, but this particular darkness was an unnatural one and rendered him blind to everything beyond a few meters. Even a well-lit flare was swallowed up almost immediately, providing only the briefest moment to get some level of orientation.

Another strike from the Alpha occurred, this time from below and connecting. Toothless curled around the impact and let loose a stream of purple fire, illuminating the Taken dragon's body. The Alpha kicked its rival in the shoulder, originally aiming for the wing joint, and earned a strong bite on the tail for its action. The Taken roared in pain and flung Toothless off, who took a second to stabilize himself.

The Alpha charged Toothless again, but he was more than ready this time. A fully empowered cloud of flame met the Taken, forcing it to stop its attack or take more injury. Toothless took the opportunity and rammed the Fury's chest in a move similar to the one moments before. He swung his claws and repeatedly kicked and bit the Taken, body-slamming the Alpha into a nearby support beam.

The Alpha roared once again in unbridled rage as it summoned its strength and pushed Toothless off. A shot of corrupted plasma forced the Night Fury back as it made a swift retreat.

A second scream shook the inside of the Traveler, and Toothless felt the atmosphere take a foreboding change. As if to confirm his suspicions, a Nadder spine raced through Toothless's wing at the speed of a bullet, creating a decent-sized hole in the membrane. He faltered at the onset of pain, allowing a second spine to take off the tip of one of his ear plates.

The offending Nadder leaped into sight, talons ready to tear into Toothless. Before claw met flesh, the Fury swung around and tail-slapped the Taken dragon, then finished it off with a burst of plasma. More sounds coming from within the darkness meant that the Nadder wasn't alone, and Toothless moved to figure out a way to find the Alpha before its friends found him.

He remembered one of his helmet's capabilities and let loose a salvo of purple fire bolts around his body. They were weak and wouldn't be more than an irritant, but they would still do damage. Each shot disappeared and all of them returned with no results. The sounds of Taken grew louder as they fixed on his position, and Toothless tried again, this time on a different axis. To his fortune, the small number estimating damage done popped up, and the Night Fury ran in its direction, ignoring the ever-increasing roars around him.

His path was true, and he came to the edge of the mass that hung in the center of the Traveler. It flowed like a liquid and writhed like snakes, pulsing not dissimilar to a heartbeat. Toothless reared up, then let loose a concentrated river of plasma at the affliction, taking notice of the unearthly screams of pain emanating from it. The Taken form folded over itself, as though more layers would provide protection from the Light, and then the space opposite Toothless was filled with blinding light. The sudden change made the Night Fury cease his attack and cover his eyes.

Every lesser Taken dragon in the cone was instantly burned away, and the Taken Alpha could be heard screaming in pain as it was forced out of the giant ball of Light. The mass covering Toothless's side immediately slid back over the Light, casting the area in Darkness once more. A roar of anger heralded the Alpha's retaliation as it shot out of the mass and barreled into Toothless.

The two Furies fell into another bout of melee combat, and Toothless, invigorated by the freed Light, made to end the round with a point-blank blast of fire. He forced the heat into the Alpha's face, its mouth contorted in pain before quickly morphing into a devilish grin. Immediately, Toothless felt his energy sapped and lost his concentration, his grip around the Alpha loosening. The Alpha kicked its rival again and reversed the hold. The Night Fury took his portion of dragonfire before thrown onto a beam.

Pale green fire raced across the frame, intent on devouring the Warlock. Toothless recovered before it could reach him, and he jumped onto a different scaffold below. He was forced back into the air when the entire frame caught on fire, and the Taken dragons resumed their attacks.

* * *

"Just die, dammit!" Sarge cursed as he attempted to provide some form of support for the other Guardians. Universal Remote kept on taking off Taken Goblin heads from his perch on the nearby building, but there were just _too many_. A purple line rifle shot grazed the Titan's helmet, and he made a hasty retreat to the rest of Gulch.

The fireteam had taken it upon themselves to funnel the nearby Taken troops to 14th Avenue, bolstering their numbers and making it easier – hopefully – to kill the General. And despite their infamous reputation, they were doing extremely well. Wash and Doc pushed the enemies back inch by inch while Simmons and Grif rounded up and ran down any stragglers.

While they needed as many Taken as possible, no one needed a stray Psion or two to create a swarm.

"Faster, men," he ordered, his voice seemingly unfazed by the raging battles around them. "Anyone seen Donut yet?"

 _"_ _Sorry, Sarge, no luck,"_ Wash reported. A similar report was given by Simmons.

Sarge growled. As much as everyone despised each other on Gulch, they wouldn't let anything happen to anyone. With Donut currently MIA, they all were beginning to doubt this battle's outcome. "He'll show up. Eventually," the Gulch commander replied, then reentered the fray.

They couldn't afford to lose focus.

* * *

Down on 14th, the Guardians made a slow but steady retreat. The Taken unit had reformed its lines and created a near impenetrable phalanx, and marched as one over the pockmarked asphalt. Whenever they walked into a car or a large obstacle, the Phalanxes merely blasted it further down the road with their shields, much to the defenders' annoyance.

At least two of the Guardians had gotten hit by multi-ton trucks so far. Krayt tackled another and saved her head from being crushed.

He looked down the road and saw Triton still locked in sword combat with the Taken General. Several other Guardians had joined the duel along the slow crawl, trying to do anything and everything to keep the General from disengaging.

It wasn't without casualties, though. A cocky aqua-clad Hunter lost his sword arm to a deceptive parry and, last Krayt saw him, was being dragged away from the fight by one of his teammates.

His magazine ran dry, and the Dragon cursed. He was now completely out of ammo, and Scale had just lost connection to his ship and its onboard vault. Left with no other safe options, he curled his hand and tried to form a grenade. Normally, it would be there instantly, but Krayt had to concentrate just for the outline to form. His head was swimming when it finally solidified, and he struggled to throw it.

He collapsed onto the car in front of him, his strength currently missing. The Warlock he saved earlier pulled him back into safety, then tossed out a Void grenade of her own. Krayt barely heard her curse when it did nothing, and she ducked back down.

She wove her arm around his back and hoisted him onto his feet. "Come on, we need to move," she said. Krayt had to force his legs to work as the other Guardian moved him into an alley. "Come on, don't drop on me," she continued, shouting in an effort to spark _some_ adrenaline. "You're a Titan, a Defender! You force _them_ to break, not the other way around!"

Krayt's strength returned slowly, but he could at least walk on his own two feet now. Leaning against the wall of the building next to him, the Titan looked up to the Traveler, his hidden eyes floating on hope. "Just do something..." he breathed.

A subtle vacuum noise made its way through the battlefield, then erupted into a powerful blast. The sight of debris flying down the street preceded the screeching and banging crashes of metal. A Hunter Blinked away from the projectiles and nearly stumbled into the Warlock.

"That was a close one," he deadpanned, then turned to look at the other two Guardians. "They'll be intercepting this stretch soon. We can cut through this building here," he motioned to the wall on his right, "and flank them."

"You heard that?" the Warlock asked Krayt. "Need to get to moving."

Krayt winced as he pushed himself off the wall. "I'm good enough now. Just lead the way."

The trio vaulted the wall and climbed up to an open window. Krayt took a running leap and managed to catch the bottom with his fingers. He was quickly pulled up and dragged onto the floor. The Hunter lifted Krayt onto his feet, then handed him an ammo synth. The Titan took it without any words and then called for Scale to dematerialize the object.

"Scale?" he muttered. Nothing, not even a whisper. "Scale?" Krayt asked again. When no reply came, he held out his palm and summoned his Ghost.

Scale's shell materialized in the Titan's hand in a deactivated heap of metal and circuitry. His icy blue optic was an empty black, and the geometric points of the outer shell hung limp, connected to the main body only by some unknown force.

The other Guardians in the room gazed at the dead Ghost, their faces hidden behind emotionless helmets. The Warlock's Ghost appeared and activated the synth for Krayt, then quickly retreated to its partner's helmet.

"Come on," the Hunter urged.

Krayt rested Scale's corpse on a nearby table, then pulled his auto rifle off his back and loaded a fresh magazine. He hesitated for a second, then left the room to join the others.

There would be time to grieve later.

* * *

Triton kept forcing the Taken General back to his forces, making sure his opponent was focused purely on him. Yes, the Guardians that joined the fight took some strain off the Warlock, but they ultimately injured themselves more than the sole Taken individual. Some had paid for their mistake with their final lives.

His Kell's Blade clashed against Hel again, lengthening the harsh song of dueling. The General's own empowered blade resisted the plasma torch-like effect of Triton's sword, aided by the Darkness covering the sickly green flames. Each blow released waves of power as Darkness and Light canceled each other out, leading to a constant stalemate.

Then the balance shifted in the span of a few seconds.

The General disengaged from the duel, stepping back as his army charged from behind. The Phalanxes broke ranks, releasing the swarm of Psions they had been covering. The area was drowned out in a deafening roar, some sources being any nearby Taken dragons who had answered the General's call. The Taken attacked in full force, surging towards the Guardians like a cosmic flood.

Triton let loose a signal of his own, shouting "FIRE!" and raising his sword to the air. Rockets and heavy weapons fire rained on the Taken from the structures around them, blowing apart any unprotected enemies. The Guardians situated at the front of the line struggled against the Taken Cabal, but their enemies' sudden carelessness opened up much-needed opportunities for quick elimations.

The silver-dotted Warlock in command charged the Taken line, a completely suicidal move were the enslaved soldiers not distracted by the Bladedancers that materialized behind them. The ethereal shield covering the General floated away only to coalesce over the troops surrounding him, slowing down the Hunters and Huntresses' destruction.

A melee attack no longer viable, Triton sheathed his sword and jumped into the air. He called upon the Void charging within him, directing its starving form to his hands. The energy grew exponentially in his palm, and he closed it into a fist before throwing it out into the Taken. The Nova Bomb descended upon the army and detonated in a spectacular fashion, hampered only by the relatively small number of victims.

Those victims were enough, and Triton felt the Void's hunger grow once more. Another Nova Bomb was released and fed another, cascading into a cycle of constantly spawning vortexes within the Taken lines. Excess Light fell from the Warlock's body, feeding the Guardians around him. Golden Guns, Stormtrances, and Hammers of Sol joined the fight, and the Taken began to fall.

Triton stayed his hand after a final Nova Bomb, not intent on letting the General regain his invincibility. He unsheathed his blade and held it out to his side as he approached the heart of the battle, the calm yet broiling determination radiating off his robes. "Samson!" the Exo yelled out when the General's Guard spread out, revealing their commander's form to the Twilight Kell.

"So this is our climatic battle," the Taken Guardian answered, his voice a strange mix of the old Death leader and of Hiccup's lighter pitch. "A matter of revenge brought to rest within a sealed fate."

"Yes." That word was spoken like the truth it was.

The General only nodded his head, his single starlight eye off of Triton as he accepted whatever this last duel would bring. He flung Hel back into the open with the skill of his host, the telescopic blade igniting once it fully extended.

This was it – no more games, no more tricks, just the duel between embodiments of Light and Dark. They had accepted their fates, and _nothing_ would change them.

Both commanders rushed each other, their weapons meeting in bursts of energy. The General pushed Triton back, who redirected his momentum into a spin around the Taken's side. Hel caught its rival before slipping back to intercept the Warlock.

Triton hissed in pain as cold poison rushed over his body, followed by another surge when he turned around to have the blighted sword glance across his chest. He parried the third strike, and retaliated with a Void detonation stemming from his free hand. The explosion staggered the General, leaving him open to a swift jab by Triton. The Warlock created a second Void blast, weaker this time, and went for a slash under the shoulder.

The General jumped to his left, avoiding the blow, and parried the follow-up. His next move was interrupted when a steel-toed boot connected with his head, sending him to the ground. As he moved onto his side, the Taken flickered, and the intruding Titan was impaled on Hel's pulsing blade, the sword draining the Guardian of his Light. He was back on the ground when Triton's shock sword hacked at his leg, tripping him up.

Triton blasted the Taken across the debris-covered asphalt with another Void shot, then ran after the General, readying for a diagonal strike. He had began his swing when the Taken lurched from the ground with a fist bathed in Arc energy. The Twilight Kell stopped and repositioned his sword, but it was too late.

The counterattack hit true, and the lightning surged through Triton's armor and systems. But instead of being vaporized, the Void within in him rose in challenge. The Warlock defied his rival's power with sheer willpower, even though his body was on the verge of destruction. A cascade reaction started, spelling out Triton's final fate. Not intent on going through it alone, he grabbed the General's arm and pulled his body to him.

Then the world around them exploded.

* * *

Toothless tried to anticipate where the Alpha would strike from, but his attempt at a successful dodge failed when the Taken homed in on him like a missile. The blow disoriented Toothless again, and he landed a paw on a nearby beam. A shock of poisoned Arc jerked the limb away, and the Night Fury was forced into the hidden mob of dragons again. A charged shot of plasma caught some and scattered others, but a second, louder explosion blew away what sounded like a good portion of the swarm.

 _Great, Zipplebacks,_ the Night Fury groaned.

The fight was already growing weary. Toothless had crippled the Alpha twice now, but its injuries had healed over with unnatural speed; being forced to deal with the Taken Nest didn't help matters either. The constant dodging and maneuvering made it near impossible to do anything.

Another hit from the Alpha was the last straw. His vision quickly ran red with anger, and the Night Fury's body crackled with energy as a blue glow grew beneath his scales. A rush of power flooded his body, bringing a wreath of flames with it that wrapped around him.

"Look at you," the Alpha taunted. "Still a slave to the Light! The Traveler doesn't care about you now, other than you succeed!" A drumming pulse pounded from the core, and Toothless felt his returning Light drop. "I have control now! Power you can never achieve!"

"SHUT UP!" Toothless screeched. A bolt of blue and orange plasma rocketed to the tendrils wrapped around the Traveler's core, interrupting the Alpha. A single word began to dance in his head, sung and shouted in all sorts of voices.

 _Slave. Slave. Slave. Slave..._

Toothless roared to drown them out, but the damage had been done. "You want the Traveler?! You want the Light?! Take it!"

At that, he shot straight for the core, pooling all of his strength in the few seconds he had. The Alpha lunged out to meet Toothless head-on, hungry for more power. The Furies hit each other like a brick wall, but Toothless pushed through, bringing the Taken dragon with him.

He pressed the Alpha against the blinding core, the poisoning tendrils trying to reach them in vain; anything that came close was incinerated in the radiant heat. Soon, the Alpha began screeching in pain, its back being roasted against the core. It pushed harder and harder against Toothless, but the Night Fury responded in kind.

The screams turned to laughter. "I still- still win! I've done what my Liege has commanded."

Toothless growled and pressed down even more, puncturing through the Fury's cloak of Darkness.

"Routed. Shattered. Broken! He won't be stopped! The Taken Ki-!"

The Taken Alpha lurched forward around Toothless's paw, its voice gasping out in suffocation. All of its resistances fell, and its two star-bright eyes were stunned.

"No," it breathed. "No, no, no, no!" The Alpha fought back like a wild animal, limbs flailing and trying to find purchase on Toothless. It roared in the Guardian's face defiantly. "You think you killed his Majesty?! How about I take you to him _personally!_ "

The Alpha grabbed onto Toothless before he could react, and pulled back into the blinding heart of the Traveler. Everything became white, even when the Night Fury let go and covered his eyes. His ears folded against his head when he heard the vile death throes of the Taken Alpha, but the sounds of its words echoed loudly.

"I completed my Master's Will! You lost!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry about the long wait, everyone, and I'm afraid the climatic parts weren't up to what I wanted them to be, but the chapter had to get out. I want to thank you all for your patience. Last chapter is already done, and should be up soon. I hope I made it worth it.**

 **thearizona: Afraid you're going to have to wait for that ending. As for the original idea, I think it was Uni getting saved from the Alpha, and the Alpha being chased to the Traveler, but that didn't feel right for the story.**

 **Guest: Thank you, glad to hear you like it.**

 **Ryder of berk: Thanks, I appreciate it!**


	40. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

 _This is the Last City. It sits roughly in the middle of Asia underneath a giant ball of metal and who knows what else holding supernatural powers unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Records say it's been standing for over 400 years, with at least half a billion inhabitants. It's a nice place: lots of diversity, numerous districts, usually friendly people, the works._

 _The only downsides are its protectors: the Guardians and their Traveler. Sure, the Guardians are good friends and bonds are easily made and strengthened, but they all have the same flaw, the same curse. They cannot die, thanks to the Traveler._

 _Traveler. Pfft, more like "Slaver". Yeah, it shot humanity into a Golden Age, but it also lured in the Collapse. Not to mention how it resurrects corpses to protect and fight for it. Turns out there's a 1-in-2000 chance that newborn Guardians retain some memories of their past lives. What does that say about me and Hiccup? Coincidence, I think not._

 _That Odin-forsaken piece of flying scaffolding is the reason why I – why we are here in the first place. I was dead! There was peace! I–_

Toothless growled towards the Traveler's direction, glaring with rage. Oh, how he longed to go back inside and destroy the miserable thing. But he knew he couldn't, and it just made his mood worse.

He needed to get away, so he turned around and walked in the direction of the temporary Guardian Outpost.

Now the Tower was gone, the Vanguard had set up rendezvous points around the city and on the wall surrounding it. The majority of them were being used as airfields for clans and fireteams, allowing independent Guardians free access to Outpost Alpha and its massive hangar system. For now, though, the outposts were rarely filled as everyone was focusing on rebuilding.

Toothless entered the blown-out diner, his large frame leaving little room for others to squeeze by. Except for him, there were about six other Guardians inside. He eyed the trio sitting in a booth on the far wall, and passed by a duo of Hunters. He managed to catch part of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, I saw it blink! They're still alive."

"Come on, man. Jupiter's Eye is a storm system, you know it can't open and close like ours can."

The first Hunter groaned and held his head in his hands. "I saw a wave of Void energy move down, then back up and disappear. You were there for the Hunt, you know that that's a good indication of Ahamkara!"

"Keep it down!" the second person hissed.

Toothless got to the remainder of Dragon, each of them with a shot in front of them. From the looks of things, they sorely needed it. Their armor was scorched and blown off in most places, still very much in need of repairs. Hurricane was sleeping with his head on the back of the seat, Krayt was staring into his drink, and Dmitri was rubbing his eyes, head down in exhaustion.

They heard him, and Krayt looked up. "Hey, Toothless," he greeted, trying to smile. Dmitri turned to look at the dragon.

"Hey," the Night Fury answered, a tinge of anger leaking out.

Dmitri sighed. "Fireteam Dragon has been removed from active duty. We're on City Reserve until we get back on our feet."

"From what it looks like out there, no one's going out anytime soon."

"Yeah." Krayt returned to staring at his drink. "They still haven't completed the casualty reports. Damn it all."

"Valhalla, Razor, half the Nametakers, Death," 'Cane recited, his head still back. "And those were a few of the well-known groups."

"Too damn high," Krayt cursed, and he downed his shot in one go, slamming the glass back on the table. "First 20, then Hiccup, and now this!"

Dragon stayed like that for a good while until everyone decided to go their separate ways for now. Toothless kept thinking about the conversation he overheard.

If the Ahamkara were on Jupiter like the guy said, then that meant they could at least do something to help him. Now that he was Ghostless, Toothless had little chance to see active combat again, none when his short life as a Guardian was taken into consideration. He had no desire to protect the Last City – the Traveler, specifically – anymore, and without his brother...

"To Hel with it." He made his way to the nearest network terminal and the frame working it. "Where's Firewing right now?"

The frame acknowledged the Night Fury for the briefest amount of time, then went back to work. "Searching. Guardian Firewing is currently at House of Twilight HQ, Infirmary Level Two. Would you like to connect?"

Toothless shook his head. "No. I need to speak with him in person. Can you give me a datapad or something that can lead me to him?"

"Affirmative." It went to a stand close by and returned with a device in hand. The datapad was hooked up, then disconnected seconds later. "Have a nice day," the frame said as Toothless took the thing.

Almost an hour later, Toothless walked into the hospital, searching for Firewing. The Hunter was recognized instantly, his red lightning patterned cloak a dead giveaway. "Firewing."

Firewing turned at hearing his name. "Toothless. Wasn't expecting to see you here. What'cha need?"

"I need access to Jupiter. A ship, actually, since Dragonheart is scrap. You're the only one I trust right now that has one."

The Hunter glanced around the lobby. "Follow me." He lead the Night Fury out the door and towards the airfield, a sky-blue BKR the only ship visible. The two went up the ramp and into the cargo bay. Firewing sat down on a crate, then gestured for the dragon to make himself comfortable. "So what's this about?"

"I told you, I need someone to take me to Jupiter," Toothless answered nonchalantly. "I need to see the Ahamkara."

Firewing clicked his tongue. "Ah. I see. You don't need to tell me anymore-"

"Good."

"-but you need to hear me out, alright? I know you lost Hiccup for good, and you feel you can't go on. I also lost Triton and Lucks. They died while I was lying in a medical bed, unable to do anything to help, and it sickens me. I know you won't change your mind, Toothless, but I want you to promise me one thing."

Toothless narrowed his eyes slightly. "Depends on what it is."

"Promise me that you won't do something you regret. Promise me you'll do what's best for you." Firewing stuck his hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal," the dragon replied with hesitation, and he shook the Hunter's hand.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," Firewing said, prompting Toothless to look out the cockpit. Jupiter hung above them, brilliant bands of red, orange, peach, and all the colors in between moving around its body. A giant patch broke up the monotony, swirling and rotating at visibly high speeds. "Again, you sure about this?"

Toothless shot him a look.

"Just checking. Alright, coordinates set. Ready for transmat?"

He checked his armor's systems, making sure everything was sealed and prepared. "Yup."

"Get ready for a rough ride, Toothless," the Hunter warned, pressing a button. The transportation system engaged, and the Night Fury disappeared with a blue wave.  
As soon as Toothless fully reformed, he was thrown around by the horrendous gales surrounding Jupiter's Eye. The deafening roars were soon silenced, allowing Toothless to think straight. It took him a while, but he got control back – only then did the winds slow to a crawl.

Visibility was practically nonexistent when he transmatted here, but the soup-like gases peeled away in an alien manner, slow enough to make the unobservant believe it was natural. Toothless found solid purchase to his surprise and his battered wings' thankfulness. Orange made up the whole environment, with wisps of white and peach passing through; ahead on the horizon sat the Earth-size storm, pulsating and broiling with bloody reds.

"Who comes to seek us, Oh Finder Ours?" a voice whispered through the clouds, caring and maternal.

Toothless answered, "Toothless, Barbarian Alpha of Earth! I come to bargain!"

Nothing. Then after what felt like a minute, a shadow was illuminated within the Eye. Large enough to be seen from so far away, the storm seemed to pull in and coalesce into a dragon's body. Thick, monstrous wings stretched beyond Toothless's sight, which was focused on an equally massive head emerging from the red soup. The shape was exactly that of an Ahamkara, with glistening teeth larger than mountains and scales the size of cities. A frill extended from the back of the head; its royalty was so magnificent and beautiful words could not even begin to properly define it. All of the Ahamkara's features were bathed in a blanket pulled from the storm itself except its brilliant eyes. Through them, Toothless saw what kind of ruler she was: planning, caring, and loving to her brood.

It took him so much willpower to not submit himself to her.

"I am Xyl, Matriarch of the Ahamkara. You say you have come to deal with us, child. But not for normal goods. No." Xyl drew in a slow breath, the air washing over Toothless like a breeze. "You seek the ultimate price."

"Everything I've grown to care about is taken from me," the Night Fury explained, "without mercy, without hesitation. I can't deal with this pain, not for eternity a second time."

Xyl drew back. "Say the words, Oh Child Mine. They will give you strength."

Toothless calmed himself and exhaled. "I want to die. Permanently," he decreed, his voice like stone. "You were called wish-dragons – grant me this one. Please."

The Matriarch pondered. "Hmm. True, we possess the power to grant wishes. But we cannot agree to your request." Toothless moved to interrupt, but stopped himself. Xyl chuckled, her laughs a hurricane. "You've already proven yourself worthy of an exchange, Oh Alpha Equal. Your control is satisfying. We may grant you one of three deals; your price is secured, ours must be chosen."

Toothless sat down, and listened.

"Only life can purchase life. Or memories to begin life." An image, clear as day on Earth, formed to his right. He saw Hiccup roaming around in a city, happy and content. "Your brother, Hiccup, may be returned. He will live and die as a mortal, just as before, but you will not remember him. He will see you, and call out your name, but you would be but a spirit, deaf to his existence."

Toothless's heart shattered. He knew the price on his end of the deal would be very high given what he was asking, but this wasn't what he had envisioned.

Another image was created opposite Xyl. Here, Toothless was shown trying to interact with his brother, but every attempt was spurned away or ignored. "Hiccup may be returned, but he will not remember you. As before, you will call him out, seek to reforge what you lost, but he will not acknowledge you. Grief will consume you."

The Night Fury was trying to hold his rising tears, but soon failed. His body heaved at the finality he had subjected himself to in his blinding rage. "What... What of the third?" he asked, now almost too afraid to know the answer.

Xyl's eyes closed, their violet glow gone. "Peace. For eternity. The Traveler no longer binds you to its wishes, its deceptions. All will be as it was before it stole you."

"You can truly do that?"

Her eyes opened and stared into his. "Yes. We are beyond the Light, beyond the Dark. The fabric of the universe is ours to control, child."

"Then you can undo everything that has happened to me? And Hiccup?"

"Yes, but I warn you that the rewards you seek will not be in your grasp. Life for life." Xyl's body straightened, her stance ready to dispense judgment. "What is your choice, Toothless?"

Toothless's mind churned at the three fates before him. He longed to be with Hiccup again in life, but the more he focused on the costs, the more he found himself wanting to stay away. Panic rose with anxiety and fear, but a calm lullaby, dancing through Jupiter's winds, reached him. His body relaxed, and his heart was filled with peace. Confidently, he addressed Xyl, "I've made my choice."

* * *

Uni awoke with a yawn, and stretched his limbs. His dreams were empty, save for the end. He found himself calling for family, for his sibling, for the Matriarch, anyone to help him make sense of it. His cries were successful, as he found himself wrapped in the loving warmth of Xyl.

"Shh, little one," she soothed, humming a call for Ydi and Ajr. "Shhhh. Soon. You will live again soon."

A lullaby brought Uni's eyes to a close while his parents carried him away. His slumber brought him peace, dreams of a gutted city being laid to rest.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for reading this story, and for your support. I'm glad to have created and published an idea no one has seemed to implement before. I hope I satisfied many of you with this ending, as it has stuck with me since I started this story. Thank you all.**


End file.
